Rainbow Unicorn
by garden-nomes
Summary: Detective Emily Fitch investigates a crime at a nightclub owned by one Naomi Campbell. Let's see what happens, shall we? Rated M for language/other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here I go again. It seems my attempt to cure writer's block seems to be "start writing something else that isn't what I'm stuck on", so instead of attempting to plug away at something that just isn't coming easily as I'd like it to at this point in time, I did just that, and started something else, which is why you end up with this and not another chapter of SF or GA (be thankful for the moment, because I'd much rather post something that you'd all like to read, and at the moment, where those two stories are concerned, it's taking a while, because I am trying to avoid a lot of ways those stories could go, because of a slew of differing reasons. Confused? Be thankful it's not you writing it lol)**

**So, I've decided to try something that may fall flat on its face, and you can call this a warning in advance, and as usual, I apologise profusely if it sucks gigantic monkey balls.**

**Crime/Comedy/Romance/Mystery (I hope)/BitOfEverythingReally.**

**If people like it, I may stick at it. Plus, I get a kick out of this whole first person POV bit.**

**Cheers to VioletW for half of the title... I much preferred Vanilla as opposed to Rainbow, but there's no way in ****_hell_**** I'm naming a fic after a digital strip club. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. If this reads like a movie or book you have read, it's purely unintentional, and I swear this came from my own brain. Typos and all! Which I don't think there are any, but I may be proved wrong... So I'll blame the iPad, as per.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

You wouldn't know it to look at me, right this second. You wouldn't know I'm having the most fantastic dream, in which a beautiful girl is licking between my legs like it was her life's work. Because I look peaceful, you see... I've probably got a slight smile on my face, and I look calm. So, who the fuck invited that shrill ringing into my calm, and alright, rather erotic dream? I slide my hand out from under the duvet and grope around blindly for my mobile, answering it.

"What?" Ok, so I'm not the most polite when woken up at... What fucking time is it? Three am? Oh, Christ.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to call so early, am I speaking with Naomi Campbell?" Came the apologetic female voice on the other end of the line.

"Maybe." I grumbled. "Who is asking?"

The caller cleared her throat. "I'm Detective Emily Fitch with the Bristol Police. I'm calling in regards to a shooting at the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub."

"A shooting?!" I said, sitting bolt upright in bed. A shooting at my nightclub?

"That's correct. It appears one of your employees has been shot. Details are sketchy right now, but we need you to come down to the club to make a statement, and-"

"Uh, no, yes, of course... I'll... I'm on my way now. Detective ...Fitch, was it?" I said, barely able to control the panic I felt. Who was it? Were they ok? What if...

"That's correct. You can't miss me, but ask around for Emily, someone will find me." Came the reply. "I'm awfully sorry to have to drag you out of bed, Miss Campbell."

"I understand, you have a job to do. I'll not be long." I said, hanging up the phone. Fucking great. A shooting at my club, just what I need. Well, at least I had an alibi, she was lying in bed next to me... What was her name, again? I wracked my brain to think...

"Candy, wake up!" I said, nudging her awake. Ok, even I admit her name is très porn star, but whatever. She was hot, she was into me, she gave me the look, and now I was waking her up to nonchalantly boot her out of my flat. Charming, no?

Muffled mumbling came from beneath the mop of black hair splayed over the other pillow. Mumbling that was now accompanied with crawling towards me, while I was trying to crawl OUT of my bed. "Wha... Where are you going, lover? It's ...Jesus, it's-"

"Three am, I know. Look, babes... Something has come up, yeah? I need you to go."

"Oh, you're kicking me out?"

I frowned. Can't she just take the sodding hint, without getting particular? "Not intentionally. There's an emergency at work. Listen... If the police ask, you were with me all night. If the media ask, you never met me, got it?" Last thing I needed was a one-night-stand to have her name dragged through the mud...and linked to mine forever.

Candy lay on her stomach looking seductively at me. "Ooh... Are you on the run?"

I laugh. "Hardly. I'll explain some other time, now, please... As much as I love seeing you naked, you really have to go."

She huffed, but did as she was told, gathering her clothes from where they had been scattered hours before in the heat of the moment. She paused to write her number on the notepad that was on the dresser. She finished pulling on her tight t-shirt that fitted every single curve of her body, her hands resting on her belt line. She put on her jacket and stood next to me. She pulled me close and kissed me. "I'd better see you again, Campbell, that was one hell of a night,"

"I'll call you." I lied, giving her my best sincere look. She opened the door and went through it, letting it close behind her. I shook my head and finished putting on my sneakers, and grabbed my purple jacket from the coat stand, exiting my flat.

So, I own a nightclub, yeah? The Rainbow Unicorn, the brightest and best gay nightclub in Bristol. Opened it about two years ago, and doing quite well, thanks very much. Usually when I got a call at three in the morning, though, it was going to be less than sparkly news. So, when I pulled up to the Unicorn, I wasn't surprised when I found four police vehicles parked outside, and the whole corner cordoned off with police tape. Shit, this must be more serious than I thought. I picked up keys and my phone, and got out of the car, locking it securely behind me. I walked towards the entrance, and was stopped by two burly policeman who stood in front of me.

"Sorry, love, this is a crime scene. No admittance without authorisation." Said one of them.

"Actually, it's my place of business that someone has recklessly shot up." I said. "Would you mind telling me where I can find a Detective Fitch?"

"Who's looking for the detective?" The obstinate copper asked me.

"Naomi Campbell, the owner of the establishment." I sneered back.

The policeman got his hand on his radio. "Detective Fitch, constable Quigley, here. There's a Naomi Campbell here to see you, says she's the owner of this place." He said, with a smirk.

The radio crackled into life with a slightly husky response. "I'll be down in a minute, Quigley."

"I assume you heard that?" Quigley asked me, and I nodded my response. Fucking tosser. "Heard any good model jokes, lately?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know, mate... Can't sort them from all the stupid copper jokes I've heard lately, can I?" I replied. Quigley's partner gave a little snicker, and the former gave him a smack on the arm, but I was too occupied with the view that was coming down the stairs. A short, petite woman, usual police garb I suppose, but she filled it out quite well, in all the right places, as one would say. And I'm only a civilian, but I'm guessing that colour red that her hair is isn't a standard issue, either. She was beautiful, too... Definitely not the sort of person I would take for being a copper on first guess, but let me tell you, as meek as she looks, I wouldn't mind her handcuffing me to something. It's always the quiet looking ones they say you have to watch for.

"You must be Miss Campbell?" She said, extending her hand to lift the police tape, so as I could walk under it.

"Yes, that's right. Naomi." I replied, holding my hand out in greeting. She took it, and grasped it firmly. I couldn't help but feel the pleasant chill that ran up my arm, at the contact of her skin against mine. She removed her hand and smiled shyly at me, before continuing.

"I do apologise once again for having to wake you up so early, but we are required to notify the owner in the case of a crime of this magnitude." She said, leading me into the club. "Uh... Do you have an office, or somewhere private we might..."

"Oh, of course. Up this way." I said, leading the detective up the stairs at the back of the club to my office that sat well above all the action. I opened the door, and ushered her in. "Uhm, I apologise for the mess." I said, clearing a space on the desk and pulling a chair for the detective to sit down. "I'd offer a drink, but I suppose you're on duty."

The detective nodded. "You would suppose correct. Now, Miss Campbell-"

"Naomi, please." I said, waving away her officiousness. Her eyes caught mine, and I noticed that she swallowed, possibly due to nerves. I suppose it's not the sort of thing a copper likes to have to explain.

"Naomi, then." She nodded, in reply. "Naomi, about an hour and a half ago, there was an attempted robbery downstairs in your bar. Three patrons donned balaclavas and robbed the bar staff at gunpoint. One of them sprayed the crowd with bullets, and one of your staff members, uhm... A Thomas Tomone?" She said, checking her notebook. "He attempted to disarm one of the gunmen, and was shot as a result. The gunmen got away with approximately £3000 in cash, and our officers are on the lookout for them as we speak."

"Christ." I said. "How is Thomas? Is he alright?"

The detective looked at me, sadly. "I'm afraid I couldn't say. He was in a critical condition, and was taken to hospital, and we've not had an update, yet." She checked her notepad again. "Apparently, a James Cook went to the hospital with him in the ambulance, perhaps he may have some more news. We are, of course anxious ourselves as to his condition, in case we need to...upgrade charges."

I scoffed. "Charges? Can't exactly charge someone you can't find, can you? Do you have any clues? Or are you guys just a Keystone lot?"

The detective laughed, softly. And I think in that moment, I failed to be annoyed at her for a split second. "We do have leads, yeah. We've got some bystanders we are talking to, and I actually need to ask you for your CCTV footage. See if we can get a glimpse of these guys."

"Oh, right." I said, the wind having being taken out of my accusation. "Good to know my taxes are paying for someone worthwhile, then." I opened the door to the video room, and the detective followed me in. "Which areas do you need?" I asked, pointing to the equipment in front of me. The screens were labelled, according to which part of the club they covered.

"The door, the bar, both sides if you can, and the seating areas. And just for the last three hours. No other patrons reported seeing them anywhere else. Apparently according to your door security they had only been let in about ten minutes prior to the attack."

"I can assure you, I'll be grilling them to find out what went on..." I muttered. "Security isn't usually so lax around here." I explained, popping out the tapes that the detective would need. Once I was done, there was a pile of six tapes sitting not he desk in front of me. "I hope you like popcorn." I smirked.

The detective just stared at me. "You're rather flippant for someone whose club has just been shot to hell. Any reason why?"

The smirk left my face rather quickly. "No reason, I assure you. It's more of less how I deal with things of a shocking nature."

"It's a serious crime." The detective said. "And it's taken place in your club."

I waved it off. "Detective, this place has been a nightclub for about thirty years. Granted it's not the first crime it's seen, and it won't be the last. I know what sort of game I'm in here, I've been doing it since I was eighteen, and it's come to pass that I expect things like this to occur. There are always those who will have it in for you, when you are in the nightclub game... Especially those who deal in things that are slightly less legal, if you get meaning... Which, by the way, I do not."

The detective looked at me curiously. "So, you think someone might have it in for you?"

I shrugged. "I don't see who." I squared my eyes at hers, and watched her watching me. "I don't rock the boat, detective. All I offer is a good time under my roof. Come and dance here, don't come and dance here... It makes no difference to me. The only rules here, are to leave your life outside my door, and have yourself a damn good time while you're here."

The detective cleared her throat. "Well, sounds like quite the advertisement." She replied, her voice just a little lower and just a little huskier. The corners of my lips turned up in a gentle smirk.

"Well, if ever you get the night off from playing detective..." I sighed, a little seductively.

A knock came on the door, and it opened partway. "Detective Fitch? We have word from the hospital on the wounded man."

The detective stood up and excused herself, leaving me alone with the monitors. Why the hell would someone try and rob, as well as shoot up the bar of a gay club? It was beyond me. The anti-gay types liked to just spew harsh words, or carry laughably spelled placards, but they didn't resort to this kind of crime. I pulled out my phone and found that there were a few missed calls, all from Cook. Bugger. I dialled his number.

"Naomikins! 'Bout sodding time you called, yeah? Look, I'm at the hospital, and-" Cook blurted.

"Cook...slow down, mate. Take a breath, yeah? I'm at the Unicorn. Mate, what happened?" I said, trying to calm him.

Cook took a long breath to steel himself. "Naomi, there were three guys, they had guns. They held up the bar, and Panda, bless her, didn't put up a fight, but then Thomas got in the way trying to protect her once he saw they had guns, and then there were shots, and Thomas went down..." Out of breath, he stopped once more. I heard him breathing harshly on the other end of the line.

"James?" I asked, worried. And he knew I never called him by his first name unless I was being serious.

"He's gone, Naoms." He choked out. "They got him twice in the stomach, and he lost too much blood."

"Fuck." I whispered, feeling tears slipping from my eyelids. "Is Panda there with you?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay with her for a bit." Cook replied.

"Ok. I'm going to finish up here and see if they need a statement or something, and then I'm going to try and contact Thomas's family. Give Panda my love, yeah?"

"Will do, Naoms." Cook said, before the line went silent. I locked my phone and placed it on the desk, running my fingers through my hair and taking a deep breath.

"Miss Campbell?" The husky voice of the detective reached my ears, and I looked up to see curious eyes, that quickly changed to eyes of concern as they took in my troubled expression. She knelt in front of me and placed her hand on my knee. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I sighed. "If you're going to tell me my employee is dead, you're a little late." I croaked, holding up my phone. "Eyewitness news beat you to it."

"I am sorry." The detective said, softly. "We will need you to make a statement, as to your whereabouts for the evening. Purely to rule you out as a suspect, you understand."

I nodded. "I understand. If you don't mind, I'd like to call my assistant manager so there's a staff member on site."

"Of course." The detective replied, leaving the room.

I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts, and dialled. She was going to hate me for this, but too bad.

"Naoms... Do you have any idea what time it is?" Came the sleepy response.

"Eff, I don't have time for it. You have exactly ten minutes to get to the club. There's been a shooting, and I have to give a statement to the police. I need you here on site while the crime scene people finish up."

"A shooting?!" Effy exclaimed.

"Yes." I replied. "And I'm leaving here in fifteen, so you'd better be here in ten."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Effy said, before hanging up.

I placed my phone back into my pocket, and sighed. What a night. There was a short knock at the door, and the head of the detective peered around it. She gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, if you're ready..."

"Yes, of course. My assistant manager will be here in about ten minutes."

"Good, we can wait a little while."

"Anything you want to get out of the way first?" I asked.

The detective shook her head. "No, it's better if I take your statement at the station. For your protection, you understand."

"Oh, I see." I smirked. "Just in case you inserted something into my statement that I didn't actually say."

She smiled. "Something like that."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Oh, I was wondering, did you have any contact information for Mr Tomone's family?" The detective asked.

I stood up. "Yes, I do. His family lives in the Congo, but I have a number where his mother can be reached." I explained, walking over to the filing cabinet, and opening the top drawer. I flicked through the various folders and pulled out Thomas's file. I closed the cabinet again, and handed the file over. "Her contact info is on the first page." I said, as I handed the detective the file. Her fingertips brushed against mine, and I very nearly dropped the whole thing onto the floor at the sensation of her touch on my skin. If she noticed, she didn't let on, taking the file from me and tucking it under her arm.

"Thank you."

"N-no problem." I stuttered.

The detective's radio crackled into life. "Detective Fitch, there's a Miss Stonem here. Says she works here, and was asked by the manager to come down."

She looked at me and raised en eyebrow. "Someone you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's my assistant manager." And she's here in record time, too.

The detective depressed the button on her radio. "Let her up, tell her to come up to the office, and mind the police tape as she goes."

"Roger." Came the reply.

A few short moments later, the door to my office swung open. "Jesus, Naoms, it looks like there was a person shot to bits down there!" Effy said, as she walked into the room, not noticing the presence of the detective.

I looked at her, seriously. "There was." I said.

Effy's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Who?"

"Effy, this is Detective Fitch, with the Bristol Police." I said, getting the introductions out of the way.

"Hello." The detective nodded.

I sighed. "Our bar was held up this evening. Three guys in balaclavas got away with three grand. They shot Thomas."

Effy sat down. "Oh, no. Naoms... Is he..." I just shook my head in reply. "Oh god..."

"Effy, I need you to focus, we can worry about Thomas and Panda later. I need you to hold the fort here, while I go and give a statement."

"Yes, of course. Where's Cook?"

"He's at the hospital with Panda." I replied.

"Right." Effy replied. "Ok, I'll take care of things here, you go and do what you need to do."

"I'll just be downstairs waiting. Whenever you are ready." The detective said, edging her way out of the door. I watched her go, how could I not? What I was trying to ignore was the fact that I was thinking about how to get into her police pants while my employee and friend was lying dead from a gunshot wound. I sighed, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts. Less about the fuckable detective, and more about the situation at hand, Naomi!

"Thomas is dead?" Effy said, quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you. Look, do me a favour? Call Cook and he can fill you in, yeah?" I said. "I'm going to see if I can get the detective to hold off calling his mother, and ask if she'll let us do it. I'd rather she hear it from his friends than some official wanker. Besides, the detective seems like a reasonable type."

Effy stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. She always knew when I needed it. "Thanks, Eff." I said. "For coming down at such short notice."

"Yeah, well... Just be thankful I don't believe in beauty sleep."

I smirked. "Not that you need it anyway."

"Ha. Now go, you have a hot copper to talk to." Effy said, playfully nudging me.

I laughed. "Yeah and I'm hardly going to get a chance at grand seduction while she's interrogating me, am I?"

"Ah, you never know... She could be a wet-celery-and-flying-helmet kind of girl." Effy smirked.

"SOMEone has been watching too many old comedies." I said, on my way out the door. I caught the end of her gleeful cackle as I started my way down the stairs. The detective was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, talking to one of her colleagues. She looked up and caught my eye as I walked down the stairs. Ok, so I wasn't looking my one hundred percent fuckable best, but I had been dragged out of bed by this. But she still looked at me like she was in awe of me, but then that could just be the questionable emergency flood lighting this place has.

"Are you ready to go?" The detective asked, as I made it to the bottom step.

"Yes. Are we going in a squad car, or would you like me to meet you there?" I asked.

"Squad car, I'm afraid." The detective said. "But I can offer you the choice of being led out casually, or kicking and screaming."

I laughed. "Oh, casually I should think. I think the neighbours got enough of a show tonight. The detective smiled and we went out to her car. "Erm... Front, or back?" I asked.

"Sorry, it'll have to be the back. Police policy." She frowned in reply.

"Oh, no offence taken, I can assure you." I winked, getting into the back seat and shutting the door. She got into the driver's seat, and shut the door behind her, buckling her seatbelt. "Erm, look... I know it might be against whatever informing-next-of-kin policy you might have... But I wondered if I might be allowed to call Thomas's mother to let her know?"

The detective turned to me. "Is there any reason why?"

"If you met the woman, detective, you would understand. She's a very gentle woman, loves her son very much, and thinks the world of him. It's going to break her heart enough to hear he is gone, and... Well, pardon me for putting it bluntly, she deserves more than to just hear it from a copper who doesn't know her family."

The detective thought for a moment, then nodded. "It is an irregular request, but I think given the circumstances, we can allow it."

"Thanks. Now, I'm sure you have something you would rather be doing, so why don't we get to the station and get this out of the way?" I said, and the detective nodded, starting the car, and pulling away from the kerb.

* * *

**A/N#2: Thoughts?**

**I literally have sort of zero idea as to where this is going, and am not above pulling stupid plot ideas out of thin air. So, unless you'd like this to turn into one of those bizarre stories where there's a serious plot element followed by a Bollywood dance-off...**

**_SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!_**

**As are reviews.**

**And chocolate.**

**And bacon.**

**(Warning: chocolate, bacon and computer peripherals may not be compatible.)**

**:-D**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. Statements And Bad Surprises

**A/N: Alrighty, people. Cheers muchly, merci beaucoup and danke schön for your follows, favourites and reviews. For now, I can only say I do not know where SF and GA are going, but that they will be updated as soon as they are done. I also can't say when that will be, as I don't know. Writing this is giving me space to breathe on the other two, and I have also been catching up on some fics that I'm following, as well as starting a couple more. It's a terrible addiction, I tell you. :-P**

**It's stinking fucking hot here in Brisbane at the moment, well it has been this week, anyway. I'm parked in front of a very fast fan and I am STILL hot.**

**Oh, and the Christmas crap is on the shelves already. It's sodding OCTOBER, for fuck's sake. I swear to you all, one year they had Easter eggs on the shelves on New Year's Eve. I kid you not! There should be a law against it until the first of December, or something.**

**ANYWAY. I'll keep you all from the rest of my rambling, and just push on, shall I?**

**Oh, and note to SkyBlue re: last chapter, Naomi was actually dreaming that, not doing the old solo finger shuffle. *ahem***

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I seem to have become addicted to cashews. Any and all typos I blame on autocorrect. Meh, works for me!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Thankfully, the ride to the Bristol police station wasn't a very long one. I never thought I'd see myself in the back of a police car, but at least I can take solace in both the fact that I've not been arrested, and the fact that I'm still alive. Unlike Thomas. I had no idea how I was going to explain to his mother that her son had been murdered. And a dark nightclub in Bristol was definitely a world away from the tropical landscapes of the Congo. Poor boy, he never had a bad word to say about anyone, and was one of the most caring people I knew. It made sense that he would try and protect Panda, they really loved one another, in their own way. I was often secretly jealous of the two of them, they really were quite sweet together.

But, I digress a little. The squad car is speeding through the night, well, not technically speeding, as I doubt a detective would do that in a deserted street when there's no actual crime to get to. I opted against making conversation with the detective, for two reasons. One, it was clear to me that I should not talk about anything to do with what had happened at the club until we were in a badly lit interview room. Not that I knew anything, of course. And for two, I didn't think it would be good form to try and flirt with a copper who was practically in uniform. Not the same uniform as a beat copper, mind you, but still official and law like. And, ok, maybe everysoslightlytotallyfuckingHOT. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd let her handcuff me to something...

Soon enough, we came to the police station, and the detective parked under an awning near the back of the station. I tried to open the door as she got out, but was unable to. Just as I tried again, the door opened from the outside.

"Sorry about that. Child locks. Stops the perpetrators from escaping." She said, as I looked up at her from where I was sitting.

"I see... Thought I was planning on doing a runner?" I smirked in response, as I got out of the car.

"Standard procedure." She replied, as I shut the door behind me. "Now, if you wouldn't mind following me..."

_If I get to stare at your arse a little more, it would be my pleasure_, I thought, before mentally smacking myself. Again. I followed her into the station and waited while the desk sergeant buzzed us in. The detective led me into an interview room, which, as I suspected, was sparsely furnished, and badly lit. That cheap kind of fluorescent lightning that presents everything in stark, artificial light that does no justice to your features, whatsoever.

"Can I get you a coffee, or a glass of water?" The detective offered.

I raised an eyebrow. "How's the coffee? Passable or pond sludge?"

The detective stifled a laugh, but I caught her smile. "Erm, well... Practically pond sludge."

I smirked. "Then I'll settle for a glass of water."

The detective nodded. "I won't be long, my colleague should be free by then." She said, before leaving the room, giving me another glance of her as she walked out. I took another look at my surroundings while I waited, but saw nothing more than a microphone in the middle of the table, and some recording equipment off to the side. Still, I saw no evidence of wet celery or flying helmets, so I guessed I was safe. Not much longer, the door opened again, and in came the detective again, followed by a tallish, young looking man with curly hair.

"Here's your water." The red haired detective said, as she placed a glass down in front of me. "This is Senior Constable Jones, he will be sitting in on the interview."

"Hello." I said. What? Pleasantries are allowed when you're not being interrogated, aren't they?

The detective and the constable sat down opposite me, and the detective fiddled with the recording equipment, before she spoke again. "Commencement of interview, Saturday, fifteenth of June, 2013, at four twenty am. Present officers are myself, Detective Emily Fitch, and Constable Jonah Jones. This interview is in relation to the shooting at the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub, Nelson street, Bristol, somewhere between one, and one-thirty this morning." The detective, or Emily as I'm going to call her, now that I can actually register and remember what her name is, then looked up at me. "Would you please state your name, date of birth, address and occupation for the record?"

"Naomi Sunbeam Campbell. Date of birth April 16th, 1988. My address is 29 Park street, Bristol, and I am the owner/manager of the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub." I said, unable to take my eyes off Emily. Is it wrong for me to hope she memorises my address and pays me a social call later?

"Thank you." She replies. "Can you tell me your whereabouts this evening?"

"Certainly. Last night I was at the club until about ten, I left one of my managers, James Cook in charge for the evening and left with Candy." Thank fuck I still remembered her name.

"Candy?"

"She's an, erm... Acquaintance." I fought to stop myself from blushing. Embarrassing, much?

"Acquaintance?" Emily asked, with her eyebrow raised. I noticed she was smirking slightly at me.

I raised an eyebrow back at her. "That's right. Not a friend, not family, just... An acquaintance. I do have her number that she scribbled on a notepad before she left my bedroom, if you need her to vouch for my whereabouts when you called, detective." I smirked back, watching her expression change as the realisation of my words dawned on her.

"I see. If we require that information, I shall let you know." Emily said, clearing her throat. Ha. Got you. "Now... The deceased, Mr Thomas Tomone... How long had you known him?"

"I've known Thomas since we were in college, so... Eight years."

"And as far as you were aware, did anyone have a grudge against him?" Emily asked.

"A grudge? Against Thomas?" I almost laughed. "Hardly. Look, Thomas was one of the most friendly, caring and beautiful guys I know. Anyone who knew him will tell you that." I fell silent for a moment. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Is there anyone you know who might have something against you?" Constable Jones asked.

I shrugged. "Not to my knowledge. The only drama I get is the church crazies who picket outside my club during the daytime, carrying signs proclaiming that "GOD HATES FAGS". It's a shame they are too busy watching Benny Hinn or sleeping when the Unicorn is actually trading, they might have more fodder then."

It was brief, and out of the corner of my eye, but I could have sworn I saw Emily smirk at the delivery of my words.

"So, no enemies, then?" Jones asked.

I shook my head. "I run a club where people dance, drink and have a good time, Constable. I'm not into selling drugs, or gun running, or whatever _else_ people think is typical of club owners these days."

"And how long have you been running the club?" Emily asked.

"The Unicorn? A little over two years." I replied.

"Good investment?"

"It keeps me off the streets." I said, dryly.

There came a knock at the door, and Emily spoke up. "Just a moment!" She then spoke a little quieter. "Interview suspended at four thirty." She stopped the tape recorder. "Come in!"

The door opened and a policewoman popped her head into the room. "Sorry to disturb, detective, but there's been an arrest following the club shooting."

"Oh, right. I'm on my way." Emily replied. The woman shut the door and Emily gathered her papers as she stood.

"Do you need me for anything else?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh... No. Not tonight, if we do, I'll be in touch." Emily said, somewhat distracted. "If you do think of anything that might be useful, though... Don't hesitate to let me know." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small business card. The way she flinched ever so slightly told me that she felt the same jolt that I did when our fingers touched, as she handed me the card.

"Likewise..." I said, slowly blinking, and, alright, hoping it came off seductively, too, "...if you need anything, don't hesitate."

Constable Boring, err... Jones, cleared his throat, snapping us both out of our staring contest.

"Right, well, thank you for your time, Miss Campbell." Emily said.

"Anytime."

Emily nodded, and then led me out into the main foyer, bidding me goodbye. I shook my head and chuckled to myself, realising my car was still parked outside the Unicorn. I pulled out my phone and dialled Effy's number.

"This is Effy..."

"Eff. Are the crime scene guys still there?" I asked.

"No, they left about ten minutes ago. How did you go?"

"Fine, I am stuck here, though, without a car, the detective is following up a lead. Any chance you can come get me?"

I heard Effy's dry chuckle on the other end. "Sure, I'll be there shortly, I'll just lock up."

I ended the call and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I took a deep breath and walked outside, digging around in my pockets for a packet of cigarettes. I found them, but typically found no lighter to go with it. Bollocks. Never one when you need it, eh? I leaned against the wall of the police station, fingering the card in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"DETECTIVE EMILY FITCH"

Has a nice ring to it, no?

I would have thought more on it, but before I could have a chance to daydream, Effy drove up in my car.

"Need a ride, gorgeous?" She grinned.

"Oh, _shut up_!" I said, climbing into the car. "That's no funnier than your slapper cracks last time you had to pick me up from somewhere."

"You were dressed as a naughty nurse." Effy reminded me, as she pulled away from the kerb.

"It was fucking _Halloween_!" I laughed. "Eff, have you got a bloody lighter? I left my flat without mine."

Effy reached to the centre console of my car and held out a lighter.

"Ah." I said, not quite remembering that I kept one there. I pushed the button for the electric window, watching as it came down smoothly, and then lit a cigarette, taking a deep, calming drag. "Oh, that's better." I mused.

"So... How was the third degree?"

"Nothing like your television induced fantasies, I can assure you. I told them what I could, which was not a whole lot, really. Have you spoken to Cook?"

Effy sighed. "He took Panda home. She's a mess."

I frowned. It was heartbreaking to think of Panda being anything less than happy, and a bit loopy to boot. It saddened me to think of her being less than her bubbly self. I sighed. "I don't get it, Eff. Who would want to rob the Unicorn?"

"You know a lot of people, Naoms."

"True, but no one who would want to cause me any harm, or rob me."

"You don't think so?"

I shook my head. "Eff, I've no clue at all." I said, leaning my head back against the headrest and closing my eyes. "The copper gave me her card, if I had anything that came to mind."

Effy smirked. "Only if you had something come to mind?"

I huffed. "One, she's probably straight. And two, I hardly think she'd be on the pull while _on the clock_, Eff."

"And you?" I looked at her, jaw hanging open. "What? Naoms, you're _not_ a copper, yeah?"

"No, but I had a shag last night, anyway." I replied.

Effy raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Anyone I'd know?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just some random girl who was keen. Not a bad shag, and she left her number if I felt like a repeat."

"You mean _she_ left you her number, and _you're_ going to break her little heart by not calling."

I sighed. "Well... Maybe."

"Meaning yes."

"Alright! Whatever! Does it matter?"

She laughed. "You're such a _heartbreaker_, Naoms." She said, cheekily.

"Fuck off!" I laughed. "I'm just not into all that dating bollocks."

"So I've noticed." Effy replied as she pulled up outside her flat. "Are you going to crash here, or brave the drive home?"

I shook my head. "I best push off home. My pillow is lonely and calling out to me."

"Right." Effy smirked. "Try and get some sleep, Naoms. Let the fuzz deal with it."

"I'll try. Thanks for coming down, Eff." I replied.

Effy shrugged. "What are best friends and assistant managers for?" She said, before closing the passenger side door and waving me off.

The drive home was short, considering the lack of traffic, and the dawn was starting to infiltrate the night. As I pulled up outside the building, I caught myself yawning. I was more tired than I thought. I got out of my car and locked it, arming the immobiliser. Thankfully my neighbours were rather used to seeing me come in at all hours, the one from two doors down, a Mr Smith greeted me sometimes as he set off on his morning jog. Can't say you'd find me jogging through the streets of Bristol at five in the morning, it's a bit too cold for me, but hey, whatever floats one's boat.

I climbed the stairs, all three flights of them, my legs aching by the time I'd got to the top. It reminded me that I had to call the landlord and complain, again, about the sodding lift being out of order. I wouldn't be the only one who has complained, either, and I'm not about to take up jogging like Mr Smith anytime soon... Right now, it could wait, though, I needed some sleep. I trudged down the hallway, paying more attention to where my keys were in my pocket, than my actual surroundings.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, dropping my keys that I just had hold of, as I looked at my front door.

I _had_ a nice, freshly painted and pristine white door to my flat. Although now, scrawled over it in what didn't look to be red paint was a word that I'd never been called before. Sure, it was a word I'd used, often in frustration or anger, and jokingly with mates, but I'd never had it directed at me. That was when I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I reached into my pocket for my phone, and gently pushed the door open with it, careful not to actually touch the door, or walk in, and braved a look inside.

"_Fuck!_" I exclaimed. My entire sitting room had been ransacked, and the very large, very _sexy_ 52 inch flat screen that I'd only had a few months had a crack in it that spanned the width of the screen like a spiderweb. It looked as though someone had taken to it with a cricket bat. I pulled out the business card the detective had given me. I dialled the number on it with shaking hands, and waited as patiently as I could for an answer.

"Hello, Detective Fitch speaking." Came the response.

"Erm, hi... This is Naomi Campbell."

"Oh, hello Miss Campbell, what can I help you with?" Jesus, does she always have such a seductive sound to her voice? And why is it sending a flutter through me?

"Look, uhm... s-sorry to trouble you, but I t-think someone has been in m-my flat while I've been out." I stammered. "I've j-just got home and the door looks like it has been f-forced. It was open when I got here and it's gained some graffiti." I said, a slight amount of panic in my tone.

"Right. Have you been inside at all?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm still outside."

"Ok. It's very important you do not go in. I'll be down in about twenty with a couple of investigators." The detective said. "And Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Stay calm. We won't be long." She said, before the line went dead.

Stay calm. Right. I stood against the wall opposite my door and slid down it until I was sitting on my heels. It seemed that it would be a while before I could have quality time with my pillow. I composed a new text to Effy.

"So much for sleep. Flat has been trashed. xNx"

It didn't take long before I got a reply.

"WTF? Do you need me to come back? -E-"

"Nah. Cops are on their way. xNx"

"Bollocks. I'll be there in five. **DAWM**. -E-"

I knew it was pointless replying with "No, really, honestly, it's fine. Go home and go to bed, Effy." She had told me plainly that she would be here. Don't Argue With Me. Something Effy and I had worked into our friendly vernacular many years ago, back when we were in that stage of sort of being friends, but unsure if it was going to be just friendship or whether we would shag each other stupid. In the end, it turned out to be both, but the latter turning into the former, when we both realised we worked better as friends, the both of us realising that yeah, it was fun, but we didn't really do anything for each other in terms of falling head over heels. So, we agreed to remain friends, and she's been the closest person to me for a long time.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell, and was pleased to see Effy come around the corner. "You got here quick." I said.

"I was at the twenty-four hour Tesco's around the corner. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my flat on the other hand..." I pointed to the front door.

"Yikes. Is that-"

"No, I don't know if it's real blood, and I'm not touching it to find out. Neither are you. The police should be here soon." I said, wearily.

"Charming choice of words they have." Effy said, looking at the four-lettered slur painted across my previously pristine, white front door.

"Mmm." I murmured, humourlessly. "First the club, and now this? I'm beginning to think someone actually might have it in for me, Eff." I said, shakiness creeping into my voice.

Effy got down onto her knees beside me and hugged me close to her. I held on, grateful for the comforting contact. "I'm not going to give you some trite bullshit about how it'll be ok, Naoms." Effy said, her blue eyes meeting my own. "But I'll be here for you, no matter what."

"I know. Thanks, Eff."

"What are friends for?" She said, with a smile that I'd only ever seen when I knew that she was being completely honest.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming up the stairwell...

* * *

**A/N#2: SO... who is coming up the stairs? **

***evil chuckle***

**And, I wonder what has been scrawled on Naomi's door? And what is the mysterious red substance?**

**Stay tuned...**

***cue creepy sounding fifties b-movie music***

**~GN~ xo**


	3. Ransacked

**A/N: Hello everybody! Cheers for all your reviews/follows/favourites. They make this gnome smile!**

**Once again, I had this all formatted, including all the words I wanted italicised, went to hit post, only to find out my fucking Internet had turned itself off in the meantime, so I lost it all and have to start all fucking over again.**

**UGH.**

**IT WOULD BE NICE IF WHEN THEY STUPIDLY REDESIGNED THE NOTES APP THEY ADDED SOME FORMATTING STUFF AS WELL. BASTARDS.**

**Anyway, where was I? This chapter is from Emily's POV. Yep, switching it up. Gotta get both sides of the tale, right?**

**No warnings, but a healthy amount of blonde-induced blindness and tension.**

**On with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. No, I haven't abandoned my other projects, they will get finished! This is just allowing me to try a different genre andsee how comically bad I am at it. (STOP BEING SELF DEPRECATING AND GET ON WITH IT!)**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Well, this had to be a record. I'd never in one night had two different crimes involving the same person. Not even as a suspect, which would have been an even rarer occurrence. True, I'd only been on the force two years, but still... I knew guys who had been on the force ten years or more who had never seen it. There wasn't a chance I could forget her, though, not with those blue eyes that shone so brightly, that if you turned off the lights they would glow in the dark. I was quite surprised by her call, when it came. Not the fact that she'd called, I mean, it was _probably_ faster than dialling 999, seeing as she already had my number. She sounded shaken up when she had called, she said something about graffiti, which made me wonder what could be so offensive.

"Turn right, here." I said to the officer driving the car. He turned the car into Park street, and I looked checked the numbers. We were being followed in another car by some crime scene guys, and a police photographer. "Here, pull over." I said, as I found number twenty-nine. As it was, the building was a modern looking block of flats, and it noticed from the letter boxes that the flats were numbered twenty-five through thirty. I unbuckled my seatbelt as my companion turned off the engine. We both got out of the car, as the crime scene people pulled up behind us. "Hang on a minute, Jones." I said, walking back towards the car. The driver rolled down the window. "Do you mind waiting for a few moments. The caller sounded a little shaken up, I don't want you guys to go in there with your fine-toothed combs blazing, alright?"

"Sure, detective. We'll wait until you give word." Came the reply.

I nodded, and then looked at Jones, then towards the door. We walked towards the door, as one of the other tenants was leaving, and he allowed us in. It looked like he was off for a morning jog. As soon as we got into the lobby. I noticed that the lift was out of order. Looks like it was the stairs for us, then. Thankfully, it was only three flights, and when we rounded the corner, the first thing I noticed were the two people crouched, more huddled together, opposite a door that was ajar and indeed had graffiti scrawled over it. Never was particularly fond of _that_ word. They were both staring up at me in disbelief, as if they expected me to be someone completely different. I knew one of them to be Miss Campbell, or Naomi, as she requested I call her. But the other, I wasn't sure. Friend? Girlfriend? No wait, she mentioned something about an acquaintance...

"Bobbins! That's nasty." Jones said, from behind me, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"Huh?" I said, as I turned around to look at him. He pointed behind me, back at the door. My expression changed to one of realisation. "_Oh! _Right. Jones, will you go down slowly and get the guys up here? Also tell them to bring up a couple of bottles of water from the trunk of the car if there are any, and..." I said quietly, taking a look at Naomi, who was visibly shaken, "...take your time a bit, yeah? Say, five minutes _minimum_, before you start thinking about letting them up here?"

"Right away, detective." Jones said, as he turned to go back downstairs. He was a good, hard working officer, but he got all shy around me, which was a bit irritating at times. Not sexual harassment, you understand, but he was fond of me, to the point of locked-on ridiculousness. He was a sweet guy, and I clearly _wasn't_ interested, but he didn't seem to have much comprehension of that.

I turned back towards Naomi and her friend, who was crouched beside her protectively. "Hi. Uh... I know it's probably an awful question, but... How are you doing?"

"Oh, just _dandy_." Naomi replied sarcastically. "Least I'm not as shattered as my flat screen."

I raised an eyebrow. Seems she would be _fine_, then. But, her blue eyes deceived her and gave away some of her real feeling, and I could tell it _wasn't_ good.

"Do you know if they have taken anything?"

She shook her head. "I've not been inside. I just pushed the door open with my phone to look in, and then I called you."

"And how did you get home?"

"I gave her a lift home." The brunette said, rising to her feet. "I'm Effy. Naomi's best friend, in case you were wondering."

"Detective Emily Fitch. You were here with Miss Campbell?" I asked.

"No."

"_Where_ were you?"

"At the twenty-four hour Tesco's, around the corner." The brunette said, calmly. "Buying coffee. Naomi called before I could make my purchase, though." The way she looked at me just told me she was being truthful. How odd.

"I see." I said, noting it down.

"Effy came in my car, to pick me up and I dropped her off at hers." Naomi said, quietly. I nodded.

"Miss Campbell-"

"Naomi, _please_." She said, wearily.

"...Naomi. Is there anyone you know who would do something like this? Someone who would have something against you, either who you are, or what you own?"

"I told you, apart from the church crazies, no. I have no argument with anyone, Detective."

The brunette excused herself. "Sorry, phone is buzzing in my pocket, it's Cook." She walked partway down the hall to answer it.

"Cook... He works with you?" I asked.

"Yes." Naomi answered. "He is one of my assistant managers. He went in the ambulance with Thomas and Panda."

"Panda?"

"Oh. Uhm... Her name is Pandora, but we call her Panda. She's distraught over Thomas's death." She said.

"Oh. I _am_ sorry... for the loss of your friend." I said, trying to be comforting. I hoped it came off more sincerely and didn't sound trite. She just nodded.

"Panda is in a really bad way." The brunette said, coming back towards us. "Will you be alright if I go? She's asking for me."

"Yeah, Eff. I'll be fine." Naomi said. "I'll call you later." The brunette crouched down forward and gave Naomi a gentle kiss and a tight hug, before standing, smirking at me and then making her way down the corridor.

I turned to Naomi. "Look, the crime scene guys will be up here shortly. I'm sorry, but they may be very particular about what they look at. Is there anything that might embarrass you, or-"

"No." She smiled, weakly. "I keep all my embarrassing stuff up _here_, detective." She said, with a slight wink, tapping her temple. There was something that flashed in her eyes, made them a little brighter, and I felt like it flashed through me, too. It was intense... And seductive. Jesus _Christ_.

Oh god. I cleared my throat. Stop blushing. Stop _fucking_ blushing. "Well, that's, uhm, good...then. Right." I said, standing up. Naomi got to her feet as well, and as I turned to go back down the stairs, she caught me by the wrist and held me back.

"Hey." She said, softly. I looked up at her face, and she gave me a sheepish smile. "_Sorry_. Couldn't help it, y'know?" She shrugged.

There was something _cute_ about the way she was looking at me. Like she knew she had screwed up, and was cheekily trying to make amends, almost like a child would do, with a single look. It was almost an _innocence_ behind it, and it would have been there, had I not been smart enough, and cluey enough to have asked the question in the first place. Because really, it's hard not to recognise your _own_ kind, isn't it? Even when it's not obvious _visually_, you learn to pick up on things. Like a look you get, giving you confirmation that she really _is_ glancing at your lips, raking her eyes over your tits, imagining what they _feel_ like in her hands. Or staring at your _arse_, wanting to feel it between her fingers as she licks you into a-

What the_ fuck?! **Down**_, Emily!

I blink, and give her a nod of understanding, unable to stop myself from biting my bottom lip. Holy fucking _Christ_, she is sexy. Just the look she's giving me. It's so double-headed. She's sorry, but she still _wants_ to make me scream, and she's definitely _not_ sorry about that.

"Right, Detective. Where would you like us to start?" I heard one of the crime scene guys behind me.

I snapped out of it. _Again_. "Start with _that_ monstrosity on the door. I want samples of whatever that stuff is for testing, as well as photos. Bag _anything_ you find that _doesn't_ look like it belongs... Check all the rooms, but _don't_ go snooping. Once you have done a preliminary sweep Miss Campbell will go in and see if _anything_ is out of place or missing. And if there is, it'll be your _jobs_." I said. "Miss Campbell, will you follow me?" I turned and made my way down the stairs.

I stopped when we got outside, and leaned against the wall. Naomi leaned against it a short space away from me, and we stood there silently for a few moments. "I... Thought you could use some air." I said, my voice more quiet than it had been while I was giving orders upstairs. She really did look like she could use some space at least, and to me, it always feels more spacious outside. I heard the flick of a lighter, and then saw a thin trail of cigarette smoke that wafted into the air.

"Me... Or _you_?" She said just as quietly, exhaling smoke in the direction that wasn't towards me. I swallowed. I wasn't sure of the answer to that. "That _was_ pretty hot, up there... You ordering those guys around." She continued. "I _loved_ the part where you told them not to go snooping."

"Well, I-"

"No no, I get it. You're just wanting to save me the ...embarrassment." She said, pausing in the exact right place for it to have more meaning, more depth than it should have.

I bit my bottom lip. "Yeah well... justdoingmyjob." I mumbled.

Naomi chuckled. "_Hot,_ anyway." She said. "So, that number of yours... Is that _strictly_ for an "if I find a crazy wanker in my flat" situation, or could I, say, _hypothetically_ call you after you're off the clock...for a drink?"

"Look, erm... Sorry, but... I'm sort of seeing someone, and... Besides, it wouldn't be professional." I said.

"Only sort of, eh?" Naomi grinned. _Jesus_, if I were in a video game and her grin was a rail gun... I'd be pretty much _fucked_, right now. S_plintered into a squillion gibs by a laser like smile._ "And rules are meant to be broken."

"Maybe, but I like my job."

"And I _like_ your job, too." She said, dreamily. And ok, there was a hint of sleaziness to it as well.

"Fuck off." I laughed, nudging her nervously. "Perve. I'm serious, though. You need to _stop_ flirting with me. I need to think about your issue, here, and I can't do that if you distract me."

"Oh, I'm _distracting_ you?" She said, as she stubbed out her cigarette under her sneaker. "What if I just give you puppy dog eyes?" She asked, giving me a demonstration of said eyes. I giggled and shook my head. "Serious. By the end of your run through of my flat, you'll _want_ that drink."

I stared at her, blue eyes almost drilling into my own. "You're _very_ sure of yourself, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "You never know, Detective."

My brow furrowed and then I shook my head. "I think you've had too much air. Come on." I said, pulling open the heavy door and walking back inside.

When the crime scene guys had finished, they surmised that the substance used to paint the door wasn't toxic, nor was it blood, but they had taken a sample and would test it at the lab. Unfortunately, Naomi _hadn't_ been joking about the flat screen, which was well and truly shattered. The same red substance had been used to paint an equally offensive word upon Naomi's bedroom mirror, as well as being splashed all over the cream coloured bed sheets, which led to her deadpan delivery of "Oh, _charming_. It looks like I shagged a first-timer.", which was admittedly _less_ than the hysterical reaction I'd banked on seeing. Still, it made me snicker, slightly. She does have a way with words, this one.

"Does it look like anything is missing, or out of place?" I asked, and her eyes scanned over the room, before settling back on me.

"Well, apart from the remnants of a dramatically _fake_ slaughter, and general ransackery..." She simply shook her head. "Doesn't appear to be." She said, sitting on a non-red splattered part of the edge of the bed. Her eyes fell on the graffiti on the mirror. "Except..." She stood up again and moved to the dresser, looking at a notepad that was on top of it. "The girl I was with..."

I cleared my throat. "_Candy_." I said, humour in my tone.

"Yeah, her..." She smirked, "I told you she left me her number, right? Well, it was on that notepad. And now..." She said, looking at the notepad. I followed the trail of her eyes and looked, to see that a page had been roughly torn off, and the notepad itself was blank.

"It's blank." I said.

"_Clearly_." Naomi replied, dryly.

I fingered the radio receiver on my shoulder, pressing the button. "Jones. Don't let them leave just yet, there's a piece of evidence they missed."

"Yes, Detective." Came the crackly reply.

"No chance of a repeat, then..with Candy?" I smirked.

Naomi shrugged. "She was good, but she wasn't _that_ good." She said. "I only noticed it because I was going to give you her number before you left... To back up my story about my whereabouts for the robbery."

I nodded. "Ah, I see."

"I wasn't interested in anything _more_ than shagging her." She added, staring at me intently, like she's trying to tell me something without words.

"Your private life is none of my business." I replied.

"And yet here _you_ are... In _my_ bedroom." She half-smiles, moving slightly closer.

"Official capacity." I murmured, as Johnson walked in with his case of goodies. I moved away from Naomi. "Ah, Johnson. Can you place the notepad on the dresser into an evidence bag, please? There's a number we need to get off it."

He did as I asked. "Anything else?"

I looked at Naomi, who took another look around and shook her head. "No, thanks. That'll be all. See you back at the station." Johnson turned and left again, leaving me alone with Naomi. "I'm going to ask you a blunt question, if that's alright?" Naomi nodded. "Have you pissed off anyone you've slept with, lately?"

Naomi chuckled. "Not as far as I know. I might not have called a few... But then, some weren't really _worth_ a return trip, if you get my meaning." She explained. "But purposely pissing off someone I've shagged isn't something I intentionally do. If I'm not interested in anything more, I tell them. Candy was here barely three hours ago. I've never known anyone I've slept with to be _that_ possessive and _trash_ my place just because I kicked them out of my bed."

"Right."

"Besides, why would she take her own number? Wouldn't that be like dropping herself in it?"

I ponder this for a moment, and then nod. "I suppose you are right. We'll fingerprint and process the pad, anyway... See what comes of it." I said. "The only reason I asked is... That graffiti is pretty personal as well as offensive."

"And seeing as I mentioned a girl earlier, you put two and two together, and came up with a dozen." She replied.

I tried to look apologetic. "Sorry. Fault of being a copper, I suppose."

Naomi shook her head. "You wouldn't be the first to think that of me. I suppose I have a sort of reputation, but I'm always honest with girls. And there's nothing wrong with a _good_ time." She said, ending with a sly wink. _Unbelievable_. Her flat has been trashed, a friend has been murdered, and she's still on the pull.

"Do you _always_ flirt to deal with shock? Or is it just my imagination?" I asked.

"Ha!" Naomi laughed. "I run a nightclub, Detective. Have done so, since I was eighteen. I've seen worse than this, believe me. Thomas isn't the first person I've known that's been shot, but he's the first longtime friend. Am I sad about that? Of course I am. I've got another friend who is inconsolable because she's lost her boyfriend, who was trying to protect her from being hurt. Effy is taking care of that, because Effy and Panda have been friends since they were in middle school together. Me? I was going to come home, have a couple of stiff vodkas, maybe a few more, and crawl into bed for a few hours, but no, some _total cunt_, if you'll excuse my use of the word, has decided to ransack my flat." I looked at her, as she became out of breath. She was actually _sexy_ when she was angry. And that was a _bit_ of a problem for me. It was bad enough I found her attractive, but I kind of got _turned on _when hot girls got angry. "So, do I _flirt_ to deal with shock? Not usually, but tonight has been a sky high load of total bollocks, in terms of shock factor, Detective. I'm not doing it to annoy you, and I'm sorry if it is. I'm just... Trying not to fall apart. _Ok?_" She added, quietly. She was still looking at me, but her expression had changed. It wasn't confident anymore, it was wary, cautious. If I didn't know better, I'd say she almost looked scared.

"Ok." I whispered in reply. "I should probably go. I will be in touch later this afternoon with any news we have. If you do find anything else out of the ordinary...please, let me know." I said. "Well, goodnight." I added, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, _thanks_." I heard her reply, as I walked out of the flat. I got as far as the landing between the first and second floor, when I felt hands on my hips. I was turned around and my eyes snapped up to hers. "Wha-?" Before I could get the words out, she pushed me gently, but solidly, against the wall and I felt her lips against mine, as she kissed me. It was soft, and tentative. She pulled back slightly, and looked into my eyes, again. They weren't the same blue they had been, they seemed darker. And then, she kissed me again... Her tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I let her in, _oh god_, how could I not? She was beautiful and warm, her lips were soft, and felt utterly fucking _perfect_ as they moved against mine, her arms drawing me close. Then, I kissed her back. Because it was heady, and intoxicating, she felt _good_ and I just couldn't help myself, and I completely forgot as I rested my hands on her shoulders, that I was on duty and wearing a uniform. I broke off the kiss and looked up at her, curiously, because _something_ had passed between us then, and from the look on her face, she was just as intrigued as I was. My hands gripped her shoulders, slightly tighter.

"We can't." I whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to go." I added, wriggling free of her arms. I caught the sad look in her eyes, and it tugged at something inside me. It felt wrong to go. But I had to.

I heard her voice when I got to the bottom of the staircase. "Emily...wait." My shoulders slumped. Couldn't she just let me leave? It was bad enough her calling me by my first name sent shivers up my spine. I turned around, and looked at my watch. "I'm off duty at nine." I said, pulling out my notepad again, and scribbling my personal mobile number on it. I handed it to her. "If you're still awake... Text me on _that_ number."

She took the piece of paper, and nodded, once. A look of wonder came across her face, and she gave me a shy smile that I couldn't help but return. "Thought you were... Sort of seeing someone?"

I shrugged. "I... Sort of lied." I smirked.

She grinned. "_Bad_ girl. Nice."

I winked. "Bye." I said, waving my fingers at her, before turning and continuing down the stairs.

Ok, so not professional to give her my personal number, nor to let her kiss me like that... Or kiss her back. But there was something about her that just wouldn't leave me alone. And I'm not just talking about her lips. Because the feel of them lingered on mine, and I was feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. Once I had got outside, I was glad for the fresh air, as I spotted Jones leaning against the squad car.

"Come on, Jones, let's get back to the station. I'll drive." I said, opening the door and getting inside.

What? I had to keep my mind occupied somehow.

* * *

**A/N#2: You know, I can't say I blame Naomi for snogging a uniformed Emily Fitch, can you?**

**;-)**

**Hmm... Nasty words, a scene from a horror movie, and a missing phone number.**

**Oh, and mounting tension followed by a quick snog.**

**The plot thickens?**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. The Smashing Demise Of Carlotta

**A/N: Howdy folks. (Howdy? Do I look like a cowboy?)**

**_ANYWAY_****.**

**Thanks muchly for all your wonderful reviews and the favourites/follows. Partway through writing this chapter, I got an idea for another chapter, which I've start to write, but it's WAY off in the future of this story, so that's all the clues I'm going to give you (virtually NONE...HA!), but I have to say, it looked rather smoky, sparkly, and I dare say smutty, too, all up in my brain, so hopefully it'll turn out the same when I finish it.**

**This chapter, however, is not really so sparkly. Back in Naomi's corner... It's very monologuey, a bit intense, with a flashback, and ok, probably a side helping of angst thrown in, as well. What? The woman had her club and her flat trashed, you think she's gonna dance the can-can in a floppy skirt and a tiara? :-P**

**Right, on with it, then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I wear eight wristbands on my right wrist, two of which are zippers. No shit. :-)**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I walked back up the stairs to my floor, gently flicking the piece of paper the detective had given me between my fingertips. I probably _shouldn't_ have kissed her. But I wasn't able to help it, really. Not when the look she gave me was so curious and, dare I say it, _wanting_. Under normal circumstances, if we'd met out somewhere, like at the Unicorn, or at a bar, hell, we'd probably be waking up together by now, or just getting to sleep after a hot night of no-holds barred shagging. I wonder if she carries handcuffs? I didn't see any on her, but with cops...

Ok, so I was living in, _frankly_, a fantasy land. Imagining a whole cavalcade of hot, sweaty and _definitely_ dirty things I could be doing with the detective, and getting way ahead of myself. Suggest coffee before sex, Campbell, yes? But fuck, if I couldn't get her voice out of my head. What's more, I was imagining her whispering to me, and alright, moaning my name in pleasure as well.

**_Bad Naomi, _**I thought to myself as I added her number into my phone.

When I got to my door, I realised that I had a bit of cleaning up ahead of me. Why is it that if someone wants to verbally degrade a woman, they pick the _dumbest_, bluntest sounding words? I mean, 'cunt' is hardly imaginative, is it? My mirror just made me laugh, really, because no one had ever called me a whore in my entire life. Ok, I told Emily that I had a _bit_ of a reputation, which is true, but I've never sold a shag for a quid... Or worse. I know of some girls who do, you meet all types in the club business, and once I _might_ have worked a stint at a strip club for a few months, _on the door_, you understand. But never personally sold myself. I may be willing to shag a girl, if she is hot enough, and the conditions are right (God, way to make sex sound like the _weather_, Naomi!), but I'm neither that cheap, nor desperate for money. As I walked inside, I heard my phone ringing on the dresser, so I picked it up, seeing that it was Effy on the display.

"Hey, Eff." I said, answering the call. "How is Panda?"

"Devastated, as can be expected. She's stressing over what to tell his mother, I told her not to worry about it and that we'd handle it." Effy said. "How did you go with that detective?"

"Erm... Yeah." I said, trying to think of how to explain _that_. "Fantastic. Nothing was taken, except the number last night's shag left behind. My bed looks like I fucked a virgin in it, and there's more graffiti on my dresser mirror."

"_More_? What this time?" Effy asked.

"Y'know, I was just thinking how funny it is that whoever it is can't come up with more intelligent nasty things to call me. I mean 'cunt' is fairly nasty, but '_whore_' is just laughable, if you know me."

Effy chuckled on the other end. "Yeah, it is." She said.

"Hey, is Panda still up?" I asked.

"No, I gave her some Valium and Cookie and I shared a spliff with her, she's out to it."

"Ok, good. She needs some rest."

"Do you want me to come down? Help you clean up?" She asked.

"Pfft... _This_? No, I'm going to get some cleaners in. That lot that cleaned up the club after the Mr Bristol contest last year."

"Oh yeah, they did a fantastic job. Speaking of which, are you going to open tonight?"

I sighed. "No, I'll put up a sign, and update the website. It's going to be a bit of a dent in the funds, but I think we _should_ stay closed for a few days, out of respect for Thomas." I said. "At least the bills are paid this month."

"True. You want a hand cleaning up there?"

"What are you, at a loose end?" I laughed.

"Sort of. Panda is tucked up on the sofa with Cook, and I can't sleep." Effy said.

"You're not leaving him there with her, are you? You know what he's like."

"Naoms... Under the circumstances, he won't try anything."

I knew she was being truthful. "I guess you're right." I said. "Just leave them a note, yeah? Then meet me at the Unicorn in, say, half an hour?"

"Deal. I'll bring the coffee."

"Alright. And Eff?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks, babe." I said, after a pause.

"No problem. See you soon."

I ended the call, and then remembered the piece of paper Emily had given me. I opened it, seeing her number written there, in elegant, curly handwriting. Along with a message.

"Tease."

I smiled to myself. _Not half as much of a tease as you are_, I thought to myself.

She was right, I _had_ been flirting with her. But it was purely a defence mechanism, to stop myself from going to pieces. If I felt threatened, I got cocky, sort of a sense of false bravado to make myself feel _slightly_ better. The club being shot up and Thomas getting in the way, that was upsetting. I was already nervous by that point, wondering who on _earth_ would want to shoot up _my_ club. I'd learned to deal with stress, owning clubs, you have to. Because there's going to be that night where you are short staffed because four people are off sick with whatever killer flu is going around this year. You're going to have those nights when the club is packed and the punters are lined up at the bar for drinks. And it's going to drain the fuck out of your brain keeping everything working smoothly, so none of the punters actually guess that you're short staffed.

But let's talk about tonight, a little. I had been at the club, I'd helped to open. Like I do almost every night. But actually, it was my night off, and the only reason I went in to help open was that one staff member, a diesel dyke by the name of Harlee (I wish I was kidding), had called in sick again. Thomas and Panda had been running late because of traffic, so Cook needed an extra pair of hands to get everything ready for the night. It was Effy's night off. I helped open, and did the rounds for a bit, serving a few drinks, and pitching in to clear up glasses, etc. When Thomas and Panda arrived, they greeted me as they usually did, Panda with her words, half of which I could never understand, and Thomas with his gentle French accent.

I was then about to leave, when I spotted Candy. At least I remember her name, now. She was tall, had black hair, and green eyes. She claimed she was a model, like that's not a story I've heard many a time before. She said she had seen me around the club a few times, but I didn't let on that I actually owned it. Last thing I was interested in was a hanger-on who thought it would be cool to be seen hanging off one of the Bristol glitterati. Not that I really am, I like to keep it low-key, but anyway... We danced for a bit, the music was loud, of course (it better be, I paid a mint to upgrade that sound system), and it felt good to have her moving against me. Her eyes met mine and then she kissed me. She was good at it, too, and in short order, I was leading her through the crowd and out into the night air. I don't live far from the club, so I took her back to mine. A couple of turns around my luxurious double bed later, we collapsed, orgasmically, and rather exhaustedly, and fell asleep. And then a couple of hours later, the detective's phone call woke me up and shattered not only my erotic dream, in which someone, not Candy, was just about to attach her lips to the pair below my waistline, but also my sense of calm safety.

Now, I know I wasn't very subtle in kicking Candy out of my flat. But, I have to admit, hearing that my club had been shot up, the last thing on my mind was pleasantries about why I was kicking her out. Not exactly "_get the fuck out_", but not exactly a long-winded diatribe on precisely why I _needed_ her to get the fuck out. It's harsh, but I really didn't care that much about her, other than shagging her, just as I'd told the detective. That probably makes me a bit of a cunt, but y'know what? I'm an adult, and don't have to make apologies for how I choose to live my personal life. But in the game of random shag vs. The Unicorn... Sorry, the Unicorn wins. Every time.

When I got to the club, and saw that it was _worse_ than I thought, I started to panic a bit. But, you see, I don't express emotions like other people. I keep a lot of things bottled up. Ok, so it's not healthy, as Effy tells me, but I more or less like to deal with my own problems myself, except when I can't, and then at best, I've got Effy or at _worst_, my mum who will help me sort shit out if I've really fucked up. I keep myself to myself, and at the moment, I have no desire for a relationship, hence the casual shagging like it's going out of style. What? I have needs, like everyone else, and sometimes, masturbation just doesn't quite cut it. I have no idea how my features looked, as Emily explained to me what had happened, but I know that inside, I was fucking scared. The Unicorn meant a lot to me. It was true, that I'd been in the club business since I was eighteen. But the Unicorn was the first club I'd owned all by myself. I'd worked my tits off on it, put in the hard yards, and it was my baby. To hear that someone had gone off with guns blazing inside it... Heartbreaking doesn't cover it. It was sort of a violation, really.

And then, there was Emily. _Why_ did I kiss her? I didn't know her from a bar of soap. She was _gorgeous_, though, no doubt about that. She had these big, beautiful, curious brown eyes. They were warm and friendly, but I could tell there was an official side of her that wasn't to be fucked with, so I erred on the side of caution. If you want to know, I actually had to restrain myself quite a bit, because it was hard for me to remember that this was _not_ a usual situation that I was in, and there wasn't a couple of glasses of wine and fancy nibbles between us. This was serious shit, and someone was possibly after _me_ personally. But when she looked at me, it's like she stripped away parts of me that I didn't even _know_ were there, and she was asking me with her eyes to tell _her_ what the hell was going on. But the fucked up thing was, I didn't even know what was going on between us myself, because we'd only just met, and it already felt cruel that she wasn't pressed up against me, breathing the same air.

You know what happens when you just get a _surge_ of adrenaline? It fills your body, and you have to do something _reckless_, because if you don't, it's just going to eat you up and cause you more agony than if you just _gave in_, and went with your instinct? You don't know if the act you are about to commit is the _right_ one, or not, but you just have to do it, regardless of the consequences? Kissing Emily Fitch was _just_ like that. I didn't know if she was going to slap me, arrest me, or kiss me back. But I had to feel her lips on mine. The need for just a little shred of something _sweet_, something _comforting_ and exciting in a night that started out well, but turned to complete shit. It welled up inside me, until I found myself following her back down the stairs. There were no words to say, after all, how could I express with _words_ what really required time for conversation, wine and nibbles? It was a gamble, really, placing an entire conversation into a simple, yet _oh-so-complicated_ pleasurable exchange.

But she _understood_. I knew she did, when I felt her hands grip my shoulders. I sort of knew it wouldn't go further than it did. I'd gone after her again, to actually apologise for being so bloody forward. And then she handed me her personal number. She gave me a shy smile, as she left. Maybe it wasn't all one-sided after all.

It was now half six, and I had to make my way back to the Unicorn. But first, I had to call a fucking _locksmith_, because the lock on the front door had been tampered with. Thankfully, being in clubs for so many years, you pick up a decent list of contacts, one of which is a handy all-hours locksmith.

"_All-purpose 24-hour locksmith service, how can I be of assistance?_"

"Good morning, my flat has been broken into, and I require a new front door lock, as it's been tampered with."

"_Certainly. Do you require a normal lock, or a deadbolt?_"

"Deadbolt would be fantastic." I said, giving her my address. "How soon can they be here?"

"_It's a fairly quiet morning, love. Shouldn't be any more than fifteen minutes_."

"Great, thanks."

"_Thank you for calling_." The operator said, before hanging up.

I sent Effy a text.

"_Realised I had to call locksmith, they'll be here in fifteen to change the lock on the front door. I'll be a bit late, sorry. xNx_"

"_Cool. I'll rope Freddie into give me a hand. No rush. -E-_"

Freddie wasn't going to like being woken up at the crack of dawn, but too bad. At least he got some bloody sleep tonight.

True to their word, the locksmith showed up less than fifteen minutes later. Score one for prompt service, no? The guy took one look at my door, and almost laughed.

"_Don't_, mate." I said. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you just get on with it. I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Sure thing." He said, getting to work. The job took him less than ten minutes, and he charged me ninety _fucking_ quid for the trouble, too. Bloody after hours callout fees. Thankfully, I kept some cash in a floor safe in the wardrobe that I could pay him with. Once he was gone, I gathered my new keys and my phone, grabbed my jacket and left the flat, locking the new lock behind me. I realise the door still had its lurid graffiti, but that would have to wait.

I hurried down the stairs and made my way out to the car, disarming the immobiliser and opening the door. I sent Effy a quick text to let her know I was leaving, and set off to the Unicorn. Traffic was starting to pick up now, the morning peak just beginning to get under way, as I pulled up at a set of lights that had just turned red. _Lucky bastards_, I thought. They all had a good night's sleep, I'm assuming, and didn't have to deal with robbery, death and home invasion. The light turned green at the crossroads and I continued driving, arriving at the club shortly after, parking round the corner as I usually did. I got out of the car and locked it, and then went in through the side door.

"Eff! Freds! It's only me." I called, as I walked through the staff only hallway.

Freddie liked his head around the corner. "'Morning, Naomi." He said, as he came towards me.

"Hey Freds. Thanks for coming and giving us a hand, mate... Sorry if it interrupted your sleep." I said, giving him a hug.

"No worries." He said. "Uhm... Effy told me... What happened to Thomas." He added, sadly. "He was a good guy, y'know?"

I nodded, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yeah, I know, mate...I know."

"Coffee, Naoms?" I heard Effy ask, as she came towards me with a beautifully large cup of takeaway coffee. I took it from her hand and took a long sip. It had cooled enough to be drinkable, and I relished the slightly sweetened taste of the double macchiato that Effy knows I have an addiction to.

"_Right_." I said, placing my coffee on the bar. "How much do we have to do in the way of repairs and clean up?"

Effy sighed, leaning against the wall. "The clean up mostly involved the smashed mirrors and bottles behind the bar. The casualties included two bottles of Jäger, one of Absinthe, a new bottle of Bombay Sapphire that Cook opened yesterday, and, I'm afraid, Carlotta."

"Oh, _fuck_. Really?" I said, in disbelief. Carlotta was a rather camp looking unicorn statue that I'd picked up at a garage sale one day a couple of years ago. It was white, and its tail and mane had been painted in rainbow colours, and it was posed reared up on its hind legs, like it was about to leap off the bit of flat rock it was perched on. Effy had done a sketch of it, and cartooned it up a little, to make it look less chintzy for the club logo, which now graced the area above the front door. But like my club, Carlotta was sort of irreplaceable for me. You see, when I got her, I had been working at this club, but back then, it was called The Back Room, and it was the same kind of club, owned by a lovely gay boy named Maxxie. I'd put Carlotta behind the bar, _as a joke_, between the liquor bottles. One day, we were chatting before work, me, Maxxie, Thomas and Effy. Maxxie had told us that he had won an audition with Cirque du Soleil as a dancer, and was fucking off on tour, along with his lover, to dance it up every night and "fuck on every beach that we can" (his words). He looked at me, and tossed me the keys to the club.

_"We'll sort it all out later, luv, but she's all yours." He said to me, with a cheery smile,_

_"What? Are you fucking serious, Maxxie?" I asked, shocked. I knew I was one of his favourite employees, but really... His club? "I mean, I can probably manage it for you if you want, hell, we all could, but mate... I can't-"_

_"Sure you can! All this extra responsibility I've been giving you? I've been wanting to see whether you can do it. And you've proved to me that you can." He said. "I'm serious, darlin', I want you to have it."_

_I looked at Thomas and Effy. "We agree, Naomi." Thomas said, in his gentle accent. "It is too much for me. I am happy tending bar and doing DJ nights."_

_"And I'm more a second-in-command sort of girl." Effy added. "The job is rightfully yours, Naoms. You're the best person for it."_

_I picked up the keys, and sighed. "Alright, then... But... D'you mind if I rename the place? I love this place, but... The Back Room... It's a bit seedy."_

_Maxxie laughed. "It's yours, babe, you can do whatever you want. But on two conditions... This thing here..." He said, sliding Carlotta across the bar, "Becomes the club mascot."_

_"You __**do**__ know I only brought that in as a joke, yeah?" I laughed._

_Maxxie nodded. "I do, but it is deliciously camp. If you're going to run a gay club, babes, you have to have at least one atrociously camp thing on the premises."_

_"The mirrorball isn't enough?" I smirked, and we all laughed. "Alright. Carlotta the extremely gay unicorn stays. What do you think, Eff? Pride of place behind the bar, somewhere?"_

_"I'm sure we can find a spot." Effy replied._

_"What's your other condition, Maxx?"_

_"New paint job. This place hasn't had a new coat in five years."_

_I nodded. "Done."_

_"Alright. I'm off to see my baby boy... We'll sort out the particulars and boring official shite tomorrow. I'll text you. Have a good night, ladies... And Thomas."_

We all bid him goodnight. The next day, I became a nightclub owner, on paper. The good thing was, I'd learned, through all the extra duties that Maxxie had given me, what to expect on a nightly basis. He stuck around for a bit to show me the boring paper side of things, accounts, ordering booze, blah blah blah. But soon enough, he was on his way to dance half naked with the circus, and we gave him a right send off, too... We held a special night in his honour, the last night the club saw being called The Back Room. We closed for a week, repainted, Carlotta took a central spot at the centre of the back, newly mirrored wall of our refurbished bar, and we re-opened as the Rainbow Unicorn.

That chintzy, camp-as-fuck statue I bought at a garage sale was, for me, a sentimental reminder of how Maxxie had trusted me with his pride and joy, and allowed it to become mine.

"Naoms? Hello?" Effy said, touching my shoulder gently.

I blinked and snapped out of my memories. "Sorry." I said, quietly. "I was just... Remembering. You know... The night Maxxie gave me the keys to this place."

Effy smiled. "Yeah, he was particular about Carlotta, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, choking up.

"Uhm... The mirrorball also got smashed to pieces." Freddie said, looking upwards. I followed his gaze upwards, to see the remnants of the mirrorball hanging from the ceiling.

"_Fuck_." I muttered, angrily. I stood up off the bar stool. "I'm... Gonna..." I couldn't finish the sentence, as I walked off up the stairs and opened my office door, slamming it behind me. I could feel the anger burning its way through my veins, now. It was hidden before, when I had something to distract myself. But now, there were no distractions, just the shattered remains of the one perfect thing in my life. I had not felt this angry in a long time. I paced, trying to will it out of my system, before it completely exploded. I shook my hands, because they were shaking. After tonight, I felt _more_ than violated, if that is possible. I never meant _any_ harm to anyone. Ok, so I was a bit of a player when it came to women, but they knew where I stood, and I made sure they knew where they stood. But who on earth would do this? And it _had_ to be personal, it was too coincidental having my club, _and_ my flat violated like this in one night for it not to be.

"_DAMMIT_!" I yelled, picking up the nearest object, a coffee cup, and throwing it squarely at the door, where it shattered, the broken pieces scattering outwards and to the floor. I sunk into the sofa against the wall, and held my head in my hands. "Fuck... What the _fuck_ did I do to deserve this shit?" I mumbled, before everything finally took over me and tears began to stream down my face. And I _really_ hated crying.

The door opened softly, unawares to me, and Effy quietly came into the room, softly sitting down next to me on the sofa. I didn't even register her presence until she slid her arm across my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace. What I loved about Effy was that she didn't ask, even when she didn't know why I was upset. She would just hold me and let me cry. It was rare that it happened, but when it did, she knew how to be a friend and would just wait until I was ready to talk.

"Oh, _Eff_..." I finally mumbled, after the tears had finally stopped. "What am I gonna do?"

"The same thing you _always_ do, Naoms. Pick yourself up and keep going."

I half-laughed, though I didn't feel any humour in it. I then started to laugh more, and then wasn't able to stop laughing, and Effy was looking at me oddly.

"Have you cracked up, or what?" She asked, seriously.

I shook my head. "No..." I said, trying to calm myself a bit. "It's just ridiculous, Eff. My club gets shot up, Thomas gets killed, my flat gets trashed, and the thing that _finally_ makes me break down is a smashed, camp unicorn statue."

Effy tilted her head to one side and looked at me. "It's not just that, though... Is it?"

My expression soured, and I shook my head. "No." I croaked. "It was just the last thing holding me in, y'know? This place was the one perfect thing I had, Eff... And now, some _cunt_ has violated it. It fucking _hurts_."

"Oh, Naoms..." Effy said, pulling me closer. I rested my head on her shoulder, sniffling.

"I remember Thomas was here that day when Maxxie gave me this place." I said, softly. "Maybe if he'd given it to Tho-"

"Naoms. _Stop_." Effy said, cutting me off. "You know Maxxie gave you this place because he trusted you with it. He didn't tell you, but he approached both me, _and_ Thomas about it. We both told him we thought that you were a much better candidate. You've got a good head for business, Naoms, and you know this one like the back of your hand, babe. We all _wanted_ you to have it. And we're _proud_ of you for it. None of this is your fault. Thomas would tell you that, too, if he were here, and you _know_ it."

I groaned. "_Fuck_, I still have to call his mother." I said, sadly.

"I can do it, if you like. It's the least I can do, for both him, and Panda."

I nodded. I was happy to let her take care of it. I could have before, but I was too upset now, and I wouldn't be sure of what to say. Effy was much more level headed when it came to dealing with things of that nature.

"I _never_ liked that coffee cup, you know." Effy smirked.

"Ha. Me neither, really. It just got in the firing line." I said, deadpan.

Effy kissed my temple softly. "Hey. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Uh, because my bedroom looks like a _sodding_ slaughterhouse." I sniffled, sarcastically.

"Oh." Effy said. "_Right_." She pulled her keys out of her pocket. "You can sleep at mine, then."

"You sure?"

"I insist. And give me your keys." I sighed and we swapped them over. "Now, where's the number for that cleaning company?"

"Should be in the top drawer of my desk in the address book." I replied.

"Ok. Here's what you are going to do. You're going to take a taxi to my flat, my shout, and get some sleep. No arguments. I am going to call the cleaners, and let them into your flat and get it cleaned up." She said. "Once you've slept, we'll start on getting the shit here sorted, and I'll get Freddie onto looking for a new mirrorball. I'm even sure we've got a photo of Carlotta we can get printed up and framed, yeah? It won't be so bad, Naoms. We soldier on, ok?"

I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I replied, quietly.

"I'll also print up a sign to put on the door for the next couple of days, and sort out the website."

I shook my head. "I don't _deserve_ you, Eff. You realise this, right?"

"Naomi... _Shut up,_ go to my flat, and get some sleep." Effy smirked. She stood up and pulled me up off the sofa, and into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Remind me again, _why_ we never got together?" I mumbled.

She chuckled. "Babe, you know we'd drive each other crazy if we were anything more than friends with benefits."

I chuckled too. "Yeah. But I'm still glad you're my best friend, Eff."

"I know." She said, kissing me on the forehead. "Now... Will you be alright going to the taxi rank, or do you want me to call one?"

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm sure I'll manage."

She released me for her arms and pulled out a tenner, handing it to me. I took it from her fingers, and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Eff. I _mean_ it. I owe you one." I said, walking out the door.

I said goodbye to Freddie and made my way outside, my feet tiredly taking me to the taxi rank down the street. It was now ten after eight, and I was lucky enough to get a taxi quickly. I gave him the address and leaned my head against the back seat, tiredly shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"You alright, love?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, _fine_, rough night." I partially lied. I know some people think of taxi drivers and hairdressers as psychotherapists, but not me. Why would some complete _stranger_ want to hear about my wild night of sprayed bullets and tacky graffiti? Thankfully, he took the hint from my tone, and left me be for the rest of the ride. Thanks to the traffic, when we got to Effy's it was nearly nine, it always amazes me how peak hour turns a ten minute drive into a near half hour odyssey of frustration. I reminded myself to thank Effy for shouting a taxi - I'm damn sure I wouldn't have made it home without crashing, or inflicting some _serious_ road rage on some poor unsuspecting granny.

I paid the driver, which actually cost me an extra fiver, thanks to the fucking traffic. I decided not to tell Effy about that, she'd already done so much for me this morning. I let myself into her flat, slipping out of my chucks and sat on the sofa, briefly. I then remembered that I had decided to text Emily, and see if she was keen for a drink, or coffee, a chat... Something. I sighed, because I knew that even though I did want to see her, I was in no state for any kind of company, the only place I was going was to bed. But I did wait until after nine, and sent her a text. After all, I did feel a bit apologetic.

"_Hi, it's Naomi. First off, I want to apologise for the way I acted this morning. I was probably a bit too forward, and it wasn't appropriate given the situation. Forgive me? xNx_"

I hit send and got up off the sofa, making my way into Effy's bedroom. I have to say, she had one comfortable bed, black sheets and pillow cases, made with good quality Egyptian cotton that had a really good thread count. I shrugged off my jacket and laid down on the made side of the bed, not bothering to pull back the duvet. My phone went off with a message, and I opened it.

"_Hi, Naomi. :-) You were forward, yes. But I understood what you said... Your reasons. People deal with stress differently, no? Consider yourself forgiven. How are you doing? xEmsx_"

I smiled. I'm glad I got my point across to her. I was actually a little bit worried that I'd upset her.

"_I've been better. I'm supposed to be getting some sleep while other people get my mess cleaned up. But I just wanted to text you first. Just in case... You know... You thought I wouldn't. xNx_"

"_Oh. :-( Is it all sorted? xEmsx_"

"_Few days, maybe. Lost a couple of things at the club that were personal, though. If you're not busy later, I can tell you over coffee? xNx_"

God, why was it so easy for me to be this open with her? I didn't even know her, apart from the fact that she was a copper, _fucking gorgeous_, and a _great_ kisser.

"_Coffee? You haven't slept! xEmsx_"

I laughed to myself as I typed a reply.

"_No, because you woke me up. I know, I know... part of your job and all. I'm going to sleep soon... I can text you when I wake up...? xNx_"

I really hoped she would agree.

"_Go to sleep, Naomi. Text me when you wake up... And we'll see, yeah? :-) Just... Please don't text before two... I'll be asleep. Ok? xEmsx_"

I grinned to myself, although I'm sure it looked like a fairly sleepy grin.

"_Ok, will do, and not before two. Got it. :-D Thank you... For all your help tonight. You were amazing. Goodnight, Detective ;-) sweet dreams xNx_"

"_Just doing my job ;-) Goodnight. xEmsx_"

Granted, it has been a strange night, but, I think, apart from the club, my flat, the weirdness of it all... The strangest thing was the connection I felt between myself and Emily Fitch. Sometimes, you just know, don't you? Maybe I'm just fucking exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically, but I know I wouldn't be lying if I said I wanted to shag the pants off her. But the more she looked at me tonight... Every time our eyes met... I felt myself being pulled towards her. In a different way to what I usually felt when faced with a gorgeous woman. It wasn't just sexual attraction I felt with her, there was more to it, and if the circumstances were different...

God, I can't just be imagining this... Can I?

I closed my eyes and sighed, deeply. Too tired to think anymore, I grabbed Effy's pillow and turned over onto my stomach, placing the pillow over my head and blocking out the street noises outside, finally slipping off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: I think being that drained made Naomi realise that she'd come on a bit strong, maybe?**

**And poor Carlotta! She didn't deserve it!**

**Not sure what's happening next... Have a vague idea... Hmm.**

**;-)**

**Until next time...**


	5. A Second Apology

**A/N: Well, hello again!**

**Cheers to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, etc, etc. I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. :-)**

**You know, when I came up with the idea of Naomi's flat being broken into and graffitied, I googled for an uncommon slur for lesbians, and couldn't find one that wasn't comical, or wasn't something I'd heard before. So, after wracking my brain for about an hour, and asking around (even my catty as hell gay friend couldn't help me...ta, Greg. :-P), I still came up empty, hence why the slurs scrawled in Naomi's flat are more general to women other than lesbians. Yes, I realise there were some I could have picked from, but as explained, I wanted something unique and out of the ordinary, and all I came up with was "dyke" (one I don't find terribly offensive, honestly.), or variations on (insert word) muncher/licker/diver, which, again, too common.**

**Where was I again? Oh yeah, there's a point to this rambling. You'll find out why as soon as you star reading, but I also wanted a classy term for female masturbation that I hadn't heard before. After laughing my arse off (for a good five minutes), I decided to use the one in the first paragraph of this chapter. You're welcome.**

**Alright, on with it, then. There's an allusion to solo smut in this one, but I don't think it's even worth a ciggy warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Ido own way too many tie dye shirts, does that count? (Old hobby, I swear!) Any and all typos are the responsibility of the iPad and not me.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I wondered what Naomi had meant by _personal_ things that the club lost. I wondered this while I was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. Well. Trying to _wind down_, so I could get to sleep. But this morning... I was having trouble with that. My usual ritual to get myself to sleep was to air out the orchid, so to speak, but during the course of my busy night at work, I'd met Naomi. Naomi "eye-fucking-you-senseless" Campbell... Who I now could not get out of my head. And that was fucking with my ability to...er..._perform my ritual_, as it were.

I was lying in bed, in a pair of knickers and a tee, trying to just get to sleep, and even though my eyes were closed, my brain just wouldn't switch off. All I could see was her face. Her beautiful features, soft skin, the curve of her lips, and the way her blonde fringe hung down in front of her eyes. She made no effort to move it, other than a subtle shake of her head. And her eyes... _Jesus_. They are so blue. I don't think I've ever seen a pair of eyes more beautiful than hers. But that was the thing about them, you see... They were so blue that they pierced into you. That, coupled with her cheeky, devious smirk and the manner in which she spoke: cool, charming, and very _very_ confident.

And you know what? I may be all business when I'm on the job, but if I'm keen on a woman, I turn on my own dose of charm. But Naomi was something I'd never seen before. She bordered that fine line between confidence, and cockiness. It was a strange mix of something devilishly _sexy_ and being just enough to almost, but not quite, turn you off. Another thing about her was that all that confidence and cockiness, along with the beautiful eyes that almost stopped me in my tracks and those very, very kissable lips of hers? _Completely_ and utterly sexy as hell. When she texted me, I was surprised, I half expected some sleazy dig about how good the kiss was for me, or something else of that ilk.

But instead, I got an apology for her behaviour. Was she actually apologising for flirting with me? Or the reason she was doing it? I wasn't sure, but I did want to find out. I meant what I said, when I told her that I understood, because I did. I've taken in many a suspect who has strange ways of dealing with the stresses of being questioned. Some people fidget, other people tap their fingers... One liked to draw. They were completely sane, mind, but they just had to have their hands active. And there was the occasional male suspect, who liked to stare openly at your tits, call you 'darlin'', in that extremely creepy way and attempt to flirt.

Naomi wasn't like that, though. She was very forward. The way she explained the girl she spent the night with, just the tone, and the pauses in all the right places, emphasising everything perfectly... It was asking me "_wouldn't you like to spend the night tangled up in me_?". And then when I took her outside... If I hadn't been on duty, I would have. I _totally_ would have taken her back to mine and let her shag me stupid. Or dragged her to mine. Because her manner, her tone with me, made my stomach quiver, and my mind think of doing unspeakably _naughty_ things with her.

_Oh my god._ Right?

Normally, I'd have rubbed one out and be dozing off by now. But normally, I wasn't given the obvious come on by someone I'd been interviewing. Normally, my private life and leanings didn't interfere with my job. But Naomi had come crashing into my life, twice this evening, and that was _definitely_ not normal. Nor was the way I found myself feeling about her. This was the first time I was unable to detach my attraction to someone from my job, and it bothered me. A lot. Because she was _certainly_ attractive. If she was a magnet, then I was the piece of iron, and I was helpless to stop myself from slamming up against her with a magnetic pull.

She was in my head, now. My sister Katie always says that once I get someone in my head, it's impossible for me to think of anything else. I'm like a homing missile attracted to a target. And Naomi was one hell of a dangerous target. Not dangerous for any _personal_ reason, you understand, but _professionally_ dangerous. I'm pretty sure there was a policy about not shagging people involved in crimes you are investigating. I know it happens, but the penalties are probably pretty severe, including dismissal. And I _loved_ my job. I was good at it, and my superiors saw promise in me and gave me a huge chance, letting me become a detective so quickly. People always thought it was who I knew, but it really wasn't. I was just good at my job, and had a natural instinct for it. Plus, the people I dealt with, the victims of criminals, seemed to warm to my friendly (but still official) demeanour.

My boss says I have a friendly face. I'd believe it _more_, if he didn't leer at my tits on occasion. Why is it that women can't have a job in a predominantly male occupation _without_ having every Tom, Dick, and Harry staring at your bloody tits, or perving at your arse, making suggestive comments and trying to have a grope? It's bad enough that the bloody criminals do it!

I huffed, threw back the duvet, got up and went into the kitchen. I got a whiskey glass out of the cupboard, and opened the freezer, pulling out my emergency vodka. If I was too rattled by blonde, blue-eyed gorgeousness to bloody well masturbate myself to sleep like I usually did, a couple of stiff drinks might at least relax me a bit. I unscrewed the lid and poured myself a nice large measure.

"_Cheers, Naomi_." I said, sarcastically, before necking the alcohol. At least it was ice cold, so it slid nicely down. I poured myself another, feeling the warmth of it hit my stomach as I placed the bottle back into the freezer. I picked up the glass, and went back to bed. I grabbed my phone off the side table and looked at the time, it was ten thirty. I'd been trying to get to sleep for an hour now, and nothing was helping. I sighed, knowing that I had to work tonight. I drank my glass and set it aside, laying back down against the pillows and feeling the slight numbing effect of the alcohol take over me. Ok, _now_ I was relaxing a bit. That's much better.

I checked through the text messages she had sent. They were quite sweet, I thought. Much softer than she had been through the night, all bravado and hidden innuendos. Especially her apology, that was a major _aww_ moment, right there. I added her number to my contacts. I shouldn't have, but somehow, I couldn't stop myself. I really hoped she was getting some sleep, after the night she'd had.

Personal things. She said she had been in the club game since she was eighteen. I doubt she had owned the Unicorn that long, because that had only been around a couple of years or so. Sure, I'd been there once or twice, but then again, I don't think there was a lesbian or gay man in Bristol who hadn't. It was popular with the gay community, and apparently from what I'd heard, it always had been, for as long as it had been a club, even before it became the Unicorn. But what could be so personal about a nightclub? I mean, it's a building, with music, lights and sweaty dancing drunken people. What could be so personal about that? Curiosity got the better of me, and I picked up my phone opening a new text message.

_"Hi. I am sorry if this wakes you up, and if it does...answer me later. You mentioned you lost some personal things... Can I ask what you meant by that? xEmsx"_

I put my phone back down and snuggled down under the duvet. I was feeling just a little hazy now from the vodka, and I finally began to feel sleep creeping in. I shut my eyes, the black field in front of me still swimming with blonde hair and blue eyes. But it wasn't as distracting now. It was...nice. I yawned, and relaxed a little further, until I finally, thankfully dropped off.

* * *

When I woke up that afternoon, it was actually close to four. _Oops_. I usually never slept that long, nor right through my alarm, but I must have been more tired than I thought. My phone was blinking at me when I picked it up, letting me know I had a text message.

_"No, you didn't wake me up. I can explain about the personal stuff. But... Meet me for coffee? Or... Breakfast? ;-) xNx"_

I shook my head and grinned.

_"I've *never* woken up to someone as persistent as you. :-P Alright, I'll meet you for coffee/breakfast. Where? xEmsx"_

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair, straightening it out a bit. My phone buzzed with another message.

_"There's a place in the city centre... Café Amore. Do you know it? xNx"_

I did, I sometimes met Katie there for coffee if she was starting late at work, or if I'd finished my shift early.

_"I do. Great coffee and fantastic bacon sandwiches ;-) xEmsx"_

I got out of bed and grabbed my rucksack out of the wardrobe. If I was going to have coffee/breakfast, I wasn't going to do it in my bloody uniform. I packed up my work clothes for the day, by which time, I had another text.

_"Meet me there in half an hour? xNx"_

I did a quick mental calculation of how long it would take me to get ready and get over there. A half hour might be cutting it fine.

_"Can we make it an hour? I've only literally just got out of bed. Need to make myself presentable. xEmsx"_

_"We can, but I think you look presentable no matter what your wearing... Detective. ;-) xNx"_

The downside of not getting off before I got to sleep earlier? It wasn't explicit, but Naomi's comment sent a shockwave through me that immediately caused an unidentified number of lurid thoughts to flood my mind, as well as not completely un-pleasurable sensations to ripple through me, and make this morning's _lack_ of orgasmic bliss that much _worse_. That little thing I mentioned about personal not mixing with professional... That might be thrown out the window sooner than I think. **_Fuck_**.

_"Cheeky bitch. Meet you there at five, yeah? xEmsx"_

_"Done. Later...Detective Fitch. ;-) xNx"_

I couldn't tell from her text, whether she was thumbing her nose at me, or trying to be seductive. I'm guessing seductive, from the smiley, but... Either way, it _still_ sent a thrill through me. Oh, god. Don't tell me she is twice as flirty when she's awake, coherent and not dealing with destruction?

I put my phone down on my bed, and stripped off my tee and knickers, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. As I stepped under the spray, feeling the warmth of the water caress my skin, I was still thinking about Naomi. But it was different now, I was naked and alone, soaking wet, and the memory of our last interaction was running through my head. The way she followed me down the stairs, silently. I didn't hear her presence, I only felt it when she turned me around. A shock had run through me when she pinned me to the wall, and I felt the same shock now just thinking about it, but it was worse this time, the memory of it. The shock was stronger, and it settled _right_ between my legs. Clearly my mind was happy playing tricks on me, or at least leading my body to have a mind of its own. I went on to think about her lips, and how they felt against mine when she had kissed me. I would definitely _not_ complain if I felt that again. I leaned against the tiles and closed my eyes, letting the memory of her consume me. Because really... I didn't know what would be worse... Rubbing one out _now_ whilst remembering the brief contact between us, or _not_ doing so and leaving myself frustrated under the scrutiny of her brilliant, seductive blue eyes.

So, I chose the former, and let me tell you, I _needed_ that. I should have known then, that I was possibly fucked, because as I leaned against the tiles, gasping after the come down with my fingers still inside me, I couldn't remember the last time I'd orgasmed _that_ hard. Christ.

I turned off the water, dried myself off and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey vest top and put a shirt on over the top of that, picked up my bag, keys and phone and left my flat.

It was just before five when I got to the café. I opened the door, and scanned the room, seeing her sitting at a table in the back corner, perusing a newspaper and drinking coffee. Her hair hung over her shoulders in all it's blonde glory, and she must have been really into what she was reading, because she didn't look up from her paper when the doorbell chimed. I walked in, and up to the counter, and ordered a double shot latte and a large chocolate chip cookie, asking for it to be brought to the table. Then, I went over to the table, surprised to find her sitting back and watching me.

"Well... Hello." She said, with a bright smile.

"...Hi." I replied, sitting down, and smiling back politely, as I placed my bag down at my feet.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, folding up the newspaper and setting it aside.

"Later than I expected, actually. It was almost four when I woke up." I replied.

"Ahhh... That explains the delayed text." She said, resting her elbow knot able, and her chin on her hand. "Thank you for coming." I nodded. "Uhm... Last night, when we were at the station... An officer came in and mentioned something about a suspect? Sorry if you don't feel like talking shop, but... I've been curious."

I bit my bottom lip. I was t sure how much of last night she remembered, it was pretty stressful. I sighed. "I shouldn't really be telling you... Because it's not coming through officially, you see. It was actually a mix-up. It was to do with a different robbery case."

Naomi frowned slightly. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Naomi." I offered.

She shook her head. "Not your fault, yeah? But... Thank you for being honest with me."

I nodded again. "So... Personal things?"

A half smile crossed her lips. "Don't waste any time, do you?" She said, shaking her head softly. She took a deep breath and exhaled, and I could tell it was a heavy thing for her to have to deal with. "You remember what I said about being in clubs since I was eighteen?" I nodded. "That was true. But the first club I've owned, is the Unicorn."

Ah, so I was right.

"Anyway... I've worked there for four years... Back when it was its previous incarnation, The Back Room."

"_Classy_ name." I smirked.

"Well, it was a gay club, and was owned by a lovely guy named Maxxie." She smiled. "Maxxie... He was a dancer, he loved it... Owning the club let him mix work with his passion, I suppose. Anyway, long story short, he ran away to dance in the circus and left me the club as a gift."

My eyes widened. "A nightclub. As a _gift_?!"

"He wanted to give it up, but didn't want it to go to a stranger, he later told me." She paused to sip from her coffee, and a waitress brought mine and my cookie. "That looks tasty."

"It's breakfast, actually." I said, sheepishly.

"Nice choice." She smirked.

"So... He gave you a club..." I said, before taking a bite of my cookie.

"Yeah. Did you see the logo above the club door?" She asked me.

"Yes... It's rather..._camp_, if you don't mind me saying that."

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "No, it's alright... You are right." She paused, looking pensive for a moment. She took another sip of coffee. "I'm going to tell you a little story about that logo."

"I'm all ears."

"Ok. You see, about two and a half years ago, I was at a loss for something to do on a Saturday morning, so I went for a walk. I ended up coming across a garage sale on one particular street. I decided to take a look... My mum always told me you never know what you might find, which is probably why her house is so full of random junk..." She stopped again to drink some more coffee, finishing the cup and motioning to the counter staff for another. "So, I'm looking through an array of bits and pieces, a kid's bicycle, an old stereo that looked like it had seen better days... And then sitting on the table, there's a statue."

"A statue?" I asked, between bites of my wrap.

"Yeah. It was of a unicorn, standing on a flat rock, reared of like it was ready to charge at something. Its tail and mane were painted in rainbow colours." She smiled. "It was camp, and tacky as hell, but there was something about it... It had that charm, you know?" I nodded. "So, I bought it... Cost me ten quid." The waitress brought over another coffee, and she reached for a couple of sugar packets, her fingers delicately tearing them open and emptying their contents into her cup. I had to scold my mind for imagining her fingers tearing my clothes off. "I took the statue into The Back Room, and stuck it behind the bar, purely as a joke, of course."

"Oh, of course." I smirked.

"Anyway, the day Maxxie saw it, he thought it was hilariously funny, and named it Carlotta."

"_Carlotta_?!"

Naomi laughed. "Yeah, Maxxie explained he named it after an Australian transgender cabaret performer he met on a night out in Sydney. She was apparently fantastic, but her stage name stuck with him, and he thought it was ridiculously camp. He felt it suited a statue that, as far as he was concerned, couldn't get any gayer if you attached a dildo to its forehead."

I burst into giggles at that. Naomi grinned and chuckled with me.

"That's _quite_ the story." I said, sipping my coffee.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." Naomi chuckled. "When he gave me the club... He insisted that Carlotta remain as its mascot. Effy and I decided she would take centre stage behind our new bar, watching nightly over the festivities. Effy drew up a version of the statue...and once Maxxie left to dance up a storm, we reopened as the Rainbow Unicorn, Carlotta proudly gracing the space behind the bar, and her image above our door."

"Wow." I said, impressed. I hadn't expect to get a story of how the club had got its name. Naomi's expression soured a little bit. "What is it?"

She sighed, deeply. "There are very few things that have special meaning for me, Emily. One is my club. The second is my flat, obviously, because it's my refuge from the rest of the world. The third is the mirrorball in the middle of the dance floor ceiling, and the last... Carlotta the unicorn." Her voice became quieter. "And... All _four_ of those were damaged last night." There was a long pause. "Carlotta and the mirrorball both got shot to pieces." She said, and for the first time, I registered sadness in her expression. She cleared her throat.

I reached over and grasped her hand with mine. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Again... Not your fault, Emily. But... Thank you." She said, gently squeezing my hand back. I felt my heart begin to beat a little faster in my chest, because her hand was soft, warm, and gripping mine just enough to have meaning.

"I know it sounds silly to be a sad sack over a camp-as-shit ten quid statue, but... It had meaning for me, y'know?"

I shook my head. "No, I get it. My sister and I both have something that was given to us by our grandfather before he died when we were ten. We were his favourite granddaughters, and he gave us each a necklace with a silver heart locket on it." I reached into my shirt and pulled it out with my fingers to show her. "See? If I ever lost it... I'd be just as upset. So... I understand, Naomi."

Naomi reached across the table and took the locket between her fingers. "It's beautiful." She said, placing it back against my chest, and sipping some more coffee. "I've been thinking... About last night. And I think there's a good possibility someone might have it in for me."

My brow furrowed. "Do you know who?"

Naomi shook her head. "No. That's what stumps me. I've always done right by people professionally, and personally."

I raised my eyebrow. "Even your one night stands?"

She smirked at me. "_Thought_ you might say that. Maybe not, but I'm always honest about my intentions."

"_Uh huh._"

"Is there... _Anything_ you can tell me, about last night?" She asked, hope in her voice.

I sighed, and shook my head.

"Emily... _Please_?"

I looked into her eyes, and for the first time, I saw weakness in them. "I can't, because I don't know myself, Naomi. Forensics were still looking at the evidence, from both scenes when I left this morning. As soon as I get on duty, though, I'll be able to update you. I'm sorry, I know you are probably anxious to know-"

"It's...ok... I understand. It's just... Frustrating, you know?" She answered, and I nodded. A tiny smirk crossed her features. "So, uh... I can expect a call from you later, then?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "In an official capacity, yes." I replied.

She stared at me. "And... What about in an..._unofficial_ capacity?" Her voice was lower as she spoke the words.

I closed my eyes briefly, sighing before I returned her gaze, feeling the intensity of her eyes on mine. "You are... A conflict of interest."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I've never been called _that_ before." She replied. "And, what exactly does Detective Emily Fitch mean by that?"

"It _means_, Naomi..." I said, finishing the last of my cookie, "...that I don't deny that you are attractive, seductive, and, a good kisser... _You're welcome_, by the way. But I'm one of Her Majesty's finest, and the crimes at your club, and your flat are under my investigation."

"Ok, and your point is?" Naomi asked.

"It's professionally _questionable_, is my point."

"Ah." She nodded. "So... _Hypothetically_, if you had a night off, and say, turned up at my club for a night out, and I spotted you, and offered you a drink, a dance...maybe something more..._private_, you wouldn't take me up on it?" Her eyes were darker now, and I could tell what she was thinking, and it wasn't of sitting in a café with me chatting.

I sighed, again. "I have this feeling you are going to be nothing but trouble for me, Naomi."

"You didn't answer my question." She said, softly, still staring back at me. "For _just_ one moment, Emily... Forget what you and I do for a job, and forget last night happened. _Would_ you?"

I thought about that for a moment. I watched as she sipped her coffee and then looked at me, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat. "I think we _both_ know the answer to that... don't we?" I said.

She nodded. "Indeed...it seems that we do."

I sighed. For the first time in a couple of years, I really wished I had a different job. I _did_ love my job, but the fact that it brought Naomi to me, and that there were several things I found myself wanting to do with her even _more_ now, in spite of letting my fingers do some walking in the shower earlier. Which annoyed me, that was supposed to alleviate the frustration, not make it worse. How wrong I had obviously been there, because now she was in front of me, looking gorgeous, and looking at me with those eyes, that somehow, I don't know how, _never_ stopped giving me the come on. And for the first time since walking into the café, I felt very uncomfortable, suddenly. Because I _wanted_ her, and I knew that I shouldn't.

I picked up my coffee and drank the last of it, setting the cardboard cup back on the table.

"I should...erm...get going. I've got to work, after all." I said, looking for an excuse to leave.

"Didn't you say you worked at nine?"

"Yes." I said, cringing internally.

"Well, it's only six, now..." She said. "D'you fancy something a bit more substantial than a cookie?"

"Coffee...and now dinner?" I asked, in disbelief. "Why not just skip straight to 'shall we shag now, or shall we shag later'?"

Naomi's eyes widened. "Uhm... _Wow_." She lowered her eyes to her hands, which were fiddling with the empty sugar packets. She looked back up into my eyes, and I was surprised to see none of the deviousness I had seen in them before. "Emily, I am _really_ sorry about how I handled myself last night. I know I came off a bit rude, and the situation wasn't appropriate. The only thing I will refuse to apologise for is kissing you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because... I'm not sorry I did." Naomi replied. She blinked once, and then smiled. "You're a very beautiful woman, Emily. I don't deny being attracted to you. I know my suggestive comments were a bit much, but I couldn't _help_ myself. Even if the situation had been different, I wouldn't have changed anything."

"So, you still would have tried to get into my knickers, regardless?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. I would have _succeeded_, too." She said, smirking, before drinking the last of her coffee. "Live a little, Emily. Life's a bit too short, y'know? C'mon... Let me buy you dinner as an apology. I'll try and keep my eyes and comments to myself, even."

"So... Apology text. Apology coffee. And now... Apology dinner? Do you _always_ apologise in threes?"

Naomi laughed. "Emily. Be thankful I'm not apologising for the thoughts in my head right now, ok? I'd have to be doing it every thirty seconds... and I think even _that_ is a generous estimate."

"Are you always this persuasive?" I asked, having already made up my mind to go. Although truthfully, I wasn't really thinking with my mind.

"No... Are you always this inquisitive?"

I laughed. "I am a detective, Naomi, it's sort of my job."

"Tell me more about it over dinner, then." She said, with a gentle smile.

I rolled my eyes. "_Alright_... You've got me until eight thirty, but then I have to go to work."

Naomi signalled the staff once more, and shortly, a waitress brought the bill.

"Do I-"

"No... My shout." Naomi replied, in a tone that told me not to argue. She pulled a couple of notes out of her pocket and left them on top of the bill, placing a salt shaker on top of them all. "Same with dinner, yeah?"

"You don't have to..."

"I know." Naomi replied, looking at me. "But I _want_ to, ok?"

I nodded. "So, where are we going?" I asked, as the two of us stood up.

"D'you like Mexican food?" She asked, as I picked up my bag and she walked towards the door, holding it open for me.

"Sure."

"There's a Mexican place not far from here. Quite decent food. Should do the trick."

"Ok, then... After you." I said.

"No problem..." She said, grinning at me as she walked past. "..._Detective_."

**_Argh!_** Why did it send a chill through me whenever she addressed me like _that_?!

* * *

**A/N#2: Uh... Could it be because she's Naomi Campbell and you're Emily Fitch?**

**Oh, I think so. ;-)**

**Trying to go for a slow pace with this one. More conversation to come...**

**Reviews are welcome, as ever... You know what to do with the little box in the corner, there... ;-)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	6. Nachos, Churros And Fuck-Me Eyes

**A/N: Greetings! Hope you haven't all died from lack of updates for this over the last day or two, but it have a valid excuse... I've caught a head cold, and had a lot of stupid senseless running around to do yesterday which ended up in a sunburned, exhausted gnome! I won't bore you all with the details, but basically it was all due to someone else's error in the end. Annoyed, but I'll live.**

**So... This of course follows on from the last chapter, and is quite cheeky dialogue wise. I won't give it away anymore than that. Oh, alright... Have a Seduction Warning™.**

**On with it, then... I'm hanging out to know how much it's going to cost me to see nine inch nails next year...I hope it's not too much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I have a current necessary addiction to throat lozenges. And tissues. Ugh. Fucking head colds.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

"How is a mirrorball sentimental?" Emily asked, as a waiter in a sombrero brought over a glass of Coke for Emily and a margarita for me. We had both ordered the nachos and I'd also requested churros for afters.

"What?" I asked. "Oh! You mean the one at the Unicorn?"

Emily nodded. "You mentioned it had special meaning... I just wondered what that was."

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. There was definitely more than a couple of shots of tequila in that. "The mirrorball was the first item I'd purchased once I became the owner. It had one previously, but the motor gave up in it. And a club isn't a club without a mirrorball, so..."

"Right." Emily smirked. "What made you want to work in a nightclub?" She asked.

"It was sort of something I fell into... There's a bar around the corner from the Unicorn. Effy sometimes worked there for extra cash, collecting glasses, serving drinks, that sort of thing. They were always looking for extra staff, and I needed some extra cash like Effy, so she talked to the manager and he gave me a job." I explained. "I worked there for about six months before Maxxie took over The Back Room. I ended up working there doing the same thing as I had been at the bar."

"You enjoyed it, I take it?" Emily asked, as the poncho and sombrero clad waiter brought our orders.

"Mmhmm." I took another sip of my margarita. "Oh, I do love a good plate of nachos."

Emily looked at the hot food in front of her. "It does look quite delicious."

So do you, I thought to myself. I had to almost bite my tongue to stop myself from saying it, instead watching Emily look at her nachos. I could see the confusion on her face, wondering where to attack the dish. I smirked a bit, as she picked up a chip that was covered in salsa and melted cheese, dipping it into the sour cream and placing it into her mouth. Her eyes met mine and her eyebrow raised as she chewed the mouthful, probably questioning my amused expression. How could a woman manage to look so good tasting a mouthful of nachos?

"What?" Emily asked, once she had swallowed.

I decided on being a little playful. "Uh... You've got...uh...sour cream on your chin." I said.

Her eyes went wide and she picked up a napkin, dabbing at her chin. She then pulled it away from her face and looked at it, her brows furrowing. She then looked back at me, obviously seeing my amused expression, which caused an adorable blush to spread over her cheeks. "You're terrible." She said, in an amused tone.

I grinned. "Couldn't resist...sorry." I said, softly, reaching for some of the food on my own plate.

"Can you resist _anything_?" She asked.

I raised my own eyebrow. "And...what does the detective mean by _that_ question?"

Emily shrugged. "I just wondered if you had any manners that weren't joking around, or... Suggestive."

I played coy. "Suggestive, eh? Hmm. Meaning?" For some reason I wanted to know what she would say. I had an idea, but... I'll admit. I wanted to hear it from her.

Emily sighed, shaking her head. "Last night, at your flat. You could barely keep your eyes off me. I mean... You didn't say anything that was, for lack of a better word, seductive, but... Your tone... And your eyes...You were definitely saying more with your body than what your lips were saying." She stopped to take a sip of her drink, and then set her eyes on mine. "And do you know what the hardest part was?"

I looked at her, feeling her gaze on me... Reaching right inside me and grabbing me... Holding me both so carefully and so tightly that I wasn't sure I could stop myself from falling into her. Because her eyes were hot, though they burned and chilled me all at once, and a feeling of effervescence ran through my blood, tingling my skin. "What?" I said, barely able to make the words, as my heart was beating so bloody fast. I felt she could destroy me entirely with just one look.

She fiddled with her napkin. "Leaving."

My eyes widened. "_What?_" I said, dumbly. Did I just _hear_ her right?

"Naomi... Do you have any idea _how_ seductive you are?" Emily said, quietly. "God, when you pinned me to the wall and kissed me..."

Then it dawned on me. "The only reason you left was because you were on duty." I said.

Emily nodded, confirming it. "I can't describe what you did to me with that kiss, Naomi." She said, nervously.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"I wish I could say it doesn't. But... You crossed a line. I know you don't regret it. I don't, either. I enjoyed it, actually. But it left me torn... Up here," she said, tapping her temple, "...and with a one track mind elsewhere."

"Why torn? I wanted to kiss you. Fuck, I want to kiss you now." I admitted, unable to stop myself. "Sorry. That was...a bit blunt." I said.

"It's _hard_ for me, Naomi. I've told you why." Emily said.

I nodded. "Yeah, because you're investigating my case, and it doesn't look good."

She sighed. "Life is a bit of a cunt sometimes, no?" She said, trying to be helpful. I wish I could say that it was, but it didn't stop me from feeling slightly dented.

"_Language_, detective..." I said, trying to brush off the heaviness of the conversation with humour.

Emily groaned. "See, when you call me _that_... It makes it worse."

"I can stop." I said. "If you want me to."

Emily smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it... I just said it makes it worse."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh." Well, that's interesting. "So if you had a _different_ job..." Emily looked at me, before hesitating, biting her bottom lip and nodding gently.

"_Fascinating_." I replied. This woman was turning out to be something like a challenge, I thought.

_Fuck it. I accept. _A smirk spread across my lips, I thought it was small, until she raised her eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling you're plotting in your head?" She asked.

I tried to play it off. "Who, _me_? What makes you think that?"

Emily laughed and took a long sip of her Coke. She then put the glass down and stared right at me for a moment. "I'm a _detective_, yeah? I have a good natural talent for sorting the truth from bollocks. Your words say one thing... But your tone and your eyes give you away completely."

_**Busted**_. Clearly, I had to take more care. "Oh."

"But so long as I'm investigating your case... I can't. I mean, I _shouldn't_. If I get found out, I could possibly stand to lose my job. And I _like_ my job, Naomi. You understand?"

I sighed, but nodded that I understood.

"I'm sorry. If it makes a difference... I'm not happy about it, because if it were different... I would."

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised.

She gave me a shy smile and looked into my eyes. And fuck me if I didn't see a flash of lust in them. "Oh, yeah... _definitely_." She said, her voice lower, huskier. Fuck. The butterflies are flapping up a storm inside me and I'm glad I was sitting down, because I think my knees became impossibly weak, at that moment. I picked up my glass and took a long sip, wishing it was actually a shot of tequila to steel my nerves, and not the sweet concoction it was.

"You don't like playing with fire, Emily?" I asked, putting down my drink, and looking at her through hooded eyes.

She pondered this for a moment, and then sighed. "Someone always gets burned, don't they?" She said, scooping up another mouthful of cheesy nacho goodness.

"Fair point." I conceded. But... "I'm not interested in burning you."

"Mmm." Emily said. "Well, I don't _want_ to have to be cautious, but... I kind of have to."

I nodded. "Think we can be friends, then?" I asked, hopefully. _Please say yes... __**PLEASE**__ say yes!_ I swear... If I can't have her, I can _try_ and settle for friendship. Can't I? I mean, _fuck_, I've never tried to be friends with someone I've been _this_ keen to shag.

She looked at me carefully for a few, slow moments, and then finally a smile crept across that beautiful, kissable mouth. "We'll see about that." She said, nodding once.

I again nodded, slower this time, with a wry smirk on my face. "Ok, I can live with that, I guess." I replied,

"Am I going to have to put up with your flirting and fuck-me eyes?" She asked, almost causing me to choke on my bite of nachos. Bitch.

I swallowed my mouthful as she snickered at me, then cleared my throat. "You _might_. But in advance... I can only apologise." I said, blushing slightly. "I... Will _try_ not to, ok? I can't promise anything, though."

"No?"

I shook my head, reluctantly. "I can't _help_ the attraction I feel towards you, Emily. I don't know why, but it feels... Strong. It's also strange, because apart from the fact that your gorgeous and a detective, I don't know a thing about you."

Her expression became curious for a moment. "I like old movies." She shrugged. I looked at her, with one raised eyebrow, and then we burst out laughing together.

"Detective Emily Fitch, who likes_ old movies_. Hmm. I bet you curl up on the sofa with a packet of microwave popcorn, and all." Emily snickered and tossed her napkin at me. "_Hey! _No projectiles!" I laughed, picking up the napkin from where it landed on my shoulder and handing it back to her.

"I _hate_ popcorn, I'll have you know. Can't stand the stuff getting stuck in my teeth." Emily said, finishing the last of her nachos. "The nachos were really good, by the way. Thanks for taking me out and all. You didn't really have to-"

"I _wanted_ to." I said, quietly, cutting her off. "Ok?"

She looked at me for a moment, and then nodded. The waiter in the sombrero came around and removed our finished plates, delivering the order of churros I asked for, complete with warm chocolate sauce. I nodded my thanks, and he went on his way again.

"What...on _earth_..are those?" Emily asked, wide-eyed.

I grinned. Oh, this was a new experience for her... Ha. "These... Are churros. Mexican style donuts, basically." I explained, reaching towards the plate and taking one of the warm pastries in my fingers. Emily did the same, and watched me as I dipped mine into the chocolate sauce and took a bite. I chewed my mouthful as I watched her do the same, dipping the donut into the chocolate. She then looked at me and bit the chocolate covered section of it. I swear I heard a soft, appreciative moan as she slowly chewed the mouthful. _Jesus_.

I knew I was staring. I _knew_ it. But fuck me if I couldn't stop myself from doing so. She swallowed, and continued to stare at me, a small, devilish smirk playing on her lips. "Speechless?" She asked, that voice suddenly sounding very husky, and _very_ teasing.

"I...uh...we-" I paused, my heart beating faster than I wanted it to. "You're _very_ cheeky, you know." I said, my voice a little shaky. "If you and I are going to stay _just_ friends, and you want me to not flirt with you... You have to _not_ do that."

"Too tempting?" She said, a sweet little smile in place.

I held her gaze with mine, dipping the other end of the donut into the chocolate. "Like... offering steak to a _fucking_ lioness." I said, slowly and deliberately, taking another bite, the sweetness of the chocolate enveloping the soft delicate texture of the donut.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ the lioness, in this scenario?"

I swallowed the delicious mouthful and smirked, looked at her through lowered eyelids. "You haven't heard me growl."

Emily's beautiful eyes blinked rapidly for a moment, and then her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair. "_Jesus_." She said, almost so low I couldn't hear it. She ran a finger through that gorgeous red hair of hers, and closed her eyes tightly for a moment. She opened then, looking right at me again, and biting her bottom lip. Her expression was uncertain, and it had me scared for a moment, that she might leave. But instead, she spoke again. "I'm not keeping you, am I? Don't you have a club to open?"

I shook my head. "We are closed until Friday. Out of respect for Thomas." I said, quietly. It was hard to think that I wasn't ever going to hear his gentle accent ever again.

"Did you get a hold of his family?"

I nodded. "Effy called his mother while I slept at her flat. She was as devastated as Effy expected her to be." I said, sadly.

"I really am sorry about you losing a friend. I meant that when I said it last night. It wasn't... You know... Trite copper crap."

I laughed, slightly. "_Trite copper crap?_ Can't say I've heard that before."

Emily shrugged. "I'm not in uniform right now, Naomi. I may love my job, but I _do_ have a sense of humour about it, too."

"Yeah." I said. "Thank you, though... It's sweet of you to say that." I replied, as I picked up one of the last churros and dipped it, eating it slowly. Emily grabbed the other one and did the same, and we both sat quietly for a few minutes as we ate.

"How did you go cleaning your flat?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, _that_... Effy took care of it. Got cleaners in for me and sorted it. I went back there after I woke up and got changed, before heading to the Unicorn to order a new mirrorball, and a new mirror for the bar. I had to glare at the locksmith when he changed my front door lock, though. That was not long after you all left his morning." I explained. "Seems he thought the graffiti was hilarious."

"Typical." Emily smirked. "This friend of yours... _Effy_... What is she to you?"

"Nothing more between us than a close friendship." I said, truthfully. Sure, we shagged in the past, but that was past, now. We knew where we stood with each other, and we know it's better that way.

"_Not_ your girlfriend, then?"

I blinked want stared at her. "If she was... I wouldn't have been perving, and I _certainly_ wouldn't have kissed you."

"No?"

I shook my head. "I'm not that sort of woman, Emily." I said.

"Good to know." She nodded. I raised another eyebrow, and was about to ask her what she meant by that, when her phone rang. "_Shit_. Excuse me a sec..."

"Sure."

She took her phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello, Emily speaking?" I left her to her conversation briefly, drifting into my own thoughts. How was I going to settle for friendship with someone I wanted _so much_? What's more, it seemed to me as though in spite of her worries about her job, she wanted me, too. I ate the last of my churro, as I watched her talk on the phone. I didn't register the conversation, though, and I was deep in thought when she was trying to catch my attention. "Uh..._Naomi_?" She said, placing her hand on top of mine. I looked into her eyes, and then down at my hand. "Are you ok?"

I pulled my hand back slowly, savouring the contact of her skin on mine. I nodded. "I'm fine." I said, with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. That was one of the desk sergeants at the station. They need me to come in early." Emily apologised.

"_Oh_." I said. "Uhm... Can I text you later?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, biting her bottom lip again. _Fuck_, that was sexy. She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that."

I smiled. "Alright, then. Consider yourself texted."

Emily laughed, and it was probably the most beautiful sound I'd heard all night. We both left the table, and I went to the cashier to pay the bill. We left the restaurant, and then walked partway down the street. "I've had a lovely time, Naomi. Thank you for this."

"Yeah, it's been really great talking to you. Thanks again for putting up with my..."

"Persistence?" Emily laughed.

"Something like that. But I more meant my flirting. I'm sorry if any of it has made you uncomfortable, and I will-"

Emily stepped closer to me, leaned up and kissed me softly. Dear, sweet heaven, oh my god her lips were so beautifully soft. She pulled back and looked at me. "_Don't_ apologise for being you, ok?" She said, the husk in her voice more apparent. I nodded, dumbly, because I couldn't think of anything to say to that. She slipped her arms around my waist and hugged me, and to my surprise, my arms automatically curled around her body, hugging her back. I caught the scent of her shampoo then... It was vanilla and strawberry. Not wanting to appear too eager, I released my hold on her and she stepped back from me. We stood nervously for a moment.

"I'd... Better let you go. I hope your night isn't _too_ rough on you." I said, kicking at a pebble on the pavement. At least I think it was a pebble. Nope. The squish I heard told me it was a snail. Ah well. Such is life, little snail.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon?" Emily said.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Ok." She said. "Well... Goodnight... _Friend_." She said, with a wink.

I smiled, as I began to walk past her. "Yeah... Night... _Detective_." I said deliberately, as I walked away from her. I knew she was going in the other direction, and had somewhere to be, so wasn't about to come after me. My little way of being cheeky, I suppose. When I got to the corner, I turned around, but she was already gone from sight.

Right, so... Back to my flat, then?

As I walked, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The thing had been on silent all afternoon, and I checked to see I had a couple of texts from Effy, so I dialled her number.

"Naoms... About time you called. I texted you hours ago." She said, sounding her usual bored self.

"Sorry, I was...otherwise indisposed. What's up?"

"Well, I'm at yours, and you're out. Thought you might like to actually see the clean-up job they did."

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry. I was just having dinner. I'm on my way back now."

"_Dinner_?" Effy asked, and I could almost hear her smirk.

"I'll explain when I get there, yeah? I won't be long." I said.

"Alright... I'll be patiently waiting."

I ended the call and stuffed my phone into my pocket, continuing on my way.

* * *

**A/N#2: What awaits Emily at the station? What is Naomi going to tell Effy?**

**Stay tuned for more, on "As The Mirrorball Turns"...**

**(Yes, I realise the mirrorball is smashed. It's getting fixed!)**

**Reviews welcome, as always! They have been very positive and it tickles me quite a bit to read them :-) Thank you ALL so much for your continued support.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. The Awful Tableau of Candice Cartwright

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all your reviews and such, they are very encouraging. :-)**

**This chapter takes a bit of a gruesome turn, but I assure you, it's necessary, plot wise. It does get graphic, so those of you with a weak heart might want to skip this, and I'll give a quickie summary at the end. (Because I don't want to spoil the chapter entirely by mentioning it all here.) I bestow upon this chapter a Graphic As Fuck™ Warning.**

**On with it, then... Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I both the most awesome sugar skull money box today. But the woman who sold I handed my cash to was a sour bitch who didn't laugh at my humour and ireallythinksheneedstogetLAID.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

She's _unbelievable_, and may actually be the death of me. Or at least, the death of my '_don't shag anyone related to an investigation_' rule. Christ. I don't know what she was thinking while I was on the phone to the sergeant, who was telling me they needed me to come in because there had been a murder called in. I wasn't planning on leaving that early, but... Needs must, don't they?

If I'm honest, I _don't_ think this friends thing is going to last between myself and Naomi. I'm too attracted to her, and it seems she is the same to me. I think it's inevitable that we will end up in bed, and that has me so bloody torn, I don't know what to do. But... I can't not see her. I just... Have to try and keep my distance. To stop me from just giving in and fucking her.

_But you already know that's not going to happen, don't you?_

_**Shut the fuck up, brain.**_

Luckily the restaurant Naomi took me to was close to the station, so it didn't take me long to walk there. When I got in, I headed straight for the locker room and changed into my uniform. As I was placing the chain with my badge in it around my neck, JJ came in to the locker room.

"Morning... Or evening,whichever greeting you prefer. Although technically speaking, hello would be the pref-"

"Hi, JJ." I said, stopping him from getting locked on. "Did you get called in early, too?"

"Yes. Something about an emergency?" JJ said.

"Yeah, details are sketchy so far, but they have the scene secured." I said. "Hurry up and get your stuff together, I'll meet you down in the garage." I added, grabbing my utility belt and clipping it around my waist. I shut my locker and spun the combination lock, walking out of the locker room.

I went to the situation room and grabbed myself a cup of lukewarm instant coffee, the bloody water run was on the blink again and wasn't heating properly. I wish they would hurry up and get the guy out here to fix it, or better still, invest in a decent coffee machine. Why is it the department _always_ cheaps out on what is a necessity for some? Thankfully, as it was only warm and not piping hot, I was able to drink it quickly enough., discarding the cup in the rubbish bin.

As I was walking out, I was stopped by my inspector.

"Ah, Fitch, _there_ you are. Thanks for coming in early, I hope I didn't interrupt anything by calling you?"

_Like you'd actually give a toss_, I thought. "No, not at all, sir. You said something about a murder?"

"Yes, it was called in by the neighbour of the victim." He explained, as we walked down the hallway. "It looks like it might be related to that flat break-in last night."

_What?_

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to give my curiosity away too much.

"Well, from the initial reports from the officers in attendance, it appears nothing was stolen, but the scene is... Rather _graphic_."

I felt my stomach grow cold. _Oh no_. I cleared my throat. "Right, well I'd better get on, then. Do you have the address details?"

He handed me a manilla folder, pursing his lips. "Good luck with this one, Fitch."

"Good _luck?_"

He nodded. "One of the attending officers passed out at the scene. It's not pretty."

"_Christ_." I muttered. "Ok, thanks, inspector."

I headed down the stairs to the garage, my mind in overdrive. I made my way to the squad car, Jones nowhere in sight yet. Trust him to run late when I'm anxious to get somewhere. I lean against the passenger side door of the car and take a read through the file the inspector handed me. It was short, just a few pages. House break in, substantial amount of blood found at scene, details about the posture of the body, and something lodged in the chest of the body. _Shit_. I had a strange, bad feeling that this related to Naomi and her flat break in, as well as the shooting at the Unicorn.

"Sorry, Emily. I got held up." JJ said. "The desk sergeant couldn't find the keys for this car."

"No problem, Jones. Let's get going, yeah?" I said, opening the passenger side door and getting into the car.

As we drove along, I checked the file again.

"What are we looking at?" Jones asked.

"Murder. Apparently the scene is pretty bad. One of the officers fainted. And from what I'm reading here... I wouldn't be surprised."

"Sounds awful."

"Did you expect actual police work to be all rescuing kittens and helping little old ladies across the street, Jones?" I asked, sarcastically. Careful, Emily... Don't bite the poor boy's head off, yeah? "Sorry."

"Are you ok?" Jones asked.

"Fine, _fine_..." I waved him off. "Just didn't sleep too well."

"Have you had any coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had some this afternoon, and some in the sit room." I replied, thumbing through the file once more.

_**Note found, ball point pen on paper. Name of "Candy", plus phone number. Attached to deceased_.**

_Oh shit_. The girl Naomi slept with. Which meant... I was going to have to pay Naomi a visit, in an official capacity.

When we pulled up to the scene, JJ locked the car, and the two of us headed towards the building entrance. Johnson and Groves were standing at the door. Groves was as pale as a white bed sheet.

"Detective." Johnson said, nodding politely. "You've been briefed on the scene?"

I nodded. "Have you been in?" I asked.

Johnson shook his head. "Groves has."

I turned to Groves, who looked distraught, as well as pale. "Groves?"

He shook his head slowly. "I've seen some scenes in my time on the force, detective... But _this_ one..." He swallowed, as thought he was trying to stop himself from vomiting. It was clearly too much for him, as his hand came up to his mouth, and he barely mumbled his excuses before moving to the nearest shrub and covering the poor plant with vomit.

"Jones? Go and get some water from the boot for Groves, please."

"Yes, detective." He said, walking back to the car.

I moved closer to Johnson. "He was the one who fainted, I take it?" I asked, quietly.

"Correct, detective."

"I see." I replied. "Right, I'm going in. When Jones comes back with the water, tell him to be prepared before he comes in. If he doesn't feel he can handle it, he is welcome to stay out here with you."

"Yes, detective." Johnson said. "The flat is on the second floor."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath to steel myself, and walked inside. I began to walk up the stairs when one of the crime scene investigators came down in the opposite direction.

"_Brace_ _yourself_, love. It's pretty bad up there. I've not seen a more gruesome scene in all the years I've done this job." He said.

"Thanks." I repeated, making my way further up the stairs. In the hallway, there were a couple of residents trying to have a sticky beak. "_Excuse me_, please... Would you all mind going back into your homes, we have a police investigation under the way, and we need this hallway clear." I said, using my official tone, strong and no bullshit. "If we need to ask you any questions, we shall be along shortly. Thank you."

I heard a couple of random grumbles, but thankfully, they went back inside their relevant doors. Two officers were standing outside the door, which was off its hinges, with "SLUT" painted across it, in a crimson substance. Charming. A forensic investigator was taking a sample of the substance on the door. I recognise him from Naomi's that morning.

"Is that the same substance that was on the door and mirror at Miss Campbell's flat?" I asked.

"No, that turned out to be a mixture of corn syrup, food colouring and corn flour."

"_Fake blood?_" I asked, having used a similar recipe while in college for Halloween one year.

"Yeah, unlike this." He added, pointing to the door.

I looked a little closer. It was mostly dry, congealed, some of it darker in colour than what I now knew to be the fake blood from Naomi's flat. "_Real_, then?"

"I'll have to test it back at the land, but that's a safe assumption, detective."

"Ok." I said, moving inside the apartment. The sitting room had been trashed completely, television smashed, and the sofa cushions completely destroyed, with what looked to be more blood sprayed over them. A photographer was taking pictures for evidence of the damage to the cushions, and I followed the line of his leg down to the floor, where his foot was dangerously close to something red on the floor. "You..._STOP!_" I said. He turned to look at me. "Watch where you are walking. You will damage evidence."

He looked down at his feet, and then back at me. "_Sorry_, detective, I had no idea." He said, carefully stepping over to a clear area.

"And photograph those marks... I want to examine them later, and make sure forensics gets a sample of that substance." I said, noting the flash coming from the bedroom, which is where the marks on the floor were leading. I slowly moved towards the room, one of the forensics team walking past me very quickly. I caught them by the arm. "Mind how you go, please." I said, quietly. They nodded, and kept moving. I could see from their expression that they just had to get out there, so I didn't stop them. What could be so gruesome that it caused one officer, and worse, a forensics investigator to be affected that much?

I got my answer when I entered the room.

_Jesus fucking __**Christ**__ of the Seven Hells._

The bed was in the centre of the room, and I'm guessing it'd had better things lying on top of it. I normally had a strong stomach, but even this was causing me to feel queasy. The victim was lain in the centre of the bed, on her back, with her arms and legs spread out. As I stepped closer, I noticed the look on her face was serene, and if I didn't know she was dead, I would have thought she was asleep. The fact that she had been stabbed repeatedly, and that there was a large carving knife protruding from her chest cut that idea short, though. But there was _something_ wrong about the way her head was sitting.

"She's been decapitated." A voice from behind said. I turned, to find Brinkley, my favourite crime scene investigator standing behind me. "That explains the positioning of the head. Good to see you, Red."

"Brinkley." I nodded. "I'll _try_ not to be offended by that comment."

Brinkley smiled. "Wish it were under less gruesome circumstances, but what can I say, crime always brings us together." He said, attempting lightheartedness.

"You've been here longer than me... What are we looking at?" I asked, nodding towards the corpse on the bed.

"Her name is Candice Cartwright, 23 years of age. From what we can tell she worked at a café nearby. The neighbour called it in when they came home and found the front door damaged. She's been stabbed, from what we can count, at least ten times in the stomach and chest, but we'll have to get confirmation of that. We think she might have been placed in the bed post mortem, judging from the condition of the sofa, and the drag marks coming in from the sitting room."

"That's what I thought." I said. "Go on..."

"It's unclear at the moment as to whether she was decapitated first, or stabbed to death first. My assumption is from the amount of blood on the sofa, she was stabbed there, and then moved here, and then her head cut off. We're not sure what was used to cut her head off, we will have to leave that for the coroner." Brinkley explained.

"Right. I read something about something attached to the victim?"

"Yeah, there's a note has been stabbed through with a fork. A shortened form of the victim's name and a phone number. We found a journal belonging to her, and the writing on the note matches that of the journal."

"What sort of paper is the note written on?"

"White lined paper. Looks like it's been torn from a notepad of sorts."

_Definitely_ Naomi's notepad. _**Fuck**_. My heart began to race. _She's not safe_. The words repeated in my mind.

_Dammit, Emily! Task at hand!_

"Right... Brinkley, I didn't get the time to check before I left the station... How was your team going with the evidence from last night? The Campbell flat and the nightclub?" I asked.

"Were still running database searches on the shell casings found at the club. There was also blood found on the doorframe that definitely didn't belong to the deceased. There appeared to be nothing out of place or stolen from the Campbell flat, apart from the piece of paper torn from the-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Red? You think these are related, don't you?"

I sighed. I really wished I could answer differently. "I don't like to assume until we've got all the evidence investigated, Brinks, you know that." I said, using my nickname for him. "But yeah... I have a feeling they could be. Look, bag and tag all the evidence... And then get the coroner's team in here to remove the body to the morgue. I'll see you back at the station, I have to get in contact with Miss Campbell."

I left the scene, still feeling a little queasy, and started down the stairs. I saw Jones coming up towards me. I held my hand up. "Jay, you _don't_ want to go up there, trust me. You won't handle it. _Major_ bobbins territory for you. Come on, we have somewhere else to be." He turned around and we descended the stairs and exited the building. We got in the car. "Right, we are going to Miss Campbell's flat. And Jay, make it quick."

I picked up the radio handset and thumbed the transmission button. "Detective Fitch to Bristol dispatch, over."

"_Bristol dispatch, go ahead, Detective._"

"I need two officers stationed outside the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub on Nelson street. I also want two officers stationed outside the residence of 29 Park Street. It's a block of flats, the residence is on the third floor, over."

"_Copy that, Detective, I'll dispatch them immediately. Over and out_."

I placed the handset back on the hook beside the radio set, and reached for my work phone. I searched the call list for the last call I had received, which was Naomi this morning to tell me her flat had been broken into. I nervously dialled the number, and waited for her to pick up.

"_'Ello, Naomi speaking?_"

I cleared my throat. "Miss Campbell, it's Detective Fitch." I hated having to be so formal with her, but I had no choice, I was on the clock, after all.

"_Oh... Hi. What can I do for you?_" She said, her tone a little seductive.

"I need to speak with you, in an official capacity." I said, using my no-nonsense tone. Please understand, Naomi.

"_I see_." She said, after pausing. "_You have news_?"

"I do, but it's not good. Are you at home right now?"

"_Yes, of course_."

"Good. Stay there, we are on our way. I'm not one hundred percent sure, Naomi, but you may be correct in your assumption about someone being after you. I'll explain more when I get there." I explained, without really explaining too much. "Remain calm, and don't open the door for anyone. We'll not be long."

"_Alright. Uh... Effy is here, is that alright?_"

"Yes. You might need some support."

"_Why?_" She asked.

"It's better you hear this face to face, Naomi. We will be there shortly. Just...please, remain calm." I said.

"_Alright_." She said, and I could hear the worry in her tone. "_I'll wait_."

"See you shortly." I said, before hanging up. I looked around and cursed the amount of traffic. "How _fucking_ hard is it for people to drive in a straight _fucking_ line? Honestly!"

"Uh..." JJ said.

"Jones, use your aggressive/defensive driving, put the _fucking_ lights and sirens on and get these people out of our _fucking_ way!" I snapped. Thankfully he knew better than to argue with me, and did as he was told. He was a mostly placid officer, but I knew he had done well on his driving courses, top marks in fact. It was evident when the cars surrounding us began to whizz past at a faster date. The cars up ahead _thankfully_ did their civic duty and got out of the way quickly, which meant it took us less time to get there than if we'd sat in the traffic. Jones had barely pulled up to the kerb when I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. The officers I asked for had not yet arrived, and I picked up my handheld radio off my utility belt, as I walked quickly up the stairs.

"Bristol dispatch, this is Detective Fitch, what's the word on those officers to Park street I asked for? Over."

"_ETA is five minutes approximately, over._" Dispatch replied.

"Tell them to halve it and get here...**_NOW_**. Over and out." I said. I waited a few moments and depressed the transmission button again. "Jones, the officers are nearly here. Wait for them downstairs and make sure they are posted outside the door, and let me know when they get here." I said, replacing the radio in its holster. I was halfway up the flight to Naomi's floor, and I walked quickly up the remaining steps, my footfalls remaining quick as I walked to the door. I raised my hand and knocked my usual five times, but gently. I could tell Naomi was worried, but I didn't want to scare the absolute life out of her.

After a short moment, I heard a voice behind the door. "Who is it?"

"Emi- _uh_... Detective Fitch." I replied, catching myself and being official.

The door opened and Naomi stood there, minus the jacket she wore while we had coffee and dinner, and barefoot. I hated the worried look that was on her face, and hated even more that I was going to make it worse. "Uh...come in." She said, standing aside to let me in. I walked in and saw her friend, from this morning sitting on the sofa.

"Hi." She said, looking at me curiously.

"Hello... Effy, isn't it?" I said.

She nodded. "And you're Emily."

I nodded also. "Yes, but at the moment, I'm _afraid_ I'm on the clock, so it's Detective Fitch, or just Detective, ok?"

"Sure." Effy said.

I turned to Naomi. "You..._might_ want to sit down for this." I said, gently. Naomi's expression didn't change from how worried she looked, but she did as she was told and sat down on the sofa next to Effy.

"Give it to me straight. What's happened?" The blonde asked me.

I pursed my lips before I spoke, her blue eyes gazing at me. "The emergency I got called into work for. It was a murder. A fairly gruesome one. There are similarities between that crime scene and your flat this morning."

"Oh, _Christ_." Naomi said, her voice almost breaking.

"There is more, I'm afraid. The victim was a Candice Cartwright. And I'm fairly certain the piece of paper attached to the body was the same one that was torn from your notepad."

"_Fuck_." She said, holding her head in her hands. Effy's arm slid around her shoulder to comfort her. The brunette looked at me with a passive expression, which I couldn't make out.

"Because these crimes are connected, there is a _very_ good chance, as I told you on the phone, that you are right about your suspicions. About someone being after you." I explained. "Forensics are still examining the bullet casings found at the club, to see if we can determine which weapons they came from. Also, you'll be glad to know that the substance used to 'paint' your apartment, was only fake blood."

"_Fake blood_? Oh, that makes me feel much better." Naomi said. I knew this was stressful for her, so I tried not to take her sarcastic tone to heart too much. After all, this was me, _the detective_, doing my job. Not me, _simply Emily_, having a friendly conversation, here. Where Emily wanted to scoop her up in her arms, the detective had to be professional and official.

Effy squeezed Naomi slightly and then stood up, walking out to the kitchen. I knelt down and took Naomi's hands in mine. "Naomi, I've requested two officers be stationed here, and at the Unicorn for the time being. If anyone tries anything either her, or there, we'll be the first to know about it." I said, quietly. She looked into my eyes, and for the first time, I saw pain in them. Not the shock and fear I had seen last night, but actual pain. "I'm sorry." I said, and she nodded, mutely, tears sliding down her cheeks. I reached up, without thinking, and wiped the wetness off her face with my thumbs. Her eyes met mine, and I saw the gratitude in them.

The tall brunette returned with a bottle of vodka and a whisky glass. She opened it, and poured out a measure, placing it into Naomi's hands. "Drink it, and _don't_ argue." She said, succinctly. Naomi necked the liquid, and swallowed it down, placing the glass onto the coffee table with shaking hands.

"What now?" She asked me, her voice trembling.

"The officers shouldn't be much longer. I'll wait until they get here, but unfortunately, I have to get back to the station. But as soon as I know anything, I'll be in contact, I promise." I explained. I turned to Effy. "Are you...able to-"

"Yes, I'll stay." Effy replied.

"You don't hav-" Naomi started to say.

"Yes, I do. _Don't_ argue with me." Effy said.

Naomi sighed, seemingly in defeat and leaned against the back of the sofa. My radio then crackled into life. "Detective, the officers are here." Jones said.

I picked up the radio out of its holster and pressed the button. "Send them up to the third floor, second door on the left. Tell them to knock once they have arrived." I said, letting go of the button and placing the radio back in its place. I looked at Naomi, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head back upwards and looked at me, the pain in her eyes mixing with confusion and fear. "Naomi, if you think of _anything_ at all that might be helpful, I want you to call me on my work phone. You still have my card?" She nodded. "Good. If you feel you are in any danger, or something happens to those two outside, call 999 immediately and ask for the police." I said, clearly.

The knock then came on the door. I stood up and walked towards it. "Officers?"

"Yes, Detective." Came the muffled reply. I opened the door a crack to make sure, and sure enough, two officers were standing outside.

"Right, I'll just be a moment." I said, closing the door and walking back to the sofa. "Ok. Those two out there will be here all night. Depending if we get any leads tonight, I'll have them relieved in the morning. As I said... If you think of anything..." Naomi nodded. "Ok. I'll be off, now. And... I'll give you a call later when I'm on my break, and we can talk a bit then, ok?" Again, she nodded. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, then turned to leave.

"Emily." Naomi's voice said, in a tone that almost broke my heart. Like she was pleading with me to stay. I turned back to her. "Thank you." She said.

I nodded, and opened the door, leaving the flat, and closing it behind me. I turned to both the officers. "It is imperative that you stand watch over this door until morning. If one of you needs to take a piss, do it _quickly_, but the other one stays here. I want at least one of you on this door at all times, do you understand me?" I said, seriously. I may be what is referred to as pint or pocket sized, but I can mean business when I need to.

"Yes, Detective." They said, in unison.

I turned and walked down the flights of stairs and outside. I made my way to the squad car. "Open the boot, Jay." He reached for the boot release and it popped open. Thankfully there was a pack of water bottles, so I grabbed two of them. I quickly dashed back upstairs. "In case you get thirsty." I said, tossing one each at the officers. "Good luck, boys."

I went back downstairs, and got in the car.

"Back to the station, Jay. _Now_." I said, curtly.

I sat quietly while he drove. I didn't even register the time it took to get back until he had parked the car.

"Emily?" I heard him ask, after what felt like an hour.

I blinked. "Yeah?"

"Are you ok? That scene... Was it too much?"

I turned to him. "Jay, I've never seen a murder scene that bad. She wasn't just killed, she was almost fucking mutilated." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Good lord." He replied. "And you think it's related to the crimes last night?"

My heart clenched at that, because I knew that I most certainly did. "I wish I didn't think that. But yeah, I do." I answered. "Can...can you give me a few minutes? I'll be up shortly, I just need a moment to think."

"Sure. Sit room?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Jay." I said.

He got out of the car, and walked off.

I leaned my head back against the headrest, and closed my eyes, feeling a tear slip out and trail down my cheek. I already had so many mixed emotions about the night. The bad feeling I'd had when I got the call had just intensified when I read through the file the inspector had given me, because I'd already begun to connect the dots in my mind. The club, Naomi's flat, and now the dead girl... She had to be central to these crimes... But why? Who? It had to have been someone she wronged for whatever reason. I made a note to ask her when she was up to talking. I knew that right now she was a mess.

I had meant what I said, that I would call her. But seeing her like that broke my resolve a bit. She looked so... Wounded. The cheekiness was completely gone from her, and her face, which was already fair, became completely pale. She became speechless, and not because she was looking at my tits, in fact it was the first time I'd seen her not try and flirt my pants off. Her eyes weren't looking at me in that way, they were looking at me, scared. She seemed so casual beforehand, sure. There was always that little voice that emanated from somewhere within her, but you didn't hear explicitly. It was saying "you know you want to." Which, oh god, I _did_, but this was no time to be thinking about me and her in bed, screwing each other blind.

But her eyes now just shone dimly, but ever-presently, frozen still. Like an image that had faded just so over the years, that it was noticeable, but now subtly so. They were so cold, and lifeless. It hurt me to see her eyes like that, because normally, they just radiated that Naomi loved her life, and didn't have any regrets, or qualms about how she lived her life. I was pretty open about my life, I didn't flaunt it to the point of absurd stupidity, but I was honest about it. But, Naomi made me feel free. I could be myself around her, in fact I had no choice because with that one look she would give me, I was completely pacified of all my resistance towards her. I felt so conflicted over her, because after they way she was during coffee, I couldn't resist her invitation to dinner. It was easy to spend time with her.

I knew she was keen on me. I'd have to be blind not to notice the signs. Just the way her eyes looked at me, you know? She knew how to use her body to make a woman interested, I'll give her that, it makes me wonder what moves she put in poor Candy. I think that's what was such a shock for Naomi, the fact that a girl she had slept with had turned up dead. I'm guessing that's never happened before, and I know if it were me, I'd be a fucking wreck. And the links between the three crimes. They all revolved around her, how could they not be related?

_Christ_.

I _really_ wished my break would hurry up.

* * *

**A/N#2: Ok, to recap for those of you who skipped due to the gruesomeness: Emily gets called away from dinner with Naomi to attend a murder scene. The victim is basically stabbed to bits and their head and neck have had a separation. Emily tells the crime scene guys to bag and tag the lot, then goes rather fucking quickly to Naomi's, because the dead girl is none other than Candy the shaggable slag from the first chapter. (No really, RIP. Such a useful plot device she turned out to be.) Naomi is visibly upset to find all this out, but Emily can't stay because she has to get back to work but promises to call later, leaving her in Effy's care, but not before stationing two officers outside her door for protection.**

***phew***

**OK, now before anyone gets upset at me for writing something graphic that is certainly not smut, as I said up top, it was necessary. This is a crime/mystery story, after all. I'd also like to say that I had it pictured a lot more gruesome, violent and Candy (I swear she said all her lines on cue and didn't complain once!) was much more...violated...shall we say, but I kind of like having you guys read my stuff, and wouldn't want to upset or put any of you off.**

**(I realise I may be overreacting, but... Nevercanbetoosure.)**

**The next chapter is the aftermath of this one, and decidedly less gruesome, but probably more angsty. And if anyone wonders... it'll get better. I promise there are good, good, GOOD things to come. ;-)**

**...and now that I've just written a good bit more, I shall post this.**

**Reviews? Pretty please? With (insert thing of your choice on top)? :-)**

***hides***

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. Mother's Little Helper

**A/N: You guys are totally awesome, and I am glad I need not have been so apprehensive about the nature of the last chapter. :-) Thank you to everyone who left reviews for the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated!**

**Ok, this is Naomi's aftermath. Very monologuey, and oh, she's aching inside, for a lot of reasons. :-( I'm already partway through the next chapter, so this is really going off at the moment in my head.**

**There is also a cameo from Effy, POV-wise. :-)**

**Also, I'd like to give quick shout-out to _mynameislizzie_ for her mention in her latest chapter of _'Steamy Windows_', which is AWESOME and one of the many stories I look forward to reading each update of. She is one very talented writer, very funny, and has even less cause to be worried about her talent than I do. Cheers! :-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Any typos leapt in of their own accord. Fuckers**.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I can hear Effy speaking to me, but the words aren't registering. I'm in total shock, and terrified as fuck. I was barely breathing. I don't know how long we have been sitting here, but it just have been a while... I think Effy got up once or twice, and I think I heard her on the phone at one point, not sure who to. My mind was stuck thinking four words that just paralysed me.

_Someone was after me._

I had to remember to breathe before I got light headed and passed out. I somehow willed the muscles around my lungs to cooperate and took a few deep breaths. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Naoms?" She said, gently. "Talk to me."

I shook my head. "She's dead because of me, Eff." Were the only words that came out, in a shocked whisper that sounded hollow. Effy pulled me close to her and held me around the shoulders. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to. Her embrace was just enough to keep me level, when I felt so precarious that I didn't know what to do. I was more shocked than I'd ever been, by anything in my whole life. Walking in on my mum shagging my politics teacher was one thing, but this was a completely different kind of shock. That was '_oh my fucking god, what the fuck?_', but this... A girl I'd slept with had turned up _dead_, brutally murdered.

**_Dead_**. Devoid of life. A one-way ticket to a _six-foot deep hole_. Emily had said it was brutal, but thankfully didn't go into details. I don't think I could have stomached it, and right now I can't even imagine how it affected _Emily_. I'm really glad that I'm not the one who is the detective.

I've heard that when you enter an emotionally traumatic state, you go numb. I couldn't feel more numb if you'd stuck me in a freezer for twelve hours, and then pulled me out again to thaw. Anxiety is another common symptom, and, yep, my heart was racing about twice as fast as usual, in spite of my near catatonic state. What else do they say... Anger, self blame... I had both of those, too. I was _still_ angry that this person, whoever the hell it was, had come into my home, and my place of business, what I'd spent so much time and energy focused on, only to _violate_ them both. _Two_ people were now dead as a result.

Poor Thomas I had known for many years, and was a good friend. His loss was the heaviest for me, because it didn't just affect me, it affected all of us. He was part of our group, ever had been since he breezed in from the Congo when we were all in college together. It was a hole inside my heart that could not be filled in any way. It _ached_, because he had _never_ meant anyone any harm at all, and was good to all he came in contact with. God knows how Panda felt. I didn't really know Candy _past_ shagging her senseless, but the thought of her now being a corpse just sickened me. No one I'd shagged had ever turned up _dead_ before, and it scared the shit out of me.

What terrified me more was Emily's suspicion that my assumptions were correct. I wasn't a detective like her, I didn't have the training or know how to be as curious as she was, but I still had a brain and was bloody intelligent, so it wasn't hard to put everything together, even primitively in my head, and arouse suspicion. I had _hoped_, in the back of my mind, that it was just coincidence... That the club and my flat were just some idiot who wanted to rip me off and scare me, and Thomas was just unfortunate collateral damage of that. But then Candy turned up dead, didn't she? No, there was _more_ to it than just coincidence.

But who would have it in for me like that. Who would want to _kill_ me, and why? I never meant harm to anyone, I knew the business I was in was sometimes competitive, and there were a lot of things I didn't want to get mixed up in, such as drug dealing or other illegal things. They could make me _lots_ of money, sure, but the club brought in enough cash to keep it running and keep me in a modest amount of pocket money after paying wages and rent and such. Plus, I had _no_ desire to end up in a prison cell, being the bitch of Helga the fat bull dyke, or worse, turn up dead as a result of a fuck up, mine or anyone else's. I simply didn't need to deal in anything illegal. My attitude towards drugs in my club was similar to the one I had when Effy and I used to trawl the clubs ourselves: don't do any more than you can handle, if you feel ill, chill out somewhere, and don't be stupid and get caught out, either by the police, or by bad drugs. I knew clubs and drugs went hand in hand, and if people wanted to have a good time, so long as they didn't make any trouble, I didn't mind what they did. Besides that, I was hardly a hypocrite... I had been through many a night _completely_ off my tits on god knows what, so for me to take a hard line on it was a bit ridiculous.

What's more, I wasn't sure I was _safe_ in my own flat. I know Emily had stationed the officers at the door to protect me, and I knew it was a professional courtesy. But at the same time, my thoughts were still swimming with her. I wondered if professional reasons were the _only_ reasons she had come over so quickly. It seemed as though she assigned the two coppers to watch over me, because she couldn't do it _herself_. I saw the look in her eyes when she left... It was sad. I could tell she _didn't_ want to go anymore than I wanted her to, but she had no choice.

Then I thought to myself, if I was her, would I have done the same? Rushed over here to see that I was ok, and to explain the situation? My heart told me I would have, because even though I didn't know her well, there was still something about her that pulled at something inside me, and I couldn't ignore it. It also told me that in spite of her reservations about me, she did feel more for me than she said. I mean, I know she said that if things were different, she would, but... It was just the way she spoke to me as she explained it all... There was just that one sliver in her tone that told me she didn't _want_ to have to tell me this at all, but she was doing it because she wanted me to hear it delicately.

As delicately as you can, _I suppose_, learning that someone you've been pressed up against naked has been _murdered_. I wouldn't call it being intimate, as such. When you're intimate with someone, you give them part of yourself, not just physically, but emotionally. Candy _wasn't_ like that. Not to speak ill of the dead, but she was a bit on the _ditzy_ side. Yet not smart enough for my liking. It's cold, but I had _no_ interest in her besides her body. Not like the interest I have in Emily. No, I had a _definite_ feeling there was something there... And I really _hoped_ it wasn't just my current panic that made me feel it more somehow... But that wouldn't make any sense... The feeling was strong even _without_ me feeling the need to lean on her and let her hold me up like I could tell she _wanted_ to.

I _never_ felt that need with Candy. That need to be intimate with her and share that part of myself that was so precious I had guarded it for years by keeping almost everyone at a distance. The only person who had come that close was Effy, and it was only because she cared about me too much for her to screw me up like she knew she would that she kept me close, but still at a distance. Candy was just pleasure, nothing more.

But _Emily_... She was someone I could let in. _Completely_, so that she became a part of me. I didn't know if she felt the same, but I had this lingering hope that she did.

I managed to make a mental note to thank her for the care she was showing for me.

Effy, heaven bless her, just sat patiently with me. I turned to her, and looked into her eyes, and she reached up and held my cheek in her palm. "I _know_ what you're thinking, Naoms. _Don't_ blame yourself, please... It wasn't you that killed her." She said, gently. I sniffled, and she pulled me close and hugged me tightly to her. It was as thought the strength of her embrace was keeping me grounded, at that point. I sighed and buried my head into her neck, feeling tears start to slip down my cheeks again.

"It's all so fucked _up_, Eff... I don't understand it." I croaked out.

"Naoms... Don't try to now... You're in shock. None of it will make any sense." Effy said, gently, as she rubbed my back. I moved out of her arms and rested my elbows on my knees, staring at the coffee table. Effy reached for the vodka bottle and poured out some into the glass and put it into my hands again. "Here."

"How is getting _drunk_ going to help, Eff?" I asked.

"You're not getting drunk, you're having another shot to calm you down a bit." She stated.

"_Right_." I muttered, drinking it down anyway.

"You didn't tell me much about why I couldn't get a hold of you earlier."

I laughed, humourlessly. "Are you trying to _distract_ me from the issue at hand?"

"Yes." She said, in her delicate monotone.

I sighed. "I had dinner with Emily." I admitted. "Actually, I had coffee with Emily, and then took her to dinner."

"Why? Isn't that like... Against some police rule or something for her?"

I ran my hands through my hair. "It is probably against _several_ police rules, but I... Had to apologise."

"What on earth for? She's just doing her job, Naoms."

"For _my_ defence mechanism, Eff. You know the one."

"You were flirting with her? While Thomas was lying _dead_?!" Effy asked, surprise in her voice.

"I couldn't _help_ it, Eff. You saw her... She's fucking _gorgeous_, and her eyes...**_GOD_**. I know I just met her and don't know her, and I know it's a shit situation because there's no way in hell I should have been thinking _half_ the things I was thinking when she was questioning me." I blurted out.

"So you took her on a date to apologise for your dirty mind?" Effy smirked.

"Not just my dirty mind, Eff. Also my inappropriate actions. I kissed her."

"You what?"

"When she left here yesterday. I don't know... I was just... _Overwhelmed_ by everything, and had to release a bit, y'know?"

Effy nodded. She knew what I meant. "I'm surprised she didn't arrest you on the spot."

I gave a short laugh. "Not likely." I said, biting my bottom lip. "She kissed me back."

"Oh?"

I nodded. "I told her I didn't regret it, and what I thought about her while we were in the café. She basically told me the same, and if things were different and she wasn't working my case, it wouldn't be a question. But from what she told me, even if it's not _strictly_ against policy, it's _definitely_ frowned upon."

"So she won't?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She loves her job and doesn't want to jeopardise it, of course." I said. "I asked her if we could be friends, and she said we will see. But when we parted after dinner... _She_ kissed me. I don't know if she really does want me too, and is just apprehensive, or whether she's sending me mixed messages."

"Wow. That's _quite_ the situation." Effy said, taking a swig from the vodka bottle. "And then last night's shag turns up dead."

I groaned. "Yeah, _thanks_ for remind me, Eff." I said, standing up. "Look... I'm gonna take some Valium and lie down for a little while. Try and zone out because if I don't, I might just go nuts."

"You want me to stay?"

"D'you mind?" I asked.

Effy stood up beside me. "Naoms, you're my best friend. Of _course_ I don't mind, babe." She said, hugging me to her. I slid my arms around her waist, feeling the simple comfort of her body against mine. She gently kissed next to my ear and let me go.

"Thanks, Eff." I said, making my way to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the bottle of Valium. I dispensed two into my palm and filled the cup on the sink with water, swallowing the two pills and drinking the water down. I then went into my room, glad that it had been returned to its pristine condition by the cleaners, who really did a great job of getting that fake blood out of everything. I flopped down onto my bed and buried my head into my pillow, grabbing the other one and hugging it tightly. I felt so fucking lost and cast adrift, and the only thought that was keeping me grounded was how much I wished Emily was here for me to hold onto.

At the same time it felt _completely_ stupid for me to feel so strongly for her. But even in the short time I'd spent with her, I just knew there was something there. Even if she was resistant to the idea. Though for her it was reluctant resistance. If she said I would say one thing, but my eyes told her another story, she did the same to me. She said no, but I knew from her expression she _wanted_ to say yes as much as I wanted her to. Maybe it was just a matter of time, I wasn't sure. But even if all I had was her friendship and it never went further, I still felt I needed her. Like she was special, y'know?

_Emily Fitch_, I thought to myself. _You are beautiful and dangerous, but I want you all the same._

And that wad the last thought I had before the drowsiness from the Valium consumed me.

* * *

**_(Effy POV)_**

I had been trying to think about who could be responsible for what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. I knew Naomi wasn't up to it from the look in her eyes. My best friend was visibly scared over what had happened, I could tell it even before Emily walked in and broke the news of the murder. It was hidden, you see, behind her eyes, and to just look at her, you wouldn't know it, but when you knew Naomi as well as I did, you could see when the life had gone out of them. I knew she wasn't just scared now, she was terrified that someone may well want her dead.

But who? Her was the biggest mystery. For all Naomi's sleeping around, she was always honest. Sure, there was the odd girl who got clingy and got pissed off when Naomi rebuffed her when they came back for round two. But none of them had been crazy enough to do this type of shit.

I was thinking all of this through when Naomi's phone rang. I didn't recognise the number, but picked it up.

"Hello, Naomi's phone."

"_Uhm, is Naomi there?_" The voice asked. It sounded familiar.

"No, she's lying down. Who is this?"

"_Oh, sorry. It's Detective Fitch. Who am I speaking with?_"

"Effy." I replied.

"_Oh, right. Is she... Is she resting?_" She asked.

"She may be, she took a couple of Valium, so it's possible."

"_I see. Is there any chance you can-_"

"Before I do... I need to say something." I said.

"_Uhm... Alright..._"

"I know it may not be my place to say this, and this is just between you and me. She's told me a bit about you, and how the two of you had dinner. I don't mind, as she might have told you, she and I are just good friends these days..."

"_She did tell me, yes._" Emily replied.

"Ok. I know her fairly well, Emily. Intimately, yes, but not for a long time. I know her well enough to know when she likes someone, and I can tell, even though she's not told me much, that she likes you very much. And I can tell you do, as well."

"_How?_"

"I am nothing if not observant. She's told me you have your reservations and I can understand your predicament. She is seductive, and you are between a rock and a hard place."

There was a short amount of silence. "_...Yeah_."

"However you proceed with her... Please be careful. I'm asking as her friend. She is more shaken up about this than she is letting on."

"_You mean the murder?_"

"All of it, Emily. You included."

"_Oh."_

I sighed. "Let me ask you. Do you like her?"

Now it was Emily's turn to sigh. "_I do, but... It's complicated. I've told her that_."

"I know. She told me as much." I replied. "Just know that if you hurt her, you'll have me to deal with."

She cleared her throat. "_Is that a threat?_"

"No." I replied. "Not as rude. More a warning."

"..._Ok_."

I stood up. "Now, I'll see if she's awake. Hold on." I opened Naomi's door carefully, and stepped towards her bed. I quietly sat down next to her and gently nudged her shoulder. "Naoms?"

"Mmm...whatisit?" She mumbled, sleepily.

"Phone for you." I said, holding out her mobile as she opened her eyes. "You want to take it."

She took the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" Her eyes opened a little wider. "Emily..."

I nodded to Naomi and then the door, before getting up and leaving...

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I watched as Effy left the room.

"Hi." I said, to Emily.

"_Hey. How are you doing?_" She asked, and I have to admit, I was glad to hear her voice.

I sighed deeply. "I've been better. You'll have to forgive me, I'm a little groggy."

"_Yeah, Effy told me you took some Valium?_"

"Mmhmm. I just need to rest for a bit, you know? Do you have anything to tell me?"

"_Officially, not yet, I'm sorry. Still waiting for results and other things. I should have an update by morning. Again, I'm sorry, I know it's not much consolation._"

"No, but thank you anyway." I said, turning onto my back. We said nothing for a few seconds, just listening to each other breathe. I knew I was groggy, but it was nice to hear her breathe.

"_Naomi, I-_"

"Emily, I-"

We both stopped, and for the first time since I'd heard about the murder, I genuinely laughed, and she along with me.

"You first." I said.

"_Are you ok? I mean...really._" She asked.

"I wish you were here. I'm sorry if that's a bit much, but... It's the truth."

"_**I'm**__ sorry I had to leave._"

"I know you had to." I said.

"_Yeah... Still_." She replied. "_I didn't want to go. I would have stayed if I could._"

"Yeah." I said.

"_Look... I'll leave it up to you... But if you want, I can come by after my shift and we can talk more. I don't have too much time right now, but I wanted to call and check you were alright. I know I laid a bit of shock on you tonight._"

"You were doing your job, I understand. I have to ask, though... Why'd you come tell me yourself?"

There was a long pause before she replied. "_I just __**had**__ to, Naomi. I...couldn't let someone break that to you._"

I nodded to myself. "I get it." I said. "Thanks."

"_What else would a friend do?_" She asked.

I smiled. "That was more than a friendly thing to do, Fitch. You know it. What about all that shit about your job?"

"_Mmm_." She said. "_You let me worry about that, ok? You just worry about trying to stay calm and not panicking, yeah?_"

"Ok."

"_I'm sorry, I have to go... I'm due back on shift. I'll let you get some rest and be over in the morning. I'll text you when I get off shift._"

"Alright." I said.

"_Bye, Naomi_." She said.

"Bye." I ended the call and put my phone down beside me.

The situation was dire, no doubt about it. But I felt a little better now. If I could just hold out until Emily could get here, I _might_ just be ok.

I looked up at the ceiling. I heard Effy knock on the door. "Yeah..." I said. The door opened and she came in, and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I turned my head to look at her. "I've been better, but... I'm sort of ok for now. Emily is going to come back when she has finished her shift."

"Ah, I see. And I suppose you'd like me to make myself _scarce_?" Effy smirked.

I groaned. "_Nothing's_ going to happen, Eff." I said. "But yeah... If you could."

Effy nodded. "I should check and see how Panda is doing, anyway."

"_God_... I feel so bad because I haven't seen her." I said, resting my hand on my forehead.

"Relax, Naoms. She knows you have things to deal with. Cook is still with her and is looking after her."

"How did the clean up go?"

"Don't worry about that, now." Effy said.

I tutted. "Effy, I need _something_ to distract me from the idea that someone wants to fucking _kill_ me, ok?" I snapped.

"Alright." She replied, calmly. "Clean up is done. The mirror behind the bar will be fixed the day after tomorrow, and the new mirrorball will be delivered in time for when we reopen."

"Ok."

Effy looked at me, and rested her hand in my shoulder. "Do you still feel like resting, or are you up for something else like shit telly that we can just slag off? There's still ice cream in your freezer, yeah?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough." I nodded in reply, giving a long sigh as I did so. "_Alright_... You win." I said, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and stretched, picking up my phone off the bed, and following Effy out of my room.

* * *

**A/N#2: Telly and ice cream. Sounds like a good enough distraction for Naomi's troubled mind, no?**

**Next chapter up ASAP... Where we shall be rejoining Emily...and I think you will like it. For those of you into Grey Areas, I've also updated that (finally).**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	9. Above And Beyond

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! I really love that you guys are enjoying this story so much, it's actually quite fun for me to write it and even better to know you guys appreciate it.**

**I am not having much luck with computers lately, because all four USB ports on mine appear to be dead... I blame both the dinosaur age of my PC (namely ten years), and also this atrocious heat and humidity we've had in the past two weeks which caused my PC to shutdown several times.**

**But enough about my technical issues, I think you'd rather read the next part of the story, no? Slight Gruesome Warning™ for descriptions for the squeamish because I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I just use it as a starting point for creativity! Any typos just jumped in by themselves, I swear.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I had another five minutes left of my break. I was standing on the roof of the station, looking out over the rooftops, smoking the last few drags of a cigarette as I read the sheet of paper in front of me. I didn't often smoke, but I needed _something_ to calm me down. The preliminary results of the tests done on Candice Cartwright's body revealed that she had been drugged on sedatives before her murder. She _hadn't_ been raped, which, even I was thankful for that, because _that_ would have freaked me out more than the fact that she had been murdered. No one deserves that, even more than no one deserves to be murdered. The coroner determined that she had been unconscious before being stabbed, there was no sign of a struggle at all.

_Poor girl didn't even see it coming._

She had been stabbed _seventeen_ times, in the chest and stomach, the last of which being the one that went into her heart through the note she had left Naomi. The weapon of choice for the stabbing was a large steel carving knife, and it looked as though it had been taken from Candice's own kitchen. There was a larger incision along the stomach, that I hadn't even seen when I was on site, where one of her kidneys had been crudely removed. Her head had been cut off, almost cleanly, with what looked to be a sawing motion at one side of the neck, leaving a jagged flap of torn flesh on the side opposite. The vertebrae at the neck had marks indicating a sawing motion had been used, also. Apart from that, the cut was clean and showed no signs of a hacking injury, or blunt force trauma. The coroner had concluded that a different implement had been used to remove her head. There was no bruising of any kind at the neck, just minor bruising around the area under her arms where she had most likely been held while being dragged, which had come about post-mortem.

This _wasn't_ senseless, or random at all. This had been _planned_.

Reading through that preliminary report made me do two things. I'd read it just before my break, thank Christ, so I immediately rang Naomi to find out how she was. It calmed me a bit to hear her voice, as groggy as she sounded. I didn't tell her about the report then. It's not the sort of news you deliver over the phone, and if I'd not been on duty, I would have been at her flat already. The second thing I did was take a deep breath.

Because instead of being with her, I was on the roof of a cop shop, alone, taking in some air and nicotine to calm myself down. _Great_.

Some of the further testing that required undertaking needed to be sent offsite, so that would have to wait until morning, but I had all the information that was current in front of me. I was torn between giving the information to Naomi tomorrow morning when I went to hers, or waiting until she had calmed herself a bit. I decided, in the end, to wait until morning. I stubbed my cigarette out and went back inside, to begin the grisly task to looking over the evidence found so far.

* * *

It turned out that there was _nothing_ found that tied another person to ever having been at the victim's flat. No fingerprints, no fibres, hair, nothing. _Curious_. What was apparent from the photos taken, the preliminary report, and my first views of the scene, was that she had been drugged, stabbed violently on the couch, and then dragged through the sitting room to the bedroom, where she was placed in the bed and decapitated. Her body hid it when I was at the scene, but the photos taken showed that there was a considerable amount of blood also on the bed and around her shoulders, which pointed to her being laid out and then butchered directly after her stabbing.

To say that my blood ran cold at this knowledge was an understatement. Because there was a _good_ chance that whoever did this wanted to kill Naomi, too... Why, I wasn't sure, but just knowing it sent fear running through me. But it was confusing. I didn't know _why_ I felt this way. I barely knew Naomi, not really, in spite of how I found myself feeling about her. I wanted to know more, but events were getting in the way of a normal _let's-go-on-a-date-and-get-to-know-each-other_ kind of relationship. Instead I found myself wanting to hold her. To just feel her body against mine and take away some of the terror I _knew_ she was feeling.

I counted down the minutes until my shift was over, I _don't_ deny it. Once I had left, I made my way straight to Naomi's. The two officers had been relieved, which I was thankful for, as I walked up to her door.

"Detective." One of them said. "Working back?"

"Something like that. Any trouble?" I asked.

"None. It's been quiet. A brunette left here about ten minutes ago." He replied.

_Interesting_. "Ok, thanks." I said, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Detective Fitch." I replied, keeping up appearances, even though I was carrying a rather casual looking bag and wasn't actually wearing my utility belt or uniform. I was taking a _bit_ of a risk coming here off-shift. With any luck these boys wouldn't question it.

The door opened and Naomi stood aside to let me in, shutting it behind me as I walked into the sitting room. I turned to her, and as I looked up, she stepped close to me and pulled me into her arms. I didn't argue, as she wrapped them tight around me, doing exactly the same, feeling her trembling body exhale a shaky breath against me.

"I'm so _sorry_, Naomi." I murmured. "I really am."

"Mmm." She said, sniffling. I held her for a long time, feeling her breathing settle and her trembling cease. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what? I was just doing my job." I said.

"_Emily_." She said, pulling back to look at me with serious eyes. "You know damn well what I mean. Telling me personally, and the way you did... I know you were on the job, but you still tried to tell me as gently as possible. It's above and beyond. I can't thank you _enough_ for that."

I shook my head. "I _couldn't_ let you hear that from anyone else." I said. "I had to know that you were told properly, so it wouldn't upset you anymore than necessary. I _know_ that sounds like a shit way to put it, I mean, it's pretty fucking major, but-"

I was cut off as she crushed her lips to mine and kissed me. I mumbled into it and just let her kiss me, I didn't know if it was because of the shocking night she'd had, or something else, but I didn't care... I think I needed it as much as she did, for whatever reason, it didn't matter, I wasn't thinking of anything else but her lips on mine as I began to kiss her back. Her tongue slipped against mine, and too bloody soon she pulled back and leaned her head against mine.

"I'm _sorry_... So fucking sorry, Emily. I know I _shouldn't_, I know we are trying to be friends, but... _God_, I know I keep saying it and I must sound like a repetitive _twat_, but I just can't help it. I've wanted nothing more than for you to be here since you walked out the door last night." She said, in a quick rush of words that were choked with emotion.

_Oh_, _Naomi_.

I pulled her close to me and held her. I knew then that I could _never __**just**_ be friends with her, it would hurt too much. The need for her that I had to be more was simply too strong.

"You _know_ how careful I will have to be?" I said, gripping her waist through her t-shirt. My voice was uncertain, and I knew that, but every logical restraint I had was being overruled by my heart which was aching to be more for her.

"I do." She replied. "I can accept that if you can, Emily. I also know there are things you might not be able to tell me about the investigation... And I accept that, too. But what I _can't_ accept is not having you be something more to me than just a friend. What I feel is ...just too strong."

_**Christ**_. Did she _really_ want me the same way I wanted her?

I looked at her, her blue eyes stark and serious in front of me. They had some of the brightness back in them, not completely, but enough to show that Naomi wasn't utterly distraught anymore, and that time had healed a little of her panic.

"Naomi... I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

She nodded. "Anything."

"This isn't _just_ residual shock, is it? You really think you feel this way about me?"

She searched my eyes for a moment, and then nodded quickly. "I've had time to think, Emily. I really feel that you could be someone important to me, in more ways than just protecting me or solving this deadly riddle."

"Ok." I replied.

"_Ok_?" She said, her brows raising in surprise.

I leaned up and kissed her lips softly. "Yes." I said softly. "But... We take it slow, and keep it low-key, yeah? I want to give you some time to mend after the shock you've had."

She nodded. "I... Think you can help me with that." She said, biting her bottom lip. God, she was innocently beautiful when she was shy. It made an interesting change...

"How?" I asked.

She pulled away from me, and reached for the strap of my bag, lifting it over my head and placing it beside the sofa. She took my hand and led me to her bedroom.

"Wait..." I said, as we reached the foot of her bed.

She turned to me and placed her fingers against my lips. "Not what you think." She said, softly. "Take off your shoes."

I kicked them off as she sat down and scooted up the bed. I looked at her and she patted the space beside her. I crawled across and stretched out beside her, facing her on my side.

"I just... Need to feel you next to me." She said, as she blushed. "If that's...not too much."

I smiled softly. "Naomi Campbell, you're shy."

"Yeah, yeah... _Don't_ let it get around, I have a reputation." She said, her tone slightly joking. In response, I just pulled her into my arms and once again felt her own wrap around my body. I was surprised how good it felt. It was different to standing and being in her arms... In fact it was pretty much perfect.

We didn't say much of anything for a long while... I guess she didn't feel the need to speak, and I was happy enough to hold her close for a bit and provide some comfort. Truth be told, it was doing the same thing for me. It felt like it had been an emotionally long night, and it was nice to just be still for a change, and have some downtime to clear my head.

"When you are ready... I have some details... Some of them aren't pretty, though." I said, softly.

"I understand." Naomi nodded. "Give me the short version?"

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had a strong constitution when it came to things like that, I _did_ work a lot of homicide cases, after all.

"Yeah."

I raised my palm to her cheek. "Naomi... It was brutal... But she didn't suffer. She was drugged, and was unconscious. I know that's no consolation."

"No, but..." She paused, and then sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "She meant _nothing_ to me other than just a fuck, Emily. Putting it bluntly."

"I know. I knew that when you told me at the police station." I replied.

"Even so, it's one thing to know she didn't suffer. Not much of a comfort, but..."

I leaned in and kissed her softly. "I know."

I cuddled into her side. "You're one of a kind, you know that?" Naomi said.

I smiled. "I have a twin sister." I admitted.

"What?"

"Yeah. Her name is Katie, and she's six minutes older than I am."

"Oh. Do you get along?" Naomi asked.

I laughed. "Sometimes."

"I'm an only child." Naomi said. "My mother made up for a lack of siblings by letting a series of lodgers live in the house. Communal living."

"Oh. I bet that was interesting." I said.

"Yes, but tiring after a while, I got tired of my stuff being stolen, so she kicked everyone out."

"Wow."

We lay silently for a while longer, before Naomi spoke again.

"What did you tell the guys on the door? Won't they get suspicious that you're here alone?"

I smiled. "Contrary to my caring nature, Naomi, those guys consider me their superior, as they should. They won't bother us unless necessary, and they'll keep schtum. They know if they don't I'll come down on them hard."

"_Ooh_." Naomi said, a slight grin forming on her lips.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? Something you want to tell me, Campbell?"

"Oh, I dunno... _Detective_..." She smirked.

"Cheeky bitch." I chuckled. "I'll get you back for that."

"Oh, I _certainly_ hope so..." Naomi smiled, but it quickly faded. "Thanks for this... I mean it. Being here... It helps a lot." She said, seriously.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "There is nowhere I'd rather be, right now. If I wasn't here, I'd be getting home, and worrying about you. At least here I can see you're safe with my own eyes." I said, quietly.

She didn't say anything, but leaned in and kissed me softly, which told me all the thanks I needed to hear.

"Do you have anything to do today?" I asked her.

"No."

"Did you sleep much last night? Sorry, I know that's a dumb question..."

"No, it's not... And not after you called. I'm glad I got to speak with you, though, it really helped. Made me feel a little better. Effy and I watched crap TV and ate ice cream. She watched over me... Kept me distracted."

"I'm glad she was here for you." I said, briefly remembering my conversion with her.

"So am I. She's a good friend."

"You should try and rest. I can stay for a couple of hours before I really should get going."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes." I reached for my phone which was in my pocket and set an alarm for a couple of hours away. "I think we are both tired, and could do with it."

"Mmkay." Naomi said, shifting in place and pulling me a little closer. "That's good, I am kind of enjoying this."

"Perve."

"Mmm... Can't really blame me when you are in my arms." She said, nuzzling my fringe. She kissed my temple softly.

"Later for that... Ok?" I said.

"Yeah... I know." She sighed, dreamily. "It's still nice though... Comforting."

"Yeah." I whispered, gently kissing her neck.

As much as I knew I wanted her, I knew she just needed to rest, now. I fact, so did I.

* * *

The knocking on the front door came about two hours later. I knew this, because I looked at my phone to see what time it was, and it wasn't long before the alarm I had set was due to go off. Naomi had woken up first, and got up, making her way out to the front door. I got up and shook my hair out, smoothing it down a bit, making myself look presentable.

"Who is it?" Naomi asked, as I stood in the doorway.

"Madam, there is a young man here who introduces himself as 'Cook', says he is a friend of yours." Came the reply.

"_Oh_." Naomi replied, as she opened the door. "Yeah, he's a friend, he can come in."

"Told ya, robot." The young man said, as he swaggered his way in. He was a little shorter than Naomi, with sandy hair. He was wearing grey pants and a green shirt with half the collar popped. He shut the door behind him. "'Ello Naomikins." He said, pulling Naomi into his arms in a big bear hug. "You alright, kid? Eff told me what 'appened."

"Best as can be expected, Cookie," Naomi replied. "How's Panda?"

"Ah, mate... Poor girl is dev-o-sta-ted. She may be a bit potty, but even I could tell she and Thommo loved each other, man." Cook said, as he relaxed her from his embrace. He looked over and saw me, standing in the doorway. "'_Ello_...who's this? Alright, luv? I'm Cook." He said, a cheeky grin on his face as he began to step towards me.

Naomi placed her hand on his shoulder. "_Easy_, tiger. This is Detective Emily Fitch. She's investigating all this shite." She said. "Emily, this is my good friend James Cook. Please take no notice of his advances, he simply can't _help_ himself."

"Hi." I said, waving.

"You're a copper?" He asked.

"That's correct."

I saw a glint in his eyes. "_Niiiiiiiice_, Naomikins!" He grinned. He turned back to me. "Do you get kinky wiv them 'andcuffs, or what?"

"_James!_" Naomi said.

"What? Enquiring minds, an' all that!"

"Look, could you _please_ for one not be all pervy and weird with my houseguest, and for two remember that she is a police officer and show some _respect_?" Naomi asked, running her hand through her hair.

I had to fight to contain my smirk. "Can't help it, Naomikins, she's _fit_ as fuck. Fancy a willy waggle, luv?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I tell him that I'm gay, is that going to stop him?" I asked Naomi.

"_No_." They said, in unison.

_Fuck_. It was so cute, I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"_Cook_... Just go wait in the bloody kitchen, yeah? I'll be out in a minute." Naomi said.

"Naomi, I should get going anyway. I'll be in touch soon." I said, picking up my bag from beside the sofa, as Cook walked past me, totally perving on my arse on his way into the kitchen.

"Uhm...yeah..." She said, looking to see that Cook was out of earshot. "I am so sorry about him. He's a good guy once you get to know him."

"I'm sure." I smirked. "Uhm... I'll call you once I get up?" I said.

"Sure." Naomi said. She leaned in to kiss me softly. I then opened the door.

"Bye." I said, walking out and letting to door close behind me. Before I left, I turned to the officers. "Your presence here is much appreciated, boys."

"Thank you, Detective." One of them said.

"See you both some other time." I said, turning and leaving.

* * *

The water dripped over my shoulders, and slipped over my skin, tickling it in those places that only water seems to reach. I _loved_ showering. It always gave me time to think and I don't deny that I get pleasure from the water running over my skin, _take that how you will_, I'm not shy. That, and the simple pleasure of running a shower puff that's been soaked in coconut scrub body butter shower wash, that for some reason has a faint banana scent that I can't fathom, reminds me of banana cake... Anyway. Back to the sensation... It's comforting, as well as something that can be arousing, if done right.

Other than that I was leaning with my forehead against the tiles, just letting the water run over me.

_What are you doing, Emily?_ I thought to myself. This was _nuts_. I knew that. But I couldn't bloody help it, could I? It wasn't just her seductiveness that drew me in, it was also the sheer _danger_ she was in. I _wanted_ to protect her from it. But I knew that had it been a different situation with her, I'd be at this point anyway, just less conflicted about my desire for her.

God, it felt so _good_ to hold her. Not only for my emotional peace of mind, but for her, as well. In spite of her nervous habit of flirting with me, she _was_ good company, and was likeable. At least for me. It didn't hurt that she was rather beautiful, either. I rinsed myself off, then shut the water off, drying off and wrapping myself in a fluffy towel. I pulled back the duvet and crawled under it, burying myself and trying to get warm. It just didn't feel right, though. I made sure my alarm was set on my phone, and sent Naomi a short text.

_"It's not the same being in bed without you. xEmsx"_

I placed the phone on the pillow next to me and turned onto my side. My phone bargain to vibrate repeatedly, and I picked it up seeing Naomi's name on the screen. I answered it, putting the phone to my ear. "Hey." I said.

_"...It's not the same, either."_ Naomi said, after a short hesitation.

I sighed.

_"You're beautiful when you sigh."_ She said, softly.

Oh.

"You're the same when you sleep." I replied.

_"You watched me sleep?"_

"...Yes." I admitted.

_"Emily... Can I ask you a personal question?"_ She asked,

"How personal?" I asked.

_"Are you naked right now?"_

Oh. _That_ personal. _**Christ**_.

"Uhm... Not exactly." I replied, slowly. "I'm wrapped in a towel under my duvet."

"_Hmm_."

"Is your friend still there?" I asked.

_"No, he didn't stay long."_ Naomi said. "_I'm alone_."

Wow.

"And what are you doing?" I asked. Well, guess I know which part of my brain I'm thinking with...

_"I'm lying down on my bed."_ Naomi replied. _"...Also naked."_

"Jesus." I whispered. _Was it getting warmer, or was it just me?_

I heard Naomi giggle softly. _Cheeky bitch._ She knew what this was doing to me.

_"Can I ask you another, Emily?" _She asked, her voice slipping into this seductive purr.

"Hmm?"

"Will you take off that towel for me?"

Her tone, though playful, had a need behind it that I had to be sure about.

"Naomi... Are you sure?"

"_Yes_." She gave a long sigh. _"It's all distressing, Em, sure..._" She said, "_...I know you had to leave, but I still wish you hadn't. I quite enjoyed being in my bed with you._"

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too." What more could I offer than the truth? "I know you just want to get me completely naked, though." I grinned.

_"Yeah, but can you blame me?"_

I sighed. "No, because I've been thinking of the same thing." I replied.

Naomi laughed, softly. "_Why, detective..."_ She said, slyness in her tone, "_Have you been thinking _dirty thoughts_ about me?_"

"It's very hard not to." I replied, dryly.

_"Oh?"_ How the fuck did she manage to sound so innocent and so devious all at once?

"Did you _really_ think this has been one-sided? This..._attraction_ we have?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation in a less masturbatory direction.

"_Honestly? I wasn't sure. Not completely_." Naomi replied.

"Not so confident, huh?" I smirked, shifting my body weight to relieve myself of the fluffy towel. I was too warm, now.

"_You're different, Emily. Can I be blunt?_" She asked.

"Sure." Why not...

_"I _could_ just fuck you, but I don't want to. I think I want more than just a roll in the sheets with you, pleasurable as that would be."_ Naomi said, her words sending shivers through me. Damn. _"I think I want to get to know you for who you are."_

"You think so, huh?" I said, rightfully not trusting my voice, which had become shaky.

_"Yeah. I think you're special, Emily. I really do."_

"Naomi..."

_"It's not what you think, Emily, please. It's not some post traumatic thing, ok? If we'd met differently... I'd be feeling the same way."_ Naomi said. "_The fact that you've been there for me, both personally _and_ professionally... That's part of who you are. You feel it too, I know you do. I saw it when I looked in your eyes this morning. I felt it when you held me."_

I sighed, deeply. "You should go to sleep." I said.

"_Yeah, I know... It's been a long night, and I need rest."_ Naomi said, matter-of-factly.

"More to the point, so do I." I said.

_"You're working tonight?"_ She asked.

"Yes. At nine again."

_"D'you always work nights?"_

"Yeah, pays more."

"_Right. Uhm... Do you feel you need a break from me, or can we meet later for breakfast?"_ She asked. _"I'll try and tone it down, if you want... but I'm warning you, I'm sort of a bit smitten with you, and can't help myself."_

_Awww_... I smiled. "You're sweet, you know that?"

_"I am?_"

"Mmhmm. And yes, we can meet for breakfast. Same place?"

_"Sure, say around four?"_

"Sounds good. Look, I hate to cut this short, but..."

_"I know. The detective needs her awesomeness sleep."_ She said, playfully.

I smiled again. "Something like that. You should try and rest, too."

_"I will. Goodnight, Emily... And thanks."_

"Goodnight, Naomi."

_"Sweet dreams..."_ She said, before she hung up.

"...You too." I said, to the engaged tone, before placing my phone in the bedside table and rolling over, closing my eyes.

I wasn't sure about how innocent those dreams would be, but either way, if they would be of Naomi, they would be sweet.

* * *

**A/N#2: Awww... That was sweet. Wasn't it? Right?**

**lol**

**The next chapter I've got the major points of mapped out more or less in my head, just need to get my fingers typing.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Reviews welcome!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	10. Can't Keep A Good Bitch Down

**A/N: It is so nice to check my email every morning and find all your reviews, follows and favourites! ;-)**

**This chapter takes place a few hours after the last one. Please don't shoot me for the Naomi/Effy stuff. Purely reference, and not happening in this tale.**

**I was asked about the possibility of the great KFF and Gina making an appearance, Gina might be a strong possibility, and I had a hilarious idea of KFF as the day shift copper, but then slept on it and thought it was a bit ridiculous. We shall see, peeps... We shall see...**

**And thank you to SkyBlue who leaves me lovely little reviews, and is amusing me with the guesses they have about the mystery.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. If there was sour cream offered, I would totally share my sweet potato chips with it, though. OM NOM NOM! Any and all typos are not my fault.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I only managed to sleep another couple of hours. My phone woke me up around one thirty.

"Hello, this is Naomi." I said, sleepily.

"_Naoms_."

"Hey, Eff. What's up?"

"_I woke you?_"

"Yeah, but it's ok, might as well get up... What's going on?" I replied.

"_I've been thinking about the Unicorn. You up for a visit there?_" Effy asked.

I sighed. I looked at the time. Two o'clock. Might as well. "Sure. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"_Sweet. See you then._" She said, hanging up.

I dragged my arse out of bed, taking a quick shower and dressing casual, picking up both my new house keys and the keys for the club on the way out. When I shut the door, I turned to the officers. "Erm... I'm going to be at the Rainbow Unicorn on Nelson for a while. As far as I know there shouldn't be anyone coming here, except me when I get back." I said, pausing. "Yeah, sorry not sure if I'm suppose to tell you all that."

"It's fine, Miss." The officer smiled back at me. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Right. Thanks muchly for doing this." I nodded.

"Always glad to be of assistance." He replied.

I gave them a polite smile and began my walk out of the building. Truth be told, I was glad to get out, I felt a bit barricaded in with two bobbies posted at my door, asking me if all and sundry were expected by me. I shouldn't be so irritated, they are posted for my protection, after all. Although, I _don't_ deny it would be hot to see Emily go all Detective on them and bitch them out for falling asleep on the job, or, say... Perving at my tits? _What_...one can't dream that Emily might be so protective of my personal...assets? She is helping to guard my home and place of business, after all.

_**Dammit**_, Naomi. More pressing matters at hand!

I hope Emily wasn't mad I tried to get her totally naked earlier. I just can't help myself. I _want_ her. I want to feel her naked skin against mine, and not have it be a mere fantasy.

**_Anyway_**.

I made it to the club after a shorter than usual drive. One of the benefits of driving in just before the peak hour traffic, I suppose. I parked in my usual place, and went to the side door, finding two officers standing either side of it.

"Afternoon, Miss. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi. I'm Miss Campbell, I own this club." I said, showing him my ID.

"Oh, I see. Yes, there's a Miss Stonem here, also. She said you would be arriving soon."

"Thanks." I replied, opening the door and going inside. _Christ, it's like having the bloody Gestapo everywhere you go_, I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway, pocketing my ID. "EFF!" I called.

"Hey." Effy said, as she was sitting at the bar, sketchbooks opened out in front of her.

"You've been busy?" I asked, nodding towards the sketches in front of her.

"Sort of. I got you a coffee." She replied, sliding it across the bar. I took a seat on one of the stools and took a long sip. It was just at the right temperature for drinking. Effy always did have this uncanny notion of being able to get me a coffee that was made right, and that I could consume quickly without burning the hell out of my taste buds.

"Thanks. So, what's all this, then?" I asked, looking at the sketches.

"I've had an idea for the bar. Remodel it a bit."

"Eff, I _don't_ have the spare cash for that. The repairs for the mirror alone cost four fucking grand, and that's one _more_ than what those fuckers took!" I protested. "Repair is costing us enough, Eff. It's out of the question." I said, sadly.

"What if you left the hows and whyfors to me?" Effy asked. "Look... The community loves this place. We've had loads of emails from well wishers giving condolences for Thomas and hoping this place gets back on its feet soon. Some of them are even pledging to help out if we need it. Why not use some of that to our advantage? Get some costly things done on the cheap?"

I sighed. "What have you got in mind?"

Effy turned to one page she had, which had cursive text drawn on it in neon tones. "I think we should rename the bar. As a tribute to the old girl."

"_Carlotta's_?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Fuck, Eff. That's as camp as the statue herself." I laughed.

"I thought you'd like it." She shrugged. "This, with the framed picture I'm getting done up of her, will be the best way we can remember her."

I nodded, sipping my coffee. "I agree."

"There's another idea I had."

"Oh?"

"We should bring back the theme nights Maxxie had."

"Oh, god." I said, rolling my eyes. "No, they were _terrible_."

"Hear me out, Naoms?" Effy said, in her monotone. I waved my hand for her to continue. "Maxxie used to love it, he'd seen them in Australia when he travelled. Drag shows, ladies nights, karaoke, the lot. He said it drew a great crowd no matter what night it was, and the community really got into it."

"Yeah, but there's not that kind of crowd around here, Eff. That's why it didn't work so well. People just want to drink, dance and find someone to get off with, they aren't keen to watch blokes in heels prance around, mouthing the words to other people's songs." I complained.

"Then why have so many people responded positively to the poll I put up on the forum?" Effy shrugged.

"You what?"

"Yeah, look..." She said, turning her laptop around. Sure enough, there was a page with lots of posters liking the idea and also suggestions for future events (like strip nights).

"Hmm." I murmured.

"Look, we could at least start with one theme night and see how it goes. If we get lacklustre numbers in we can just can it."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, what do you suggest for the first night, then?"

"Carlotta's 'Can't Keep A Good Bitch Down' Night." Effy proclaimed, turning to another sketch of a cartoon style Carlotta standing on her hind legs and wearing a long cocktail dress with _far_ too many sequins on it. She was holding a microphone and had a glamorous, but cheesy smile pasted on her mouth, pearly white teeth showing. Oh dear _God_, it was **_hideously _**camp.

I laughed. "Are you shitting me?" I looked at Effy, who remained stone faced. "Eff, if Carlotta herself, rest her porcelain soul, saw this, she would detach herself off that bit of rock, kick you in the teeth and gallop away!"

"Too much?" She smirked.

I took another look at it. "Well... I suppose it does fit with her being totally camp and all..." I mused. "Give it a few days, I'm sure it will grow on me."

"Ha."

"You said something about a photo of her?"

"Yeah, this one..." Effy pulled the photo up and turned the laptop back around to show me. It was one I hadn't seen before, and it got the statue in pretty decent light, showing her in all her rainbow magnificence.

"Who took that? I haven't seen it before."

"I did... One night a few months ago. That night you shagged the model _and_ the accountant."

I cringed, suddenly remembering that someone I'd recently shagged had turned up dead. That was still freaking me out. But for the most part, it was not at the forefront of my mind. It probably should have been... But the mind blocks out traumatic things, yeah? It's probably why I hadn't thought as much as I should have about why all these things were happening... The only thing soothing to me at the moment was Emily... And even that wasn't all smooth thinking. I knew I could possibly get her into trouble, but she was something that I just had to pursue... To see if it would go anywhere. I wasn't thinking of her as just someone to sleep with...I wanted more from her. Now that I'd slept on it, I just felt it more.

"Naoms?" Effy said, gently.

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You alright?"

"Uh..." I said, before sighing. "Probably not." I shrugged. "Lot on my mind, y'know?"

"I can imagine." Effy said. "Have you heard anything more?"

"Emily told me she had some details but we didn't get around to discussing it, other than to say Candy had been drugged before being murdered, and that the scene was 'brutal'."

"I see." Effy replied. "What's the deal with you and her?"

"What?"

"Naoms, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that there's _something_ going on there."

I shrugged. "She came over after her shift." I said.

"And?"

"Might've kissed her." I mumbled.

"Ah-_hah_!" Effy smirked. "Come on, what else?"

"Might've laid down with her."

"Did you shag her?"

"_**NO!**_" I said, my brow furrowing. "Neither of us were naked, it wasn't _like_ that. It was comfort, ok? She held me and we fell asleep. No hot shagging to be had."

"You want to, though..." Effy teased.

"I _wanted_ to. Now, it's...ugh."

"Oh." Effy said. "I see. It's gone from 'you want to shag her' to 'can of worms'."

"Can of worms?" I asked.

"You're falling for her. _That_ 'can of worms'."'

"I hardly know her." I said.

"Did you think about her before you went to sleep this morning?"

"Mmm...not exactly. We were talking on the phone before we went to sleep."

_Both lying in bed __**naked**__, talking on the phone._

"Uh huh. I know you don't sleep clothed, what about her?" Effy asked.

"She was wearing a towel."

_Damn! __**Brain**__, shut the __**fuck**__ up!_

Effy smirked, annoyingly. "So you kissed her, laid in bed with her, slept with her, without fucking her and had a naked conversation with her."

"Basically, yes."

"And you _still_ want to tell me it's not a can of worms?"

"_**GYAH!**_ Alright! _Whatever!_ It's a fucking can of worms and I'm falling for her. She is also the cop investigating this, my flat, and the murder, so it's not like I can parade her around as mine, is it? _Fuck_!" I said, exasperated. "Not only that some psychotic fucker is after me and probably wants to _kill_ me, and for the life of me I've not a single clue as to why!"

A loud knock came on the club side door, and Effy stood up to answer it. I heard muffled voices as I finished my coffee, trying to will away the headache that seemed to be setting in. I checked the time, it was just after three, and I was meeting Emily at four. Effy came back carrying a package..

"Courier delivery." She said, placing the package on the bar.

My brow furrowed. "Well, the mirrorball is arriving by courier, but that's too small for the size we ordered."

"You think it's suspicious?" Effy asked.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. "Eff, my paranoia levels are up right about now, with good reason. Do you have the number for the Bristol police?"

"What about Emily?"

"Wrong time. She's not on duty until nine." I said, looking carefully at the package. It just didn't seem right. It wasn't hand addressed, someone had printed the address onto printer paper and attached it that way. "_Something_ isn't right about this, though. I mean think about it, Eff. We rarely get courier deliveries, except for flyers, and they were received last week. Besides, this box is the wrong shape."

"Alright... Why not just go ask one of the coppers on the door?"

"Oh, I didn't think of them."

Effy smirked. "What would you do without me?"

I walked to the door and opened it, the two coppers still standing there, dutifully. "Erm... Hi. Look, that package that was just delivered, it looks a bit suspicious. Would one of you be able to come in and take a look?"

"Certainly." One of the officers said, following me inside. "What looks suspicious about it?"

"Well, we rarely get courier deliveries, we are expecting one, but it's for a mirrorball which would be a sight bigger than this at twenty four inches across..." I explained.

"Oh, yes, I see what you mean."

"Yeah, and the only other deliveries we get are for flyers, and they arrived last week. Plus, something doesn't look right about it."

"Right, well let's have a look, then." He said, as I showed him through to the bar. Once he got close to the package, he peered at it, looking at it from all sides. "That label looks odd."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Hang on, it looks like something might be leaking from it..." He said, picking the box up and seeing the moisture that was left on the bar. Effy grabbed a bar napkin and put it down to mop it up. The three of us watched as the crisp clean napkin was immediately soaked in crimson.

"_Shit_." The officer said. "_Erm_... I mean... Christ."

"Don't worry about it, mate... You should hear me sometimes." I said. "Is that real, or fake?"

Effy grabbed a knife and fork out of the cutlery draw. "What?"

"_Seriously?_" I asked her.

"How else do you propose we open it without getting our fingerprints all over it."

"You've already held the box." The officer said. "So have I. But you're right, it's probably better that we don't touch it."

"I'll let you handle it, then." Effy said, handing him the cutlery. He took them, and gently cut across the tape that held the box shut. He pulled aside the flaps of the cardboard box to find some tissue. He carefully lifted it up.

"Oh, _god_!" He said, dropping the knife and fork and going pale in the face. "Bathroom?" He asked.

"Second door down that corridor." As soon as the words left my lips he was off like a shot. I heard the door bang open and then the sound of the poor copper retching violently.

I began to turn back towards Effy. "Well, that was interes-" I stopped mid-sentence, seeing Effy stare at me. In her hand she held the fork, and was lifting up part of the tissue. Her face was pale, too. But I knew Effy had a strong stomach, she was always into watching those crime shows. Said there was something pretty about death. So what could have her so pale? "What is it?"

"You must have _seriously_ pissed someone off, Naoms." Was all she said. I stepped closer and Effy held her hand out. "Don't." I raised my eyebrow, and she relented, sighing. I looked into the box, seeing a red fleshy mass that looked like...

"Is that a-"

"Kidney?" Effy asked. "I think so. If science class serves me right."

"Fuck. No wonder PC Plod lost his lunch." I replied. "I'll go tell the guy at the door."

I walked back to the door and opened it. "Hi again."

"How can I help, miss?"

"Your offsider is nauseated. That package contains possible human remains. Can you alert whoever needs to know at Bristol police?"

"Certainly. Human remains, you say?" The officer asked.

"Yes. My friend and I aren't doctors but it could be a kidney." I replied.

"I see. I'm on it." He said, turning away to radio the troops or whatever he was going to do.

I went back inside to find the other copper back at the bar, and Effy was handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said, taking a drink.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just not used to seeing that sort of thing yet. Only been a few months on the job."

"Oh, right."

"I should go and tell my par-"

"Already taken care of. Might want to go and find out how long the cavalry will be." I said.

"Right." He said, finishing the glass of water and walking out.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, Emily's name on the display. I answered the call.

"Hey. You're awake early." I said.

"_I just got a call from work... Something about human remains in a box?_" Emily said.

**_Shit_**.

"They woke you up for that? I'm sorry..."

"_Naomi, never mind that. I've been called in, anyway. It's my case, so.._."

"Oh."

"_Hazard of the job, I suppose._"

"So, I guess this means a raincheck on coffee?"

"_I'm sorry._" Emily said.

"It's ok."

_"Hey... The upside? I'll finish early tomorrow morning_." She offered.

"Oh?"

"_Mmhmm_." She replied, and I couldn't work out if it was anticipation or seduction in her tone, but whatever it was, it sounded good.

"How early?" I asked

"_I'll be starting at four, so four tomorrow morning_." She said.

_Hmm. Interesting. _

"Then I'm going to show you something, Detective..." I said.

"_Oh?_"

"Mmhmm. No clues. Now, Emily... I believe a Detective Fitch needs to get down here and investigate the gross shit that got delivered here."

"_Hey.. Are you ok?_" Emily asked, sincerity in her voice. _Awww_... This woman... _Wow_.

"Uh... A little better than the door copper who puked up his lunch."

"_That bad?_"

"Eff and I have strong stomachs. And, you know... My defence mechanism and all."

"_How could I forget? Look, I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll see you shortly._" Emily said.

"I know. And Emily?" I said.

"_Yes?_"

"I'll apologise now for my actions later." I grinned.

Emily laughed. Oh, I liked that sound. "_Bye, Naomi._" She said, hanging up.

I put my phone back in his pocket and turned to find Effy smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"_**So**_ deep in that can of worms, Naoms."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

Her expression became passive. "That's not fair, Naoms." Her voice was sad.

I walked over to her and hugged her. "Sorry, Eff. That was a cheap shot."

"Bitch." Effy replied. "You know if things were different..."

"I know. I'm a twat."

"No, I am. I should learn to let it go. When we both know it wouldn't work between us."

"There's someone out there, Effy Stonem. It's just not me." I said. "Besides, if we started shagging again, nothing would ever get done around here. And Cook would be setting up cameras everywhere."

"Ugh. Perve." Effy smirked.

"Are you worried... About me and Emily?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Effy said. "Emily may be a comfort for you right now, but is that all it is?"

I sighed. "I hope not." I replied. "There's just _something_ about her."

"Are you sure it's not just because shagging a copper is on your bucket list?"

"No!" I laughed. "I mean... I wouldn't say no if it happened, I can't deny that, but..." I paused, "Eff, she came to tell me about Candy _personally_. You saw how gently she broke it to me, I don't think that's normal police procedure."

"Mmm."

My next thought was interrupted by Effy's mobile. She reached into her pocket to answer it as she moved out of my arms. "Hello, Effy Stonem speaking?"

I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda water and opened it, staring at the package on the bar. I never imagined I'd hear myself saying "the plot thickens" in reference to my life, but with a boxed human organ sitting on my bar gently oozing blood onto the nicely polished surface... I couldn't really think of another expression coming to mind.

"That was about the mirrorball. It'll be here just after five." Effy said, walking back to the bar.

"Are they installing it this time?" I asked. "Because we just managed to get it done ourselves last time, and even that was a fluke."

"I've been on the phone with them earlier, Naoms, and they've agreed to install it free of charge." Effy said.

"Good." I said. "Let's hope the fuzz are gone by the time they get here, then."

* * *

**A/N#2: I really hope that was a healthy kidney.**

**I had to give Candy one last appearance...even if it was only a bit part.**

***ba-DUM-TSS***

**I'll see myself out.**

**Until next time...reviews welcome! ;-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	11. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**A/N: Greetings! Cheers for all the follows and reviews and such!**

**My apology in the last chapter was due to the fact that you never know what pairings people agree/disagree with. I know there are a few people who didn't like the fact that I stuck Keffy into SF (really? Really? It's such a minor part of the story, folks!), so that was the reason for my apology. Probably me overreacting again, but I'd rather be over-cautious.**

**Note to SkyBlue: No, the Unicorn itself isn't being renamed, it's the bar that got shot up. To explain, as you'll find out later in this chapter, the Unicorn actually has two bars. The idea for this comes from a club we have in Brisbane (where I live) which is a "mega" club and has several themed floors and basically a bar for each floor, and they are all named differently.**

**I am not sure if Katie has a place in this story, but having said that, she could pop up in the next chapter, who knows?**

**Now... For this chapter, I will issue you all with...**

**...a giant blacklit Cigarette Warning™. Oh come on, you knew it was coming at some point (all puns intended)... :-P I am not sure about how I'm going to mingle smut with crime/mystery, but if mynameislizzie can do it with post-apocalyptica, I don't see why not.**

**Right, on with the show, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a strange imagination. Ok, and a humorous one. Any and all typos are unintentional.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I was glad that when I got the call about the package at the Unicorn that I was already up and about. _Not_ the best sort of news to wake up to, and it would have been worse, because I'd have been worrying about Naomi if I hadn't called her to find out that she was ok. That was just instinct, doing that. I mean, we hadn't exactly talked properly about what we were doing, or what we were to each other, and I was still apprehensive about a _lot_ of things, but I wasn't sure that I could hold out with her. The attraction I felt towards her was too strong for me to resist. It seemed to consume my mind during my trip into work, and once I got there, it was time for me to be Detective Fitch, and not wide-eyed, curious Emily (who was developing more of a non-professional interest in one _beautiful_ blonde named Naomi Campbell.).

"Fitch, you'd better get over to the Unicorn quick, Groves is looking green around the gills again." The inspector said, as I left the locker room. "Jones is out sick, but you should be able to handle it solo."

"Groves..._Again_? Are you sure that boy is cut out for a job on the beat?" Honestly, that boy had _no_ stomach at all.

"Sometimes I wonder. Never mind though. Tell him when you get there he's welcome to finish his shift early."

"I'll let him know, sir." It's the least I can do, having to come in early myself.

"Any leads on your case?" He asked, as we walked down the hall towards the desk sergeant's station.

"Not too many, but I do think they are related, sir."

"All _three_ crimes?"

I nodded. "Too many similarities between the scene in Miss Campbell's flat and the murder. That and the fact that the victim and Miss Campbell were...acquainted."

"Acquainted?" He asked.

"Putting it bluntly, sir, it was a one-night-stand situation."

"_Ah_."

"It appears whoever it is has something against Miss Campbell." I said.

"Personally?"

"I'll have to think on the evidence and bit more, but it's possible." I replied. I didn't like to admit it myself, but this was all _too_ coincidental for my liking.

"I see. Well, I won't keep you any longer, Fitch. Keep me apprised, yes?"

"Will do, sir." I said. I went past the desk sergeant and picked up the incident report and left the station. I grabbed a Red Bull on the way out, not having had a chance to get to a café for coffee, and the _bloody_ hot water service not being hot enough, I decided to not trust a coffee from the station tea room.

You get these uncanny feelings, being a detective. You learn to be suspicious of things, and I'm not sure it's a trait I've always had, but it does come in handy. As such, I had a bad feeling about the contents of the package that Naomi had received at the club. When I got there, I went up to the door, and knocked on it hard, it was a heavy door, and I wanted Naomi to hear. A few short moments, she opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever, greeting me with a smile. _Fuck me_, she's gorgeous. Remember, Emily... This is _Detective Fitch_ time.

"Hi." She said.

"Miss Campbell." I replied.

"_Detective_, we have to stop meeting like this." She smirked, catching on. "Come in." She stood aside to let me in and I went in past her.

"Where is the...item in question?" I asked.

"On the bar." Naomi said, leading me in thing the corridor. "I thought it was suspicious, because it came by courier, and we weren't expecting anything."

"Oh." I said, as we made our way to the bar. Groves was standing drinking a glass of water. "Groves, the inspector has said you can finish your shift early, if you're feeling ill."

"Thank you, Detective. I'll finish up here and then go." He said.

"Do you know which company it came through?" I asked Naomi.

"Eff?" Naomi asked.

"It was a _ridiculous_ name... Mission Impossible couriers." Effy said.

"Classy." Naomi smirked.

"Now now... Humorous as it may be, we can't discriminate on their choice of business name." I said, pulling on a pair of silicone gloves, snapping them in the process. Effy raised an eyebrow and then looked at Naomi, whose expression I didn't take a note of, as I was focused on the box in front of me. I took a pen out of my pocket, and lifted the flap open, and then the crimson-soaked tissue. Sitting in the middle of the box was something that looked suspiciously like a kidney. _Fuck_.

"Right. I'll have to get forensics in to clear this up and take it back to the station. May I borrow your office, Miss Campbell?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." Naomi replied, pointing the way. I walked up the stairs, into the office and shut the door behind me, picking up the phone. I dialled the number for the station, and waited for them to pick up.

"_Bristol Police, how can I be of assistance?_"

"Good afternoon, this is Detective Emily Fitch, I am attending a call at the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub on Nelson. I require a forensics team to come and collect some evidence. Two should do it." I told the operator.

"_Forensics team to the Rainbow Unicorn on Nelson?_" The operator confirmed.

"That is correct."

"_Very well Detective, they shall be there within half an hour._"

"Thank you very much." I said putting the phone down. "_Christ!_" I muttered to myself.

"What is it?" Naomi's voice came from behind me. I almost jumped ten foot in the air, and spun around to face her. "Sorry... Didn't mean to-"

"No, it's ok." I said, my face obviously not covering my nervousness.

"It's _not_ though, is it?" Naomi asked. I looked at her, biting my bottom lip. I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. "Emily..._please_?" She said, stepping closer to me.

I sighed. "Naomi... I didn't tell you this morning, even though I meant to, but we fell asleep... The autopsy report..."

"You said it was '_brutal_', if I remember." Naomi said.

"It was. Look, can you sit down?" I asked.

Naomi's brow furrowed, but she sat down as I had asked. "So... What is it?" She asked.

I walked across the room and sat down next to her, but facing her as best as I could. "Naomi, before I tell you this, I have to know... How are you? _Really_... I need you to be honest with me."

She sighed. "It's not all roses knowing someone might be out to hurt you, or _worse_. I still have no idea why, but that's because I've not been thinking about it much. I'm not _ignoring_ it, but... Other than shock, I guess I'm a bit paranoid. It's why I got suspicious about the package being delivered."

I nodded. There was no real easy way to say it, was there? I took a deep breath, taking her hand in mine. "The autopsy report told me more than I saw at the scene. 'Brutal' was about the simplest word I could come up with that fit... She wasn't just murdered, Naomi... She was _butchered,_ and it was..." I hesitated over protecting her from the sheer gruesome nature of the crime.

"Emily... Just tell me, ok? It can't be any worse than what I'm thinking."

"Ok, then..." I nodded. "She was drugged, stabbed seventeen times, then dragged to her bed, where her head was sawn off." I paused. "One of her kidneys had also been removed." I took her hand, feeling her squeeze mine as she took the information in.

"Could that be the _same_ kidney that's in a box on my bar?" She asked, quietly, calmly, after a long pause. But her voice held this scared nature about it.

"We will have to test to see if the DNA matches, but... Yes, there's a good chance it could be." I replied, gently.

"_Christ!_" Naomi said, and I felt her hand start to tremble. I held it tighter. "I mean...she is already dead, but... Who would do such a thing?"

"That's what we're going to find out. I know I asked you before, but is there anyone you know of who might have a grudge against you?"

Naomi sighed, standing up and shaking her fingers through her hair. "I've been trying to think of that myself. I don't think anyone has a reason to. Like I said, I keep the peace with everyone around here... I don't have much reason to create animosity with my neighbours, Emily... Not really good for business."

"I know, but I still had to ask."

"Yeah." Naomi replied, her eyes finding the floor.

I stood up and walked towards her. "Will you be ok?" She looked back at me, her blue eyes radiating fear and uncertainty. The look in her eyes broke me a little, and without thinking, I pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"_Emily_... You're in uniform." Naomi murmured.

"It doesn't matter, and right now I don't care. You need a hug." I said, softly. "Just enjoy the moment."

"Ok." Naomi replied.

I knew it was doing me some good to alleviate the panic I was feeling, I can't imagine how, not even begin to, really, how all this drama was affecting Naomi. I had a feeling she was trying to be brave, but I needed to tell her she didn't need to put on a brave face with me. If I couldn't do that with words just yet, I could at least use some actions to convey my meaning across. We remained in the embrace for a few minutes, when there was a knock at the door. Naomi gently let me go. "Come in." She said.

Effy poked her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt. Detective, the forensics team are here."

"Oh, right. Thanks." I said, as Effy shut the door behind her. "Uhm... Do I need to worry about her? I mean..."

"No. She'll keep schtum." Naomi replied.

"Ok. Sorry, I had to ask."

Naomi shook her head. "Not at all, I understand."

"I'd better...uh..." I said, pointing to the door.

"Yeah." Naomi said, still looking at me. I stepped closer and kissed her lips softly, before walking out of the office and back downstairs.

* * *

Turns out that the kidney indeed _was_ a match to the late Candice Cartwright. I called Naomi to tell her, and she wasn't surprised, but still, it's not the easiest to hear that sort of thing, along with all the other unsavoury things that had been happening in her world lately. I had called her during my break, and she was busy, muttering something about idiot delivery men and '_blasted bloody mirrorball_', so I told her I would call her once I got off shift.

The rest of the night was filled with drunks and a break and enter, oh and one drug bust. Fun times. When I finished my shift, I got changed, and turned my phone back on to find a message from Naomi.

"_Hey. Call me when you get this? xNx_"

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Well, hello." Came the semi seductive reply.

I smiled. "Hey. I just finished work. What's up? Are you ok?"

"_I'm fine, Emily. Don't panic. I'm actually at the Unicorn. I wanted to show you something, if you don't mind coming down._" Naomi said. "_It's not anatomy in a box, I can assure you._" She added, with a soft chuckle.

"You have a strange sense of what's funny." I replied.

"_I can explain that... Will you please just come down?_" Naomi asked.

"Alright, I'll be ten minutes, I'm just leaving the station." I replied.

"_Yay._" She said, like a small child. "_I'll count the seconds... Detective._" She added, before hanging up.

I put my phone into my pocket and started my walk to Nelson street. It was a quiet evening, being only midweek, so not too much in the way of hysteria in the club district. When I got to the Unicorn, I found two security guards standing outside the door.

"Erm... Where are the police officers that are supposed to be here?" I asked.

"We are their replacements, miss. Hired by the club owner." One of them replied.

"_Oh_. I wasn't aware." I said.

"And you are?"

"Uhm... I'm Emily. Here to see the owner."

"Oh, right. Hold on." He reached for his radio. "Miss Campbell? Giles here... There's an Emily here to see you?"

The radio crackled into life. "_Be down in a sec, Giles_."

"Won't be long." Said 'Giles'.

"Thanks." I said as the door clicked and swung open, revealing Naomi in a t-shirt with a picture of a pig on it.

"Hi." She said, with a wide smile. "Come in!"

I stepped past her and the door closed behind her.

"We've hired additional security, so you can have your bobbies back." She said, cheerily.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, making my way into the club. The Rainbow Unicorn was a club I'd been to twice, but only in professional, and not personal capacity. This time, it was personal. I walked in to see the usually dark club lit in fluorescent lighting, not quite the same as its emergency lighting, but similar. I turned around, and she pulled me in for a tight hug, which I reciprocated, and she kissed me softly.

"Yes. If we have any trouble, we will of course call the police, but we can handle anything otherwise." Naomi explained. "Besides, I'm sure your department _needs_ your staff, and these guys we get free of charge... Effy might've shagged someone at the security company, so..."

I laughed. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"I... Thought you might like a tour... _Without_ all the music and drunken gay boys and lesbians falling all over the place." Naomi replied, with a smile.

I looked at her. "Oh. Sounds... Interesting." I blushed. "How do you know I've been here when it's open?"

"This is one of two gay clubs in Bristol, Emily... Chances are you've been here at some stage."

"Oh. Right." I smirked.

"Wait, you're not one of those cat owning lesbians, are you? Hanging out on the sofa with a cup of tea and a good DVD?" Naomi laughed.

"Uhm...no, I just... With work... I work nights, so not much chance for socialising." I stuttered.

"_Right_, so when someone who is keen tries to get your attention, you mumble bollocks about 'oh, I'm sort of seeing someone'? Which, by the way, is _very_ easy to see through."

"Yeah, well..." I sighed, "...it's not every day I have a good looking woman _snog_ me after her flat has been trashed."

"Good looking?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Rather beautiful, actually." I could feel myself blushing. "Ok, so I was understating."

Naomi smiled at me. "Also, I'd like to make up for our breakfast being rainchecked."

"Aww."

"Besides, I want to chat a bit. How was your night?" She asked, stepping behind the bar. "Beer, or something stronger?"

"Vodka and lemonade?" I replied. Naomi smirked, then nodded and set about making me a drink. "Work was...work." I said.

"Busy?" She said, sliding a coaster in front of me, as she put some ice into a glass and poured in a measure of vodka. She then added some lemonade, gave it a stir and then placed it on the coaster in front of me.

"Yes, and as I was working earlier, it seemed to get busier later on." I replied before taking a long sip. "Oh, that hits the spot."

"D'you enjoy it? Police work, I mean."

"I like people. I like helping people. And it's challenging. Of course, it isn't all rescuing kittens, or helping grannies across the street..."

"No, definitely not." Naomi mumbled, before drinking the rest of her glass, the ice cubes clinking against each other. She retrieved the bottle of vodka and poured out another measure. "I suppose... If it were all kittens, they'd create a special police force. The _Furball Patrol_, or something equally witty." She grinned.

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose they would."

Naomi smiled. "So... Tour?" She said, drinking the vodka in her glass.

"Sure."

Naomi took me all through the various areas of the club. The main floor, the two different bars, and the mezzanine level with the VIP area and the view from the outdoor smoking section. She then led me to the middle of the main floor.

"Wait here." She said. She walked over to a bank of switches and flicked five of them off at once. I gasped, as the floor was immediately plunged into darkness. "_Don't_ panic, yeah?" I heard her call. She sounded so far away, but I knew she was just in the same place.

"Ok..." I said, my voice sounding nervous. She flicked some more switches, which turned on the club's coloured lights, as well as a laser lighting system. I heard another switch being flicked, and then heard a hissing sound, as the smoke machines began to emit a thick carpet of white smoke which spread over the floor. I was surrounded by laser beams every colour of the rainbow, my feet blanketed in smoke that in some places was beginning to rise, creating an eerie effect.

"Close your eyes."

"_Now?!_" I asked.

I heard Naomi laugh softly. "Just trust me. Close your eyes, and open them when I say."

I exhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. I heard her flick one last switch, and then stood there breathing, eyes closed, waiting for her voice again. I'm not sure how long I stood there, but soon I felt her presence behind me. And then her arms, sliding around my waist. "Ok...open your eyes." I did, and saw the floor surrounded by hundreds of constantly moving reflections, changing colour, but not ceasing movement. It was then that I looked up and saw the mirrorball above my head.

"_Wow._" I breathed.

"That's also why I was a bit snippy on the phone. Bloody delivery people turned up late and had trouble installing it." Naomi held me close to her, leaning her head on my shoulder. She breathed in and then exhaled slowly. "I missed you." She said, almost in a whisper. It sent a flicker of need through me.

"I've missed you too." I replied, being completely truthful. I couldn't _not_ be, not with her.

"Thank you for coming in early...for work I mean. I didn't know they would call you in."

"I know." I said.

"Do you?" She said, turning me around in her arms. "Do you know what you've been doing to me since we met, Emily?"

"I do. Don't you think I've been feeling the same way? It's not _every_ victim of crime I find myself masturbating ov-" I blurted out, before clamping my hand over my mouth. My eyes went wide. **_Bollocks!_** "Mmfck." I moved my hand. "You see? My brain can't turn itself off when I'm around you." I said, biting my bottom lip.

"You want me." She said, curiosity in her tone.

I nodded. "And you've been eye fucking me since we met." I said, my voice slightly shaky.

"You let me lie down with you... run my fingers up and down your spine..." She smirks. "And you _knew_, the whole time, didn't you? You _knew_ I wanted you, like you wanted me."

"It's hard to ignore that you have been imagining me having you handcuffed to the bedposts." I shrugged. Naomi's eyes went wide. "What? You think you're the first girl to _ever_ have that fantasy about a cop?"

She laughed. "Hardly. I was more surprised that you would think _I_ would think that."

Now, it was my turn to laugh. "You're not as inconspicuous as you think you are, babe." I said, looking up into her eyes. "You _didn't_ seem to mind that I was snuggling closer to you, either."

She smirks again. _Damn._ _She is really cute when she does that_. "You sneaky little brat." She raised an eyebrow, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Inconspicuous, huh?" She said, softly. "Hmm. You know, I really enjoy your use of... _Official_ terminology." A lopsided grin spread across her lips.

I blinked. "I bet you do." I replied. "Now...Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up... and kiss me."

Her hand came up and her fingers curled around my neck, threading into the hair at the bottom of my head, as her lips met mine and she kissed me. She was _good_ at it, too. I let her in, parting my lips and allowing her tongue to slide between them, feeling her other hand slide around the back of my waist, trailing down to where my shirt met my jeans, her fingertips slipped underneath the fabric, as I shivered, relishing the feel of them against what has always been a sensitive part of my body. The kiss became deeper as the hand at my back slid further down, its fingers wedging themselves into my waistband, her fingers splayed across the curve of my hip. She squeezed gently, and I groaned into her kiss, my lips breaking from hers as she began to kiss down my throat.

"Oh, _fuck_..." I gasped, grabbing her harder. Naomi bent her knees as her hand curled around my neck slid down my spine and slid its way inside the vacant side of my jeans and grabbed on. She straightened her legs and I whimpered as she picked me up off my feet, and quickly wrapped my legs around her waist and held on tight. She turned me around, walking through the thick layer of smoke that lined the floor, some of it coming up in small whisps with each of her steps. She led me over to a flat, white couch that stood out with a blue glow due to the black lights, laying me down on my back and framing my face in her hands.

"I have wanted you _so much_, Emily." She whispered. "I just can't stand it anymore..."

I reached up and pulled her close, kissing her and letting her know that I wanted her too. My hands were now pulling her shirt off her as she grabbed for mine. It didn't take long before the two of us were topless, and she had both her hands on my tits, and one nipple in her warm mouth, her tongue delicately flicking over the tip of it. I groaned, my hips arching towards her as my nails dragged down her back. "Naomi...fuck." Her teeth gently pulled on my nipple and I gasped, skimming my hand up her stomach and closing it around her own breast, rubbing the length of my thumb over the nipple. I rolled it between my fingers, and she moaned around my own, sending shock waves through my stomach and flooding my knickers.

Her hips ground against mine, her thigh slipping between my own as she slowly licked back up my chest to my neck, biting into my skin and making me growl. Somehow, she knew all the best spots to get to me, and was using them well to her advantage, at this present point in time. She was eroding every last restraint I had between me and her becoming _very_ naked and _very _sweaty together, and I had given up, I was relaxing the last barrier and letting her have me, because I _wanted_ her, too. She murmured, against my skin, "...I've never wanted anyone...as much as I want you...fuck, baby..."

Her words sent another shock through me. "Fuck!" I gasped. "Naomi, please...I need to feel...all of you..." I begged, for I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her to consume me so much I thought I would die if I didn't feel her strip me completely bare and get to know me intimately, like, right now. Thankfully, she wasn't about to disappoint me, as her hands drifted quickly down to my jeans and unzipped them, pushing them down off my hips, taking my damp knickers with them. She did the same with her own and in seconds was back on top of me, kissing me so deeply my head spun as my legs automatically locked behind her hips once more. The blue tint of the blacklights created a beautiful halo around us, and highlighted her peroxide blonde hair that I ran my fingers through as she kissed me.

Her hand moved in between our bodies and I moaned, feeling her fingers part my folds and rub and slide against my clit, which was eager for her attention. Her fingers moved easily against me, feeling around in just the way I liked it, which I had told her by way of a _very_ appreciative moan. My fingers gripped her shoulders as her own fingers slid down and entered my slick wetness, and _oh my fucking god_, they were long and beautiful, and she knew _exactly_ how to use them. I never wanted it to stop.

I reached down and began to rub at her clit while she stroked her fingers inside me. Jesus Christ she did it well, because she had me cumming very hard very quickly, it was that intense, I'm ashamed to say I bit into her shoulder quite hard, as the waves of sheer and absolute pleasure washed over me. I heard her growl, but thought nothing of it until I heard her voice. "Emily...ah, fuck... _OW!_"

I pulled away, hearing her gasp of relief, and then flicked my tongue over the deep dents I had left behind, slipping my own fingers deep inside her. My palm pushed against her clit as I thrust my fingers as deep as they would go into her warm core. I'd heard Naomi laugh, I'd heard her upset, I'd heard her melancholy. But a near orgasmic Naomi Campbell is simply fucking _amazing_, and so arousing that each shallow breath and loud moan had me rolling my hips all over again. She took the hint well and began moving her fingers again, urging me closer. It didn't take long for me to be close again, and soon she joined me at the peak of pleasure and we groaned in unison as we came hard together, completely whole and perfectly in sync.

Naomi collapsed to the side of me, and I resumed leaving gentle kisses against the now red bite mark on her shoulder. _Oops_. "Oh... I'm sorry about that..." I whispered, breathlessly.

Naomi giggled next to me. "Ohh... Don't be, It felt so good." She said, biting her bottom lip through a cheeky, lazy grin. "It was the cherry on top." She said, softly kissing the slightly red spot on my neck. "It made something already beautiful that much more perfect."

"Aww... You soppy fucker." I laughed.

"Hey. I mean it, yeah?" She said, her eyes stopping me in my tracks. Honest, clear blue I'd not seen before. Can't get more honest a moment than after having yourself be torn apart by absolute pleasure, can you?

I nodded. I laid my head against her shoulder and kissed her neck gently.

"Emily?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did we just cross a line?"

I sighed. "_Unfortunately_, yes."

"Do you regret it?" Naomi's voice was timid.

"I hope not." I admitted. "I like you a lot."

"It's not just... _Residual sympathy_, is it?" Naomi said, humour in her voice.

"Hardly. I haven't given a sympathy shag since I was seventeen." I laughed.

"Whoever it was, they were very lucky. You're rather sexy."

"You're just saying that because you have dirty fantasies about me in my uniform handcuffing you to something."

Naomi laughed. "It's a good thing we're bathed in blue... You can't see how much I'm blushing right now."

I rolled on top of Naomi. "And you call _ME_ a sneaky little brat." I grinned, leaning down to kiss her slowly.

"Well... Takes one to know one?" Naomi grinned,

I gazed down at her face, framing it in my hands. "Come back to mine?" I asked her.

Naomi looked at me, puzzled. "Are you sure? Don't you need your sleep?"

"I have tonight off, and I've made sure they have one of my trusted colleagues on duty. If there are any problems, he can handle it." I said, kissing her softly. "Please... Come home with me?"

"Ok, but... Why?"

I frowned. "Because, I'd like to get some sleep with you wrapped around me without worrying about any interruptions."

_Now_ who is the soppy fucker?

"Oh, Emily..." Naomi slid her arms around me and held me tight. "Alright, then. But I vote we get dressed first. There's not that many people I'd like to have the privilege of seeing me naked..."

We dissolved into giggles, and then we rounded up our clothes, and got dressed. Naomi turned out all the lights, and we left the Unicorn, setting off for my flat.

* * *

**A/N#2: I don't know about you, but I'm surprised they made it this long without shagging.**

**Of which, there is more to come... Somewhere. I can't tell how patient you will have to be!**

**Reviews? Comments? **

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	12. The Calm In The Storm

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**I don't know who gets teased more in this chapter... The two of them, or you guys! LOL**

**BUT! There is a cameo. You can probably guess who by, but no clues! Read on! lol**

**I'm going to tack on a Fluff Alert™ for this chapter, because I think there's a lot of warm, fuzzy stuff in it.**

**That said, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I'd buy it a coffee! Any and all typos are accidental and not my fault!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Emily. Emily Fitch. Detective Emily Fitch. She is a woman who has me under a spell.

Let me explain. I've not really been keen on the idea of relationships. I'm not going to lie, I enjoy sex. Unless you're a prude or asexual, who doesn't? But that whole clinging onto someone, spending every minute with one another... Yeah, not me. I quite like my independence, thanks very much. I'm not one for labels but I think I'm one of those people they say 'that's the kind of girl who gets a reputation' about. Whatever, I've never let what other people think bother me too much, you can't when you run a gay nightclub, for Christ's sake.

It's rare that I sleep with someone twice. By that, I mean never more than one night. Because, let's face it, you can spend one night with someone, and shag them more than once, depending on how much stamina one has, and besides, if I was going to only shag a girl once, why would I bother bringing them home? It's a bit teenager and all, but I could shag them without leaving the Unicorn if I really wanted to, the place does have, after all, a private office upstairs...

What, you thought I'd mention the toilets? I'm a little classier than that, and I've grown up a bit since the days when Effy and I used to make it a competition of how many girls we could shag in a night. Oh, and the occasional boy on Effy's side. Never was part of the human smorgasbord I was willing to try further, to be honest.

Anyway, back to the moment at hand. Emily and I are walking up her street. It's much like my own street, I suppose, terraced houses, sundry flats and neat little gardens. Reminds me more of the street my mum lives on, though. That reminds me, I need to call in and see how she is.

"Have you gone mute?" I hear Emily ask from beside me.

_What?_

"Huh? Oh, no... I was just thinking."

"Care to share it?" Emily asks, in a playful tone.

"Bit mundane, really... I was just thinking I needed to call in and see my mum." I replied, as we walked up the steps to Emily's flat.

"Oh." Emily replied. "D'you talk to her often?"

I shrugged. "Not for a couple of weeks. Not sure how I'm going to tell her about Thomas. She was fond of him, as we all were."

"I see. It seems your Thomas was a likeable guy." Emily said, as she led me inside. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine." I replied. "Thomas was likeable. He breezed in from the Congo and became our friend after Panda took a liking to him. He was always well spoken, and one of the least violent people I knew..." I explained, as we sat down on the sofa. "...he got a gig DJ-ing at Maxxie's club. He was good, too." I said, quietly.

Emily took my hand in her own and squeezed it gently. She managed to know when I needed it, that little bit of comfort to calm my nerves a little. And my nerves are peaked at the moment with all the shit that is going on. I sighed, deeply, and sat back against the cushions.

"You ok?" Her husky voice asked me.

I shrugged. "I can't say yes, and I can't say no." I admitted. "I'm scared, but trying not to be, y'know? I miss Thomas, he was a good friend to all of us, and I can't even begin to imagine how Panda feels. Cook said she was devastated, and I don't blame her."

"Is there going to be a service held for him?"

I ran my fingers through my fringe. One nervous habit I've never been able to control, much like biting my bottom lip. "Effy spoke to his mother again yesterday... She is making arrangements to have him taken back to the Congo for burial, but has said we are allowed to hold a memorial service for him. Effy and Cook organised it all."

"When is it?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow, at eleven. We will all be going."

Emily nodded. "I know I didn't know him, and it's probably not my place, but if you need someone to come with you... You know, for support..."

My brow furrowed. "You'd do that for me?" I asked. Emily nodded. "Thank you, but... Can I ask why?"

Emily squeezed my hand gently. "Because I hate the thought of you facing it alone. I know your friends will be there, but..."

I kissed her hand softly, nodding. "Thanks, Emily."

A knock came at the door. Emily frowned. "Who could that be at half seven in the morning?" She muttered, as she stood up. She got got the door and looked through the spy hole. "Shit!"

"I heard that!" Came the muffled, lispy reply from the other side of the door. "Open up, bitch! It's fucking freezing out here."

Emily turned to my amused expression as I watched her. "I apologise in advance for her...really, I do. Take no notice of half of what she says." I find myself nodding as she opens the door.

Standing there on the doorstep, was something that could come about by only two possibilities. One, is quite unlikely and would have meant that human cloning is far more advanced than the scientists tell us. Or the second, more likely scenario, is that the woman standing on Emily's doorstep is none other than the twin sister Emily told me about.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Emily asked, as Katie strutted inside. Has she _heard_ of a pattern that isn't leopard print? Purple leopard print heels, followed upwards by a more modest brown/black leopard print skirt (and did I really use _modest_ to describe leopard print?), which was also not loose enough to be subtle, but rather tight enough to be embarrassing, followed upwards again by a three-quarter sleeve, tight-fitting hot pink leopard print low-cut top. At first glance, her hair matched the colour of her shoes, and I have to say, if it wasn't for the clashing colours (and the bloody leopard print... That was _never_ fashionable, as far as I'm concerned, and I really hope no leopards were slaughtered for it), she might actually look attractive.

But not as attractive as Emily, whose beauty was far more _subtle, _and understated.

"Uh, we were _supposed_ to have breakfast? Or had you forgotten?" She asked Emily, turning around and completely missing the fact that I was sitting on the lounge.

"Katie, I told you I was working until nine this morning." Emily replied.

"Yet it's just gone half-seven, and here you are." Katie said. "Come on, Emsy, I need to bitch about Diego."

Emily rolled her eyes, walking back to the sofa. "Well, I know you're too self absorbed to notice, but I have a guest." She said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh. Sorry...and you are?" She asked me, and I couldn't help but note she was more or less sneering at me.

"I'm Naomi." I said, offering a hand.

"Naomi. Huh. And what do you do, besides taking up _valuable_ twin time?"

"Katie, would you sit down and stop being so fucking rude?" Emily asked. "Try not to badger my house guest too much. Naomi, this is my sister, Katie."

"Charmed." I said, possibly a little dryly.

Katie huffed and sat down opposite us. "Well?!" She asked, looking at me.

"I run a nightclub." I said, matter-of-factly. "The Rainbow Unicorn, on Nelson."

"A nightclub? Can you get me in for free?" Katie asked, impatiently.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Katie... It's not _your_ sort of place."

"Of course it is, Ems, it's a nightclub." Katie snapped. "Always the best places to pick up boys."

I laughed. "The only boys you're bound to pick up in my club _might_ take you on as a gayboy bunny, but the chances of you picking up a boy for the purposes of shagging are well slim in my establishment."

Katie looked puzzled for a moment, and then turned to Emily. "Em?"

Emily giggled. "It's a gay nightclub, Katie."

"Oh. Well, at least the music won't suck." Katie replied. "Are you open tonight?"

"No." I replied, sombrely.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Katie... Look, it's none of your business, ok?" Emily said.

I placed my hand on Emily's forearm. "It's ok, Emily." I looked at Katie. "My club isn't open for a few days because we had a robbery, a shooting, and one of our staff members who was a good friend died as a result. We are closed out of _respect _for who we lost."

"Oh." Said Katie, after a short pause. "Sorry to hear it."

I nodded, but didn't say anything more.

"Katie, look... I'm _really_ tired, my shift got switched, and I've had a long night. Can we do breakfast some other time?"

Katie sighed. "But Emsy, it's no fun sharing savoury muffins and coffee with _myself!_" She whined.

"I said no, Katie. Besides, I have company." Emily said, nodding towards me. "Your bitch session about your personal trainer will have to wait."

Katie huffed. "_Fine_. But I warn you, I'm going to need a sympathetic debrief after lunch with Jenna."

"And I'll gladly listen to all your whining later. Even about the mother from hell." Emily replied.

Katie stood up, her heels clicking across the floorboards. "You'd better. You owe me for this..." She said, waving her hand towards me. "Nice to meet you, Nora." She added, flouncing her way out the door, which Emily shut behind her.

"It's...Naomi." I mumbled, dumbly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I leaned my head backwards and tried to relax a little. I felt the sofa dip beside me and then felt a hand on my thigh.

"I'm really sorry about her. She is a bit tactless."

"She's fucking rude." I said, immediately cringing. "I'm sorry, that was rude of emme/em to say that."

Emily gave me a small smirk. "When you grow up with someone like Katie, you learn to live with her rudeness. Don't worry about it, I'm not offended."

I placed my hand on top of Emily's and squeezed it gently. "Did you mean what you said, back at the Unicorn... About sleeping?"

"I...may have..." She smiled.

"Oh?" I said, eyebrow raised.

"It depends..."

"On what?"

"Whether you can keep your hands to yourself." She grinned.

"Ohhhh... Well, I'll have you know that may be _quite_ impossible." I mused, slowly sliding my fingertips up Emily's arm, and gliding them across her shoulder.

"And why is that?" Emily asked innocently.

My fingers reached her neck and pulled her close to me, my lips meeting hers in a slow kiss. It amazes me how soft and warm her lips are, and she kisses me back so delicately... It's so beautiful that I never want it to stop, because her lips aren't just tugging on mine, they're reaching deep inside me and tugging at my desire like I've never felt before.

My head rested against hers when the kiss ended, but not before our tongues played a delicate little game of hide and seek with each other.

"Mmm." I said, my brow furrowing as my eyes remained closed. "I'll be honest... If we even make it off this sofa and into your bed, we may not get to sleep for a while." I said, as my eyes finally opened.

"Why would that be?" Emily shrugged, blushing. Playing innocent. _So fucking cute_. This may not be innocent, but... Two can play this game.

"I could tell you... Or I could show you. Which would you prefer?" I smirked.

"Hmm..." Emily said, mock-thinking it over. "I think you should show me." She replied, looking at me with wide, innocent eyes.

Right, let's see how _innocent _you are, Detective...

Thankfully, I've always been quick on my feet, so I was easily able to pick Emily up and haul her over my shoulder. She squealed and giggled.

"Oi! Put me down!" She laughed.

"Oh, I will..." I said, softly kissing her exposed hip. "Which way to your bedroom?"

"End of the hallway." Emily said, reaching around my waist and walking her fingers along the waistband of my jeans. As I walked down the hall, I felt her unbutton and unzip my jeans, and I gave her a firm slap on the arse. "Ah!" She exclaimed, and I giggled. "Cheeky!" She said, as I sat her down on the end of her bed.

I looked down at my jeans. "You're lucky I'm wearing skinnies, y'know... That could have been decidedly _less_ graceful." I grinned.

Emily gripped the lapels of my jacket between her fingers and pulled me close to her, crushing her lips against mine and kissing me deeply. I think I am a little bit in love with how her lips move against mine...soft, sensual, and just the little hint of demand that silently tells me she really _does_ want me.

"I want you." She murmurs, in between kisses, sending shockwaves right through me. Or she could just tell me that way, I'm not fussy... Either way, I'll get the message... Her hands slide in between my jacket and my shirt and she begins to slide it down my shoulders, and I eagerly shrug it off, feeling it hit my calves. Emily's fingers reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it upwards, the soft fabric slipping over my skin. I let her pull it off me entirely, and then relieved her of her own in short order, reading behind my back to unclip my bra, her fingers moving under the straps and sliding them off my shoulders, tossing the item, whichever direction I could care less about, at this point.

Emily kissed down my neck, not stopping until her warm tongue was curling itself around my nipple, which was already stiffening with arousal.i looked down, and then noticed the ink on Emily's back. "Oh, shit." I mumbled.

The redhead stopped what she was doing (_Damn!_) and leaned up, looking at me. "What?" She said.

"Why _Detective_... You have a tattoo." I smirked, touching the top if her nose with my finger.

"Huh?" Emily said, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "_Oh! _Uhm...yeah." She said, biting her bottom lip, and blushing.

I looked at her for a few seconds. "Well?" She hesitated. "Are you not proud of it?" I asked, softly, cupping her cheek in my hand. "You didn't get it on a drunken dare, did you?"

She smiled, and giggled softly. Cutest. Sound. Ever. She shook her head slowly. "No." She said. It's just... A bit nerdy."

"_Nerdy?_" I asked, eyebrow raised. "Oh, now _this... _I have to see." I said, tackling Emily backwards.

"Ah! Naomi!" She squealed, as she attempted to scramble away from me. Though, I suspect it was only half-hearted as she rolled onto her stomach and didn't scuttle _that_ quickly. I caught her by her thighs and quickly climbed on top, straddling the backs of her knees. She stopped moving as much under me and sighed, as I deliberately slid my hands up her thighs and over her arse, giving a gentle squeeze. I leaned over her and brushed the hair aside from her neck, kissing the soft curve of the space where shoulder meets neck. I heard her breath catch, as I slid the tip of one finger down between her shoulders, unclipping her bra and sliding the straps from her shoulders. She manoeuvred them off her arms and then lay back down.

She really was gorgeous. I could tell that from the toned flesh that lay beneath me. I leaned down again, and kissed the base of her neck. I sat up again, and slowly ran my fingertips over every curve, every muscle, until I settled on the tattoo in the centre of her shoulder blades. It was a heart that looked like it was roughly sketched, but on closer inspection looked to be barbed wire, that surrounded three words, all in cursive script. But the words were not English.

"Latin?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." Emily replied.

"Amor vincit omnia..." I said aloud, tracing over the script with my fingertip. She _shivered_ under me. The corner of my lips turned up in a gentle smile, as I remembered the little bit of Latin I'd learned over the years. What? You think because I run a nightclub I'm not well educated? Shame on you!

"It means..."

"Love conquers all." I said softly, once again tracing over the delicate scripting with my fingers. I slowly traced over the heart. "Why is the heart made of barbed wire?"

Emily sighed softly, as I slid my palms up to her shoulders. "Even though love conquers all, the heart needs protecting. It's precious, and we guard it, careful who we give it to." She replied.

I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over the ink, and then back upwards, sliding my arms around Emily's waist and holding her close to me. _Could she be any more amazing? _I thought to myself. "That's beautiful, Emily."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that explanation... I was half expecting 'because barbed wire is cool', but you proved me wrong." I said, leaning over to kiss across her shoulders. I paused when I got to her ear. "Why did you say it was nerdy?" I whispered, before covering her shoulders once more with soft kisses.

"Mmm. Latin is an old language. Usually I've had to explain it. You're the first to understand it. Not many people appreciate Latin, most get confused." She said, quietly.

"I appreciate a lot of things... Latin being one." I replied.

"You surprise me."

"I do?" I asked, sliding off Emily's thighs and settling in next to her, gently stroking her fringe.

"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions... I'd never expect a nightclub owner to know Latin, I guess."

I smiled. "No offence taken."

"Good." She said, her eyelids fluttering shut for a moment. I leaned close and kissed her shoulder softly. Her eyes opened again, and she looked right at me. "What about you? Any Latin scrawled across your beautiful skin?"

I grinned again. "No Latin, but..." I glanced towards my back, and as if by instinct, Emily was on top of me almost immediately.

"Oh, wow... Naomi... _That's_ beautiful." Emily whispered.

"Two different kinds of beautiful." I replied.

"How?"

"Mmm. Yours is verbally beautiful."

"And yours is... visually." Emily said, tracing the shapes on my lower back.

"Mmhmm.

"Wow." She whispered again, still tracing over the tattoo. Her body shifted above mine, and I felt her stretch out, her warmth pressed up against my back. It was almost like she was holding me, trying to keep me safe. I know professionally she has an interest in solving this puzzling mess that is surrounding me. Personally, she is becoming close to me, and all I want is for her to be closer.

"This feels good." I murmured.

"Yeah." Emily whispered against my neck. "I know what would be better..." She added, shifting again and sliding downwards. I felt her fingers catch on the waistband of my jeans and begin to pull them off my hips. I shifted so they offered no resistance, and, I'll just say it now, being stripped by Emily Fitch is something I could get used to _very_ quickly. Once I was naked, I rolled onto my side and watched Emily wriggle out of her jeans. She quickly crawled back up the mattress and scurried under the duvet. "C'mon... Get into bed with me."

I didn't hesitate, sliding under the covers and pulling Emily into my arms. I don't know what was more perfect, the feel of her skin against mine, or the way we fit together so...flawlessly. It was truly intoxicating, being wrapped up in her.

And I could _really_ get used to it.

She sighs in my arms, and I know it's one of contentment. Her head nestles into my shoulder, and she kisses my neck softly. Her fingertips trace up my spine, as her warm breath gently blows against my skin. Now, it's me that is sighing just as contently.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

I gently run my fingers through her hair. "In case I've not said it... I really do appreciate what you've done for me."

"Mmm. It is sort of my job, Naomi." Emily replied.

"I know, but..." I said softly, "...protecting my flat, and the club... It's not...normal procedure, is it?"

She sighed again. "No, it isn't." She said.

"Why, then?"

Her eyes met mine, warm, brown and gorgeous. "Because if something happened to you... I couldn't forgive myself. I can't really explain it. I just...feel the need to keep you safe."

_Awww..._

I kissed her forehead softly. "You are something else." I whispered. "I might have to keep you around."

She leans in and kisses me slowly, tenderly. "I'll be around as long as you need me to be."

I looked at her curiously. "And what if I _want_ you around longer than I need you?"

She rested her head back in the crook of my neck, and I felt her smile against my skin. "Right now, I really have no objection to that, babe." She murmured.

I drew her closer to me, gently kissing her temple, finding myself amazed by the amount of care and attention she is showing me. If she can't explain it, though, neither can I, other than to say that I know what I feel, and I feel such a strong need for her, it astounds me completely. She doesn't know it, but I think she's someone I could get used to having around. I know we've not discussed any of it, and it might even feel like I'm getting ahead of myself, but the more time I spend with her, the more I want her around. I don't even know how we are going to work it.

But none of it matters, for the moment. Not as Emily's breathing evens out and she lies sleeping in my arms. A deep sigh leaves me as I try settling myself down, closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

**A/N#2: I am not too sure what's coming next, I stopped writing my little plan for this about six chapters ago, because as usual, I got ahead of myself. All I can tell you is that it will be up in due course :-)**

**Reviews/follows/favourites welcome as always... I love seeing the emails every day! It really gives me an impetus to keep going :-)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	13. Waking Up With You

**A/N: Greetings, everybuddy! :-)**

**So this is the next part of the tale... lot of conversation in this one... And I could say more, but that would give it away.**

**If anyone is interested in a good laugh, check out Meg Prescott's YouTube page for her vlogs, particularly the one about how to make tea, which I thought was fucking hilarious.**

**I am not only going to give you a Cigarette Warning™ for this chapter, but also a Cold Shower Alert™, because after writing it, I feel like I need one...ha! No, seriously... Be forewarned... No reading it where you shouldn't! :-P (unless your a masochist, in which case, go head, make me bacon.)**

**On with it, then... **

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own skins or much of anything else... I think I've had enough coffee this morning to bleed it...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

When I woke up, hours later, I almost had to stop myself from completely freaking out. First, because I thought I was dreaming, and that Naomi was naked in my bed, and second, because I realised I _wasn't_ dreaming, and Naomi actually _was_ naked in my bed.

And, I really wished that my first instinct on realising this wasn't 'oh, shit', but...it was. Once I had managed to will my heart to cease its pounding in my chest, I watched her sleeping. She looked so peaceful, so serene... Like she didn't have a care in the world, and her mind was completely clear. I couldn't help but be partly annoyed, when a ringtone that wasn't mine destroyed my calm, silent viewing, and Naomi's sleep, causing her brow to furrow. She groaned as she woke up, and automatically got up, stumbling around for her jeans that she found on the floor at the bottom of my bed, and sat down on it, her luscious blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"'Ello?" She mumbled, groggily. "Oh, Eff... It's you."

While she had a brief conversation with her friend, I found myself gazing again at the tattoo that was on her lower back. It was of a blue flower, about the size of a fifty pence piece. The edges of the petals were tinged in purple, and the stem of the flower wound around it in a multi-coloured knotted Celtic circle design, the end of the stem being carried up by a tiny silhouetted dove, inked in royal blue, that, if it actually flew, would fly right off Naomi's back and carry everything with it.

I hadn't noticed her phone call had ended, until she stood up, tossing her phone on the bedside table, and crawled back under the covers. She reached for me, and I let her pull me close to her, snuggling into my back and kissing my shoulder softly. "Morning." She whispered, softly.

"_Afternoon_, actually." I said huskily, after clearing my throat.

"Mmm...morning for us, anyway." She said.

I turned around in her arms and kissed her tenderly. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

Naomi sighed softly, opening her bright, blue eyes. Every time she looks at me like that, it's like my heart catches in my throat. "It took me a while to get to sleep... But once I did..." She paused briefly. "...I've not slept that well since you spent the morning at my flat."

I nodded, my mind going back to the first time we had laid down together. I closed my eyes briefly.

"Emily..." Naomi said.

"Hmm?"

Her fingers gently threaded through my fringe, and I opened my eyes again. "I _really_ want to wake up with you again." She said, softly.

A tiny flutter runs through my stomach at her words. Because I want _exactly_ the same thing. I reach for her hand under the duvet and squeeze it gently. "It's so easy with you... To just be." I said.

"...But?" Naomi asked.

I sighed, deeply. "I just wish this wasn't _so_ complicated. You and me." I said, sadness creeping into my voice. "It's not as simple as us just wanting each other. I'm taking a rather huge risk, here."

"I am aware of that."

"My head knows better. But my heart..."

"The head _never_ follows what the heart wants." She said.

"No. And I should know better, Naomi. I _really_ should." I said, sighing. "With you, I just can't help myself. Everything I'm feeling is too strong to ignore."

"So... What do we do?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I know I said we should take this slow, but... Not exactly happening so well, is it?"

The blonde shrugged next to me. "Probably _not_ by slow standards. But if you can't help it, neither can I." She said. "Because I can't stop myself from wanting to see you, from wanting to be with you."

I shifted a little closer to her, and felt her arm wrap around my back, as I closed my eyes and nestled my head into the crook of her neck. I exhaled slowly, feeling the shakiness as the air left my lungs. Naomi held me closer, my eyes beginning to sting.

**_Fuck_**.

"Hey, hey..." I heard her voice speak, before she softly kissed the top of my head. "Keep it together, babe."

I let her hold me, as the emotion of the moment overwhelmed me. After a few minutes, I looked up into her eye, to find them caring and curious. "I'm sorry... I'm just feeling a little vulnerable, I guess."

"Shhhh... You don't have to apologise, ok?" She said, softly.

Half a laugh left my lips. "I thought I was supposed to be the one keeping _you_ safe."

"You are definitely not in uniform... _Detective_." She smirked. _Is it bad I secretly like it when she calls me that?_

"Well no, but-"

"But _nothing_, Emily." She said. "Do you think you're the only one of us who worries?" She asked, her blue eyes showing none of the fear I had seen these past few days, only seriousness and concern. "I worry about you, too. I worry that some wanker is going to hurt you while you're out there fighting crime. And I won't be there to kick them in the 'nads for doing so."

"Oh, _Naomi_..." I whispered, kissing her shoulder softly. "I'm well trained, you know. I can hold my own."

Naomi smiled, blushing. "I have no doubt that you are, hun. It's the wankers I don't trust, yeah?"

"I know." I said. "We have procedures that are followed...to the letter, I might add."

"But there's always that unpredictable element, isn't there?"

"There is in any job, Naomi. Something unpredictable is why we are here now, isn't it?"

Naomi furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well... You couldn't predict that the Unicorn would be robbed, could you?"

Naomi sighed. "To tell you the truth... I had briefly thought about the scenario. But I figured... With all the people about, the noise and everything...no one would bother. Especially with all the security."

Then, I had a thought. "The security that night... You said you would talk to your guys and find out what happened. Did you?"

Naomi rolled onto her back, and I cuddled into her side, kissing her shoulder softly. I felt her fingers link with mine as she sighed. "I spoke with the security firm." She said. "It turns out that the two guards on the door were _not_ being as attentive as they should have been to all the patrons that night. The two of them remember the three guys going in, one thought they looked a bit suspicious, but was _distracted_ by another patron before they could stop them from going in."

"So, they were being slack?" I replied.

"Not necessarily _slack_, just not attentive enough. I wanted to talk to the two of them directly, and see if I could get any more information, but they were sacked for misconduct on the job, so their boss told me. The company values their clients very well."

"Can you get the security company information for me? Not now, obviously, but... Later?" I asked. "I'll need to speak with the two of them directly, take a statement, that sort of thing. The company can provide their contact information."

"Sure." Naomi replied.

"I'm sorry for talking shop... But the thought just occurred to me." I said.

Naomi shook her head. "It's ok. It's much more relaxed, y'know? No wet celery or flying helmets."

"Wet celery, what the fuck?"

Naomi laughed. "Something Effy said. I think she's been watching too many reruns of 'Allo 'Allo, personally."

I thought on it for a moment. "_Ohhh_... I get it." I grinned. "The two French girls who prostituted themselves for the resistance effort." I laughed.

"That's the one." Naomi smiled. "One of my favourite comedies."

"Mmm. Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

Naomi reached for her phone. "Almost three."

I groaned. "I'm surprised Katie hasn't been ringing my phone flat."

"Is she always that..." Naomi trailed off. "I can't find a word, and I don't want to be rude." She added, biting her bottom lip.

"Sometimes twins are so far apart from each other." I smiled. "I love Katie dearly, but she can be a pain in the arse sometimes."

"She seemed a bit...self centred to me."

I nodded. "The most important thing to Katie is _Katie_. She's a bit materialistic."

"A _bit? _It looked like she slaughtered a whole pack of technicolor leopards for that outfit."

I laughed. "Yeah, I've never understood her obsession with it."

"Mmm." Naomi murmured, kissing my shoulder softly. "I quite like being with you like this."

I looked over at her, blue eyes looking back at me adoringly. "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. I'll admit... My first attraction to you _was_ lustful."

"Really?! I _hadn't_ noticed." I smirked. "In between the eyes giving me the come-on and the relentless flirting..."

"Smartarse." She said, tickling my side, and making me laugh.

"Hey! No fair..." I squealed.

Naomi pulled me in closer. "I'm serious, Emily." She said, softly. "It was lust...at first. It was lust and a need for release of everything that night that made me kiss you... All the fear and tension I had inside me." She paused and kissed me slowly. "But the second I kissed you, and you kissed me back... I knew. It wasn't lust after all, because the moment your lips met mine, something changed inside me."

"What do you mean?"

Naomi sighed, closing her eyes. "Emily, for a long time, I've not wanted to be with anyone _past_ shagging them."

"And?"

"And... Then our paths crossed. You asked me if it was residual shock, and I knew what you meant... But it's _not_, because what I'm feeling is still there. And it just gets _stronger_."

"Is it stronger now than it was before we went to sleep?" I asked, softly.

Her blue eyes met mine, and she reached up to cup my cheek in her palm. "I think it's got stronger these past minutes talking with you. I can't explain it at all... But it feels like I'm _meant_ to be here with you."

"You're getting ahead of things, Naomi." I said.

"I know. I can't seem to stop myself, and I know it's too much... I'm sorry." She said.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her slowly. "You...are beautiful, funny, smart and charming. It's not that I don't understand what you are saying, because I do, and I think I feel the same way, too..."

"But?"

I sighed. "I really _hate_ being so torn over this." And I did. Because it _should_ be simple. "This _should_ be easy, but it's _not_. Because I want you. But I've worked so hard to get where I am in the department... And being with you could jeopardise that... I know I told you before, but... It's on my mind. Because I'm investigating your case, it's a _massive_ conflict of interest."

"And we've already crossed that line." Naomi said,

I smiled. "I think we crossed it the second we met and you looked at me, and I got lost in your eyes."

Naomi leaned in and kissed me softly. "So, Fitch... What next?"

"Keep it quiet...wear disguises... I really don't know."

"I'm a fairly private person, Emily. I know it doesn't seem that, given what I do. If you don't want me to say anything publicly, I won't." She said, softly stroking my fringe. "But I _know_ I'll be disappointed if we _don't_ get to pursue what's going on between us, because like I told you... I think you could be someone special to me, and that doesn't happen to me at all."

I don't know if she could be anymore _caring_ in this moment. It's a completely different side to the woman who has been constantly undressing me with her eyes the last couple of days. Where she had spoken with confidence and certainty, the woman in my bed was quiet and timid... _Vulnerable_, even.

"I think we _both_ have the same thoughts." I whispered, closing my eyes gently. I took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "I feel like I could have said all of what you just said."

"D'you find it daunting?" She asked me.

"It's strange. It _feels_ like it...a little bit. What about you?"

She nodded. "Only because it feels _so_ big." She said, slowly tracing patterns on my shoulder. Jesus, _how fucked_ are we? Not in any bad way, but there's a sense of wonderful doom surrounding us, like we _know _we shouldn't, but we are standing on the edge of a cliff holding hands just waiting to jump off and morph into each other.

**_Christ_**.

So what did I do? Emotion overwhelming me and so many confusing, conflicting thoughts in my mind? I kissed her. I kissed her like my fucking _life_ depended on it, pulling her closer to me, if that were possible, given how close we already were. Then, she kissed me back just as passionately, her tongue pushing its way past my lips to caress mine, her thigh moving in between mine as she rolled on top of me. Her hands framed my face as she pulled back from our deep kiss and stared into my eyes. I reached up and slid the backs of my fingers down her cheek, realising as I stare back into her eyes that this is something I've not experienced before, and it is truly terrifying.

"We are opening something we _can't_ close, Naomi." I whispered. "You know that, don't you?"

"Pandora's box." She whispered back, the corner of her mouth turning up in a slight smile.

I felt my brow furrow as I stroked my fingers through her fringe. "That's funny?"

"Not intentionally. My friend Panda... Thomas's..." She paused. "...anyway, we just call her that for short."

It clicked. "I remember... Her full name is Pandora."

"Yeah." She said, leaning in and kissing me tenderly. Her lips trailed down my neck, each kiss a delicate footprint on my skin, until she reached my ear and gently took my earlobe between her teeth. My breath caught as she softly nipped at it with both her teeth and her lips. "I know that...and it's so _reckless_ of me, because I don't much care..." She whispered, as she playfully attacked my neck with her soft, warm lips, sucking hard and sending a wave of heat crashing over me.

"Jesus." I groaned, biting my bottom lip as my fingers dug into her hip, my other hand threading into her hair and gripping just enough to matter. Her thigh pressed against my centre a soft moan vibrating on my neck as the suction of her lips became stronger.

I decided then, that I needed to invest in a decent concealer, because if I didn't make her stop, I would have a _huge_ hickey in the morning. And I _didn't_ want to make her stop, not one bit. It just felt too fucking good. And if her lips could attach themselves to my neck and turn me on this much, god knows what they would do further south. I don't know if Naomi was reading my mind, but I knew it didn't matter a single bit, as her lips detached themselves from my neck and began to leave soft insistent kisses down my chest. I shut my eyes, gasping as her warm tongue wrapped around one of my stiff nipples, gently caressing and flicking across it.

My eyes shot open, and I groaned loudly as she gently took my nipple between her teeth and tugged on it, more beautifully charged electricity surging between my thighs and adding to the river of pleasure that was already present there. Naomi flicked her tongue across my skin, enveloping the other nipple between her lips and repeating the same action, pulling on it with her teeth. "_Fuck_..." I moaned, tightening my fingers through her hair as she carefully shifted downward, kissing and licking her way down my stomach. I swear, I felt every movement of her mouth on my skin was amplified a thousand times and then some, because the pure need, that arousing tightness in my stomach was increasing with each millimetre of progress that her lips made towards my burning need.

She looked up at me, her eyes darker with the desire I knew we both felt, my thighs wide and cradling her shoulders as she softly kissed my stomach, trailing her tongue downwards until it began teasing my clit slowly. I cried out something very incoherent, and completely unintelligible, as her tongue gently swiped against me, and my hips certainly moved of their own accord as her mouth consumed me and the vibration of her moan between my legs sent a pleasurable hot and cold sensation cascading through my veins, whiting out my vision entirely. I squealed, my hips rolling towards her, my head tipping further backwards, as the words without proper syllables continued to spill from my lips.

I'll admit that I _didn't_ give a fuck about the consequences at that point. Not as her tongue repeatedly flicked along the length of my clit, pushing me closer to something seriously explosive.

"I...oh fuck..._need_ you...ohhhh_shit_..." Was all I could really manage verbally, but Naomi definitely took the hint well, as her tongue slid its way inside me, tasting the flood of my essence that was coming from within me. The rest of anything I could have said was swallowed up by another loud, deep throaty moan as her tongue slid back up to my clit, curling around it, massaging me into a complete frenzy as she pushed her fingers deep inside me. "**_FUCK!_**" I cried, as she wasted _zero_ time in thrusting her fingers inside me, shoving me over the precipice, my body stiffening and exploding in pleasure under her.

What made it better, was that she didn't stop there. _Oh no_. She brought me down and built me back up again, this time with her tongue as well as her fingers, leaving me cursing as breathlessly as I was unintelligibly, through a second orgasm, and a third, gentle, soft flicks of her tongue against me enough to tease it out of my over sensitive flesh. I barely registered her kissed up my skin, my head was spinning completely out of control as I fought to catch my breath.

I can't remember the last time I was _that_ spent. I can't even remember the last time I had someone fuck me through what was almost one long orgasm.

"Earth to Emily..." I heard Naomi's voice whisper, as I registered her fingers stroking through my hair as she held me close.

"Huh?" I mumbled, making her giggle softly. I found myself burrowing close to her, threading my fingers through the ends of her hair, my body transferring into that state of relaxation where you feel like you are being sucked down into the mattress. I inhaled Naomi's scent, letting it intoxicate me further. "Ohmygod." I murmured.

"Hmm?"

I shook my head as it lay nestled against her neck. "No words." I whispered, sighing a sigh of the deeply satisfied. Her arms wrapped around me and held me close as the blood pulsing through me slowly settled itself down.

* * *

**A/N#2: Passengers: towels, stiff drinks, and showers set to chilled are available in all four corners of the room. Feel free to use at your own discretion, and thank you once again, for flying SmutAir. :-) :-P**

***snicker***

**Until next time... Reviews and such welcome, as always :-)**

**~GN~ xo**


	14. Goodbye, My Friend

**A/N: Hello, everyone. :-)**

**Cheers for all your reviews, and follows, etc.**

**This chapter requires a Tissue Warning™. Fear not, though... The angst is only temporary, and is in its place, and not randomly inserted.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I DO, however, own a jacket like Naomi's in this chapter, which I envision as a black US M-65 field jacket. Mine isn't black, it's camo, but google it if you don't know what it looks like and imagine Naomi in it. Any and all typos jumped in of their own accord.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

The first time I went to a funeral, my grandfather had died, when I was seven. I was _just_ old enough to understand that I wouldn't see him again, and my mum did a gentle job of explaining that to me.

_"Now, darling... Today we are going to say goodbye to grandpa." She told me on the day, as she tied my hair back in a pony tail._

_"Is he going to come back?" I asked._

_"I'm afraid not, love." She said, sadly. "But don't worry... He will always be watching over you. He loves you very much."_

Of course, I was a lot older now, and had a more realistic concept of death and its consequences. After my grandfather, though, no one close to me had died, until Thomas was shot. And while technically it was a memorial, and not a funeral, a sickly, unhappy feeling of grief had still settled in my stomach.

I looked at myself in my bedroom mirror, knowing that _not_ going wasn't an option.

"Naomikins?" Cook's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah..." I replied, half-heartedly. I really didn't feel like I could do this.

"We're going to be late." He said, as he tried the door, before I heard hushed mumbling behind it. Lucky for me, it was locked.

"Naomi?" Emily's husky voice followed the mumbling. I sighed, and walked to the door, flicking the lock, and moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. The door quietly opened, and Emily came in, dressed in a knee length conservative looking black skirt, black heels, a dark grey blouse and a black blazer. She _did_ look beautiful, there wasn't any doubt of it in my mind, but my mind wasn't even in that territory at that point in time. She sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Hey." She said, softly. "Cook was exaggerating slightly, we are ok for time, so..."

"I know." I said.

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I've felt better, Emily." I replied, running my fingers through my hair. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. If only she knew just _how_ comforting her touch was to me, right now. "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, Naomi. I want to be here for you."

"I know, and I'm glad you are." I said. Emily stood up, pulling me up with her and sliding her arms around my waist. I exhaled a deep shaky breath as she squeezed me tight in her arms, absent-mindedly wondering how a pocket-sized body could be so strong. "I'm not sure I'm strong enough for this." I sniffled.

"Shhh..." Emily said, gently rubbing my back. "Just take a deep breath, and try to stay calm." She added, softly. I nodded, as she rubbed the tears from my cheeks. "Just remember, I'm here for you, ok?"

"I know, and I can't thank you enough for being here." I murmured. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"Well, you can tell me later, and I'll be all ears." She said, with a soft smile.

Overall, I'm glad for her presence. When she offered to come, I wasn't completely sure everyone would be ok with it, but when I asked Effy, she didn't see how it would be a problem, and if anyone did have one, she would deal with them. My mum had seen a local news story in the paper on the shooting, and immediately called me this morning to find out what happened. Emily and I had spent the night at my flat, the coppers on the door having been replaced by security guys from the same firm that did the Unicorn. After classically telling me off for not calling her sooner, she said that she wasn't able to come to the service we were holding, but everyone was welcome at hers afterwards, and she was making lunch for us all,_ no arguments_. It looked like Emily was going to meet my lovely nut of a mother sooner than expected.

I closed my eyes and sighed, tipping my head backwards as another knock came on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Effy stuck her head inside the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think we'd better get a move on... Panda is almost on the verge again." She said.

"Thanks, Effy." Emily said. "We'll just be another minute." The door closed behind Effy, as Emily picked up my black field jacket from the back of the chair. "C'mon." She said, gently, holding it out for me. I eased myself into it, settling the heavy fabric across my shoulders. She walked around to face me and fussed about folding the collar over. I almost barely registered the action, reaching up automatically, until her hands held mine, and she kissed my knuckles softly.

I gave her a weak smile, as she gently lowered my hands, reaching down and zipping up my jacket to halfway. "You must think I'm a bit of a twat." I mumbled, "...I'm a bit useless."

Her hand reached back up and lifted my chin until my eyes met hers. "You are nowhere near useless, ok? I don't think you're a twat, I understand completely. Grief is hard to deal with." She said, softly. "I can think no less of you for feeling how you feel right now, I can tell it's hard on all of you. You're not a twat...you're not useless... You're _**human**_. Alright?" I nodded, slowly. Thank Christ she was here to talk me around, or I might not have even made it out of bed this morning. I reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out the small hip flask I kept in there, giving it a quick shake to see how full it was. I turned back to Emily, who raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. "Please _don't_ judge me... I'm not going to get trashed. Just... Promise me you _won't_ arrest me for needing to calm my nerves?" I said, as I placed the flask into one of the waist pockets of my jacket.

She smiled. "Of course not." She replied.

"Ok." I said, reaching for a large clip and clipping it back loosely so it hung over my shoulders. "Uh...how do I look?"

She looked me up and down, and I knew what she was thinking, but she managed to surprise me with her answer. "Sombre and respectful... But beautiful."

I gave her a half smile. "Thank you."

"Now... Are you ready?" She asked.

I sighed. "As I'll ever be. Come on... Let's get this over with." I said, opening the door and walking out into the sitting room, where Cook and Effy were sitting either side of Panda on the couch. Cook had one arm around her shoulders, and Effy held her hand on the opposite side. Our bubbly, loopy friend looked so broken, that it tore at my heart _more_ than I thought it would. This was the first time I'd seen her since everything had happened, I'd been so caught up in the break-in, the murder, and Emily (frankly), that I'd not had a chance to see her. I went over to her, and knelt at her feet, reaching for her free hand and gripping it firmly.

"Naoms." She croaked, her voice thick with emotion.

_Jesus_.

I reached for her and pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly. "I'm _so_ very sorry, Panda." I whispered, my own voice cracking as she sobbed in my arms. I pulled back and Effy handed her a tissue. "Hey... You have to be brave, yeah?"

She nodded. "I feel so lost."

I shook my head. "Hun, I know it's shit, but we have to get through it... It's what he would want us to do. And later, Gina's got lots of vodka on ice, yeah? Even if she _doesn't_ infect you with her cheeriness, you can get totally fucked and pass out for a while."

She gave a half-hearted laugh and nodded. "Okey dokey."

"C'mon kid." Cook said, helping her up. "You can lean on me, yeah?"

"Thanks, Cookie." Panda said.

"I've just got to go to the loo and lock up, uhm... You guys make your way there, we will meet you at the Unicorn." I said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me, leaning against it and letting the silent sobs wrack my body. The pain I felt was _obviously_ no greater than Panda's, who, in all the years I'd known her, had _never_ been such a mess. I'd never seen her without that goofy smile on her face, talking gibberish at one hundred miles an hour like a chipmunk on elephant doses of speed.

"_Argh_." I groaned, walking to the sink and splashing water on my face, patting it dry with a hand towel. I reached into my pocket for the hip flask and unscrewed the cap, taking a healthy swig, before closing it and placing it back in my pocket. I winced, forgetting that the last thing I had in there was some good old Jack Daniels that burned on the way down. But, _fuck it._ I needed _something_ to calm my nerves, if I was going to make it through this at all. God knows how Panda felt. I opened the door again, and went to pick up my keys from the coffee table. Emily was sitting in the sofa, waiting. She stood up, and hugged me close to her, once again providing me with that non-verbal comfort that made this process a little easier.

We left my building, and I handed my keys to Emily. "D'you mind driving?" I asked, as we made it to the car. "Just in case we get pulled over."

"Sure." She replied, without saying anything else. The central locking for my car went off, and I opened the passenger side door and got in. Emily got in after me, and turned the key in the ignition, and we set off for my club.

Freddie had agreed to go to the club earlier so there would be someone to let us in, so we weren't standing on the doorstep like a group of the lost. I said nothing on the drive there, and I know there was an uneasy silence in the car, but I couldn't even _think_ of anything to say to alleviate it. Apparently, neither did Emily, because she remained silent, occasionally reaching over to squeeze my hand in hers, showing her support.

When we pulled up to the club, Emily parked in my usual space around the corner. I opened the side service door and Emily followed me inside, as I shut it behind us. I walked through the corridor, her fingers linked through mine, to find that _every one_ of my staff members, as well as a group of patrons I recognised were all standing around, chatting to each other in groups. I stared at them all, wide-eyed, as Emily turned to me. "I didn't know so many people would be here." She said.

"Nor did I." I murmured. "Do me a favour?" I asked, and she raised an eyebrow. "Would you please go and stand with them? With Cook, Panda and the others?"

"Of course." She nodded, leaning up to kiss my cheek, and walking off to join my friends.

Right. _Time to do this, then._ I unzipped my jacket, and pulled one of the bar stools over to the bar, the noise of which made everyone's conversation die down, as I climbed on top of it, and walked across the bar to the middle, before sitting down and dangling my legs over the edge. They all looked at me sort of expectantly, and I looked over at Emily, who gave me a gentle smile of encouragement. I took the hip flask from my pocket and held it in my hands.

I unscrewed the cap and took a sip, wincing again as I swallowed, and cleared my throat. "I've _never_ done this before, so..." I announced. "I'd like to thank you _all_ for coming, I am not sure how much it has put you out, but I know that if Thomas were here, he would thank you all personally for being here. So, on behalf of us all, thank you." I paused to catch my breath.

"I would also like to say that if anyone is free, my mum couldn't be here, but said she would put on a spread with _loads_ of vodka at hers, and all are welcome. If anyone feels the need to drown their sorrows, or needs a bit of perking up, get the address from Effy. I know some of you here didn't know Thomas as well as the rest of us, so I'd like to take the opportunity to say a few words about him." I said.

"He was one of the kindest, friendliest, most _honest_ people I have ever had the privilege to know, and I think that's a sentiment that we can all echo. He came from a poor part of the world, but he made all our lives richer with his generosity and beautiful innocent attitude when it came to life." I said, stopping again, briefly.

"There were _many_ things that Thomas loved, his friends and family just to name two. He adored music, and loved to have fun, even though we all might have led him slightly astray in college. But there were times when he managed to get us out of some shit, too. His simple logic and personal experience stopped us all from being mugged or _worse_ by Johnny White and his boys, many years ago... Not long after we had met him." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Over the years, he became not only a trusted friend, but a colleague as well, helping me and Effy in the day to day running of the Unicorn, along with Cook and Panda. When Maxxie approached both he and Eff about running the club, they both deferred to me, Thomas saying he was content with pouring drinks and DJing on occasion. And I know it's all too easy to think 'what if?'; what if he _**hadn't**_ been in the bar that night? It's impossible to say, we might still be here, mourning _another_ of our friends." I said, before pausing to take another drink. It might have seemed ridiculous to everyone else, but it was helping to keep me together, and I didn't much care.

"While it is sad that he is gone, I would like to point out that he died protecting the woman he loved from harm. It's tragic, but..._so_ Thomas. He would have done _anything_ to protect any of us in that situation. And Panda, while he may be gone, I want you to know that we are all here to support you and help you get through it." I looked over at Panda who had her head on Effy's shoulder. She gave me a sad smile, and I swallowed as I fought to choke back the emotion. "He may have been taken too soon, but if nothing, we can all take solace in the fact that no further harm will come to him, and he is in a better place. So, I'd like to toast our friend... To Thomas." I croaked, drinking the last of the whiskey and hopping down off the bar. "Thank you all again for coming." I murmured, as I made for the corridor, Emily's eyes following my path.

I heard general murmurs and a smattering of light, but respectful applause as Effy's voice took over from mine. I began to walk up the stairs, going past my office and out the door to the roof. I unclipped my hair, shook it out and walked to the edge patting down my other pockets, pulling out a pack of smokes and a lighter, and leaned over the railing with the pack between my hands. Unsure why I hesitated, I did, before tapping one out of the pack, putting it to my lips and lighting it.

"_Wanker_." I muttered, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke, as the tears dripped down my cheeks. "You _fucking_ **_WANKER!_**" I yelled, kicking a piece of broken brick with my boot and looking up to the sky. "SHIT LIKE **THIS** IS WHY I DONT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU **EXIST**, YOU **_CUNT!_**_"_ I continued. I gasped breathlessly, before inhaling deeply. "**FUCK ****_YOU!_**" I screamed, feeling my throat ache.

I slid down against the wall and sat on the ground beneath my feet, leaning my arms over my bent knees, and my head on top of them. I felt so awful, I broke down into huge, gut wrenching sobs. I thought I was holding up ok, but realised I definitely wasn't, as the dam that was keeping everything from spilling over finally cracked and split itself wide open. I barely heard the footsteps coming quickly towards me, but I _did_ feel Emily's presence as she sat next to me, pulling me into her arms and holding me, softly stroking my fringe as I buried my head in her shoulder and burst into tears again.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open, and another set of footsteps slowly walking towards us. "Alright?" Effy said, as she sat down on my other side.

"Just having a moment." Emily said. "Oh, and god is a wanker. Or a cunt, I'm not one hundred percent."

"Both." I sobbed, as Emily pulled me tighter to her.

"Pfft... I already knew _that_." Effy said, taking my hand in hers.

"Well, this one here told him _personally_." She said, a little humour in her voice as she squeezed me gently to her and kissed the side of my head.

I wiped away my stinging tears, trying to will the new ones to bugger off. "I'm sorry." I said. "You _weren't_ supposed to hear that, Emily."

"I'm sure, being a copper, the Detective has heard worse." Effy deadpanned.

"Oh yeah... _Loads_ of times." Emily chimed in. "Been called worse, too."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Huh." I replied. I sat back with my head against the bricks and sighed. "It's my fault, anyway."

I felt Effy's hand squeeze mine. "Naomi Sunbeam Campbell. Don't you **_EVER_** let me hear you say that again. If he were here, he'd tell you not to be so _bloody_ stupid. It's _not_ your fault, babe. You didn't pull the trigger."

"Effy's right. It's not your fault, Naomi." Emily said, softly.

I shook my head. "Failure of imagination. I _should_ have thought more about it happening in the first place, so we could have prevented it." I explained. "It just hurts a million times _more_, because Thommo was our _friend_, Eff. He wasn't supposed to go that way, y'know? He and Panda were meant to get married and have beautiful kids together." I added.

"I _know_, Naoms, I know." Effy said. "It breaks _my_ heart, too."

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. My cigarette had gone out, so I chucked it backwards over the railing. "Bollocks." I muttered.

"Careful... Emily could fine you for that."

Emily laughed. "If the Unicorn wasn't a licensed venue, I could have booked her for the hip flask downstairs."

"_Hey_, you leave Jack alone. He's helped me out today. I _nearly_ didn't get through that."

Emily kissed my temple softly. "I know, baby."

We sat silently for a little while longer, and I was feeling both a little drained, and a little buzzed from the Jack. "Eff? Who is coming to mum's?"

"You, me, Emily, Panda, Cook, Freds, Harlee, all of the glassies and a couple of the regulars. About twenty all up." Effy said, counting everyone off.

"_Shite_, I hope she cooked enough."

Effy smirked. "This is Gina Campbell you are talking about, Naoms. Of _course_ she bloody did."

The corner of my lips curved up in a half smile. "Yeah. Everyone on their way?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to drive Cook and Panda, but I came up to check on you first, hun."

"Thanks, Eff. I owe you."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, yeah?"

"Ok. Hey, I'll find you later, yeah? I want to talk an idea through with you."

"Sure." Effy said, getting to her feet. "Will you be alright if I leave you here with PC Plod?"

"**_Oi!_**" Emily said, laughing.

Effy smirked. "Joke, Detective. _Just_ a joke."

"I'll be, Eff. Can't guarantee alright, or ok..."

"Good enough for me, then. I'll see you both there, and drive safe."

"Will do. Thanks, Effy." Emily said, and my best friend turned and walked across the roof back to the door, closing it behind her.

I leaned my head back against the bricks, closing my eyes for a few moments.

"Naomi?"

"_Shhhh_..." I said, wearily. "I just need a few moments to clear my head."

"Ok. Take all the time you need." She replied, quietly.

I slowly breathed in and out, attempting to relax myself. The Jack had already partially done that, but I _still_ felt uneasy. Emily's fingers were still threaded through mine, and she slowly rubbed her thumb against mine. It was soothing, really. I opened my eyes and looked down at our hands, noting how perfect they felt together. I looked up into Emily's eyes, and saw her staring back at me with a gentle amount of concern in them. "It'll be ok, yeah?" I said, though I'm _not_ sure who I was trying to reassure more.

"It will." She replied. "Somehow, I have every faith that all of you will make it through this tough time. And if you need me, I'm here for you."

I leaned in and kissed her tenderly, not intending it to lead anywhere, just feeling the gentle comforting sensation of my lips on hers. She kissed me back in exactly the same manner, not seeking to deepen it, as though she somehow _knew_ it was what I needed. I pulled away and rested my head on her shoulder. "It's just _**not**_ fair, Em."

"I know. But we pick ourselves up... and we go on." She replied, still stroking my thumb gently.

"Yeah." I sniffled.

"Still need a bit more time?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. "I'm a bit better. I have to apologise, though."

"For?"

"My mother. She's a bit barmy, really. And annoyingly cheery, too."

Emily smiled. "Sounds delightful."

"Ha. After five minutes, you'll be over it."

"I doubt that." Emily said, gracefully getting to her feet, and holding her hand out to me. I let her pull me up, and she pulled me into a tight hug. Almost so tight it crushed me, but it felt so good. She loosened her hold slightly and looked up at me. "Fitch hug. They're kind of _awesome_, comfort-wise." She beamed.

I smiled, genuinely, for the first time all morning. "**_You_** are kind of awesome." I said, truthfully.

Emily blushed. "Aww, shucks." She said, linking her fingers with mine. "C'mon, Naoms... You can navigate me to your mum's." She said, as we began walking towards the door.

* * *

**A/N#2: the next chapter isn't so angsty, it still does contain some, but nowhere near as much.**

**Tissues and complimentary DVDs of comedies of your choice are available on the table by the door. :-)**

***BIIIIIG hugs for everyone***

**Reviews welcome, always. ;-)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	15. Tea And Sympathy

**A/N: Hello everyone! :-)**

**I'd just Ike to say that this chapter is the softer, more comforting landing pad after the last one. We also find out a little more about the mysterious happenings.**

**Also present is a cameo from Gina Campbell, who is always a joy to write.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your continued support is encouraging. :-)**

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I need more coffee, but once again there's no fucking milk. Ugh.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The drive to Naomi's mum's took about twenty minutes. I had turned the radio on to a station that was playing classical music, to try and keep Naomi's mind occupied with something other than the toll the day was taking on her. Everyone was upset, but I think both Naomi and Pandora were the worst out of them all. I really wished I had some good news for her on the front of the robbery and everything else, but our investigations had turned up more or less empty, so far.

As we pulled up to the house and I switched off the engine, Naomi unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to me, taking my hand. "Emily, you don't have to stay, I know you have to work tonight, and I don't want to keep you up."

"You let me worry about that, ok?" I replied, raising her hand to my lips and gently kissing her knuckles. "I said I'd be here for you, and I meant it."

"Ok." She replied.

We got out of the car, and I locked it via Naomi's key fob. I placed the keys into my pocket, and took her hand, threading my fingers through hers. She led me down the footpath slightly, and then turned up the garden path of a compact looking two storey house, with its front door painted a deep yellow colour. Naomi reached for the door, only to have it open suddenly, a middle aged woman about Naomi's height, with eyes as blue and bright as hers, and short wavy blonde hair. She was dressed in jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt.

"Oh, my poor, dear girl!" She said, pulling Naomi into a bone crushing hug.

Naomi's arms flailed a little. "URGHmmfffff..._mum!_" She said, partially muffled by her mum's shoulder, before she stopped putting up resistance and just sighed, going limp and allowing the hug. When she was finally let go, she straightened out her jacket, slightly. "Fuck's _sake_, mum!" She said. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Oh, shut up, dear. I can't give my daughter a hug when she's going through a rough time?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled.

"You are such a rude twat sometimes!" The elder blonde said, as Naomi walked past her to go inside. She turned to me as I smirked, finding the humour in the exchange. "Hello, I'm Gina, Naomi's mother." She said, holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emily." I smiled in reply, taking her hand and shaking it. "Naomi's...friend."

How the _fuck_ do I explain that I'm investigating her case as well as shagging her?

Gina smiled, brightly. "Well, I'm always glad to meet one of Naomi's friends. Do come in, dear." She replied, ushering me indoors.

I walked inside, noticing a large poster on the wall with a large footprint on it that said "GIVE COAL THE BOOT!", as well as another large poster of Jimi Hendrix.

I followed her out through to hallway to the backyard, where everyone was milling about the garden, sitting on deck chairs or portions of wall, enjoying light conversation. I spotted Effy and Cook sitting with Panda in one corner, and recognised several other people from the service at the Unicorn, at least by sight, anyway.

"If I know my daughter..." Gina said, when she noticed my brow furrowing, unable to find Naomi, "...she'll be upstairs in her room. I know it's rough, but she is the queen of sulking."

"I've noticed." I said, trying not to be sarcastic about it.

"Don't worry, love. I've heard enough sarcasm from Naomi to not be affected by it," she smiled in reply. "Now, would you like something to eat?"

I looked over to the table which was set up, laden with all kinds of salad, bread rolls, and a truckload of other delicious looking items. "I'd love something, yes... Would it be alright if I took some up to Naomi? I don't think she's eaten all day."

"Be my guest, love. If you can get her to sat something, I'll be impressed." She laughed, handing me a plate. I looked over the table, wondering what Naomi would like. The food appeared to be all vegetarian, which didn't particularly bother me. I heaped a few different salads, and grabbed a couple of what looked to be veggie sausages, as well as a couple of bread rolls. As I was slicing them open to put a little sauce in, Effy cleared her throat beside me.

"Thanks." She said. "For being here for her. I know she's a mess, but it _would_ be worse if you weren't here."

"Well, I couldn't _not_ be here for her." I said, looking at Effy. Her calm expression was only slightly unnerving, like she was trying to analyse me just by boring her eyes into my skull.

She nodded. "I know it's complicated for you, Emily."

"Yeah, it is." I replied, reaching for a large piece of roasted pumpkin.

"Find a way to _make_ it work." She said, calmly. "She's probably told you I care about her a lot."

"Yeah, she did." I replied, my brow furrowing.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "We're best friends, nothing more. I can't be for her what you can be." I nodded. "Can I ask if you've made any in-roads on the case?"

"Not really." I said, apologetically.

"Meaning you can't _tell_, or you _haven't_?"

"_Both_." I said, without thinking. I shut my eyes tightly. "Look... If I knew anything, Naomi would be the first to know."

"I am her assistant manager, you realise?" Effy asked.

Ah. _That_ made it a little different.

"Right, sorry. I wasn't aware. I mean... I guessed, but... Anyway. Uhm... Unfortunately it doesn't look like you will get the money back, it's probably _long_ gone...spent, or laundered by now. We got a fingerprint from the evidence, but it was only a partial print, and not really _enough_ to be able to match to the database."

"What about the bullets?" She asked, causing me to raise my eyebrow. "What? I watch CSI like everyone else." She smirked.

The corner of my lip turned upward, as I nodded slowly. "Ok... We were only able to match bullets to one licensed gun, the other two were untraceable to a license holder. _Unfortunately_, the weapon itself was stolen from the owner's home, despite being kept in a cabinet."

"I see."

"The partial fingerprint was found on the cash register... There was one print on it that didn't match any of the staff."

"Right, because you called us _all_ in to get fingerprinted." Effy smirked.

"All part of _procedure_." I assured her. "To rule you out."

She nodded.

"That's all I can tell you, I'm afraid. Naomi's flat, and the murder... As you're not involved in either of those, I can't divulge information."

"I understand." Effy replied. "Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome, I guess."

She turned to leave, and then turned back. "She likes the garlic roasted eggplant." She smirked, pointing to the dish closest to me. "Upstairs, first door on the right. Knock first. She might tell you to fuck off, but ignore it, yeah?" She said, before turning and walking away. I placed a few slices of the eggplant on the plate and grabbed a bottle of water from the open ice chest and made my way upstairs.

That girl had a mysterious air about her, but I could also tell she cared a lot about Naomi. But she was being diplomatic enough, in spite of what they really meant to each other, to be polite. I knew from our first conversation that she shouldn't be crossed and I do admit that it was a little intimidating at first. But once I thought about it, and talked to Naomi a little more, I realised that it was done out of the bond they shared, and that was something I wouldn't want to get in the way of. I'm definitely interested in Naomi, but I'm not a particularly selfish partner. If who I'm with wants to go and spend time with their best friends I have nothing against that.

I took the plate and the bottle of water, making my way upstairs. I knocked softly on the door.

"_Fuck off, I'm not in the mood!_" Came the reply. I smirked, because Effy had been totally right about the reception I'd get. I reached for the door handle, finding it locked.

I knocked again. "It's me, Emily?"

The lock clicked on the door, and I opened it, finding the room to be mostly dark, as the curtains were drawn. Naomi was just lying back down on the queen sized bed, having shed her jacket, which was on the back of the chair at the desk. I placed the plate and the water bottle on the table, taking off my own jacket and folding it neatly, placing it on top of Naomi's. I drew back the curtains a little to let some light in, kicked off my shoes and climbed onto the bed, stretching out beside her and placing my arm across her back. She turned her head around to face me, and I reached up to brush her fringe out of her sad, blue eyes. "Sorry I told you to fuck off." She whispered. "I thought you were Gina."

I smiled. "It's ok, Effy told me you would say that."

"_Figures_." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I brought you something to eat."

"Mmm. Not hungry." She murmured.

"You _need_ to eat something, baby. You haven't eaten all day, you'll get a headache with the alcohol you've been drinking if you _don't_ eat something." I explained, stroking my fingers gently through her hair. Her eyes opened, and I watched her pupils adjust again to the light. I can definitely say that the sad, lost look in her eyes is something I don't want to see again anytime soon. "I got you some eggplant?" I said, lightly.

Her brow creased. "How did you- Oh... Effy."

"Yeah. And I am curious to know _why_ you like it so much, so..." I said, sitting up and sliding off the bed, picking up the plate off the desk, and the water bottle, sitting back down on the bed with the plate between me and Naomi, who had sat up and had her legs crossed. "I didn't know what else you liked, so I sort of picked samples." I said, screwing my nose up. "Is that ok?"

Naomi nodded. I watched her as she took the fork, picking up one of the bread rolls and stabbing at one of the veggie sausages, sliding it into one of the rolls, adding some pumpkin and a slice of the eggplant. She took a small bite, sighing as she looked back up at me, with a raised eyebrow, as if to say '_see?_ I'm eating.' I gave her a coy smile and proceeded to make myself a little sandwich, with the other sausage, some eggplant and some tomato and lettuce. I took a huge bite, because admittedly, I was hungry too. It was surprisingly tasty, even though it wasn't vegetarian food that I normally ate.

"Sorry if-"

I swallowed. "It's delicious, don't apologise." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh." Naomi replied. "I'm never sure, you see. You're the first friend my mum has met in a while... I forgot to mention she _mostly_ cooks vegetarian."

"It's fine." I replied, shaking my head. "And your mum's lovely."

She scoffed. "You only just met her."

"Yes, but she cares about you." I said, quietly. "You shouldn't be so mean to her."

Naomi looked at me. "Why?"

I looked into her eyes. "Because it's obvious that she cares about you. You're lucky to have her. Not everyone can say the same."

She said nothing, but nodded slowly, taking another bite of her sandwich. When she had swallowed, she spoke again. "What did Effy have to say?"

"She asked if we had any leads on the case."

She looked at me. "And do you?" I sighed, shrugging. I told her what I had told Effy in the backyard. "So, a bit of a dead end, in other words."

"I'm _sorry_." I replied. "I wish I had more. Also, the box that was couriered to the Unicorn had no fingerprints on it, other than from the delivery driver, it was booked under a fake name, as well as being picked up from a warehouse location, whose records are _not_ very well kept."

Naomi shook her head. "_Jesus_, that's just fucking _great_." She said, sarcastically. She looked at me with serious eyes, her brows knitted. "Is there anything you **_CAN_** tell me?!" She asked, a bite in her tone, before she took another bite of her sandwich.

I lowered my eyes. "I _am_ sorry, Naomi. We are doing _all_ we can." I said. I really felt a bit useless, not being able to tell her more.

"No..." She sighed deeply, and I looked up to see the tension in her expression. "I'm sorry... I'm just... Frustrated by it all, and I probably should have waited to ask you. It _scares_ me, y'know? Knowing someone is out to get me. I don't mean to bite your head off." She said, sadly.

"I know, and I understand. I'm frustrated, too. We haven't had a case this mysterious in a while, and it bothers me that we have so _few_ leads. Whoever is doing all this is obviously _very_ _good_ at covering their tracks." I replied. "What I _can_ tell you, based on the evidence I've looked at, is that this person is _smart_. The only pieces of evidence that have been promising were the fingerprint on the register, and the gun... But it's _very_ hard, nigh almost **_impossible_** to find a proper match from a partial fingerprint."

"What about my flat?" She asked.

"Whoever was in your flat left no evidence. No fingerprints, no stray hair, and as we have no suspects, even if the fake blood _wasn't_ sloppily painted all over the place we can't match anything."

Naomi sighed. "What about the murder?"

I opened ten bottle of water and took a long sip before handing it to Naomi. "Well, my assumption is, the person who was in your flat is the murderer."

"_Christ!_" She said, her face going pale, as she choked on the water. "You couldn't have put that any more _**delicately?!**_"

I felt my face go red, as I bit my bottom lip. "_Sorry_. I could have." I said, apologetically. "The only reason I assume is because we got in contact with the victim's phone carrier, the last call received turned out to be from a phone booth not far from her flat, about half an hour before her estimated time of death."

"Which means it could have been _anyone_." Naomi replied.

"Without a proper fingerprint or any other kind of firm evidence, I'm afraid so." I said. "A lot of the evidence gets looked at during the day when I'm off shift. The forensics guys are a bit lax, so I had to put a fire under them. But, we are _slowly_ piecing the picture together."

She nodded. A silence fell between us while we ate. She reached over and took my hands in hers, gently squeezing it and looking into my eyes as she did so. The vulnerability was still present in her blue eyes, and I gently squeezed her hand back.

"The eggplant is _very_ good, by the way." I said, with a soft smile.

"Mmm... Mum marinades it and roasts it herself."

"At least she can cook." I replied. "My mum either turns things into charcoal, or cooks such weird combinations of foods that they are inedible."

"Like?"

"Artichoke and beetroot soup."

"Oh, that sounds alright." Naomi said.

"Not when it's _devoid_ of seasonings and texture." I said.

She laughed. It was good to see her smile for once, today. "Oh, now I can see how _that_ would be bland."

"Yeah. Too bad her idea of healthy food was about as bland and loveless as her parenting." I added.

"Oh?"

"I'm sort of... The black sheep of the family, I guess. According to Jenna Fitch." I frowned.

"Your mum?" She asked, and I nodded in reply.

"She's never accepted that I'm gay." I admitted, quietly. "According to her, I'm not good enough and I don't live up to _her_ expectations."

"She told you that?" Naomi asked, shock in her tone.

"Not in so many words." I said. "But once you start to be treated differently, and your mother looks down her nose at you, every breath she speaks to you tinged with veiled condescendence, you sort of know it after a while."

"_Jesus_, Emily." She said, picking up the fork and sliding it through the soft roasted pumpkin, and taking a bite. "What about the rest of your family?" She asked, once she had swallowed.

I smirked. "Katie and I have a younger brother, he thinks it's awesome, but he's a perve. My dad, he doesn't fully understand it, but says whatever makes me happy is fine by him, much to the chagrin of my mother."

"Hmm. And your sister?" She asked, "I'm guessing from the way she dresses and her banging on about '_Diego_', she's straight?"

"Er, yeah." I replied. "Took her a while to deal with it, too. But she's mostly cool now. Still gives me grief sometimes, but it's mostly just poking fun like we've always done."

Naomi nodded, eating some more of the pumpkin. "What time is it?"

I checked my watch. "Nearly two."

Naomi's eyes went wide. "_Christ_, Emily! You still have to sleep before your shift tonight."

I shook my head. "I called in sick."

"_What?_" Naomi asked, looking at me with concern.

I shrugged. "Listen, if _anything_ related to the case happens, I'll get a call. I've got the top forensics guy we have working on all the outstanding evidence that we are trying to match up. He's very good, I trust his intuition." I explained. "Besides..." I paused, "...I need to make sure _you_ are alright. I'd only worry about you if I was at the station."

She looked up at me, and I saw some of the adoration in her eyes that had been eclipsed by the grief of the day return. "You are good at finding ways to keep me speechless." She said quietly, skewering a mushroom with her fork and popping it into her mouth.

I smiled. "I try." I replied. "Now... How are you feeling?"

She sighed, softly. "_Better_. Thanks for making me eat something... It helped."

"Thanks for sharing it with me and not telling me to fuck off twice." I smirked.

Naomi blushed. "I'm _really_ sorry about that."

I waved her off. "It's fine, like I said, I understand. You can make it up to me some other time."

A knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Naomi called.

"_Panda_." Came the muffled reply.

Naomi got up off the bed and opened the door. "Hey." She said, with a concerned smile, allowing her to come into the room. She pulled out the chair at the desk and Panda sat down.

"Uhm... Cookie is going to take me home, and most other people have left too. I wanted to come up and say thanks muchly for all you said today. It was...real whizzer, you know?"

Naomi nodded. "You're more than welcome, Panda. He meant a lot to us all."

"Yeah." She replied, sadly. "I _can't_ believe he's gone."

"I know."

"Well. That's it, really." Panda said, standing up. Naomi pulled her into a hug.

"Take care, yeah?"

"I'll try, Naoms." Panda replied, before turning to me. "Emily, it's been super to meet you, under the circumstances."

I smiled. "You too, Panda. You take care."

She gave me a smile, and opened the door, closing it behind her as she left. Naomi came back and once more sat across from me.

"Have you had enough?" I asked, indicating the salad left on the plate between us. Naomi nodded. I was still a bit peckish, so I finished off what was left, and put the fork on the plate, placing both on Naomi's desk. "Did you want to stay up here, or go downstairs for a bit?"

"For a little bit." Naomi replied. "I could do with a smoke, anyway." She shrugged.

We stood up and I put my heels back on, Naomi picked up the plate and we went downstairs. I followed her into the kitchen, where Effy and Gina were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hello, there!" Gina said, cheerily. "You decided to _stop_ being antisocial, then?"

Naomi sighed as she put the plate in the sink. "Can you just _leave it _please, mum?" She kissed the side of my head. "I'll be in the backyard." She whispered making for the back door.

Gina ignored Naomi and turned to me. "Would you like a cup of tea, Emily? I've just made a fresh pot." She said, pointing to a purple and orange tea cosy in the middle of the table.

"Um...sure." I replied, as Effy smirked at me.

"Gina, I should get going. But it's been great catching up with you." Effy said, standing up. She leaned down and gave Gina a hug.

"See you, love. Do come around again soon, won't you?"

"Of course." Effy nodded. "I'll just go say goodbye to grumpy arse out there before I go." She said, going out the back door. "See you later, Emily."

"Bye." I said sitting down as Gina poured me a cup of tea.

"Garibaldi?" Gina asked, sliding the half empty packet across the table towards me.

"_No_, thank you... I'm actually full from lunch. It was very tasty, thanks so much for putting it all on." I said.

"Oh, it's no trouble! It's the _least_ I could do, considering." Gina smiled. "Did you know Thomas?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't have the pleasure, unfortunately. It sounds like he was a great guy."

"Yes, he was a _very_ sweet young man." Gina smiled.

I sipped my tea, pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. "Great cuppa." I said.

"Thank you!" Gina said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'd ask my daughter, but I know what she's like... She's stubborn and _won't_ talk to me about it. How is she doing?"

I nodded. "I'll be honest, Gina. I've _not_ known Naomi very long. But in the time I've known her, I think I've seen her happy, charismatic, scared and emotional. Today _has_ been hard on her, and she puts on a brave face, but I know she's worried about all the stuff that is going on."

Gina nodded. "She told me...how you both met. I hope that's not a problem, love."

A flicker of apprehension ran through me. "It's _complicated_. I wish it wasn't so, because I'm pretty sure I'm developing some intense feelings for her." I said.

"You needn't worry, love. I won't say anything. But I can tell, from what both she and Effy have told me, that you have been a great comfort to her, and I want to thank you for that." Gina explained. "It's rare that she lets anyone in, so you must really be special."

The back door opened, and Effy stuck her head back in. "Emily? Naomi needs you."

I looked at Gina. "It's alright, love. Take your tea with you, I don't mind." She smiled.

I returned her smile, stood up and picked up my mug, walking out to the backyard. Effy looked up as I exited the kitchen. "Sorry I interrupted. I have to go, but... She needs someone to just sit with her. Gina has asked me to try and talk her into staying tonight, but she won't listen to me. She _might_ to you, though." She said, in a low voice.

"Ok..." I replied. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again... For being here for her." Effy said. "You're actually alright, you know?" She said, turning and walking down the path out of the garden.

I walked over to where Naomi was sitting, on a deck chair at the back of the garden. I sat down in the chair beside her, as she stubbed out her cigarette.

"Hey." She said, softly.

"Hi." I replied. "You ok, babe?" I asked.

"I _will_ be, eventually." Naomi replied. "Right now, I'm just tired. And before you start, I know Gina wants me to stay tonight. Effy told me."

"Yeah... She told me Gina wanted you to stay. It might not be such a bad idea, you know?"

She nodded. "I'll stay on one condition." She said, pausing. "Will you stay, too, seeing as you have the night off? We can go back to yours and grab a change of clothes, if you like." She asked.

"Would that be ok with your mum?" I asked.

"She won't mind. I actually think she likes you."

"I like her, too. She's very nice."

Naomi smiled. "Yeah, I suppose she is." She said. "And I guess you are right, I _should_ be nicer to her. She's done a _lot_ for all of us today."

"I will stay, if you want me to." I said.

Naomi nodded. "I think I _need_ you to." She said, her voice quiet. "Because otherwise, I might drink myself into the bottom of a vodka bottle and not come out. And I need to _not_ be hungover tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm having an alarm system installed at my flat." Naomi admitted.

"Oh." I replied. "When are they due?"

"Midday." She said.

"Plenty of time, then."

"Yeah."

I finished the rest of my tea and stood up, holding my hand out to her. "C'mon... Can't relax just yet, yeah? Unless you want to trust _me_ with that car of yours by myself." I smirked.

Naomi stood up, and pulled me close to her, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you, Emily. For _everything_ you have done for me." She said. "I feel like I could say it a million times over, and it wouldn't be enough."

"You're worth it to me." I replied, looking into her eyes. She leaned in close and kissed me softly, and then leaned her head against mine.

* * *

A few hours later, we had made it to my flat and back again, and after Gina _insisted_ we eat some leftovers as a light supper, she retired to watch a documentary on global warming on television, and Naomi led me upstairs. I looked around her room while she took a shower. After I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, I noticed there were pictures tacked to the mirror, and I recognised Naomi's friends in most of them. There was one of all of them as a group, and another of Naomi and Effy together on a night out. There was also one of Thomas and Panda, which made me smile, because it showed me what I'd been hearing, that the two of them loved each other very much.

"They look happy, don't they?" Naomi's voice came from behind me.

I turned around quickly to face her, a guilty look on my face. "Uhm... I wasn't spying, or anything."

She smiled. "Never said you were, _Detective_." She replied, walking up behind me and sliding her arms around me. "I think that was taken at Keith's pub. Keith is Cook's uncle. The one of me and Eff was taken at The Back Room... And the one of all of us was taken in the backyard here. Mum took it." She added, explaining all the pictures.

"Wow."

Naomi took my hand in hers. "You're welcome to take a shower."

"I'll take one in the morning." I said.

"Alright." She said.

She pulled back the covers on the double bed and climbed on, and I laid down next to her. She covered us both up, and reached for me, pulling my body close to hers. I let her wrap me in her arms, and she held me comfortably to her, my head resting on her shoulder. I am fairly sure we were comforting each other, just by being together.

"I couldn't have got through today _without_ you, Em." Naomi whispered softly. "I need you to know that. You've been a rock. Kept me from freaking out...well...almost. I think I _needed_ that little bit of angry release." She said, and I knew she was referring to her outburst on the rooftop.

"You can't _always_ keep everything in, babe. Otherwise you pack it all in and then you explode." I said.

"Yeah."

"And I need to thank _you_ for letting me come with you today. For allowing me to support you."

"I _needed_ you, Em." She replied. "I..._need_ you."

I stared into her blue eyes, and saw vulnerable honesty behind them. "You have me already, Naomi." I said, softly stroking her fringe out of her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her softly. We lay there silently for a while, her fingers gently tracing along my arm, until the motion gradually stopped, by which time I'd closed my eyes. I opened them again, and saw that Naomi's own eyes were closed.

"Naomi?" I whispered. When I got no response, I carefully rolled onto my side to get a little more comfortable, my heart quickening its pace as she shifted beside me pulling me slightly closer.

"Mmmloveyou." She murmured sleepily, before her breathing deepened a little more.

_I think my heart just melted._

I gently pressed my lips against hers, kissing her softly before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next part of the story is going to jump ahead slightly, and I've only just started writing it, so it will be up soon.**

**I'm also trying to think about the next parts of SF and GA ...don't get too excited, though... It's still in thought stage at the moment and nowhere near being written.**

**Reviews, as always, are welcome.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo **


	16. Personal Detective Work

**A/N: Okey dokey, folkies... (Christ, I can't believe I just said that.)**

**Everyone take a deep breath... Inhale...exhale... Feeling better?**

**Well, if not this should make you feel better. (Take that how you will...ha!)**

**I actually had a lot of this chapter written days ago, I just needed to find a spot to slot it into the story... And I think this is as good a place as any... *snicker***

**Soooo... I shall, at this point, hand you all a patented Cigarette Warning™, you might need to exercise some..erm...****_restraint_****...as this is a little...****_off the cuff._**** Or on. (HA!) I haven't exactly ****_tied_****_myself down_**** to an opinion...**

**Ok, enough with the shitty puns and on with the show, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I felt bound to write this... *snickers again* Any and all typos yada yada yada...**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I'd talked with Effy, during our quiet moment in Gina's backyard, about the other bar at the Unicorn.

_"I want to rename them both, Eff. One for Carlotta, and one for Thomas."_

_"I can talk to some of the businesses helping... It might take a bit longer to get it done, though." Effy said._

_"Can you design a sign...like the new one for the main bar?"_

_Effy shrugged, as she lit a cigarette. "I don't see why not...what did you have in mind?"_

_I sighed. "I can't think right now, Eff. Something to remember him by, I guess."_

_"I'll see what I can do." She replied. "But Naoms... Are we good to stay closed that long?"_

_"We should be. Even if we don't get the cash back from the robbery."_

_"Emily told me it was highly unlikely that we would."_

_"I know." I replied. "She told me the same."_

_"Right." Effy said._

_"Eff... I have to know... Me and Emily... Are you ok with it?" I asked._

_"And you're asking because..." Effy trailed off._

_"Oh, come on, Eff... Don't make me say it."_

_"Naoms, you were never __**that**__ open about your feelings, I've always had to prod the crap out of you." Effy explained. "And if I don't, then-"_

_"I'm falling for her." I said, cutting her off. "At least... I __**think**__ I am." I added, looking at my boots. "There is something different about her. I don't know anyone, other than you who would do what she has done for me today." I said, quietly, taking another drag of my cigarette. "She's holding me up through the worst thing I think I've ever had to deal with... And we barely know each other." I said._

_"She definitely has a caring nature, that I've noticed." Effy said._

_"You would know." I replied._

_She smirked at me. "Yes, well..." She paused. "...I don't. Have a problem with it, that is." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders and kissing the side of my head. "But if she hurts you... It's game on."_

_A smile crossed my lips, as I chuckled softly. "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Being you, Eff." I said. "I'm glad to know you have my back."_

_Effy leaned her head against mine. "__**Always**__, Naoms."_

_"I'd better go and rescue Emily from Gina." I said, stubbing out my cigarette._

_"She's fine. Gina is worried about you, though, she wants you to stay tonight."_

_I sighed. I wasn't sure I could spend a night with my mother, feeling the way I did. Nervousness crept into me and I fumbled with my packet of smokes tapping another one out into my fingers. I put it to my lips, before Effy retrieved it. I tutted. "What the actual __**fuck**__, Eff?"_

_"Don't give me that. I know what you're thinking, and Gina only wants to be a mother to her daughter. Why don't you just let her?" Effy said, her tone a little sharper than usual._

_"Uh, because if I'm alone with her she'll drive me barmy, and I __**don't**__ fucking need it right now?" I snapped back. "Can I have my fucking cigarette back?"_

_Effy raised her eyebrow at me, and her eyes were warning me. "Naoms."_

_I sighed. "What?"_

_"It's not so bad, and you need people. What __**else**__ are you planning on doing? Going home and drinking yourself into a coma?" Effy said._

_"No, I was __**actually**__ planning on going to the Unicorn, drinking the bar dry and passing out under the mirrorball." I sneered in reply. "What does it matter? I __**don't**__ want to spend tonight with my mother." I added, flatly._

_"Well, your liver will hate you tomorrow." Effy replied. "Just like your lungs are going to hate you when you're older for chain smoking."_

_"Stop it." I mumbled, sadly. "Hypocrite."_

_Effy chuckled beside me. "__**Still**__ stubborn as a mule, aren't you?"_

_I shrugged. "What does it matter?" I said, quietly._

_Effy handed me the cigarette, which I took from her fingers, putting it to my lips and finally lighting it. "You forget sometimes, how well I know you, Naoms." She said, softly. "Also how much I see. I can see you are __**hurting**__ inside. That all this is getting to you. Gina can see it, and I'm certain Emily does, too."_

_"I don't see how."_

_Effy stood up and faced me, I looked up at her. Her eyebrow raised. Christ, not again. "If I can see it in your eyes, then so can everyone else. You managed to hold out until you were on the roof to break down, Naoms, but you might not have been so lucky. Allow yourself a bit of comfort, yeah?" She said. "Don't be so __**bloody**__ independent for once. Gina is only trying to help, not meddle."_

_I said nothing, but looked back down to my feet, rolling the lit cigarette between my fingers and flicking off the longish column of ash that had remained. I felt the tears welling up, because I knew she had a point, as much as I didn't want to admit it. I lifted the smoke to my lips and took a long drag, exhaling slowly, shakily._

_"I need to go, Anthea wants me over for coffee." Effy said. "Naoms... Look at me." I looked up, meeting her cool blue eyes, feeling tears slip out. "Out of love, yeah?" I nodded. She leaned down to kiss me on the forehead, and turned to walk away._

_"__**Eff**__." I said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to me a questioning look on her face. "Can you get Emily for me before you go?" I croaked._

_She nodded, and turned, walking to the back door._

* * *

**(One week later)**

In spite of the fact that the club had remained closed for two weeks after the shooting, I wasn't anywhere close to financial ruin just yet. My mum, for all her meddling in my life, instilled in me the belief that I should always keep cash aside for a rainy day, and I had a pretty healthy savings account. Effy had talked to Panda to come up with a new name for the smaller one of the Unicorn's bars, and she was pleased that I'd had the idea, and she suggested "Whacker", which was one of her own Pandaisms, as Effy called them, but one that Thomas had adopted himself and used on a regular. Panda even helped come up with the design for the sign, Effy saying that it was a good distraction for her, keeping her mind motivated and such.

The day I had the alarm system installed at my flat, was the same day Emily went back to work. She almost protested, telling me she could organise another night off if I _wasn't_ completely alright, but I told her that I would be fine, and she could always call to check on me. Of course, she said she would be doing that _anyway_, telling me with adorably cute puppy dog eyes. I almost relented, because I had a bit of trouble saying no to those eyes, that had grown to look at me with both adoration and an amount of concern.

The night after we slept at Gina's, there was something different about the way she looked at me, as we shared a silent, companionable lie-in. Like she knew something that I didn't. I didn't think about it enough to actually ask why, because I still had a lot on my mind. I maybe even became a little self-absorbed for a few days after the memorial, but if it bothered Emily, she didn't say anything, because it seemed that she was concerned more about my emotional state in the time she spent with me when she wasn't working or sleeping.

It surprised the both of us, I think, how close we had become. I admired her, so much, for how well she took care of me that day. I guess, if nothing, it showed me that if the shit _really_ hit the fan, she would stick by me and support me. My mum always said there weren't many people in the world like that, and if they cross your path, you have to treat them as a gift and keep them close to your heart. That, in addition to her mantra of '_the people who make us happy are never the people we expect, and when you find someone, you've got to cherish it_', was something she would tell me quite often.

I did cherish Emily. She was beginning to mean too much more to me than _just_ a passing infatuation, or something casual. I think Effy saw it more than I did, which I didn't surprise me, as I'd known her for years, I was already well aware of her strange ways. I half expected her to tell me that she already knew, when I told her what I did in Gina's backyard. But even your closest friends surprise you sometimes.

Even those you've not known long.

Now, I don't remember how I got to my current position. Oh, _wait_, yes I do. Emily and I were snogging on my sofa like it was going out of fashion, because we hadn't found any time to actually be with each other intimately past sleeping, and I think Emily had sensed I needed a little time to think, grieve, whatever. That woman can kiss, I'll tell you that right now. That wasn't the only thing I liked about her, _obviously_, because in spite of the attraction we had towards each other, she was also a good listener, and actually cared about my welfare with a special kind of attention that I knew not many people in my life had shown me. If Thomas's death and everything surrounding it had dragged me down, it was Emily who helped to build me back up again.

But anyway, enough about _that_ for the moment. Emily had dropped by my place after her shift, and was currently sitting in my lap snogging me senseless, and my hands were moving up her back, pulling her uniform shirt from her waistband. Her tongue was darting in and out from between her lips, chased in rhythm by my own. She groaned as I reached around to her front and began to unbutton her shirt from the bottom. Her hands met mine and got to the buttons quicker than I could, pulling the fabric off her shoulders as I placed my hands on her gorgeous tits, thumbing her nipples through her bra. "I've always wanted to shag a girl in uniform..." I grinned, pulling her close for another deep, slow kiss. She moaned into my mouth and arched towards me, pulling at my own shirt, which I let her remove, lifting my arms as it slid up my body.

"I'm almost out of it, if you hadn't noticed." She murmured between kisses, reaching behind me and unclipping my bra. I let her slide the straps from my shoulders and groaned softly as I felt her warm hands cover my tits. She bent her head down and took one nipple between her lips and sucked it softly, as I reached behind her to unclip her bra. My hands settled on her magnificent pair after I had discarded the lacy black bra. She leaned up to kiss me, groaning into my lips as I slowly ran my thumbs over her now naked, stiff nipples. She continued to kiss me deeply, and I didn't notice that one of her hands had left my breasts, until I heard a faint clicking sound and felt something cold around my wrist. I broke the kiss and looked down, to see Emily's hand holding a handcuff that was latched around my wrist.

I looked up at her with surprised eyes. "_Seriously?_" I asked, my heart racing. _Oh dear god, please say yes._.. The thought about this very scenario had crossed my mind, her being a copper and all... She simply smirked at me, and held my gaze, slipping the other cuff around my other wrist, locking it in place.

"You're... Awfully..._handsy_." Emily said, between kisses, after sliding her head between my arms so we could be closer.

"Can't help it." I said, kissing her softly. "You have a gorgeous body."

"Flattery...will get you.,." Emily paused to kiss me passionately. "...shagged."

"I certainly hope so, _Detective_..." I smirked, knowing how much my calling her that affected her. The way she described it to me made it sound _exactly_ like the same gut clenching sensation I felt when she screamed my name the morning I tweaked three orgasms out of her with my tongue. She snuck her head back under my linked hands and stood up, pulling me up by the handcuffs and leading me into my bedroom. What choice did I have but to follow her? I can tell you it wasn't reluctant one bit... _No sir_. She pushed me backwards onto my bed and in about two seconds flat, had me pushed high enough so that when she lifted my arms, they met the headboard. I watched her, my heart still racing as she pulled set of keys out of her pocket and opened one of the cuffs, sliding it through the gap between the railings of my headboard, and I again felt the metal around my wrist, hearing the ratchets click, leaving me cuffed to the headboard.

"Too tight?" She asked, as she leaned close to my ear, her breath tickling my neck.

"No." I whispered. _Not as tight as my stomach feels right now, but in the best way possible..._

"Hmm..." She smirked, running her fingers down my cheek, "...living up to your expectations, so far?"

My hands were trying to move, but it was only automatic reaction that made them do it. I have wanted nothing more for _days_ than to be trapped by Emily Fitch. "So far..." I grinned.

"Cheeky." She said, as she slid her tongue down my throat, making me groan at the sensation of her tongue on my skin.

"Yes... But you know I can't help it with you." I mumbled, as she began to suck on my neck, sending hot shivers down my spine. I gasped as the feeling ran through me, squirming underneath Emily. Her hands came up to cup my tits and she squeezed my nipples between her fingers, electricity flicking its way through me as though I had been plugged into a power socket. "_Christ_, Em..." I whispered, my body arching under her touch. "You're driving me crazy!"

Her lips left my neck and trailed up to my ear. "Payback is a bitch, no?" She said, sweetly, before straightening up to look into my eyes. "Do you trust me?" She asked, her voice low.

"_Ha!_" I joked, "...she says while she already has me handcuffed to the bed..." But I saw the look in her eyes. "Yeah, I trust you." I replied, my own blue eyes shining back at her.

"Good." She smirked, and then I saw nothing but black, my heart beating about ten times faster than it already was, a gasp leaving my lips.

_She fucking __**blindfolded**__ me!_

Her lips kissed mine softly and then trailed across my cheek. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this..." She whispered, breath hot against my ear.

"_Fuck_." I muttered, as her lips and tongue made their way down my skin. If they weren't sucking, they were kissing. If they weren't kissing, they were licking. Every motion amplified by the darkness and the fact that I couldn't touch her myself. I heard the handcuffs rattling as I moved my wrists, caring _less_ about the fact that they were probably marking up my expensive headboard. Who can give a shit about that when the object of your desire has you at her mercy, sucking your nipples into stiff peaks? "Ah, I've missed your touch..." I groan, as she kisses down towards my stomach.

I feel her shift down towards my legs and her hands are on my waistband, opening the button and sliding the zipper down. Her hand slides its way inside my knickers, and I can feel myself blushing because now she knows just how turned on and uncomfortably wet she has me. "_Jesus_." She whispered, just before running her fingers slowly back and forth along my clit. My back arched and I groaned, feeling the tingles rip through me at her touch. Her tongue met my nipple once more, a loud groan coming from somewhere inside me as she sucked it back into her warm mouth. She bit down gently on my nipple, causing my hips to rock towards her, desperate for more.

My head hit the pillow and I whimpered my immediate disapproval, as Emily removed her hand from my knickers and her lips from my nipple. Her fingers dug into the waistband of my jeans and began to pull them down my legs, slowly enough that I was able to feel the roughness of the fabric against my pale smooth skin. Once they were off my feet, I felt her hands, followed by her lips trailing up the insides of my legs. She got as high as the apex of my thighs before she pulled away from me, the lack of contact suddenly feeling like the _worst_ idea on the planet and increasing my need for her tenfold.

The only thing I heard, other than the sound of my own breathing, was the rustling of fabric, and the sound of a zipper, as Emily took off her pants. I whimpered at both the pressure and the contact of her skin as she straddled my thighs and began kissing up my stomach, pausing to flick her talented tongue over my nipples once more. That was only passing attention, though, as she continued to kiss and softly lick up to my throat, my body squirming under her as she almost made me lose control, keeping me on edge with the contact of her fingers on my nipples. I guessed that she could tell from my wordless gasping and soft moans what she was doing to me, because she ceased her contact, took my face between her hands and kissed me deeply. If she hadn't been able to tell before then how close she had me, she would have by the forceful motion of my tongue against hers, plus the desperate moan of mine that vibrated between our lips as she kissed me.

She pulled away from me, and I felt her fingers gently stroking my cheek as she spoke. "I need you to be honest with me." She said, softly.

"Wha? _Now?!_" I groaned, feeling the heat burning through my blood.

"Mmhmm..." She replied, before kissing my lips softly. "_Especially_ now."

My blood was pounding in my ears, and I was desperate for her to touch me where I really needed...for her to just consume me like every inch of me needed her to. I groaned softly. "Well?" I asked, breathlessly and impatiently.

"I need a suspicion I have to be confirmed..." She said, sliding her hand down my stomach and shifting backwards, until her palm rested right above my clit, her fingers resting on my folds that even I knew were slippery with need. "...So I figured, a little..._personal_ detective work is necessary." She added, pressing her palm against me, making me squirm some more at the pressure of her touch.

I groaned, biting my bottom lip as my head hit the pillow. "You're driving me fucking _crazy_..." I muttered, my back arching upwards.

I heard her soft, but wicked chuckle. "Don't I _know_ it..." She said, her voice low as she slipped one finger between my folds and kept it there, leaning forward once more to kiss me. "Just answer me this _one_ question to confirm my suspicion...and I'll make it _worth_ your while, I guarantee it." She said, as she leaned close to my ear, her breath causing my body to shake out an involuntary shiver.

"Anything..." I replied, trying to rock my hips to feel her firmer against me, but she cottoned on and inched away. I felt myself begin to break into a tense sweat, my wrists straining against the cuffs, the feeling of restraint adding to my almost uncomfortable arousal.

"Nuh uh... Not until I'm satisfied with your answer, baby..."

I groaned, frustratedly shaking my head gently back and forth. "_Fuck_, Em... _Ask_ me, then..."

"You'll be honest? Completely?" She asked, obviously dragging it out further.

"**_Yes!_**" I whimpered, impatiently. "Please..."

She surprised me, then... Reaching further down and slipping two fingers deep inside my soaking core... Not moving them, just filling me with them. My heart felt like it was going to thump it's way out of my chest _any_ second, and I couldn't help the contraction of my inner muscles around her fingers, nor the loud moan that escaped my throat. The handcuffs rattled above my head, my arms unable to curb their instinct to reach out to her and hold her to me, which sent my arousal sky high. I felt her fingers as they lifted the blindfold off my eyes, the sudden daylight causing me to blink profusely as they zeroed in on Emily's curious, but lustful expression. Clearly, this was doing things for both of us.

"Naomi..." She said, stroking through my fringe with her fingers that weren't lodged inside me. "...do you love me?"

I screwed my eyes shut, my body quivering at her question. I opened them again, and looked into her eyes. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "_Yes_." I whispered. Her lips curved into a soft smile, and she pressed them to my own, kissing me with a passion that my own lips hungrily matched.

"Now...I'm going...to make you..._scream_..." She said, between urgent kisses that she trailed down my stomach, until she settled herself between my open thighs. I bit my bottom lip as I heard her inhale my scent. _**Jesus**_. She inched forwards and began to kiss all around my folds, slowly stroking her fingers inside me. My heart was pounding in my ears and I lifted my head to watch her do this to me. Not being touch her just made what she was doing to me even more explosive. "_Please_..." I whispered, as my hips gently rocked towards her.

She didn't disappoint. Her tongue flicked across my clit, making me groan, loudly I might add. And oh my god did she know how to use her tongue. Let me just say if there were such a thing as a clit licking championship, the title, trophy, prize money cheque **_and_** complimentary ham would be perennially awarded to Emily Fitch. She methodically swiped, rubbed, licked, and flicked my swollen bud with her tongue, leaving me unable to string together a coherent sentence as the first orgasm bolted through my body. Emily slid her fingers out, and then her tongue down inside me, tasting me more, a soft appreciative hum coming from her as she drank me in. It then snaked back up to my clit, flicking around it as she pushed her fingers back inside me. Slowly she thrust them inside me, feeling every warm inch that her fingers touched.

This woman knew how to make me squirm. After all, it wasn't every day I was handcuffed to my bed by someone as hot and fiery as Emily Fitch. Being cuffed for sex had always been a fantasy of mine, and though I might have teased her about it, I didn't think she would actually do it. _Obviously_ I had underestimated her, as her fingers thrust inside me with a purpose and she tongued and sucked my clit like it was her last meal.

My back arched and my hips rolled, my wrists aching from the strain on them, the discomfort of which somehow adding to my pleasure as my body stiffened and my lungs ceased to function momentarily before I sucked in a huge lungful of air and a loud groan followed by a lot of expletives came from my lips as an intense heavenly pleasure crashed right through me, as the combined sensation of Emily's tongue flicking my clit as well as her fingers curving inside me threw me off the cliff, smashed me onto the rocks below and made me see every star in the universe.

I think after that explosion, I lost every sense of where and who I was, temporarily. The next thing I registered was the taste of myself on my lips as Emily kissed me, and the faint sound of clicking metal as she unlocked the cuffs. She slid in next to me and gently began rubbing my wrists to soothe the ache in them, as I began to catch my breath. I reached for one of her hands and threaded my fingers through hers, bringing her hand to rest upon my chest. She softly kissed along my neck, rubbing her thumb along my own.

I sighed a very deep, very content sigh, as Emily continued to place soft kisses along my neck and shoulders, and I shivered once more.

"Cold?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered, as I turned onto my side to face her and pulled her body close to mine. I nestled my head into her shoulder, and inhaled deeply allowing the scent of her to intoxicate me, a gentle satisfied hum leaving me as I exhaled again. "That was... Mmm." I said, not really having any words for what I'd just experienced. After all, it's hard to find the right word when someone blows your fantasy completely out of the water and splits your mind and body into a billion pieces. I sighed again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhmm." Emily replied.

"What did you mean...needing me to confirm that?" I asked, looking into her warm brown eyes.

She blinked, slowly. "The night we spent at Gina's... You mumbled it to me... When I tried to see if you were asleep."

Both my eyebrows raised. "I did? I don't remember..."

"Because you were pretty much asleep, babe." She smiled. "I just had to know...if it was for real, or just my imagination."

"Oh." I said, biting my bottom lip. "It is...and I do... If that's alright with you."

Her brow furrowed for half a second before she leaned in and kissed me slowly, tenderly. "Yeah... Because I do, too. Love you, that is. I admit...I've sort of tried to ignore it a little bit, but I _can't_... It's just too strong." She explained. "I want you too much to feel any _less_ than I do for you, or to go further without having you know that I feel it too."

"Wow." I said. "So _that's_ why you looked at me differently... Like you knew something I didn't."

She nodded, sheepishly. "It just wasn't the right time to ask you about it. You had too much on your mind without me complicating it further."

A sly grin formed on my lips. "I have to admit, I admire your choice of interrogation method."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded. "Uh huh. _Although_, I have to wonder..." I said, reaching for the still open cuffs that were on the pillow beside us, as I rolled Emily onto her back, straddling her hips and taking one of her wrists in my hands, "...are you as _susceptible_?" I asked, with a smirk, slipping the cuff around her wrist and locking it shut before kissing her deeply.

Emily raised her free wrist to meet the other one, a challenging look in her eyes. "Why don't you find out?" She asked, huskily, as I locked the other cuff shut and began kissing my way down her body.

And her throaty moans of my name that echoed around us told me that yes indeed, she _was_.

* * *

**A/N#2: *****_cough_***** *looks around innocently***

**:-D**

**Ok, I'm going to attempt to write some plot into the next chapter, I swear...lol**

**More mystery may well be on the horizon...**

**Danger! Excitement! Smut! Erm... Kittens? Who knows...**

**In good time, you will find out!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	17. The Painful Statement

**A/N: Well, hello. :-)**

**In spite of my budding reputation as "smut queen" (you have no idea how hilarious I find that), this chapter is all drama and plot.**

**(OMG, really?)**

**(****_Yes. I know, bit of a shock, after the last chapter._****)**

**I will admit right now that it's been an age since I've actually watched s3/4 in depth, or actually, at all, so on the one hand, I've probably not captured Panda properly, but on the other hand, she's a bit of a broken mess, so... *shrug***

**There is also a slight tinge of our old friend angst in this chapter... Tissues may be required.**

**Ok, enough from me, I suppose... The show must go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I wish I could snuggle a few of the characters while I'm trying to sleep at night. Any and all typos are a complete accident, I swear!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

There were some investigations that were easier than others. This one, wasn't one of those. I hadn't made any in-roads, other than the info I'd already given Naomi and Effy. I _hadn't_ been joking when I had said it was frustrating, because it was. But part of that was due to the other information I knew surrounding the robbery, I'd spent time with everyone who was involved on a personal level, and because of that, I was more lenient than I _should_ have been when getting people in for questioning and statements. The one statement I needed was one from Panda, who had been hit hardest, other than Naomi herself.

I dialled the number off the back of the business card I had for the Unicorn, and waited for someone to pick up. After about eight rings, my call was answered.

"_Effy Stonem speaking..._"

"Hello, Effy. It's Detective Fitch." I replied.

"_Well, hello Detective... How can I help?_" Came the response.

"I'm running through the statements taken from the Unicorn staff and witnesses to the robbery, trying to get a complete picture of the situation." I explained. "There is, unfortunately, one statement that I've held off getting until now, because of the murder. But my inspector is on me to find something that we can go on, and the closest I've got is an unclear description from Cook..."

"_I've already spoken to you, though_." Effy replied. "_And I wasn't even there, as you know."_

"Yes, I know... But there's one person I haven't spoken with."

"_Ah. You mean Panda_."

"I'm afraid so. Look, I know she has a lot on board at the moment, and if I could delay it anymore, I would." I said. "But..."

"_I understand._" Effy said. "_I can get in contact with her and let her know... When?_"

"Sooner rather than later... Look, to make it more comfortable, I can do it in surroundings that are familiar for her, being in a police station can be a bit intimidating." I offered.

"_Alright... I'll give her a call and get back to you shortly, yeah?_"

"Thanks very much." I replied, ending the call. I got up and walked out to the tea room, finding that for once, the water heater had been fixed, and I could actually make a decent coffee. Someone had even bought a pack of chocolate digestives, so I grabbed a couple and made my way back to my desk, right when my work mobile rang.

"Detective Fitch speaking? "

"_Detective_." Effy said. I might not have known her long, but I'd know that tone of hers anywhere by now, it is quite distinctive.

"Hello, thanks for getting back to me." I replied.

"_Panda has agreed to meet tonight. If it's alright, can we do it at Naomi's? It'll be better for Panda, she won't be as freaked out._" Effy explained.

"Not a problem, what time?" I said.

"_Within half an hour?_"

I looked at my freshly made coffee. "Done." I said. "I'll leave the station now." I added, hanging up.

Police work _always_ has a way of making you eat or drink on the run.

I wolfed down one of the digestives and grabbed my travel mug, carefully tipping my coffee into it, placing the lid on it securely and leaving my office. I stuck my head around the corner of the tea room. "Jones! Come with me." He stood up, picked up his hat and followed me out and down the hall, as I bit into the second biscuit.

"Where to?" He asked, as we I picked up a portable recorder from the store room on our way our to the garage.

"Miss Campbell's flat. We are meeting with the last witness we haven't interviewed about the shooting." I said, after swallowing the mouthful. _Dammit, wish I had more time to enjoy them._

"Oh, Miss Moon?"

"Correct." I said, as I hit the button for the central locking and opened the door. The drive wasn't as long as it usually was, there wasn't much traffic out, we managed to get all the green lights, and soon enough, we pulled up in front of Naomi's building. Taking the recording equipment with me, and my coffee, I made my way up the stairs, Jones following close behind me. When we got to Naomi's door, after I noticed a newly installed spy-hole, I knocked on it, and almost immediately it was opened by Effy.

"Detective." She smirked.

"Effy, hello." I nodded. "You remember Constable Jones?"

"Of course. Do come in." She said, stepping aside to allow us both to enter.

Panda was sitting on the sofa, Naomi on one side of her, and they both looked up at me when I walked into the sitting room, and I had to try my best to keep a passive expression, seeing as Jones was with me. I wished I had come alone, but police procedure being what it is, two officers are required to guard against witness intimidation.

"Naomi. Miss Moon."

"Detective." Naomi said, that slight hint of familiarity in her voice that had been there since the night we met. Thankfully, Jones wasn't perceptive enough to pick up on it. Panda nodded, as I sat to the right of from them, placing the recording equipment on the coffee table.

"Thank you for coming so that we can take your statement, we are hoping to get some vital information that we haven't yet discovered." I said, setting up the microphone. "Now, if you need a break, just let me know and we can take five."

"It's the least I can do, I suppose." Panda said, quietly.

I set the equipment to record. "Commencement of interview, Tuesday second of July, 2013, at nine-thirty PM. Present officers are myself, Detective Emily Fitch, and Constable Jonah Jones. Other present parties are Miss Naomi Campbell, owner/manager of The Rainbow Unicorn, and Miss Elizabeth Stonem, assistant manager of the same venue. This interview is in relation to the robbery and shooting at the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub, Nelson street, Bristol, which took place in the early hours of the morning of Saturday, the fifteenth of June, 2013, resulting in the theft of three thousand, one hundred and twenty five pounds, and the shooting murder of Thomas Tomone."

I watched as Effy took Panda's hand and squeezed it gently, at the mention of Thomas's name. I gave the best sympathetic look I could, without trying to give too much away to Jones, who thankfully wasn't paying complete attention. "Miss Moon, can you tell me what happened that night?"

She swallowed and began to speak. "Erm... Well, Thommo and I had got to work late because of the _super_ busy traffic. Naomi had covered us until we got there, and then once we had, she left. The night went alright until three men in these dead scary balaclavas pushed their way into the area behind the bar. It all happened very quickly." She said.

"Are you able to remember anything about the three men? Build, hair, what they wore, or their voices?"

"Uhm... Well, they were wearing balaclavas, but one of them, the one who was in my face... He had longish hair that was sticking out past the edge."

"Can you remember what colour it was?" I asked.

Panda closed her eyes for a moment. "I t-think... It was orange. Yeah, orange, you know, like orange fizzy drink."

"Natural, or artificial?" I asked, making a few notes.

"Oh, definitely artificial. You know, sort of like one of those whizzer scary clowns." She replied.

"Did you notice their eye colour?"

"Green, maybe grey." She said. "It's a bit hard to tell with the lightning in the club sometimes, but their hair was definitely fizzy drink orange... There's one light that is near the bar, it's a spotlight, keeps the area well lit as it rotates around, you know, like a cobra."

I tried to think of what she meant, as I noted it all down. "Right. What did they sound like?"

"Blimey, it was bloomin' hard to tell... The music is loud in a nightclub, they were male, though. Taller than me, definitely. Broad shoulders. They all wore black." Panda replied, before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, Panda?" Effy asked, softly.

Panda nodded. "As well as. Can we just get it done, please?"

I nodded. "Of course, do go on."

She swallowed, and I could see the sadness registering on her face. Naomi sat closer to her and slid her arm around her shoulders. "Well, the one with the orange hair shoved a bag at me, which I thought was awfully rude, so I sort of threw it back at him. He yelled, like _really_ went rah-rah, but I still couldn't make out what he was saying." She paused, swallowing once more as her voice threatened to crack. "He pushed past me to the register, that was open and being used by Cook. And that's when Thomas spotted what was going on. He came over and... Tried to deter them, and he tried to alert security."

"And then?" I asked, gently, Naomi looking at me with concern. I gave her an apologetic look, because I didn't like this anymore than she did, traumatic as this had been for Panda, but I still had to do my job.

"Uhm... There was a bit of a teensy scuffle... Thommo pushed him away from the register... The man in the balaclava threw the bag at one of the other masked men, and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, while the other bloke shoved Cookie out of the way. Cookie landed on the floor like a bloomin' sack of spuds. I was well petrified, I stuck my hands up an' everything."

"Ok..." I said, making further notes. Thank Christ for recording technology, this would take me forever and a lot of repeated questioning to get this all down properly by hand.

"Thommo... He tried to..." She began, before pausing, tears welling up in her eyes. "...Sorry."

"It's alright, take your time."

She took another deep breath. "He tried to get between me and the bloke with the orange hair... He had the gun. I think he was trying to take it off him... And then... I heard gunshots. Two of them. I screamed. Thommo went down. I flipped and crouched down next to him... He was bleeding through his shirt. They shot him once in the stomach and once in the chest. Then they were gone... Cookie was calling the ambulance, and Thommo was..._bleeding_ all over my jeans. When I next looked up, the men were gone and the paramedics had arrived... They got him in the ambulance... But they _couldn't_ get to the hospital fast enough. He..." She said, her sentences coming out as short, punchy statements, the emotion clearly showing in her voice. She turned to Effy and buried her head in her shoulder and began sobbing. Both Naomi and Effy looked at me, both of them looking completely shocked, and suddenly I knew.

_Oh, Christ. He had **died** in her arms._

"Interview concluded at nine forty-five." I said stopping the recorder. I turned to Jones and handed him the equipment. "Would you go and wait in the car, please? There are some things it need to discuss evidence-wise that I can do solo. I won't be long."

"Certainly, Detective." Jones said, standing up and exiting the flat.

I turned back to the three woman sitting with me. Panda had her I reached for Panda's free hand. "Panda, I am so sorry, I had absolutely no idea."

"Neither did we." Effy said. "Panda, why didn't you tell us?"

"Cookie knew, he was with us."

"I'll fucking... **_Never mind_**." Naomi said, tensely, as she stood up, her face like thunder as she walked out to the balcony,

"Naoms, where are you-" Effy started.

"Calling Cook!" She snapped, shutting the sliding door behind her, and pulling out her phone.

"Panda, if you'd told us-"

"It _wouldn't_ have changed anything, Eff. He's still _gone_." She replied, sadly. "I'm still _**never**_ going to see my Thommo again." I looked to the balcony and from the looks of it, Naomi was having a very animated conversation with Cook. That was just from the arm waving I saw going on.

"Have you got everything you need?" Effy asked, her tone flat.

I nodded. "Again, I'm sorry, but I _couldn't_ wait any longer."

"I had to tell the story _some_ time, Emily." Panda said.

"Detective Fitch." Effy said, correcting her gently.

I waved it off. "Forget the formalities for the moment." I said, reaching for my two-way radio. "Jones?"

"Yes, Detective?" Came the crackly reply.

"I'm going to be slightly longer than anticipated. Can you take the statement back to the station and get it transcribed, please? After that you're free to take on other jobs. I'll find my own way back."

"Yes, Detective."

Effy looked at me oddly. "Isn't he going to get suspicious?"

I scoffed. "_Him? _No... He's too socially awkward to cotton onto some things. But he is reliable."

"Right." Effy smirked.

"Panda, you of course have my sympathies, and I'm _sorry_ I had to dredge up what I can only imagine are pretty awful memories." I said, moving next to her on the sofa.

Panda shrugged. "I still see it in my head so _vividly_, you know? It's a real bummer."

I heard Naomi growl from outside, and my head turned around to the sliding door, to see that Naomi was now off the phone, but was waving her arms around and pacing.

"_Go_, Emily." Effy said. I turned to look at her. She nodded at me. "I've got Panda, Naoms needs you."

I nodded and stood up, walking across the sitting room and sliding open the door, finding Naomi seated at the end of the balcony her forearms resting on her knees, and her head against the wall. I slid the door shut behind me, and stepped towards her.

"Emily, I am warning you, I am _seriously_ fucking _angry_ right now." She said, her tone low.

"I know." I said, quietly. "But I know you aren't angry at me."

"No, _not_ unless you had a sex change in the past five minutes and changed your name to James Cook." She muttered, as I sat down next to her. "I can't _believe_ he didn't fucking tell us that! Fucking **_cunt_**."

"What did he say when you called him?" I asked.

"Are you asking as a friend, or _professionally_?"

"Friend." I said. "I've got all I need."

"_Yeah_." She said, curtly.

"Babe...you know I _had_ to, eventually. I didn't want to have to do it, I _knew_ it would be hard on her. I just didn't realise..."

"_**None**_ of us did, Em." She replied, flatly. "And I know you had to... I'm sorry, it's just... _Hard_."

"I know." I said.

She turned to me, and I registered the pain in her eyes, which caused my heart to ache. "You really **_don't_**, you know?" She said, disbelief in her tone. "Sorry but... You're _not_ us. You _didn't **know**_ him. This is hard enough on _all_ of us as it is..." She continued, her voice beginning to crack. "And almost _none_ of us had any **_fucking_** idea Thomas **_died_** in her arms!" She finished angrily, bursting into tears.

I pulled her to me and she tried to push me away, but I didn't let her. I held her tight until she stopped trying to resist me and just sunk into my arms. I let her calm down, which took a few minutes, and finally she lifted her head from my shoulder, sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"_Sorry_." She whispered, hoarsely. "I'm getting your uniform all snotty."

"Don't worry about it." I said, chuckling. "I've got a spare shirt back at the station."

Naomi gave out half a laugh. "I didn't agree with what he said, obviously. Hence why you saw me having a go at him."

"You noticed?"

She nodded. "There's not much I _don't_ notice when it comes to you, Emily." She said.

"So... What did he say?" I said, threading my fingers through hers.

"**_Ugh_**." She said. "He didn't _feel_ it was his place. I told him he was full of shit. We had a _right_ to know, we could have... I know we couldn't have _changed_ anything, but we could have given her some more support, made her talk about it or suggested something... **_Christ!_**"

I sighed, pulling her a little closer, allowing her to calm herself again. "Listen, back at the station, I've got some numbers for some counselling services. I'd be happy to pass them on. I know I haven't known her as long as the rest of you... I have to say, though... She may be going through _more_ trauma than she is letting on, from what I can see."

"I _don't_ think it's something you get over in a few days, Emily." Naomi muttered.

"No, I'm not saying it is. But she might need more help than the rest of us can give her. To help her deal with the grief."

Naomi nodded. "Might be an idea."

"I can text them to you when I get back to the station." I said.

The sliding door opened and Effy stuck her head outside. "I'm going to take Panda home, she needs to get some rest."

Naomi nodded. "Ok."

"Thanks again, Effy." I said.

"I _hope_ it helps some." The brunette said, nodding her head, before going. Back inside and closing the door behind her. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"Is it _likely_ to help?" Naomi asked. "At all?"

I shrugged. "It's hard to say. Because Cook was on the floor, he didn't get a decent look at the man with the gun. And Panda's description _might_ not be enough to go on, given the criminals were masked."

Naomi sighed. "I don't know what's _worse_, Em. _Not _knowing who is responsible for this, or _knowing_ they are still out there." She said, numbly.

"I know." I replied. "It's so frustrating."

"And I honestly _don't_ know who it could be. I've thought through _all_ the people I know at the moment... _None_ of them have a thing against me. Well, except maybe Cook, after the piece of my mind I just gave him. But, he'll get over it."

"It couldn't be a patron, could it? Someone who felt they were done wrong by the club?"

"I don't see how, the only reason we deny people entry is if they are well and truly _wankered_. Liquor licensing laws and all. You get the _occasional_ punter who disagrees, but security usually escorts them from the premises fairly quickly. But none of them would know where I live, Em. And I'm not listed in the phone book. No landline. My mobile isn't listed, either."

"Yeah, I know. I checked."

"_What?_" She asked.

"Part of the investigation. Thinking over every avenue." I said. "Besides, I've _already_ got your number, and I hardly think I need to stalk you, babe."

"Right." Naomi smirked.

"I wondered how easy it would be to get your address details. Turns out you'd have to do some real digging through some non-public databases to find you. Whoever found your address would have had to hack into the Department of Revenue and Customs database to find it. Either that, or they know you." I explained. "How long have you lived here?"

"Effy and I started renting this flat in college. When I took over the club, I earned more money than I knew what to do with, so... I negotiated with the landlord to buy the flat off the owners. I've got another six months before I've paid it off."

"So that makes it..."

Naomi thought for a minute, counting on her hands. "Seven years, I suppose?" She said. "_Shit_."

"What?"

"You think it could be _anyone_ who has been here in that time, don't you?" She asked.

I sighed again. "It's possible, but that might be a _very long_ list. Which would make narrowing it down a _very_ vague impossibility."

"No kidding, we had loads of house parties in college." Naomi grinned.

"Anyone you might have royally pissed off, back then?"

Naomi looked at me. "You really _are_ grabbing at straws with this, aren't you?" She asked.

I straightened my head and turned to her. "I _wish _I had a better answer, Naoms. I _really_ do." I said, sadly. "This person is _very_ good at covering their tracks. I doubt they were actually _physically_ involved in the robbery, and it's quite possible the three suspects were hired. But your flat, the murder, the package... As I told you, I'm fairly sure they are-"

"All related, I know." Naomi said, finishing my sentence. "What makes you sure they _weren't_ involved in the robbery at the Unicorn, though?"

"Every witness has described the three suspects as men. From what of their voices they heard, or simply their build or mannerisms." I explained. "Your flat, the murder, the package... Those were personal. I have a feeling it relates to your sex life, or for lack of better terms, the way you are with women."

"The way I _used_ to be." She said, correcting me and threading her fingers through mine.

"Well...yeah." I said. "Either way, you're gay and whoever did it chose some pretty derogatory words that relate in a sexual way to women, so..."

"I get it. How could it be a bloke if I've never actually shagged one."

"_Never?_" I asked, surprised.

Naomi shook her head. "The odd awkward fumble when I was in my mid teens, but it never did that much for me. Was _much_ more interested in the fairer sex." She said, kissing my temple.

"Lucky me." I smiled.

"So... What next, Detective?"

"Well, I've got to go back to the station and see what we can do about getting a description out for Thomas's killer. But I have to be honest, Naoms... With so little of a description, it's going to be a long shot."

"I know."

"As for who is after you... I think they might have thought Candy meant more to you than she did."

"How so?"

"Why _else_ would they break into your flat, trash it, then go and kill her? It makes no sense, otherwise. At least, not to me. They could have just waited here for you and-"

"**Stop**." Naomi said, cutting me off.

"_Sorry_." I said. "I'm thinking _too_ much like a copper right now."

"I know, and I _don't _hold it against you. It's your job, after all. I just _don't_ need to hear it, it's bad enough knowing some crazy fucker wants to kill me." She replied, flatly.

I hugged her close to me, and her arms slid around me, her head nestling into my shoulder, as I softly stroked my fingers through her fringe.

"Can you stay for a coffee?" Naomi asked.

I looked at my watch. "I wish I could. I should be getting back, sorry." I said, standing up. "I'll call you later, though?" I added, as she stood up beside me.

Naomi nodded, as we went back inside. I picked up my hat off the coffee table, and Naomi pulled me into her arms, holding me close. "_Thanks_... For comforting me. You always seem to know just how." She said, kissing me slowly.

I smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too, Em." She replied. "Now... Get out there and keep the city safe, yeah?" She added, opening the front door, the outside of which was now clear of police or security, the alarm having been installed.

"I'll do my best, baby." I said, walking out of her flat. "By the way, when did you have the spy-hole installed?"

"Not long after you left this morning." Naomi replied.

"Ok." I said, kissing her cheek. "_Don't_ forget to set the alarm."

Naomi shook her head. "I won't." She said, waving me off as she shut the door.

* * *

**A/N#2: The next chapter may well have a more...calming sense about it.**

**Perhaps.**

**It could either be gripping plot, or shameless smut... I haven't decided yet. :-P**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**

**(Queen of Smutlandia.)**

**(****_hahahahahahahahahahahahaha_****...)**


	18. Gangway Blackjack

**A/N: Greetings, everyone!**

**Cheers muchly for all your continued support, lovely reviews and some of the highly amusing discussions I've been having with y'all.**

**Now, there's a dubious rumour that I'm dragging someone into a smut war. I'm not usually one for competition as such, unless it's something I know deep down I'm really good at (like trivia), and I know loads of you will disagree if I undervalue myself, so I'm not going to say I suck at writing smut, because, judging by the numerous comments I've received from all of you, I should just stop bullshitting myself and accept it.**

**Now, needless to say, the terms of this smut war, haven't been hashed out, as such, but how about I just call this the first shot across the bow? :-P Let's take a page out of Emily Fitch's book and be "****_all about experiments_****", shall we?**

**So, here is your Cigarette Warning™, use it in good health.**

**Oh, and...It gets twisty at the end... (*!*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I went into my favourite DVD buying haunt today (looking for something else which I didn't find) and was looking through the TV section... Saw every skins series on DVD, except s7. Not that I actually would, you understand, but... Heh. Even the store knows it SUCKED. Any and all typos should be off drinking Polish rectified spirit in the pool with the nekkid girls. Just sayin'...**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

It's amazing how a community rallies together to support a business in need. When Effy said that we'd had several emails offering services after the shooting, I wasn't _completely_ sure I believed her. I'd left it to her, and she had done the ringing around, getting both the new signs for Carlotta's and the Whacker bar made for almost free. Luckily, we had a lighting supplier that was in the neighbourhood, run by some frequent patrons, and they made us two brilliant new signs for a fraction of the cost. They actually insisted it be free, considering the circumstances, but I would have felt uncomfortable with it being complete charity, so I offered them a year's free membership as well, which was worth about £200 all up.

Both signed turned out beautiful, in tones of purple neon against a darkened orange background, which complemented the lettering nicely. The sign for the Whacker bar was done in blue neon, against a green background, Panda having chosen the colours as a tribute to Thomas.

We had two photographs framed and printed, one for each bar. One was the picture of Carlotta that Effy had selected, and the other was a photo from a shoot that Thomas and Panda had done a few years back, at one of those portrait places that offer deals in shopping malls. It was of Thomas and Panda, looking very happy together. We had that one framed, with an inscription celebrating Thomas's life. Panda cried when we showed it to her, she loved it, but she was still very much broken after losing him. She had talked to Effy a little more about what happened that night, and after Emily had texted me the counselling numbers she had, I'd discussed it with Eff.

"How is Panda? Considering..." I asked her.

Effy shrugged. "It's hard to say, Naoms. She is taking it day by day, but sometimes it is still too much for her."

I sighed. "Emily gave me some counselling numbers... She said Panda might need some professional help... That it might be too much for her to deal with."

Effy nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with her. I'm sure she's seen a lot of grieving people in her career."

I handed her the paper that I'd copied the numbers onto. "There's three services that she said are good with grief counselling." I said. "One of them should be able to help her. I know we are all here for her, but..."

"I know, Naoms, but there's only so much we can do for her." Effy said.

"Yeah."

Besides that, Effy had designed a poster, based on that laughable drawing she did of Carlotta mugging it in sequins and a microphone, for the club's re-opening night, which was soon approaching. Thankfully, it turned out to be a night that Emily had off, so I asked her if she wanted to come.

"Only if you aren't busy and don't have other plans." I'd said, while we were tangled up in her crisp deep purple sheets. "If you can, though... I'd really like you to come. See the place in its prime, so to speak."

Emily kissed me slowly, and looked at me with a glint in her eye. "I'd love to." She said.

So here I was, in jeans, Docs and a dark blue shirt that had a large Unicorn logo embroidered on the back, the sleeves half rolled up. The best thing about owning a club, is that if I don't feel like mingling, and there's no drama happening on a given night, I can climb up to the gangway and just look down below to watch over the crowd. I felt my mobile buzz in my pocket, and fished it out, to find a message from Emily.

"_I've been sitting on __**our**__ sofa five minutes now, and I can't find you. Where are you? xEmsx_"

I smiled, feeling my heart flutter at the memory of being with Emily our first time together. I typed back a message.

"_Hey baby... I'll be right there. xoxo xNx_" I typed back.

I made my way down to the club floor, feeling the music throbbing through my body. It reminded me how much I'd actually missed it, that feeling of being moved by the music around you, even though you are standing still. I fled through the dancing crowd, a couple of people who knew I owned the place giving me pats on the shoulder, and one hug, which took me by surprise, until I spotted Emily sitting on the sofa, looking at the spectacle around her. I leaned against a concrete post for a moment, just watching her reaction. She looked completely in awe, and it made me wonder how long it had been since she had been in a nightclub. I knew that because of her work, she didn't get any time to _really_ socialise, apart from the time she spent with me, which, lately we had barely spent any time where we weren't getting to know each other's freckles or talking about the case. I still felt a healthy sense of background paranoia about my own safety, and for my part, barely spent any time that wasn't in my flat, Emily's, or here at the club.

She must have noticed I was watching her, because suddenly, she looked right at me. She smiled her shy smile at me, and if know mine didn't just reach my ears, because it felt like a much wider grin. I stepped over to her, and held out my hand. She took it, and it pulled her up into my arms, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. I led her back through the crowd and led her up to my office, which was a lot quieter than the club floor, once I had the door shut behind us.

"Sorry... Bit loud out there when we are trading." I said, pulling Emily back into my arms.

She leaned up and kissed me slowly. "Thank you for inviting me." She said. "It looks wild out there."

I looked at her curiously. "Have you ever been to a nightclub?"

She smiled. "Not since I was in college. Katie goes more than I do."

I smirked. "Oh, then I definitely need to show you something."

Emily laughed softly. "I've already seen this place with and without people in it, what _more_ could you possibly show me?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, yeah?" I said, taming her hand in mine once more, and leading her back out of my office. Instead of going right to go back down the stairs, I led Emily upwards, across the gangway that surrounded the perimeter of the club space. It was dark up here, and seeing as the patrons were consumed with drinking and dancing, and from the distraction the lights caused, no one would have seen us come up here, anyway. I led Emily out to the middle of the gangway, and stood behind her, sliding my arms around her. The throbbing music was below us, so it wasn't as loud as it was in the middle of the floor, but it still definitely wasn't silent by any means.

"I was up here...when you got here." I said, my lips close to Emily's ear. "Sometimes I like to come up here and watch over everything..."

Her fingers linked with mine, as she turned her head to kiss my neck. "Sort of...mistress of your own domain?" She replied.

I grinned. "Yeah, I _guess_ you could put it that way."

She looked out over the crowd, watching as I was, the hundreds of bodies below dancing and grinding against each other, lit by the many coloured lights and sometimes surrounded by the smoke that came from the smoke machines. "It's amazing, Naoms."

"Yeah." I said softly kissing just behind her ear, and I felt her shiver slightly. She always did react that way when I kissed her there. "I'm so glad you are here." I added.

Emily's fingertips rubbed over the back of my hand, and then linked with mine. I slowly swayed to the beat with her in my arms, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. I'd missed it, if that were possible, even though it had only been a few hours since I'd last seen Emily, when I'd had to leave her flat, stopping off at mine to change before coming into the club.

She turned in my arms, and reached up, threading her fingers through the hair at the back of my neck, and I dipped my head and kissed her lips passionately. She kissed me back, slipping her tongue between my lips and moving against mine. The kiss gained intensity, the passion between us building up like it always did whenever we kissed. Honestly, it was there even the first time I kissed her, and it's baffled me _ever_ since how I didn't drag her back into my flat and fuck her then and there... The fact that she was on duty be damned.

Her hand slid up under my shirt, fingertips trailing across the small of my back, making me shiver. Lips trailed down my neck under my open collar, and gently began to suck at it, as she pulled my body closer to hers.

"Is there a chance we can be seen up here?" Her voice was low as she spoke the words, sending another shiver through me. I lifted her eyes to face mine, and noticed her look: serious, intense, and well on the way to lustful.

I raised my eyebrow. "From this height, and with the lights..." I said, leaning in and kissing her passionately once more, "...not likely."

Emily smirked at me. "Good, because I've missed you...too much." She said, as she pulled me closer, her fingertips gripping my skin as she kissed me again deeply, reaching for the buttons on my shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. She got halfway up, and I trapped her hands in mine. I turned her back around, rather thankful that the gangway itself was fully enclosed up to waist height. I slid my hands slowly down her thighs, dragging them up slowly until they rested on her hips, as I kissed across her shoulders and up her neck. I slid my hands into her pockets and squeezed gently, then ran them up under her top, skimming over her warm, naked skin.

She leaned her head back against my shoulders as my palms moved up to surround her tits, tracing over her bra covered nipples with my fingertips, feeling the reaction of her body as she squirmed against me. I felt, rather than heard the groan that came from her throat, as well as one of her hands that gripped mine, sliding it downwards to her waistband, sneaking it just inside.

"Cheeky..." I smirked, pushing my fingers down inside her jeans and into her knickers as she parted her thighs slightly, allowing me enough access for my fingers to find her warm and wet, the contact of which caused me to gasp. "Why, you dirty Fitch!" I grinned, looking down to see her looking back at me, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. "I know what you're thinking..."

"Your fault." She groaned.

"Oh, _really?_" I asked, slowly teasing her clit with my fingertips. "Who handcuffed me first?"

"Ah, you had that coming..." Emily replied, as she moved against me.

"And _**who**_ suggested we fuck on my balcony the last night you had off?" I continued to rub more insistently against her, my fingers circling around her clit.

"I didn't hear _you_ complaining." She groaned. "At least we won't have to keep quiet..."

"You _do_ have a point..." I said, sliding my hand out of her jeans and my lifting my fingers to my lips, tasting her juices. "You...taste...fucking...amazing..." I said, kissing across her shoulder and up her neck again.

"Don't stop there..." Emily replied.

"I have no intention of doing so." I whispered in her ear, just loud enough to be heard. I turned us around, so that I was leaning against the barrier, and gave Emily a cheeky look before I slowly began nuzzling down her clothed stomach until I landed softly on my knees. I looked up at her and our eyes met, as my hands reached for her waistband and unbuttoned it, and Emily bit her bottom lip as I slid her zipper down. My hands moved back up to her waistband and slowly, teasingly pulled the denim down her hips until they met her knees. The scent of her arousal met my nose, it was heady and intoxicating.

My blue eyes met hers, and she bit her bottom lip again. I looked down, and began kissing slowly up her thighs, alternating with soft flicks of my tongue as I got closer to the inviting warmth of her centre. I leaned my head against her lower stomach and inhaled deeply, unable to hold back the moan that spilled from my throat as the scent of her overwhelmed me. I leaned forward and kissed just above her clit, as her hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I flicked my tongue between her folds, and then was unable to stop myself, the sensation of her slippery flesh against my tongue too much for me to resist.

I flicked my tongue against her, as her fingers threaded through my hair, her hips moving closer to me. I licked further downwards, sliding my tongue inside her as far as it would go, drinking her in completely as I felt her fingers gripping my hair tighter. I slid my hands around her hips, resting them on her naked arse cheeks before I dragged my nails across them with a gentle persistence, her hips jerking towards me suddenly, and allowing my tongue to slip inside her just a little further. I thrust it inside her, exactly how I had learned she liked it, not ceasing until I heard her breathy groan and felt her grip tighten on my scalp as she shuddered, flooding my mouth with the evidence of her orgasm.

I wasn't able to get enough of her, so I slid my tongue back up to her clit and curled the muscle around it, thrusting two of my fingers inside Emily's warmth, feeling her walls clench around them. At the same moment, her knees began to buckle, and I braced her against me, pulling her down to the floor. She kissed me then, frantically kissing me with an unrestrained passion, tasting herself all over my lips and tongue, We lost ourselves to the kiss, and it was only then I registered the uncomfortable damp feeling in my knickers, something which Emily must have sensed, because her hands by instinct were already making short work of getting into my jeans. The moan that fell from my lips as she made contact with my wetness was both muffled and accentuated by her own moan against my lips.

The rhythmic sensation of her fingers as they rubbed against me, matching the beat of the music that thumped below us is something I'll not forget in a hurry.

"Christ...Emily..._ohfffuck_..." I groaned, as we moved against each other desperately.

"You feel so fucking good..." Emily breathed, as my fingers thrust deeper inside her, a loud groan from her following, as my thumb pushed against her clit and rubbed it firmly.

A strangled cry left me as she pushed her fingers downwards, slipping them inside me. "UNGH..._Jesus_, baby..."

My lips met her neck once more and went for her pulse point, sucking it hard, making her quiver under me. The sound of her desperate moan caused heat to surge through me, and I ground myself hard against her thumb, her fingers curving inside me. Jesus, I was close. I shifted my head and stared into her eyes as we drove each other higher into the clouds. I leaned my head against hers and closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel her against me, revelling in the pleasure she was making me feel.

"Fuck...Emily..._Christ_...I'mgonna...**_FUCK_**!" I groaned, the pleasure overwhelming me as an orgasm rocked its way through me, the intense sensation burning through my veins. My own fingers curved and twisted inside Emily, her nails digging into my shoulder as she stiffened against me, and I know that if not for the music, and the blood pounding in my ears, I would have heard her cries of passion more coherently. But as it was, we held each other close, sharing breathless kisses as our mutual pleasure subsided. I rolled onto my back and Emily snuggled in next to me, we looked at each other, a small smirk crossing Emily's lips, and the two of us burst into shared giggles.

"Oh, I've _never_ been with anyone as adventurous as you..." I said, threading my fingers through Emily's hair and kissing her time.

"No?"

"Nuh uh..." I murmured. "You are definitely different, and _very_ exciting to be with."

"Mmm..." Emily said, gently skimming her lips along the crook of my neck. "You challenge me, though."

"I do?" I said, puzzled. "How?"

Emily smiled against my neck. "Just by the way you look at me, baby. Sometimes you dare me _without_ even realising, and I'm too much into you to resist, because I find myself wanting, too." She explained. "I am..._very_ much into you, Naoms."

"I know... I'm very much into you, too." I replied. "Oh... I wish I didn't have to be here until closing... I'd love to just take you home and wrap ourselves up in each other."

"I know." Emily replied.

I felt something strange, a rhythmic sensation against my knee. "Em... I think your phone is vibrating."

"Oh!" She said, reaching down to her knees where her jeans were bunched up, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. She read the message she received, and frowned. "Shit."

"Is it work?" I asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, I've the night off. It's Katie, she just got here and is looking for me." She said, looking at me apologetically.

"Oh." I replied. "I should probably get back... I can find you later, though... Or you can find me. I'd love to spend a bit more time somewhere quieter if you can get away."

"Sounds like I should be saying that." Emily smirked, as she pulled her jeans back up to her hips and zipped herself up.

"Well... You know what I mean." I grinned, zipping my own jeans up.

"Yeah, I do." She replied, as we both sat up. I went to stand up, and she stopped me, making my eyes meet her own. "Be _careful_, yeah?"

I looked at her curiously, and then nodded. "I will. I'm nothing if not overly careful lately. Tonight, especially." I admitted.

Her hand reached up to my face, and she rested her palm against my cheek, simply gazing into my eyes. "I love you, Naomi."

"I know." I replied, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too, Emily."

She gave me a shy smile back, and then stood up, pulling me up with her. We made sure we were presentable, and went back downstairs, and Emily went off into the crowd to meet her sister, and I went back behind the new bar, where Effy was already pouring drinks.

My best friend looked me up and down, and smirked at me. "Office?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Not _quite_." I replied, with a smug smile that no one else seemed to notice. I turned to one of the patrons who was trying to get out attention. "What'll it be, mate?"

"Gin and tonic, love!" Came the reply. I set about making the drink, while Effy just shook her head at me. I placed the drink on the bar, and the punter handed me a tenner, and I handed him his change.

There was a steady stream of customers for the next half hour or so, when there was a lull in the trade.

"Eff, I'm gonna duck out for a quick smoke." I said.

"Oh, _finally_ getting your post-shag smoke in." She smirked.

"Ye-uh... Oh, _whatever_." I laughed, making my way out to the side door.

I opened the door and stepped outside, lighting myself a cigarette. The night air was cool for summer, and I stared at my feet a bit, and then leaned against the wall, my head tilted back against the bricks. I had underestimated Emily's knack for finding interesting intimate things to do with each other, handcuffing me to my bed _wasn't_ where it ended. I had a feeling that shagging each other on the gangway while several hundred people danced below us wasn't going to be the _end_ of our escapades together. Whatever, I thought, chuckling to myself. If Emily wanted to push my boundaries, I was _definitely_ up for it.

I finished my cigarette and stubbed it out on the pavement at my feet. I turned back to the side door, and reached to open it.

It was then that I felt the thump on the back of my head, and _everything_ went **_black_**...

* * *

**A/N#2: Nothing gets past Effy Stonem, does it?**

**And what has happened to Emily's beloved?**

**How will Katie react to hot lesbians thinking she and Emily will double team and fancy a shag?**

**All this and more...stay tuned!**

**Until next time...reviews, favourites and follows are always welcome!**

**~GN~ xo**


	19. Dual Predicament

**A/N: Greetings, my little ficlings!**

**My eyelids are practically lead weighted at this second, but I had to get this finished and up so that GloryMorgan (and I'm sure a few more of you) don't have a heart attack, or a coronary, or actually buy the coffin they are shopping for.**

**This chapter is split into three sections, told from both points of view. There is a cameo from one KFF who you might want to slap to begin with. I humbly apologise in advance for any typos, and once I'm more coherent I'll go back and edit and correct. I know, it's lazy of me lol but it's almost three am, so whatever.**

**On with the show, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. *big yawn***

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

_I have a splitting headache. I don't think I've ever had a headache this bad, not even when I'm hungover and feel like opening my eyes is going to cause white hot heat to consume my brain. What the fuck happened? The last thing I remember is being outside the club and enjoying a well deserved cigarette, and then..._

_Oh, right. Someone knocked me on the back of the head. So...where am I now? Come on, faculties... Sort your fucking selves out... Jesus, if I end up permanently brain damaged over this, I am going to be seriously pissed. Blink once... Twice... Three times. Christ, this hurts._

_Now... Where the fuck am I? I can hear an engine... so I guess I'm in the back of a car or something. I open my eyes... Yeah, definitely in the back of a car, and from the looks of it, it's an SUV of sorts. The windows are blacked out, though, so I can't see where I am... I'd sit up, but something tells me it's not a very good idea... My hands are tied in front of me, thought not as pleasurably as last time, I might mention._

_Ok, so I guess it looks like I've been kidnapped. All I can really see is what's above my head, seeing as I don't want to move, I don't know if there's some wanker waiting to knock me over the head again, or worse, put a bullet in it. Though, judging by the silence around me, other than the car's engine... I guess there's only one other person in here, other than yours truly._

_**Christ**__._

_I feel a strange sensation at my hip, and then realise it's my phone in my pocket. They must not have checked me for it when they took me! Thank __**fuck**__ it's almost always on silent when I'm working. I manage to reach to my pocket, pulling it out and carefully holding it in my hand. I have to say, I love smartphones that have heaps of settings for tailoring it to the way you want it. Otherwise, my phone might have lit up the entire rear of this vehicle and alerted whoever kidnapped me to its presence. But, constantly working in dark spaces, I've had the brightness turned down on my phone, and even more so since the recent software update drains the battery like a motherfucker._

_Five calls, and three texts... All from Emily. Shit, she must be looking for me. Thank god my hands are in front of me and this wanker hasn't hog-tied me or something. I manage to move my head off the seat as silently as I can, grateful that the car is moving, so the noise of the engine covers the sound of my shuffling. Carefully, I lift my phone to eye view, and type out a text._

"Em. Been abducted. They 4got 2 take fone. I'm in a car. It's moving. Nt sure where. I'm ok. Head hurts. Gonna stash phone in bk seat. Battery almost full. U can track it. Ask Effy, she knows. Dnt reply. Can't answer neway. Scared. ILY. xNx"

_I sent the message, and then wriggled as much as I could towards the back of the seat, and felt around for a gap in the cushions. Come on, come on..._

_**Bingo**__._

_I slid the phone in between the cushions as far as it would go, feeling around the gap to make sure it couldn't be seen. My heart was racing, paranoid I would be seen trying to do it, but whoever was driving thankfully had enough sense to keep their eyes on the road. At least the only thing they did was bash me over the head... They didn't kill me, so..._

_I have a bad feeling things are only going to get more dangerous for me. Whoever this is has killed, and they have something against me, obviously. I still didn't know what, or even who was doing all this... And for the first time since the murder, I didn't just feel scared, I was fucking terrified._

_I can only hope Emily manages to find me in time, and if I get out of this alive... I'm fucking quitting smoking. I should have gone out to the fucking roof, like usual. Oh well, coulda, shoulda, woulda..._

* * *

(**Emily POV )**

(Meanwhile, back at the Unicorn...)

"Why is it all the _hot_ boys are gay?" Katie whined, as we sat on the white sofa under the black lights. The very same where Naomi and I first gave into each other. Thank _Christ_ Katie doesn't know that, of course, because I'd never hear the end of it. The dirty look I got from her when I met up with her about three-quarters of an hour ago were enough... She's always said that she's spent enough time around me to know when I've just been shagged within an inch of my life.

"Just your bad luck I guess, Katie." I said. "I told you this wasn't your type of place."

"Whatever, bitch. Where's Nora hiding, then?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's _Naomi_, and she's working. This is the first night they've been open since the shooting."

"Oh, right." Katie replied.

Truth is, I didn't know _where_ Naomi was, I hadn't seen her since I'd gone off to find Katie, and I'd texted her and tried to call, but with no reply. I put it down to the loud environment and the busy night, but something didn't feel quite right.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out, seeing a text from Naomi. Finally, I thought to myself, a smile crossing my lips. A smile that quickly faded when I opened the message.

"_Em. Been abducted. They 4got 2 take fone. I'm in a car. It's moving. Nt sure where. I'm ok. Head hurts. Gonna stash phone in bk seat. Battery almost full. U can track it. Ask Effy, she knows. Dnt reply. Can't answer neway. Scared. ILY. xNx_"

_Jesus __**FUCKING**__ Christ!_

"Emily?" Katie said, taking in the look of concern on my face. "What is it?"

"Uh...I... _Fuck!_" I said, getting to my feet and beginning to make my way into the crowd towards the bar. Why are there always so many _more_ people in your way when you are in a fucking hurry?

"'S'cuse me...pardon me...sorry, sorry... Jesus...out of the way, _please_...fuck!"

I spotted Effy behind the bar, serving drinks along with Cook.

"Effy!" I said, trying to get her attention, though my voice was drowned out by the music. I growled to myself. "_**EFFY!**_" I yelled, a little louder.

Effy turned to look at me and smiled her devious little smirk, as she came over to me. It turned to concern, though, when she registered the look on my face.

"Emily, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Naomi! I think she's been kidnapped." I said.

"_What?_" Effy asked, not fully believing me. I handed her my phone with the open text message. I watched as her eyes scanned the message, finally going wide as the realisation set in. "Christ!" She exclaimed. "COOK!" She yelled, catching the sandy haired boy's attention.

"What's up, Eff?"

"Hold the fort. We've got a problem." Effy said, calmly. How the fuck did she manage to remain calm? I was freaking out, and I was the copper. "Come with me!" She said to me, walking through the crowd. I followed her up the stairs to the office, and she shut the door behind us.

"How long ago did you get that message?" Effy asked me, as soon as the room was quieter than the thumping bass outside.

I checked my phone. "About ten minutes. I tried to call her from the balcony, probably about an hour ago? I figured she was somewhere too loud and she didn't hear her phone."

Effy sighed. "She usually has her phone on silent when she works. And besides that, it's too loud down there." She said, nodding her head towards the club.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I texted her a couple of times, but again, no reply. I texted her again probably about five minutes before I got that message." I explained.

She frowned. "I had a bad feeling. I just couldn't get away because we were so busy."

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"She must have gone out the side door. She went out for a smoke... Probably, about an hour ago."

"_**WHAT?!**__"_ I shouted. "Effy, there's some **psycho** after her! How the fuck could you let her go out alone?" Jesus, I was fucking angry now.

"I didn't _know_ she went out there for sure, Emily." Effy replied, calmly, fixing me with serious eyes. "I said a had a bad feeling. She normally goes onto the roof to smoke."

One thing I've learned about Effy Stonem, is that she knows exactly how to take the breeze out of your sails.

"Fuck." I said, sitting down on the sofa. "Jesus, I'm sorry."

The brunette shrugged. "I've heard worse."

I read through the text message Naomi had sent me, and there was a loud knock on the door. Effy walked across the room to it, and opened it partway. I heard the sharp voice of my twin, partially drowned out by the music.

"Who the _fuck_ are you? And where the fuck did you take my sister?" Katie snapped. I rolled my eyes. My sister clearly had no fucking tact whatsoever.

Effy opened the door completely, stepping aside to let Katie enter. She strutted her way in, in all her leopard print finery (_Ha!_). She stopped quick in her steps, though, when she caught sight of my worried face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Naomi has been kidnapped." I said.

"What? Are you having a laugh?" Katie said, laughter in her voice. "Are you sure it's just because she didn't want to meet me, like, properly?"

"Yeah, like I'd _really_ joke about that sort of shit, Katie! Fuck's sake, it's _not_ always about you!" I yelled.

Effy cleared her throat, and we both turned to look at her. She looked me in the eye, and then looked at Katie. "Emily, I know how much Naomi loves you, and I know you're worried about her, so I can understand your fear and anger. But I'm warning your sister now, if she pisses you off any more, I'll have her escorted."

Katie glared at Effy. Uh oh. I knew that glare. Katie was at DefCon 1 and was about to blow. "What?!" Katie screeched. She turned to me. "Emily, are you going to allow her to speak to me like that?"

"Actually, yes." I said.

"Exa- _what?_" Katie said, stunned.

"Absolutely. She's the assistant manager here, and Naomi's best friend." I replied.

Katie looked at me stunned.

Effy turned to me. "Your sister's name is..."

"I'm Katie _FUCKING_ Fitch, who the _FUCK_ are you?" Katie snapped, drawing an amused smirk from Effy.

"Effy Stonem." She relied, coolly.

"Ok, pleasantries over. Can we just have a moment's peace while I make one of the hardest decisions of my life?" I said, irritated.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

Effy sat beside me. "They've killed, Emily."

"I know." I said, choking up.

Something finally clicked in Katie's mind, and she sat down on the other side of me. "What do you mean they've killed?"

"Exactly that, Katie." Effy said, when I was unable to get the words out. "Emily, how much does your sister know?"

I shook my head. "Katie... Naomi and I met the night this place was robbed and the bar man was shot. I was working that night."

"So?"

"So... I'm the one investigating the bloody case, aren't I?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"But you're shagging her."

"Yes!" I said, annoyed, "That's my fucking _point_, isn't it? I have the only evidence that proves she is alive, and if I report it, I can get my arse kicked right out of a job. If it's reported_ at all_, really, because I can't lie to the police, I'm part of them."

"Christ, Ems!" Katie exclaimed. "What did you go and do that for?"

"I didn't _mean_ for it to happen! It just did!"

"Emily." Effy's aid, calmly. "You have to."

I sighed. "I know, Effy. I know." I said, looking at her. "Naomi said you'd know how to find her."

Effy nodded. "Yeah. She installed one of those phone locator apps."

"What?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. She was paranoid about just this happening." Effy explained. "She installed it about two weeks ago. Probably just after the kidney turned up here."

"Sorry, did you say _kidney?_" Asked Katie.

"Long story, Kay." I muttered.

"Look, I'll go home and get on my laptop and try and track her. You need to figure out what to do about alerting the fuzz." Effy said.

I sighed, again. "I know. I've really got no choice. All I have to hope is that I don't get fired."

"Want me to come, Emsy?"

"Certainly not. This is hard enough. No, I'll do it on my own. Sorry Katie, I think you should go home."

"Like fuck, babes. You're well upset. Look I won't come in, but I'll still come for support, yeah?"

I shrugged. "Fine." I said, standing up. "Come on, then."

The three of us went back downstairs, and Effy went to speak to Cook about the situation. Nevertheless, the three of us managed to be leaving at the same time.

"Do you two want a lift to the police station?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather walk. You just get home and find Naoms. Call me when you know anything."

"Right." She said, walking off in the direction of her car, as Katie and I started for the police station.

"Are you ok, Ems?" My sister asked me.

"I'd be better if some psycho killer didn't have my girlfriend." I said, flatly, realising that was the first time I'd called Naomi my girlfriend. She wasn't even around to hear it. _Christ_.

"Right. What's the deal with Effy?" My twin asked.

"You actually remember her name?" I asked, remembering that she still didn't quite remember Naomi's.

"Er... Yeah I guess. She's very..."

"I know." I replied.

"Is she always like that?"

"Yes."

"And what is she to Naomi?"

"She's Naomi's best friend." I explained. "They mean a lot to each other, but it's not what you think. Naomi loves me, I know it."

"I didn't-"

"No, but you forget I can tell what you are thinking." I said.

"Oh." Katie said. "And this criminal...they've killed?"

I stopped. "They didn't just kill someone, they mutilated a girl who did nothing other than spend an evening in Naomi's bed." I said. "Cut her fucking head clean off."

"Oh my god."

"_Exactly_... That's why I can't not report it. I'm scared, Katie. And so conflicted." I said, as the tears started to fall from my eyes. Katie must have seen how sad my eyes were, because she took my in her arms and hugged me tight.

"Oh, _Emsy_." She said, her lisp just a little more pronounced. Oh good, she's finally taken notice and stopped thinking about herself. "I'm so sorry, babe. Look, I'm coming in with you. I won't say a word, I promise. It's your domain, not mine, yeah?"

I nodded, as Katie wiped my cheeks with her thumbs. "Thanks."

Katie nodded, and we continued on our way to the station.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

_Whoever was driving, got lost. They were obviously a complete moron. It's absurd, really, I almost want to fish out my phones set me maps app to satnav and just throw it at them so they'll get to where they are going and fucking untie me._

_Ugh. Stay calm, Naomi... Remember what they tell you in kidnapping survival training._

_Just kidding, I didn't really take a course in that. Although, I'm beginning to wish I had._

_So, I'm still in the back of this fucking SUV. The driver ended up getting out and making a phone call, and then there was a lot of yelling. That distorts the voice, though so bit hard to identify someone too well. But they are definitely female, and femininely working with someone else. I didn't hear a name._

_When they came back to the van, I shut my eyes and pretended to be passed out, still. About ten minutes after they got back on the road, I opened my eyes again. I sighed, quietly. Yes, it's possible. I've had a few coyote ugly situations in my life._

_Emily definitely was not one of those situations. She's so gorgeous. I'm totally crazy about her, and she is about me, too. We complement each other well. Don't they say that all we need for love is someone to laugh with, someone to talk with, and someone to shag your brains out? Oh, I suppose something to pique your interest always helps, and I guess for some people it's artists, or compassionate people... Mine just happens to be that I like the idea of a girl in uniform. Also, Ems was both compassionate and passionate. Not only that, her job can come in handy if we eve really have any trouble at the Unicorn again._

_That is, if I get out of this a life, and she still has a job after this. We talk sometimes, about the risk she is taking. In between seduction and shagging, of course. It does more or less fall under gross misconduct according to poilice regulations, so Emily found out, which can lead to dismissal in extreme cases, at best, a demotion. But she didn't care, you see. She was too much in love with me to let me go, even though she knew she probably should. I don't suppose I helped, but then I didn't want her to leave, either. It is much harder to let someone go when you spend every waking moment with them as though it were your absolute last._

_I'm guessing my phone has at least two days worth of battery available. Thank Christ it was fully charged when I left the flat tonight. That should give Emily and Effy enough time to find my whereabouts. I jute hope this SUV stays where it is once they drop me off._

_That's assuming they do drops me off, and don't just take me into the woods and shoot me._

_**Christ**__. Don't think about it, Naomi..._

_Instead, I imagine myself wrapped safely in Emily's arms. I know she is shorter than I am, but sometimes, she likes to be the big spoon. I'm not ashamed to say I don't mind that one bit, and right now, I'm grateful for it, because it gives me something to dwell on that isn't danger._

_Or death._

_I drift off to sleep, and I'm not sure how long I've been dozing when the SUV begins to slow down, and then stops. The driver opens their door and gets out, and then opens the back door. My eyes remain shut, and I feel something being placed over my head. Then they poke me in the shoulder._

_"Wake up." They say. I do nothing, except stir slightly, and soft, muffled groan. Oh, I don't suppose I mentioned my mouth has been taped up. That's going to suck when they remove it. "Wake __**UP!**__" They yell, prodding me again. I stir again. A hand roughly shakes my shoulder. And I groan my annoyance. Hands grab my shoulders, and help me to get out of the back of the vehicle. I'm now on my feet, and I lean briefly against the side of the SUV, feeling a little dizzy from the knock on my head. The hands grab my shoulders once more and start to make me walk. "Move." The voice says, and I feel something poke me in the back, peri silently pushing me forward._

_Right. I guess they are going to just off me in the woods, then?_

* * *

**A/N#2: dun dun DUNNNNN!**

***hides***

**Have faith in me.  
...please?**

**More soon, tonight I am most likely going to be well trashfaced... There's absinthe and redskin vodka involved, so... And the next part isn't started yet, so it'll be up when it's up... Don't freak out or anything in the meantime, my friends!**

**Until then, reviews, follows/favourites/what have yous are welcome.**

**~GN~ xo**


	20. Conflict Of Interest

**A/N: Hello, folks!**

**I humbly apologise for the lateness of this chapter... Long story short, I got pitifully wasted on very little alcohol in a very short space of time Saturday night, became glued to my best friend's sofa and spent most of Sunday in a haze of ****_OHMYGODIMSOHUNGOVAAAHHHH_****.**

**So anyway, here is the next chapter, split into three parts as per the last chapter, I feel the need to give both points of view for each chapter.**

**And sorry if some of this doesn't seem coherent, I'm still recovering. Will be back to my best soon lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Absinthe and redskin vodka were not my friends. Waaaahhhh... :-(**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

My footsteps are slow because I don't know where I'm going. I still can't see, because there's a fucking bag over my head. The woman behind me keeps poking me in the back, and shouting at me to move, and I want to snap back and point out that it's sort of hard with a _bag_ over my head. The tape over my mouth is preventing me from doing anything other than groaning, though not very pleasurably, as they continually poke me. Seeing as I'm not sure what they are poking me with isn't something that can eject a bullet at high speed, I don't put up much of a fight.

We walk a short way, probably no more then five minutes, and a hand comes on my shoulder to stop me from moving. I hear metal clinking...keys, I'm assuming... Yeah, it must be, they sound like they are going into a lock. A door opens in front of me, for some reason my hearing is more sensitive not being able to bloody see what's going on. Something presses at my back, and pushes me forwards. "Move!" I step forward carefully, up until it hear the voice again. "Stop." I stopped. "Turn around." I did so, and felt my hands being raised, and then I hear a sawing sound, which puzzles me, until my hands are freed. The woman walks out at this point, and I hear the door close and lock behind her.

I wait, for a while. I'm not sure whether I'm lucky, or unlucky at this point. They haven't shot me, and had every chance to, I suppose. So, they must want something _else_... Or be working _on behalf _of someone else... God, I'm so fucking confused. I don't understand this at all. Whoever drove me here hasn't come back, so I take the bag off my head, and adjust to the light in the room, which is sparse at best, from a single lamp in the corner. It's an old incandescent bulb, with a low wattage, I assume. There's a bed in the corner, which doesn't look incredibly comfortable (this place is _hardly_ the Ritz), and a chair by the window. Not that it would do much good to sit there, though, the windows have been boarded up with large planks cutting out most of the view.

Next to the chair was a table made from varnished timber. On top of it was a large bottle of mineral water, a towel, and an old, weather beaten copy of The Bible. Typical, they couldn't furnish me with something I'd actually _enjoy_ reading, could they? I walk over to it and pick it up, noting that there's a bookmark. Why am I naïvely thinking that there's a clue to this mystery? I pick up the book, and open it to the bookmark, finding not what I expected (Leviticus), but rather the last parts of Romans:1 highlighted. Ah, right. Not the part specifically that tells us you're going to hell for being gay, but the part that specifically tells us were going to hell for being lesbians. I guess it's all fire, brimstone and 'go directly to hell, do not collect £200 on your way through', then. Jesus Christ. Whoever this is, I guess they don't like the way I live my life. I really hope it's not one of those fundie whackjobs.

Looks as though this is me for a while, so I sit down on the bed, and true to my suspicion, it's hard as a rock and not comfortable at all. At least the sheets seem to be clean. I feel around the back of my head, wincing when I come to the large bump on the back of it. I carefully feel around it, and thank _Christ,_ it doesn't look like I've been bleeding.

I decide to lie down, seeing as it doesn't look like I have anywhere to be rigt this moment. My head hits the pillow and I close my eyes, my thoughts drifting to the night I met Emily. I said to her that night that I flirt and deflect when I'm stressed. It wasn't cheap bullshit to attempt to get into her knickers, it was actually true. But the downside of this situation, is that I had no one to flirt with, so the stress of this little predicament had set in, and now I actually had a moment completely to myself...

The dam broke, and I lost myself to the flood of tears that spilled out of me.

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I'm sitting in my inspector's office, feeling _very_ small at this moment. I know that sounds stupid, considering I'm so bloody short. Katie is in the hallway, probably pacing herself stupid. She wanted to come in here with me, but I had told her it wasn't a possibility. No, I'd have to face getting chewed out by my boss alone. I knew it was very likely that I'd lose my job over this. But this conversation was unlike any other one I'd had with my inspector.

"So, tell me Fitch... How this all happened." He said, holding up my phone. I'm fairly sure he's just read through mine and Naomi's message history after I showed him the last text she sent me. I have t heard from Effy yet, and in expecting her to call me soon.

I cleared my throat, nervously. "Well, sir... Miss Campbell and I...er..."

"I've gathered the nature of your relationship from these messages, Fitch." He said, sternly. "I don't need to tell you it's fairly serious, do I?"

I shook my head. "No sir, but-"

He held up his hand. "When did this start?"

I sighed. "Sir, with all respect, can you grill me later about my relationship with Naomi? I know I've screwed up there, and I'll explain it all if you need me to, and I understand I may well be out of a job because of it. She's missing, and could well be in danger, and I can't begin to tell you how worried I am, sir. Please, we have to do something to find her."

"Miss Campbell has a finder app on her phone?" The inspector asked.

I nodded. "Miss Stonem...Effy, she is trying to track it right now. I'm waiting for her to call me."

"And how long ago did this happen?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Probably about two hours...two and a half by now." I said.

"Right." He said.

There was a long pause as he scrolled through the messages on my phone again, making me cringe internally. Some of them were a little...explicit, to say the least. I had two phones, one personal and one for work, and kept correspondence between myself and Naomi to my personal one. So we liked to flirt via text, which couple doesn't these days? Obviously I hadn't planned on my boss seeing them, did I?

But then, I guess Naomi didn't plan on getting abducted, either. God, I really hope she is ok. I hope she hasn't been hurt too much, or worse. Fuck. I hate not knowing. It hurts so much.

"Emily?" The inspector says. I look up at him, and see the concern in his face, as I feel the tears slip down my cheeks.

I wipe them with my hands. "Sorry, sir."

He opens his drawer and places a box of tissues in the desk in front of me. "Emily, you are one of my best detectives, but I can't help but wonder if this is the reason you have made so little progress on Miss Campbell's case." He said, indicating my mobile. "It is a rather large conflict of interest."

I nodded. "I am aware of that, sir. I don't expect you to understand, but it was hard for me not to with her. She is a very charismatic woman when she wants to be. It just sort of happened, sir, I never intended to mix work with my personal life." I explained, looking at my hands.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

I shrugged. "It's irrelevant whether you do or not, sir, it's the truth. If Naomi were here she would tell you the same." I explained. "Also, the suspect after Naomi is very smart and very good at covering their tracks. My involvement with her hasn't impacted my investigation. If anything, my spending time with her has kept her safer. There's just very little evidence to go on."

My mobile began to ring and vibrate on the table, the inspector handed it to me and I answered it.

"Emily speaking?"

"It's Effy." Came the reply.

"Hang on, I'm with the inspector, I'll put you on speaker." I said, switching my phone to speaker and placing it on the table. "Ok, Effy. How did you go?"

"I have good news and bad news, Emily. I've got coordinates for the last location of Naomi's phone. But it's not showing up now, the software is reading very low or no signal, which means one of two things. Either they've taken her somewhere there's no mobile service, or-"

"They've found it and switched it off." I said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes." Effy said, succinctly. "I'm sorry, Emily."

I sighed. "Can you text me the coordinates? That's something to go on, at least."

"I will do. How did you go at the station?"

"Erm...I'll have to tell you later, Effy. Can you keep an eye on that phone for me? Let me know if anything changes?" I asked.

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for Naoms."

"I know. Believe me when I say we both appreciate it." I replied. "I'll talk to you soon, Effy." I added, ending the call. I looked up at the inspector, who regarded me carefully. I sighed before I spoke. "Sir, I know I am too close to this, but I would very much appreciate it if you let me-"

He held up his hand to stop me. "Emily. You are definitely far too close to this, and if I had any other choice, I'd be sending you home on a suspension with pay until I decide what to do about this." He explained, sternly. I swallowed. "However... We are short on staff, and you have the best lead so far, and apparently a smarter than average...girlfriend." He said, pausing between the last words.

"So...?"

"Seeing as it could be seen as irresponsible to suspend someone who has vital evidence, I will not do so...yet. I'll allow you to lead this investigation, because even though you are breaking regulations by pursuing this relationship... I understand."

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't, Emily. I understand because I've been through the same thing. I met my wife in similar circumstances, that would have been just as frowned upon. I fell in love with her when I shouldn't have, because when you fall in love, it's unstoppable, isn't it? As your inspector, I don't approve, but as a person... You probably couldn't help it any more than I could."

I smiled weakly. "Probably not, sir. She is rather special."

He nodded. "So is my wife." He said, with a smile. "Here's what I'm going to do, Emily. I'm going to allow you to lead the operation to find Miss Campbell. Regardless of the outcome of that case, I am still going to have to suspend you temporarily. I'll make it short... Say a week after she is found. Because you have come to me about this personally, I am willing to show leniency. I will not recommend dismissal, nor demotion... Like I have said, you are a good detective, Emily, and this department needs good people. A probationary period, perhaps... The terms of which I'll set later."

I nodded. "That's fair, sir."

"Be warned, though. Next time, I won't be so lenient." He said, sternly.

"I understand, sir."

"Get to it, Fitch. Find her alive."

I stood up, and turned to leave, getting to the door, before turning back. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded and waved his hand. "Go, before I change my mind."

I exited the office and shut the door behind me and leaned against it, shutting my eyes tightly. I heard Katie's heels clicking across the floor and she pulled me into her arms. "You ok, Emsy?"

I nodded as she hugged me tightly. "Yeah. I got off lighter than I thought. Come on, I need to explain." I said walking down the hallway to the locker room. "Wait here." I said, going into the locker room and going to my locker, opening it and fishing out the pack of cigarettes I kept there. I closed it and went back into the hall, leading Katie outside. I tapped a cigarette out of the packet and lit it, offering one to Katie.

"No thanks."

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"Uhh...cancer?"

"Right." I said, taking a few minutes to let the smoke calm me a little before speaking again. "You need to go, I'm going to be on duty for a while." I said, pausing as my message tone went off. It was Effy's text with the coordinates.

"Now?"

"Yes Katie, now. Effy has tracked Naomi's last location, but thinks her phone is now either turned off or in a low service area. I'm going to take a team of officers to look for her." I explained.

"You're ditching me to go find her, then?"

I snapped, then. My blood was boiling with anger. "Yes, I'm ditching you to go find her! Why are you always so _fucking_ selfish? She could _DIE_, do you understand me? Whoever has her has killed before, two completely innocent people are _dead_, one is heartbroken, and all _you_ can think about is being ditched? Wake up, Katie!" I said, rather tersely, I might add, before stubbing out my cigarette. "Go _home_, Katie. I'll call you and let you know what happens." I added, before walking back into the station.

I went back into the locker room and pulled out my uniform jumper. I put it on, thankful that I'd worn jeans this night out, and comfortable shoes. Jones walked past the door.

"J.J!" I called. He stuck his head around the side of the door.

"Oh, hello, Emily. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on duty."

"You're not supposed to be. That's not right, tonight is your night off!"

I held up my hand. "Calm down, Jay. It's an emergency. Naomi Campbell has gone missing, she's been abducted."

"Oh, bobbins." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen to me very carefully, Jay. You're a reliable officer, and I need your skills on board, but I need you to not give me any shit about what I tell you, alright?" I said, in my best 'don't fuck with me' voice. Jones nodded quickly, looking almost petrified. "Relax, ok? Just do what I say, and you'll be fine. Don't panic,"

Why couldn't I take my own advice? Inside I was freaking out, and trying my damnedest not to think the worst.

I clipped my radio onto my utility belt. "Right. Round up three other officers, anyone except Groves. The boy means well, but he has no stomach. I also want you to alert the firearms team on standby they may be needed as soon as."

"Right, Detective." Jones replied.

"I'm going to my office to work out the last location of Naomi's mobile from these coordinates Miss Stonem has sent me." I explained. "I'll be no more than fifteen minutes, so you have that time to get all those tasks complete. Meet me in the garage then."

"Yes, Detective." He said, leaving the locker room. I walked into my office and turned on the computer screen, logging into the system. I loaded up the online maps and typed in the coordinates Effy had sent me, waiting for it to search and bring up the map. I printed out a few copies, particularly of the surrounding roads that led off in different directions. The last location was a few hundred yard's distance from a three way turn off, which meant we would need more officers. But the station being short staffed as it was...

Ugh. Looks like we would have to double back at some point, then. I made my way down to the garage, to find Jones and three other officers waiting by two of the vehicles.

"Right, here are some maps of the area where the phone was last traced. There are three roads that branch off nearby, so we will have to take it in turns road by road." I said, handing out the maps. "The coordinates are along the top if you want to punch them into your satnav."

"Right, Detective. Who are we looking for?"

"The abductee is Miss Naomi Campbell. Tall, slim build, shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes. Roughly my age. She's the owner of the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub. She's also linked to the Candy Cartwright murder, but not as a suspect. It is my suspicion that she person who has abducted Miss Campbell is Miss Cartwright's killer, and if my suspicion is correct, then we have someone in very grave danger." I said trying to keep it together. I cleared my throat. "Right, that's all you need to know. You three take the other car, Jones, you come with me."

The three officers filed into one car, Jones and I into the other. I picked up the satnav and put the coordinates in as Jones started the car and pulled out of the garage.

"Erm..." Jones said, as he drove along with the last night traffic. "Should I be driving offensively, or defensively, or...bat out of hell?"

"Bat out of hell, but legally would be preferable." I said, flatly.

"Right." He said, turning on the flashing lights, which caused a few cars in front of us to divert their oath to allow us through. "Can I ask something?"

"What?" I asked.

"What exactly is your relationship with Miss Campbell?"

I really don't enjoy that cold, chilly feeling you get that runs through you at questions like that. "I'm _very_ lucky I still have a job, J.J." I said, quietly.

"But N-Naomi... You and her...?"

I nodded. "For a while, now."

"I see." He said, sounding like a wounded puppy. Well, almost.

"J.J... You know it would never happen anyway, right? I'm a tits and fanny kind of girl." I smirked.

"Emily, please be careful what you say, I might pass out." He said, shakily.

I laughed. "Right. Keep your eyes on the road, then."

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

Where I'm being kept is a very quiet place. It must be far from the main road, because I can't really hear any passing cars going by. I wish I could have paid some more attention while I was in the back of that bloody SUV, but I couldn't exactly sit up and announce my presence, could I? I might not still be alive at this moment had I done so.

For the first ten minutes or so, I laid down, trying to think of who could be responsible for this. I didn't really get a good look at the person driving, other than to notice they were female. The room I was in, there seemed to be no way out of it, what with the windows heavily boarded, and the door looked pretty sturdy. There was a slot in the bottom of the door, though, which was blocked off, probably by a small door on the other side.

All I hear outside are crickets. The odd bird, or owl. Maybe a squirrel? But other than that... Just the cool night air giving off that low whistle as the breeze floats through the cracks in the door. Just hearing it makes me feel colder, somehow. Makes me wish I had worn my jacket out into the alley when I went for a smoke. In fact, I really wish I'd just gone onto the fucking roof like usual. I could have taken Emily with me, and we could've...

Shit. Emily.

She's already so worried about my safety, this is going to really freak her out. I mean, I'm worried about my safety too, I'd hate to have to leave Emily permanently because of something stupid I did. I know it's only been a few weeks, but... We communicated as often as we could, and the same with getting together. We didn't know how we were going to make it work with me being back at the Unicorn, because I had taken to meeting her every other night for her lunch break. Sure, it was like three in the morning and there was no one out, but it gave us a chance to really get to know each other properly, and not just shag ourselves to death, although we did make that up at other times.

But all the time we had spent, and the connection we shared, how our lives had just been thrown together... It felt so different to anything that I'd ever felt before, in the relationship sense. It didn't take me long to realise I was falling in love with her. They say there's a difference between wanting someone, and needing them. But I think there's a point where want and need combine and become something greater. It almost becomes obsessive, and is most definitely possessive, because the combined want and need that I had for Emily burned inside me. She was what completed me and made me whole, in the midst of this broken set of circumstances that we found ourselves in. And I trusted her with my life.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something being unlocked. The flap on the door opens, and a tray slides in, with eggs and bacon, as well as toast and coffee.

"_Eat_." The female voice that I recognise from the SUV says. The flap closes and I hear it get locked up again, and the footsteps walk away. I walk over to the tray and pick it up, placing it on the table. The food appears to be hot, and looks edible enough, and I am slightly hungry. Who knew being abducted would stimulate the appetite? I pick up the knife and fork, and tuck in.

It's twenty minutes later I realise that the hospitable act of providing a simple meal was maybe _not_ in my best interests.

Uhm, a plate of eggs and bacon isn't _supposed_ to make you see double...no _wait_, make that triple, is it? **_Fuck_**, I need to lie down.

I barely make it to the mattress before I pass out completely.

* * *

**A/N#2: Dang, Naomi...foiled by hallucination bacon.**

**I hope I got the tension with the part where Emily gets chewed out by her boss right. He ended up coming across as more sympathetic, though, which possibly reflects my hangover mood lol... I saw him as a bit of a cunt to start with.**

**Next update soon... I promise!**

**Reviews welcome...you know how the button thingies work.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	21. The Beginning Of The Chase

**A/N: Greetings!**

**We are getting to the end of this little tale, I have the end tentatively mapped out. Another four chapters or so, methinks. (Assuming I stick to my plan, which I have done so for the past few chapters.)**

**Although, this chapter is very revealing, in that we find out the identity of our mystery person. Might not be so much a mystery to some, though I have neither confirmed, nor denied either way!**

**I'd like to point out that the culprit that caused Naomi to get drugged in the last chapter wasn't the bacon. However, it rhymes a little better with hallucination than "eggs" does, so...**

**LOL**

**Ah, dear. Right, where was I? Little bit of keystone coppery, fancy schmancy Stonem sleuthing, and a bit of chase. Sums it up, I suppose.**

**Right, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I'd just like to point out that google is fucking awesome for finding things like license plate formats and SUV makes/models. Cuz ordinarily, I know shit all about cars. Although I have to say, most of the police stuff in this story I conjured up from years of watching shows like CSI and bluffing my way through. Any and all typos were snuck in by the gremlins. **

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

It takes us about an hour before we arrive at the last known location of Naomi's mobile. It's a fair way north of Bristol, closer to Gloucester, really, but thankfully still within our jurisdiction. I would really hate to have to deal with another area's department over this. Less red tape and less opportunities for screw ups if you only have to deal with your own colleagues, I've always found.

I can't say I'm not relieved the inspector took this as well as he did, I could just as easily have lost my job _and_ be sitting at home waiting to find out what happens with Naomi, or worse luck, be hearing about it on the six o'clock news as another murder report.

_Stop thinking like that, Emily. It's doing neither you, nor Naomi any good._

"Pull up here, Jones." I said, as he pulled the car over. I got out of the car and pulled the flashlight off my utility belt and flicked the switch briefly to flag the other car down that was following not far behind us. The area we were in was dark, with very little street lighting. Both sides of the road were covered with trees, and it didn't look as though there were any houses around, at least not visible from the road, at this time of night.

"Where to now, Detective?" One of the officers said.

"There's a fork up ahead in the road, the road splits into two, and then a third road runs off one of the forks." I said, indicating on the map. "You boys take the right side of the fork, we will take the left. The right one has the extra fork, so you'll have to double back."

"So we're looking for a tall, slim blonde woman, in the middle of _virtually_ nowhere. Do we know what kind of car they were in?" The officer asked.

Oh, **bollocks**.

I sighed. "That's a good point, no we don't. Let me see if I can find that out." I said, grabbing my mobile, and dialling Effy's number.

"_This is Effy..._"

"Effy, it's Detective Fitch. Listen, does the Unicorn have external security cameras?" I asked, walking away from the car slightly.

"_Of course._" Effy replied.

"Right. I need you to check the tapes around the time Naomi went out for a smoke." I explained.

"_Ok, I can get there and do that... What am I looking for?_" She asked.

"A vehicle. We are here at the last coordinates of Naomi's phone, but the road splits in three directions. I've also realised we don't know what type of vehicle we are looking for."

"_Ah. That could be a problem._" Effy said, deadpan.

"Indeed. Can you get back to the club and look at the footage?" I asked.

"_Sure._" Effy replied. "_I'm packing up the laptop now, I'll be on my way in about two minutes._"

"Thanks, Effy. Call me when you get set up, yeah?"

"_Will do. Talk soon_." I said, ending the call.

I put my phone back into my pocket and walked back to the car. "Miss Stonem is on her way back to the Unicorn to check the security footage, with any luck she will find something we can go on." I said.

"And if she can't?" The officer asked.

I shrugged. "Then we wait for a sign of a car on any of these roads."

"That could take a while." Said Jones.

"Yes." I said, humourlessly. I really _felt_ like being sarcastic, but I knew Jones wasn't the type to properly understand it, and might take offence. "Take five for the moment, you lot. Just don't stray _too_ far, and keep your eyes open."

I walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it, pulling the pack of cigarettes from my pocket and sliding one out, placing it between my lips and lighting it. _Christ_, I don't think I've smoked so much in one night since I was in college, and I was never much of a smoker to begin with. I leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Alright, Emily?" Jones asked.

"We're on duty, Jay." I said.

"I'm aware." He said. "But you look like you could use a _friend_, and not a subordinate, right now." He added, gently.

I looked at him, to see concerned eyes looking in my direction. Jones might look at me sometimes like a lovesick puppy dog, but he did seem to genuinely care about me at times when I seemed stressed. "I'm _worried_ about her, Jay." I said. "Whoever has her... They've got it in for her."

"That worries you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I care about her so much, Jay. I didn't expect to, but I do." I said, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"That's a terrible habit, you know." He said.

"Mmhmm." I shrugged. "Don't much care at the moment, Jay."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You can't help being you, anymore than I can help being worried about Naomi."

My mobile rang at that moment, and I answered it.

"Emily speaking."

"_It's Effy. I'm back at the club_." Came the reply.

"That was quick, what did you do, speed?"

"_Not quite, my flat isn't that far from the club._" She said, laughing.

"Right. Have you managed to look at the security footage?" I asked.

"_I'm on it now. We have six external cameras, two on the front door, two on the side door, and two on the roof_." Effy explained.

"The roof ones are obviously not a concern, because she wasn't on the roof." I said.

"_I know. The side door ones are what I'm looking at. She was out there for about ten minutes, and then... There's a person who knocks her over the head with something... A stick maybe... You know one of those truncheon-type things?_" Effy explained.

"Right."

"_It looks like they dragged her off to the right of frame... They're wearing all black, though, and their face is covered._"

"Any vehicles driving off?" I asked, hoping desperately that there was.

There was a short pause. "_Yeah. Yeah, there's a dark SUV that drives across the frame about two minutes after. Bit hard to tell with the lighting, but it's definitely dark coloured...black, or dark blue._"

**_Thank Christ!_**

"Effy, can you see the license plate?" I asked her.

"_Hang on...er... Only part of it, and the pictures a bit blurry._"

"What does it say?"

"_Looks like...B...D...and then...uh...a five, and a one. I think._" Effy said.

"Ok, that might be enough. You're definitely sure it's an SUV?" I said, writing the number down on my notepad. I added the words 'trace number plate. Dark coloured SUV' on it, and handed it to Jones, giving him the hand signal to make a phone call. He walked back to the squad car to follow my instructions.

"_Oh yeah. It's got 'pretentious wanker' written all over it._" Effy smirked.

I smiled at Effy's turn of phrase. "What about Naomi's phone? Can we get a signal on it yet?"

"_I'm just turning on the software right now. I had to wait for my laptop to boot up._" Effy explained.

"And they never work fast enough."

"_No. Ok, here we go, loading the software now..._" Effy said, pausing. "_Oh, shit! Emily, the SUV is moving again. It's moving north_."

"**_Fuck!_**" I exclaimed, stubbing out my cigarette and running back to the car. "You boys, get back here, **_now!_**" I yelled to the officers who were about fifty metres down the road. They hurried back, luckily for them, and I motioned for them to get into their car. "Follow behind us!" I said, as I got into the car next to Jones, who was on the radio, reading out my notes. "Give me that!" I said, taking the receiver from him.

"_Emily, are you alright?_" Effy asked.

"Effy, stay by your phone, I'll call you right back, yeah?" I said, ending the call without waiting for a reply. I depressed the button on the radio receiver. "Dispatch, this is Detective Fitch. I require a trace on a partial license plate number: Bravo, Delta, Five, One. Rest of plate unknown, vehicle make is suspected to be a black or dark coloured SUV. Require make, model, and details of registration, over."

"_Yes, Detective. That's partial license plate: bravo, delta, five, one? SUV, black or dark in colour, over?_"

"Correct. Get that information back to me as quick as you can, over and out." I said, placing the receiver back on its hook. "Jay, we are heading north, apparently the vehicle is moving again. Step on it."

He pulled the car off the side of the road and began to drive quickly, and it dialled Effy's number again.

"_This is Effy..._" How does she always manage to sound so fucking calm?!

"Detective Fitch again. Sorry to hang up on you earlier." I said, apologetically.

"_It's fine_." Effy replied.

"So they are travelling north?"

"_Yes, going onto the main highway now._" Effy said. _"It's not exactly real time, it updates every two minutes._"

"It doesn't go any faster?" I asked.

"_No. That's as close at it gets._"

"Perfect!" I spat, irritated. I took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"_Emily. You're stressed, and so am I. You show it, I don't._" Effy said, calmly. "_We both love her, yeah? You don't have to apologise to me for it._"

I sighed. "I know. And I'm grateful you are being so helpful."

The car two-way radio crackled into life. "_Dispatch to Bristol twenty-two, over._"

"Hang on, Effy." I said, putting the phone on the dashboard and picking up the receiver, depressing the button. "Dispatch, this is Bristol twenty-two, Detective Fitch speaking, over."

"_Detective, we have information on the vehicle check you requested, over._"

"Go ahead, over." I replied.

"_There was only one vehicle with that partial registration. Vehicle is a black Land Rover Freelander, 2012 model. Full registration: bravo, delta, five, one, foxtrot, kilo, uniform. Registered to a Sophia Moore. Her address is listed as 16 Gilbert Road, Bristol. That's all, Detective._"

"Right. I want a team of officers to search that address for evidence: suspicious clothing, if they find anything like a saw or a large knife, get them to bag it and get it tested for blood. Get onto Brinkley, I don't care if he's in bed, get him out of it, I want him on this case, he's already looked at the preliminary evidence, and if we find a shred of anything, he will know how it links up. Also it's a long shot, get them to look for a sum of cash stashed somewhere. The money stolen from the Rainbow Unicorn was never found and I think all the crimes are linked. Get it done, **_now!_** Over." I said. The dispatch officer confirmed all that I wanted done. "Correct. We are working on catching up to the vehicle now. Over and out."

I placed the receiver back in its place and picked up my mobile again. "Right, I'm back."

"_Detective, if things ever go south with Naomi, you're welcome in my bed anytime..._" Effy said, and I could hear the slyness in her voice.

"**_Ha_**. I'll deal with you later. And not how you think." I replied. "Now... Does the name Sophia Moore ring a bell? That's who the vehicle is registered to." There was a short silence in the end of the line. "Effy?"

I heard her sigh. "_Unfortunately, it does._" She said.

"Who is she?"

"_Someone we knew in college. Bit obsessive. Naomi, she..._" She said, before hesitating.

"Effy, it's alright, I know Naomi wasn't exactly a saint before she met me, yeah?" I said.

"_Right._" Effy chuckled. "_Erm...well, putting it bluntly, Naomi shagged her once or twice... Possibly three times. Anyway, Sophia got a little...clingy, I guess you could call it? Others might call it possessive._" Effy began to explain. "_Trouble was, it was around the same time Naomi and I... Well, anyway... Sophia didn't take too kindly to Naomi moving on so quickly. In fact, we both thought Sophia was probably in love with her, in some misguided way... You know, the girl who sees a shag as more than, __**just**__ that because you make her see stars?_"

"Right." I replied.

"_Anyway... She didn't take it well when Naoms moved on, hated it even more that she and I moved in together at the time... Strictly platonic, though... Well, the occasional shag, but..._"

"Uh...right."

I heard her laugh softly. "_Emily... I know I probably warned you off a bit at first... But I see that you're good for her. I'm glad you two found each other, yeah? You have nothing to worry about with me. Her and I mean a lot to each other, yeah... But it's never going to be more than just friendship now. It's been that way for years._"

"I know... It's just... Bit odd to hear."

"Sorry to interrupt, Detective..." Jones said from beside me, "...there's a black Land Rover up ahead."

"Shit." I said. "Effy, we've spotted the SUV. I'll call you back soon, I promise."

"_Ok. Good luck, Emily. I mean that. You bring her back safe._"

"I will, thanks for all your help."

"_Anytime_." Effy said, before ending the call.

Up ahead, looming along the road was the rear of a black Land Rover, metallic trim shining in the lights like brand new silver, the registration reading BD51-FKU.

_**Bingo**_.

"Jay, don't lose that SUV, whatever you do."

* * *

**(Interior, Black Land Rover.)**

"I think we are being followed." The driver said.

"Will you _stop_ being so paranoid? We aren't being followed." The passenger replied. "Jesus, since when did you become so nervous?"

The driver sighed, and kept driving, all the while taking continuous glances at the side mirror. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Somewhere nice and quiet, densely wooded, and preferably with some ravenous wild animals about." The passenger replied.

"Is it really _necessary_ for us to kill her?" The driver asked. "I mean..."

"**_YES! _**It's necessary. She fucked _me_ over, she fucked _you_ over, and countless other girls in the process." The passenger argued. "The boy in the bar was collateral damage, I told those idiots _not_ to kill anyone. The slut I murdered, she was a wicked girl...who in their right mind calls themselves Candy? I mean it literally _screams_ 'I'm a whore'."

"What did she _do_, though? Besides sleep with Naomi?" The driver asked.

There was silence in the car, until the passenger spoke gruffly. "Just fucking _drive_."

The driver shrugged, and kept her eyes on the road, occasionally glancing in the mirror again. She could see a car behind them that looked very much like a police car, but couldn't make out much else past the shining headlights. It did look as though there were police lights on the car, though the dark shapes were hard to make out in the continually moving mirror of the SUV. She wondered how she got herself into this in the first place. How the passenger had started stalking the Rainbow Unicorn nightclub three months ago, when they had first come back to Bristol. How she became obsessed with learning the different workings of the place. Night after night she would sit in a café across the road and stare at the club's doors, noting how the security handled the crowd, and also the proximity of the door to the bar.

When the passenger had confessed her plan, the driver had thought she was crazy. But the passenger had put forth a compelling argument, citing revenge for Naomi not giving her the proper time of day in college, and for repeating the same series of circumstances with the driver, not a few weeks later. The passenger had observed the same behaviour from afar, and had felt sympathy for the girl, and got together with her, and showed her something she believed Naomi Campbell wasn't capable of: love. Both driver and passenger were happy in each other's company, and had remained so since.

But the passenger had never forgotten the heartache that befell her, and what she saw as the cruel loveless heart of Naomi Campbell. Little did she know that Naomi did have love, just not for her, not then, not ever. The person she did have love for now was following in the car behind...

The driver chewed on her bottom lip. "Will you stop that?" The passenger asked. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Stop telling me what to do." The driver said.

"If I don't tell you, who else is going to?" The passenger asked.

"Maybe _I'll_ decide for myself." The driver muttered.

"Ha! Chance would be a fine thing. Listen, darling, we are in this together." She said, taking the driver's hand in her own and kissing the back of it. "Everything will be fine once we kill her and leave her body for the woodland creatures to find. It's what she deserves."

"I don't know... It wasn't all _that_ bad what she did, honestly."

"What?" The passenger asked. "Did she _not_ sleep with you? Was she _not_ your first?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Didn't she make you come screaming and then _never_ speak to you again?"

"Well...yes, but-"

"Then _why_ are we arguing about it? I've told you. She _fucked_ me, then fucked _me_ over. She _fucked_ you, then fucked _you_ over. She deserves to die because of it. _**End of.**_" The passenger said, her words clipped.

"But... That was eight years ago, yeah? I've moved on." The driver protested.

"Oh, _bollocks_ you have." The passenger laughed, manically. "I still hear you crying at night over it."

"No, I don't." The driver mumbled.

"What's that? I can't hear your mumbling over the engine."

"No, I _don't_." The driver repeated. "I don't cry over _that_ at night."

"Well, it must be something... You're always sobbing late at night, I can feel you shaking next to me." The passenger said. The driver mumbled something incoherent, and the passenger couldn't help but notice it sounded sad. "What was that? Speak up, baby."

"It's **_YOU!_** You're the one I cry over! Are you happy?" The driver cried out.

The passenger stared at her shocked. "Wha- _me? _Why?"

The driver thumped the steering wheel. "Because you're so _obsessed_ with this. You're so obsessed about getting back at _her_, and have been ever since you found out I slept with her too. I don't understand it...you used to pay so much attention to me and treat me like I was special, but now you just are so obsessed with Naomi _fucking_ Campbell! _So what_ if she shagged you and then didn't give you the time of day?! She did it to _**half**_ the girls in college! You care **_more_** about her than you do me!"

The passenger continued to sit in her seat, completely shocked by the outburst. "It was funny at first, and then it was just _pathetic_. I don't know _how_ I let you drag me into this shit, Sophia... I _really_ don't. I should have bloody known this was your idea all along when you wanted to come back to Bristol instead of going to Switzerland!" The driver continued. "She told me about you, you know. Years ago, Naomi did... She described you as creepy and stalkerish. I thought she was wrong, I..._wanted_ to believe she **_WAS_** wrong about you... But now I see she was _right_ all along."

"Shut up." The passenger said, her voice coming out short and hollow.

"Oh, what? Am I getting a little too close to home with the truth, Soph? You're still_ in love_ with her, aren't you?"

"Shut _up!_"

"You are, too! It burns you up that she's so successful with her club and her friends, and she's _comfortable_ with her life, so you have to go and fuck that up because _she just wasn't that into you _all those years ago!" The driver spat.

"_Shut up_ and keep your eyes on the _**fucking**_ road!" The passenger shouted. She then looked in the side mirror, to see a police squad car looming closer. "_Christ!_ The police are following us!"

"**_I TOLD YOU THAT!_**" The driver argued. "But you wouldn't _fucking _listen to me! I told you the cop she's been hanging out with is going to get us fucked over, but **_NO_**, you _never_ listen to me, after all, what would I know?!"

The passenger pulled a revolver from beside her, pulled the hammer back, and pointed it at the driver, as bright blue and red lights began to flash around them. "_Shut the fuck up and __**drive!**_" She said, sternly.

The driver put her foot on the accelerator, and the SUV began to move faster, as the body on the back seat began to stir...

* * *

**A/N#2: Whoever can guess the identity of the driver, I will smother you with...er... Hmm. I'm sure we could work something out?**

**Reviews, comments? Liked it, hated it? You know what to do with the boxy things over there *points***

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	22. Everything Catches Up

**A/N: Well... Hello! :-)**

**So, the first person to pick the identity of the driver was none other than marsupial1974! For the rest of you who had a guess, well done, also. Karen was a highly amusing suggestion, as well as Michelle, Sketch or Cassie from gen 1, or even Franky from Gen 3. Those suggestions actually surprised me, because often I forget about gen1/3 entirely LOL, so the chances of me including anyone from those are slim to zero. (And I've not even seen s6, and wasn't overly in love with s5, either, although Franky is cool, in a sort of mixed-up andro sort of way. (Androgynous, not android.)**

**Right... Erm, what can I tell you about this one...**

**Actually, nothing. I'm just going to let you read it, and let it speak for itself. (Possible author suicide...ha!) (figure of speech, guys!)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I own a cool Star Wars storm trooper shirt. Oh, and a Boba Fett one, too. #geek (fuck off, you're not on twitter right now!) if anyone wants daily doses of my strangeness feel free to follow me: garden_naoms) Any and all typos are accidents, I swear. Really.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

You know what it's like, when you are just waking up from a really heavy night... Your head feels like it's spinning, and your ears feel like they are full of glue, or cotton wool? Waking up again after being knocked out by whatever I'd been drugged with was like _that_. Rather than the first time I'd woken up in the back of this SUV, my hands were tied behind me this time, so I wasn't able to reach my phone between the seats. Thank Christ I'd stashed it there, though, that was probably the best idea I'd had all night, certainly a smarter idea than stepping out into the side street for a bloody smoke. What a fucking idiotic idea _that_ turned out to be.

The first thing I noticed, other than the fact that the vehicle was moving, and there was a loud siren nearby, was the intense ache in my shoulder. This was because I had my full weight lying on it, and I don't think I'd moved since my abductors shoved me in here. My mouth is taped up again, and I roll my eyes, that wasn't exactly fun to remove the first time around. The next thing I noticed, as I attempted to shake the drugged up cobwebs from my head, was that there were two other people in the car with me. What's more, they were arguing.

"Did you ever _really_ love me?" The voice came from the driver's side of the front seat. The tone of it was that of someone who was afraid of the answer.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking road, Mandy!" The passenger replied. There was something oddly familiar about that voice.

Who the _hell_ is Mandy? I think to myself, as I open my eyes. It takes a few seconds to focus my vision, but when I do, the dark interior of the car is flooded with flashing blue lights. Relief washes over me. Emily must have made sense of my text and got Effy to track my phone! If I get out of this alive, I swear, I will cherish _every_ moment I spent with _both_ of those women, for the rest of my days.

"Where are we going?" Mandy asked, timidly.

"Anywhere we can lose the fucking police!" The passenger snapped. "This is fucking loaded, so I suggest you just _shut up_, and_ keep bloody driving!_"

"Do you take me for someone stupid?"

"What?" The passenger asked.

"Did you not think I'd wonder about all the time you've spent stalking Naomi?" Mandy said. "You and I have been together for years, but you have _never_ let her go. So I have to wonder whether you ever really loved me at all... Or whether you just _used_ me."

"How can you say that?" The passenger asked, incredulously. "After _everything_ I've done for you...showed you what she couldn't? I _loved_ you, and you and I both know she isn't capable of that at all! No, _this_ is karma. She _deserves_ this."

I do? Oh, if only I could sit up, rip this stupid tape off my face and ask what the actual _fuck_ is going on!

The SUV swerves, and I try and stop myself from rolling off the seat. It's made easier by the fact that I'm tall, and the back seat isn't as long as my legs, so I manage to brace myself against the door.

"You're _**insane**_, you know that? No one plots to kill a one night stand from when they were in college!" Mandy yelled, obviously as frustrated with this situation as I was, although I'd _love_ to tell her she should try being the one practically hogtied and in a very uncomfortable position on the back fucking seat of this vehicle.

"SHUT **_UP!_**" The passenger screamed. "I'm _PERFECTLY_ sane. It's _HER_ that is insane if she thinks she can fuck her way through her life, move on and not realise there are consequences to fucking people over!" She added, and I flinched as I saw a hand holding a revolver come over the back seat. "Fuck it, I should just kill her **_now_** and get it over and done with!"

A cold chill of fear ran through me, and I shut my eyes. I think that whole thing of your life flashing before your eyes is an interesting theory. To some extent it's true... The many images that flashed in my mind included good times with Effy, the odd moment when I'd actually had a meaningful conversation with my mum, and the day Maxxie gave me the keys to the club. The last image in my mind was that of Emily's face. She was smiling at me, and even though the words were soundless, her lips told me she loved me.

I thought to myself that if this was it, if I was going to die here, I'd at least have a happy thought in my head.

"Sophia, _**DON'T!**_"

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"JJ, I don't care _how_ fucking fast you drive. Do **NOT** lose that SUV!" I said, holding onto the assist handle above the window as Jones swerved around a tight corner.

"Right, so offensive, defensive...?"

"Argh! Just don't lose them!" I spat back, as Jones gained speed. I got on the radio to alert the other car. "Bristol twenty-two to Bristol thirty-nine, over."

"_This is Bristol thirty-nine, go ahead._"

"See if you can get ahead of the suspect vehicle, maybe we can box them in, somehow, over." I said.

"_Affirmative, Detective, we'll see what we can do._" Came the reply.

Seconds later, the car speeds past us, and shoots ahead. The SUV we are following slows down a bit, which causes Jones to do some fancy footwork to avoid us crashing into the back and getting more up close and personal with the license plate than I'd like.

"**_Fuck!_**" I yelled, grabbing onto the assist handle again.

"Sorry!" Jones said.

I reached for my work mobile and hit the speed dial for the inspector's office.

"_Inspector Douglas speaking?_"

"It's Detective Fitch, sir." I replied.

"_Fitch! What's your situation?_"

"Thanks to Miss Stonem's assistance, we found the vehicle, I had dispatch run a trace on the license plate. The vehicle is registered to Sophia Moore. I asked Miss Stonem if she knew anyone by that name, and according to her, she was someone Miss Campbell had slept with back in college."

"_Oh, really?_"

"Yeah. And from what Effy says, Sophia felt more that there was something between the two of them than Naomi did. She didn't take too kindly to getting the cold shoulder."

"_A jilted lover?_" The inspector asked.

"More a jilted one-night stand, sir." I said. "Two or three-nights, at best."

"_Were you able to get an address?_"

"Yes, it was available with the registration info. I ordered dispatch to get a team there as soon as possible to search the address and look for any evidence that may be related to the crimes at the Unicorn, as well as the murder."

"_I have to say, Emily... I'm rather impressed._" The inspector said.

"Sir?"

"_You've managed to find out more tonight than you have in the last month with this case._"

I smirked. "I'm not the one who needs congratulating, sir. It's Naomi's quick thinking and stealth that led us to her."

"_Very well, but she isn't a member of my police force, Fitch. You are._" He replied.

I nodded. "Understood, sir."

"_Do you need any other assistance?_"

"We're heading north on the highway now, chasing the SUV. Have we got enough officers to set up a roadblock?"

"_Not without leaving the station unmanned, no._" The inspector replied.

"Bollocks. Look any chance you can get onto the station at Gloucester and do a bit of sweet talking?" I asked. It was a long shot, but if anyone could light a fire under those boys, it was my inspector.

"_Another request, Fitch?_" He asked, though I heard the humour in his voice.

"I swear it'll be my last tonight, sir." I said, glancing at the clock on the dashboard which now read 23:45.

He chuckled. "I_f I get onto them now, I can get fresh rested officers off the shift change. I'll call you or radio you back and let you know._"

"Thank you, sir." I said sincerely, before ending the call. I looked up to see the other police car slipping behind us to the right. I picked up the radio receiver. "Bristol twenty-two to Bristol thirty-nine, what are you doing?!"

"_Bristol thirty-nine, here. Sorry, Detective. We are having car trouble, the motor is overheating, over._" Came the reply.

"Un_FUCKING_believable!" I exclaimed. I depressed the receiver button. "Alright. We will go on ahead, you boys pull over for a bit, try and get the radiator cool. Once it's all good, head back to the station, and see the inspector, I'll call ahead and let him know you're on your way. Over and out."

I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. "Can nothing go right?!" I muttered.

"Car thirty-nine is in need of a scheduled service." Jones said, matter-of-factly.

"Typical." I muttered. I depressed the receiver button again. "Dispatch, this is Detective Fitch, over."

"_This is Bristol dispatch, go ahead Detective._"

"Car thirty-nine is overheated. They've pulled over to cool down and then I've instructed them to head back to station. Request that you let the inspector know, over."

"_Confirming: car thirty-nine headed back to station, advise inspector?_"

"Correct. Over and out."

I placed the receiver back in its holster and looked at the tail lights of the vehicle ahead of us. They were getting a bit further than I wanted them to be.

"JJ, we are going to lose them!" I said.

"Not to worry..." Jones said, speeding up.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I heard something drop in front of me, as the SUV swerved erratically.

"Fucking _great! _You made me drop my gun!" The passenger said, and I opened my eyes, looking over the edge of the seat to find that the revolver had indeed dropped almost under the seat I was lying on.

And I can't tell you how much relief flooded through me at that particular moment.

"You were going to _kill_ her!" Mandy exclaimed.

"I'll fucking kill _you_ as well when we get out of this bloody car!" The passenger snapped back, as I heard someone being slapped.

"Watch it, I'm _trying_ to fucking drive. Do you want to get us _ALL_ killed, or just Naomi?"

"This is all _your_ fault." The passenger said, her tone sulking.

"**_MY_** fault? How is _this_ my fault?" Mandy asked, as the blue lights, which had faded momentarily, lit up the interior of the SUV once more. "This was all _YOUR_ idea, Sophia! Don't blame me because you can't get a proper grip on a revolver!"

"_Fuck you!_"

"You _already_ have, and you know what? I can see _why_ she ditched you! Because really, Sophia, you are CRAP in bed. Do you even know _WHERE_ my clit is?" Mandy argued, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the way she said it, and the complete absurdity of the situation.

_Wait_. I vaguely remembered shagging a Mandy once... Back in college. It was her first time, if I remembered it right. It showed, too...I suppose we were all virgins once, but there's a difference between knowing you are a virgin and not letting on, and knowing you are a virgin and removing_ all doubt_ about that fact. She was nervous, which was a good laugh, because she was almost a six-foot Neanderthal, and I don't even remember what I saw in her. Judging by the fact it was in my college days, I'm sure I was probably pissed out of my skull at the time.

But really, I didn't know of any of my friends who were into commitment at that stage of their life. Sex, drugs and booze were the new toys to play with, and while I did shag a fair few girls in college, I'd always kept it casual, and never really slept with the same girl twice after that one girl who-

Oh, Jesus _**fucking**_ Christ. There was a girl I'd slept with a couple of times before Mandy. Sophia... A _real_ head case. And if my assumption was correct, she was the _same_ Sophia who was now sitting in the passenger seat. No wonder her voice sounded familiar! She naïvely thought that because I'd shagged her a couple of times, that we were something _official_. The only trouble was, she told me she had fallen in love with me, and I'm sure in some corner of her infatuated mind, maybe she _had_, but I wasn't interested. I was having too much fun just fucking around and being experimental. But Sophia didn't take it well. She began stalking me, turning up in the oddest of places. I even found the crazy bitch having tea with my _mother_ one afternoon when I came home from Effy's!

By the time I'd politely dragged her out of my mum's kitchen (to avoid Gina's all-seeing eyes and obvious questions), I told her, in _no_ uncertain terms, to fuck off, and that she was _just_ a shag and _nothing more_, and I felt _nothing _for her. And what did she do? She promptly burst into tears, whining about how much she loved me. I'd told her it was tough shit, and she needed to move on, because I already had, _thanks very much_. It was after that, I told myself that I wasn't going to shag a girl more than once, with the odd exception, one of course being Effy. It was like that for years... Until I met Emily, I suppose.

The drugs they knocked me out with must be lingering in my system for me to be lying here this long to figure it out. Not even strong MDMA got me _this_ fuzzy headed. But it all made sense, now. _Sort of_. But then again, it really _didn't._

"You fucking take that back!" Sophia spat.

"No, I don't think I will!" Mandy sneered. "How does it feel to know you might go to jail for _three_ murders, Sophia? Better yet, why don't you just kill me too and up the body count a little more?!"

"DON'T **_FUCKING_** TEMPT ME!" Sophia shouted. I rolled my eyes, hoping that Mandy was at least managing to keep an eye on the road. That was debatable, as the SUV began to weave across the road, leaving its tyres screeching in its wake.

"Now the fucking police are trying to run us off the road!" Mandy said, as the sound of the sirens changed and distorted, moving to the rear of us.

"Well they're not in our way anymore, so what are you waiting for?! _STEP ON IT!_"

The motor began to rev at a higher rate, and the vehicle surged forward, and I had to try my best to not roll off the back seat, again. _Fuck_, I really wish they hadn't tied my hands behind my back. They're distracted enough, if I could use my hands, I could send Emily a text to let her know I was still alright. I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss her dreadfully. But I know she's not far from me now, I know enough about her to know that she wouldn't stop until she found me. She really has this tenacious knack for detective work. I know she's more used to sleuthing it up, and chases through the Bristol countryside might not necessarily be her bag, but I have to say, I'm _glad_ I have her on my side and that she loved me enough to look for me.

It's not like I've ever _doubted_ she would, honestly. It might not have been long for us in terms of time, but the short time we have spent together has not been wasted. I've never known someone to be so attentive, or maybe I've just not cared enough about anyone to notice. It wasn't all shagging and seduction, as I've probably said. We did talk about things, too.

But there were some things I hadn't told her, admittedly. I hadn't got around to telling her about my teenage years, so she didn't know about Sophia and the _clusterfuck_ that turned out to be. Effy knew, and it's possible she might have given Emily the short version of events, by now. Not that I think it would necessarily _bother_ Emily, we are both grown up enough to know that we both have pasts, and she knows I've not been the most monogamous person on earth for the past few years. However, I've always thought... Well. I've never thought about exactly _when_ the right time to discuss all that shit was, have I? I've never needed to, because I _never _got into relationships. And Effy always seemed to have this photographic memory that worked like a bloody scorecard sometimes. Besides... The time for talking sometimes seemed short between us, what with Emily's long shifts, and the exhaustion that came with them. And the shagging.

I did think she worked a little too hard... But when she spoke of her job, her eyes would light up differently... It was something she truly _loved_ to do, much like I loved owning and managing the Unicorn. I understood, then... That Emily had worked hard for her achievements, and was clearly proud of them. She did speak of her frustration that she wasn't able to find a solid lead in her investigation of the robbery and the murders, and I knew that it bothered her, but for her it was more intrigue than annoyance, really. This was the first criminal that Emily had come across that was so _meticulous_ in cleaning up after themselves, and not leaving traces. It was a bit hard, hearing her talk about how fascinated she was, because while I knew it was a source of interest for her, I had still lost one of my best mates, and it was hard for me to grasp.

But now that I knew who was responsible for all of that, what I felt was a mix of both pity, anger and complete disgust. Charming trio, no?

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"**_Fuck! _**They're going faster! Jay, what the fuck? This vehicle has a top speed of 150mph, drive _faster_, dammit!" I said, pointing towards the rapidly escaping vehicle in front of us.

"Yes, Detective." Jones said, putting his foot down further. The car sped up a bit more, and we edged closer to the SUV.

My work phone rang, and I answered it. "Detective Fitch speaking."

"_Ah, Fitch. I've had a word with the Gloucester police station. The inspector there is working with his staff to set up a roadblock where the highway meets with the road going east to west just east of Hucclecote. The roadblock will be about half a mile south of the intersection._" The inspector explained.

"Brilliant!" I said, trying to contain my enthusiasm.

"_Seems I'm playing golf on Saturdays for the foreseeable future as compensation, Fitch. I do hope your girl is worth it._" He said, mock sternness in his voice.

"She is, sir. More than I can tell you." I replied.

"_Good luck, Fitch. Speak soon._" The inspector said, before hanging up.

I turned to Jones. "Right, the inspector has been on the blower to Gloucester. They're setting up a roadblock just south of the Hucclecote road." I said, reaching for the satnav. I punched in the location and set a marker.

"Bobbins!" Jones said, and I looked up to see the SUV in front of us swerving madly.

"Watch it, Jay... Caution." I said, warning him to keep a safe defensive distance.

A light came on in the vehicle ahead, and I saw two figures in the front seats. I knew one of them _had_ to be Sophia, but who was the other? Something was wrong, though. Lots of frantic hand waving from the passenger, and it looked as though it was going to dissolve into a physical argument very shortly. The vehicle began to speed ahead very quickly, and I can only assume the driver had put their foot down completely. When a vehicle drives at a very high speed, the reaction time needed to turn to avoid something is very narrow in comparison to when you are driving the speed limit. Whoever was driving wasn't paying the proper attention required to operate a motor vehicle, much less something that doubled as a small _tank_.

The vehicle suddenly swerved sharply to the right, but didn't correct in time, and physics took over, and it began to roll as we sped past it.

"JJ, STOP!" I yelled, looking backwards to see the vehicle lurch finally onto its side, the speed of its movement creating sparks on the dark road. JJ brought the car to a stop and I unbuckled my seatbelt quicker than I could blink, and was out the door just as fast.

I turned to see the vehicle slide off the road, and into the nearest tree with a sickening crunch.

Oh my god.

* * *

**A/N#2: *peers out from behind a bush***

**(NOT THAT SORT OF BUSH, YOU PERVS! GEESH!)**

**So, I know that's, like, three cliffhangers in a row... Uh...yeah.**

***grins***

***waves white flag before everyone mobs me***

**Nomesy will set everything straight (pun not intended) soon, I PWOMISE!**

**Reviews, comments, whining welcome... You know what to do with the box thingies!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	23. The Love You Save May Be Your Own

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Things I have learned from the last series of reviews I got: 1: you guys love this story (which I am eternally grateful for!), 2: a significant number of you are on the edge of your seats putting manicurists out of business, which means I'm not as shit at being suspenseful as I thought I was, and 3: you are also all anxious to find out what happens next.**

**SO... With that in mind, here is the next bit! :-) This chapter is for GloryMorgan and marsupial1974 for their gentle persistence (lol) via twitter, and also for mynameislizzie because as I've already told her, I totally adore her writing, and she needs a little good karma! :-)**

**No clues for this one either, you are just going to have to read it.**

**On with it then, before you all yell at your screens something to the effect of "****_GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT, NOMESY!_****"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I do own an active imagination, a sometimes smutty mind, and a weird sense of humour. You're welcome! Any and all typos, blah blah blah yada yada yada...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

"NAOMI!"

Her name left my throat in a voice I'd _never_ heard before in my life, as I began running as fast as I could towards the upturned SUV. Thank _fuck_ my dad drilled us in physical fitness when Katie and I were teenagers, I thought to myself, as footfall after footfall hit the asphalt of the road beneath me. The night air felt like it was burning my lungs as I breathed hard as I ran, and the cold feeling that chilled my blood hard turned to a sick, rapidly changing combination of heat and cold. Several nauseating thoughts ran through my mind as I neared the vehicle, but there was one that eclipsed all the other ones.

_**Please**__ be alive._

"Naomi!" I shouted, as I got to the vehicle. I looked in the front window, and saw a large spider-web style crack that spanned the whole front windshield. At the site of impact on the driver's side, there was blood. A _lot_ of blood. Through one clear spot in the glass, I could see that the driver was dead, her eyes were open and her pupils looked to be fixed on a point that seemed to be behind me. From what I could see, the passenger looked to be unconscious, which, admittedly, was the _least_ of my worries.

"**_Naomi!_**" I called again, seeing as I certainly wasn't going to get a response from either of the front seat passengers. I didn't hear a verbal response, but heard something inside the cabin of the SUV.

"Jesus, Emily!" I heard from behind me. I turned around, startled, to find JJ catching up.

"JJ, check the passenger for vital signs." I said, scanning the vehicle for a way to get on top of it. When it crashed, it had landed on the driver's side and hit the tree, and the impact had caused it to slide back from the tree slightly, which had allowed me to see into the vehicle. Thankfully, the damn thing had a roof rack, so I used its rails to climb onto the passenger side.

"Erm, shouldn't we wait until we know it's safe?" JJ asked, as I scrambled up the roof.

I shot him a look that shut him up very quickly. "Can you smell petrol?"

He sniffed the air slightly. "Erm...no."

"Then, for the moment, we are ok. Check the passenger, JJ." I said, nodding towards the front of the vehicle.

I reached for the rear door handle and lifted it, only to find out that it was locked. I looked into the window, and saw a crouched human form against the opposite window in the back seat, wearing jeans, and a dark blue shirt, hands tied behind their back. But it was the unmistakable long, wavy blonde hair that made my heart do half a little cheer in my chest, and my stomach perform little flip flops. I pounded on the window with my fist. "NAOMI!"

I don't think I've ever been so happy to see her lift her head and look up at me. Her mouth was taped up, but her blue eyes were a picture of complete relief, and I returned her look of relief with a wide smile.

"Emily, the passenger is unconscious, but alive." JJ said.

"Right. Call it in, tell dispatch to get a paramedic unit out here." I told him, before I looked down at Naomi. "Are you alright?!" I shouted. She nodded back at me, and then flinched slightly, and I heard her groan. "Stay still, yeah? The door is locked, I'm going to smash the window and get you out, ok? Turn away so you don't get any glass in your eyes." She nodded and turned away, her back facing me. I took the emergency glass breaker off my utility belt, and aimed it at the window, hitting it square in the middle. With a crack, the toughened glass shattered into another spidery pattern, and I hit the window again, making sure it shattered out of the frame completely, cringing a little as the shattered glass fell all over Naomi's back.

"_Fuck_, sorry!" I apologised, as Naomi shook the glass off her and turned around, giving me a sympathetic look. "Hold on, baby." I said, as I shifted my position on the car and reached in to unlock the door, and then used all my strength to lift the door open. I stuck my head inside the cabin. "Hey...can you stand?"

She half nodded, and began to shift around so that her feet were in the right place. Slowly, she began to stand, bracing herself against the backs of the front seats to keep some sense of balance. When she was halfway to her feet, I reached for her shoulder. A pained groan came from her, and she flinched again slightly as she straightened, her breathing laboured. I reached for the tape across her mouth. "This _might_ hurt a bit." I said, gently, as I began to pull the tape. It peeled off slowly, as Naomi whimpered softly.

"I guess you got my text, then..." Naomi croaked.

I laughed, nervously. "Yeah... Yeah, I did." I said, kissing her forehead. "Are you ok?" I asked running my fingers through her fringe.

"I've had _better_ nights." She replied, wincing.

"Are you injured at all?" I asked her.

"My shoulders are aching like mad, but other than that..."

I looked over her shoulder and saw that her hands were tied behind her back with what looked like coarse rope. "Hang on, I'm going to cut your hands loose." I said, reaching for the pocket knife on my utility belt. "Turn around." I said, as I leaned over carefully, reaching down for the rope. "Don't move, I don't want to cut you by accident." I said, calmly, as the sharp knife began to make short work of the strands of rope around Naomi's wrists.

"It's _more_ fun when you are tying me up, just so you know." She said, her voice low, causing me to blush.

"Later for that, yeah? If you are up to it." I whispered, cheekily, making her laugh, which was followed by a groan and some pained coughing.

"Ah, **_fuck!_**" She groaned, wincing. "Ok, maybe I'm _not_ as ok as I thought."

"Shit, hang on... Tell me what hurts, before I try and get you out of there." I said, gently running my hands over her torso. I started with her back, and didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, and Naomi didn't protest. I slid my hands up her stomach and once I ran my hand just under her left breast, coming up on a bump. Naomi flinched and inhaled sharply.

"**_OW!_**"

"Sorry." I said, feeling over the right side of her. I ran my hands up over her shoulders, and caught her looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're not just after a free grope?" She smirked, her eyebrow raised.

"Sarcastic bitch." I smirked back.

She grinned. "You love me."

I looked into her eyes, bright blue staring back at me. "You know _damn well_ I do." I said. "Does it hurt to breathe at all?"

She nodded. "A little bit."

I frowned. "I think you might have a broken or bruised rib."

She smiled, and her brow furrowed as she began to laugh slightly. Laughter being what it is, it increased, until Naomi's brow furrowed and she started coughing again. "Ah... Believe me, Em...that's the _least_ of my problems."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes, and I saw a flash of seriousness, and fear in them. "She had a gun, Ems. I think the _only_ reason I'm still alive is because the driver stopped Sophia from shooting me."

My eyes went wide. "You _know_ who it is?"

Naomi nodded. "Not until I woke up and they were arguing." She said. "They fucking _drugged_ me."

"Detective?" Jones said, from beside the vehicle.

I turned to him, to see an ambulance approaching. They pulled up close by, and the paramedics got out of the vehicle, one of them carrying a first aid kit.

"Naoms, the paramedics are here. Don't try and get up yourself, you might do some more damage, yeah? I'll come back to you in a bit, I promise." I said, leaning down to kiss her softly. She kissed me back, and I climbed down off the vehicle and walked over to the paramedics.

"What's the situation?" One of them asked me.

"I'm Detective Emily Fitch. We were in pursuit of the vehicle when it began to swerve across the road and then the driver lost control and it flipped, before it slammed into the tree. The driver is deceased, judging from the fixed pupils and the amount of blood on the windshield. The front passenger is unconscious, injuries unknown. The back seat passenger is conscious, with suspected broken or bruised ribs." I explained.

"Right." The paramedic replied, before turning to their partner. "I need you to radio ahead for another ambulance, as well as notifying the coroner." He said, before turning back to me as his partner walked back to the ambulance. "The back seat passenger, are they able to move?"

"I don't think they have any other injuries, but they'll need some help to get out of the vehicle." I replied.

"Ok. Are you and your offsider able to help her out?"

I looked over at Jones. "JJ?"

He nodded. "I can give you a hand."

The three of us made our way to the upturned vehicle, the paramedic climbing onto the front section and resting his first aid kit against the open door that looked like it was standing to attention. I climbed back onto the back half of the vehicle, and held my hand out for JJ to climb up. When we were both up on top of it, Naomi opened her eyes and smiled.

"Constable Jones... We have to stop meeting like this."

"Erm..."

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's a joke, Jay."

"Right." He replied. "So, how do we..."

I looked down. "I've got her left side, you get her right. From under the shoulder, yeah? Lift her up so she can sit on the doorframe."

"Ok." Jones said, leaning down, and taking Naomi's hand and placing her right arm around his neck.

I did the same, draping her left arm around mine. "Ok, you ready?" I asked Naomi.

"Ah...As I'll ever be."

"This may hurt, and if it does, I'm sorry in advance."

"I know... Just get it over with." Naomi said.

"JJ, on three." I said. "One...two...three!"

The two of us pulled her up slowly, and Naomi gave a pained cry as we lifted her out of the cabin. Thankfully, JJ's assistance lightened the load by half, and we managed to get her sitting on the rear side window, her legs still dangling inside the cabin. Her breathing was shallow, and she reached for her left side. "Oh, _fuck_..." She groaned.

"Alright?" Jones said.

"Oh, yeah... Perfect." Naomi said, grimacing from the pain she was in.

"Jones, can you go to the squad car and get a bottle of water from the boot, please?"

"Yes, Detective." Jones replied, climbing down off the vehicle.

I moved over to get the attention of the paramedic. "Have you anything for pain in that kit of yours?"

The medic nodded, and pulled out a small green tube, filled it with gauze and squirted a clear liquid into it. He then handed it to Naomi. "Place this end in your mouth, and breathe it in. It'll dull the pain."

Naomi did as instructed, as the medic went back to working on the passenger in the front seat.

"Jesus." Naomi said, a lazy smile crossing her lips. "Wouldn't be the first time I've been drugged tonight, but this is much more fun than being knocked out by fried eggs."

I turned to the paramedic. "Are you sure what you gave her is legal?!" I asked, suspiciously.

The paramedic chuckled. "Absolutely, love." He said, looking at Naomi. "Feels better, no?"

Naomi nodded. "Watch it with the terms of endearment, mate. She's not on your side." She grinned, cheekily. "Besides, she's mine." She added, causing me to blush furiously.

"Naoms..." I said.

She giggled. "Sorry, can't help it."

The medic shook his head and continued tending to the passenger. The other medic came back to the vehicle.

"Another ambulance is on its way, and I've called the coroner." He explained.

"Right. I'm going to do my best to stabilise this patient, can you assist the officer to get this woman down to the ground and check her over, please?" The attending paramedic asked. Their offsider nodded, and turned to both me and Naomi.

"How long has she had the whistle?" He asked me.

"A couple of minutes." I replied.

"Ok." He replied, turning to Naomi. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Naomi." She replied.

"Hi, Naomi, I'm Jed." He said to her. "Any injuries?"

"Possible broken ribs." I said.

"Right. Naomi, can you lift your legs out for me and swing them over the side of the car?" Jed asked. I got up and moved behind her as she slowly lifted her legs out of the cabin and swung them over the side of the car as she was asked to. "Excellent. Now, Detective, if you can get behind her and get her shoulders, we can slowly lower her down and get her into the ambulance."

I did as he asked and sat behind Naomi, my legs either side of her, placing my arms under hers and curling them around her shoulders. "You ready?" Naomi nodded. "On three, yeah? One...two...three!"

Jed took a hold of her legs and the two of us scooted forwards until she began to slowly slide down off the vehicle. When her feet hit the ground, her knees buckled, and Jed quickly braced her against the roof of the vehicle. I quickly jumped down onto the asphalt and was at Naomi's side to help. "Whoa..." Naomi said, shakily.

"Can you walk?" Jed asked.

"Uhm...think so." Naomi said, drowsily, as the medication the other medic gave her began to properly kick in.

"Ok, we'll give you a hand." He replied, stepping to the side of her and placing Naomi's right arm across his shoulders. "Detective, if you'd get her other side?"

I began to lift Naomi's arm, and she hissed in discomfort. "Ah...Ems... Watch it."

"Sorry!" I said, as she placed her arm across her chest. Instead, I placed my hand on her back, and the three of us walked slowly to the ambulance.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I have no idea what is in this medication. But I can tell you, it's fucking _awesome_. Kills the pain in my chest almost entirely. My legs are a little unsteady, so I let Jed and Emily help me across the road to the back of the ambulance, the door of which is already open.

"Alright, Naomi. Let's get you sitting down." Jed said, as he helped me to sit down. "Now, I'm going to check you over for injuries, I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Ribs." I croaked.

"Yes, I'm aware you have injured ribs." He said, with a soft, sympathetic smile. I remained quiet, my eyes meeting Emily's as Jed checked me over, running his hands over my body.

"You're not the jealous type, are you, Em?" I grinned.

"Fuck off." She laughed. "Just let him check you over, yeah?"

I nodded, as Jed's fingers ran carefully over my ribs. I inhaled sharply, my brow furrowing as his fingers ran over the most sensitive spot. "Ah! **_Fuck!_**"

"Sorry, Naomi." Jed said, squatting down and running his hands over the length of my legs.

When he got to my left knee, I hissed again. "Ow!"

"Ok, it looks like you have some swelling on your knee, but the rest of you seems ok. You'll have to go to hospital, though, and get those ribs x-rayed." Jed explained.

"Fuck." I muttered. "I bloody hate hospitals." I said, as Emily took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Jed smiled. "Sorry, medics orders."

"_**Arsehole**_." I said, sarcastically, and Emily smirked.

"I think other than the suspected injuries, you'll be ok. You are coherent, and don't seem to be concussed at all." He explained.

"Is it alright if I take her?" Emily asked.

"Should be. If you don't mind waiting while I fill out the paperwork." Jed replied.

"How bloody long is _that_ going to take?" I asked.

"Don't mind her." Emily said.

Jed chuckled. "Not to worry, I've heard worse." He said. "And it shouldn't take anymore than five minutes."

I looked at Emily. "Ems..." I looked over at the SUV on its side. "My phone is still between the seats."

"Oh, right." She replied. "I'll go get it. I'll be right back." She said, kissing me on the forehead and walking back to the SUV.

"Friend of yours?" Jed asked.

Honestly, I wanted to tell him to mind his own bloody business, but didn't have the strength to.

"Yeah..." I said, watching as Emily walked across the road. "She's the woman who just saved my life."

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I walked back to the vehicle, as another ambulance was pulling up to the scene. I climbed back up the roof rack of the vehicle, and leaned inside, pulling out my torch and searching the areas in between the seats for Naomi's phone. Once I'd found it, I fished it out, and my eye fixed on something gleaming in the corner. I looked closer, and saw that it was a revolver. _Jesus __**Christ**_. My heart skipped a few beats, as I realised she hadn't been kidding about nearly being shot.

"Hey..." I said to the medic at the front of the car. "...are you able to reach behind the seat? There's a gun sitting right there, we will need it as evidence."

The medic looked behind the seat. "Oh yeah, I see it...hang on." His hand snaked around the seat and picked up the gun with latex gloved hands.

I reached into the pouch on my belt and opened it, pulling out a folded evidence bag, that I unfolded and opened, handing it to the medic. "Here, place it in there." I said, and he placed the revolver into the bag and handed it back to me. I sealed the bag, and thanked him, climbing back down off the SUV and meeting Jones as he was walking back to the vehicle. I handed him the bag, and took the water bottle from him.

"Sorry it took so long, Emily. Dispatch was on the radio."

"Oh?" I asked.

He nodded. "The team you sent to Sophia Moore's flat found some very interesting evidence."

"Right. I'll have to hear about it later. I need you to remain here with the paramedics for the time being. I am going to drive Naomi to hospital, she may well have broken ribs and she needs an x-ray to confirm it." I explained.

"Can't she go in the ambulance?"

I looked at him. "She could, but I want to take her. I don't actually want to let her out of my sight, ok?" I said, wearily.

He nodded. "I understand Emily. I'll hitch a lift with the medics."

"Get that evidence to Brinkley when you get back, yeah? I want it fingerprinted and the registration on it checked." I turned to walk back to the ambulance, then turned back to him. "Thanks, JJ. For _everything_. You did well tonight."

He nodded his understanding, and then I turned and kept walking. When I got to the ambulance, Jed was filling in an incident report, and Naomi had her head leaned against the vehicle frame.

"Hey." I said softly, and Naomi opened her eyes and smiled lazily at me. I smiled back, and handed her the mobile I retrieved from the back seat. "You're _sneaky_, you know?"

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "I am?" She croaked.

"Yeah... You didn't tell me about the finder app." I said, nodding to her phone.

"_Slight_ amount of paranoia." She shrugged slightly. "Didn't think I'd ever need it."

"It's a good thing you did." I said, taking her hand in mine, which she squeezed gently as she smiled back at me.

"Alright, Detective... I'm done with my report." Jed said, tearing off a sheet of paper from his clipboard. It was a triplicate copy, which he separated one sheet from and handed it to me. "Take that into A&E with you, and give it to the desk clerk. They'll take it from there."

"Right." I replied. "Thanks for your help, Jed."

"Yeah, thanks, man." Naomi said.

Jed smiled. "All part of the service, Detective. You take good care of the patient, yeah?"

I looked at Naomi and smiled. "You bet."

"She takes care of me in ways many others can't." Naomi said, her words coming from a very sly grin that made me blush.

Jed laughed. "I'm sure. Now, do you need a hand getting to the squad car?"

"Prob'ly..." Naomi grinned.

"Alright. Come on, then." He replied, standing up and helping Naomi to her feet.

We walked slowly across the road and Jed helped Naomi into the front seat of the vehicle.

"Wait... It's against policy...I need to be in the back seat." Naomi slurred.

I shook my head and giggled. "I'll make an exception, yeah?"

"Oh. O-ok, then." She replied.

Jed made sure she was belted in and comfortable, and then closed the door. He then turned to me. "Detective..."

"Emily, please..."

He smiled politely. "Emily. I've also recommended she get checked for concussion. She doesn't feel it now, but sometimes it can take a while to come on. It's very important you keep her conscious on the way there. She should probably be kept in overnight for observation. I've noted all that on the form, so as I said give it to the desk staff, and they'll take it from there." Jed explained.

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks again for all your help."

Jed's expression turned serious. "Emily... She is very lucky. From what she says she was unrestrained on the back seat?"

"That's right. It's a long story."

"Yeah, she mentioned something about being abducted, but I couldn't tell whether that was truth, the meds my partner gave her, or suspect concussion."

I shook my head. "No, it was the truth. Her hands were tied behind her, my partner and I were in pursuit when the vehicle flipped, rolled, slid and hit the tree."

"_Christ_." Jed replied. "Then... I suggest she buy a lottery ticket, Emily. She is extremely fortunate she isn't more seriously injured."

I nodded. "I know, Jed. I know." I said, my voice cracking slightly, as the gravity of what he meant hit me full force.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, as I swallowed, hard. "Sorry if that was a little insensitive."

"No, it wasn't. It's just... The thought, y'know?"

"Yeah. Look, I'd better go and assist. You both take care, alright?"

I nodded again. "We will."

Jed smiled politely and walked across the road to the crashed vehicle.

I walked around to the driver's side door, and opened it, getting into the car and closing it behind me. I looked over at Naomi, who had her head leaned back against the head rest, her eyes closed.

"Naoms?" I said, softly.

She cracked one eye open and turned her head to look at me, giving me a weak smile. "I'm alive, Ems. As ok as I can be." She said, her sentences short.

I reached over and slid the backs of my fingers down her cheek. "Yeah. You are." I whispered. "C'mon... Let's get you to hospital."

She groaned. "Ugh..."

"It's only temporary, yeah?" I said, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. "Soon enough we'll get you home, and then you can get some proper rest."

She nodded, and I turned the car around, careful to avoid the other vehicles, and then began the drive back to Bristol.

* * *

**A/N#2: So, Mandy bites the dust. Or the windshield, as it were. (Ha!)**

**Two more chapters in this, I think. Or one more actual chapter and then maybe an epilogue? Hmm...**

**Reviews? Comments? You know what to do...**

**Now that this story is almost done, I know I have SF and GA to continue, but I'm still not entirely sure where they are going. It's entirely likely I may even start another story, either related to this one, or another plot altogether. Haven't quite decided yet. I also know that I've been neglecting TPA a bit, so I'll have to update that one ASAP.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	24. Recoveries

**A/N: Greetings, one and all. :-)**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I went on a failed expedition to get pierced yesterday (shop has moved and not got their studio set up properly yet, so I'm going to have to wait a few weeks...and I'm rather bummed out about that!), and as a result I wasn't in a mood to do anything except frag bad guys while playing Borderlands.**

**ANYHOO.**

**There is possibly one chapter left in this, as well as an epilogue, which will be set a ways in the future. I think. Not entirely sure, yet, and as you know anything goes, right?**

**Some of the rest of the mystery ends in this chapter, too... And the ending of it is rather special.**

**On with it, then... Oh, and I had to throw in that line from the barbecue... Just seemed to fit. *snicker***

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. What kind of piercing studio moves premises, and then reopens without being properly refurbished, I ask you? To be fair, it's a joint alternative lifestyle shop/piercing place, but STILL... I wonder how many customers they've told the same story they told me! Any and all typos, yada yada yada...blame technology!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Once we had got back to Bristol, true to my word, I drove Naomi to the hospital, despite her protests. I finally pulled up to the car park and switched off the engine, turning to her as she still sat with her head against the headrest.

"Naoms, you have to."

"Eeeeems... I _hate_ hospitals..." She mumbled beside me.

"I know, you've told me about twenty times already." I said gently, as I lightly stroked my fingers through her fringe again. "But you have to, babe. Your ribs could be either fractured or broken, and Jed said you might have a concussion."

"_Bollocks_." She mumbled.

"Now, are you going to be able to walk, or do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"It hurts, Em. It really hurts." She groaned, and her tone tore at my heart. "Just...wanna...go home and go to bed."

"In time, baby, I promise. But right now, I need you to get checked out properly." I said, softly. "Please?"

She gave a soft groan before she answered me. "Mmkay."

I leaned over and kissed her temple softly. "I'll get some assistance. I won't be long."

She nodded, and I quickly got out of the car and made my way to the A&E entrance. I walked straight to the desk and some to the nurse.

"Evening. I'm Detective Emily Fitch, with the Bristol police. I have an injured person who has been in a vehicle accident, and possibly has broken ribs and a concussion, can I get some assistance bringing her inside, please?" I exclaimed.

"Certainly, Detective." The nurse replied, motioning towards two orderlies. "Would you please assist this Detective in bringing a patient inside?"

"Yes. Where to?" One of the orderlies replied.

"Follow me." I said, leading them outside to the car park. One of the orderlies secured a wheelchair before we went through the sliding doors. I went to the passenger side door, and opened it, inadvertently startling Naomi.

"Wha?" She mumbled.

"It's alright, it's just me. These two are going to help you inside, yeah?"

"Oh. Oh, o-kay..." She said, now definitely out of it. She was still coherent enough to shift her legs out of the car, but one of the orderlies had to give her a hand actually getting out. "**_OI_**, no groping my tits..." She slurred.

I stifled a giggle. It was hard seeing her in pain, but seeing her drugged to the eyeballs was actually somewhat adorable.

Without much further protest we got her inside, and seeing as it was very early morning by now, they were able to x-ray Naomi quickly, and make an assessment as to her condition. While she was being examined, I took a moment to step outside and call the inspector.

"_Inspector Douglas speaking?_"

"Inspector... It's Detective Fitch." I replied.

"_Emily! Are you going to be able to get back here anytime soon? We need you to look at some of this evidence we found._" He said.

"Sir... Listen, I'm at the hospital with Naomi. She's alright, luckily, apart from possible fractured or bruised ribs and a bruised knee." I explained.

"_I am glad she is alright, Emily_."

I nodded to myself. "Thank you, sir." I said. "For everything... I know I've put myself royally in the shit, but-"

"_Emily..._" The inspector said. "..._You saved her life._"

"I know." I said, quietly.

"_Not only that... The team you sent to Sophia Moore's flat... They found a lot of evidence against her. It seems as though she had been stalking your girl for months. There's a wall just covered in photos of her, surveillance style. Also, we recovered the money stolen from the Rainbow Unicorn. It appears you were right about her involvement in that case._" The inspector explained.

Well fuck me senseless and hang me out to dry. I love it when I'm right.

"And the Cartwright murder?" I asked.

"_There was a laptop there that we seized as evidence... Brinkley is still going through the computer's browser history and such, but it looks like she used a reverse trace on her phone number to get her address_."

"Wow."

"_You've cracked it, Fitch. Wide open. She also had history of going to the courier company website to get that kidney delivered, and it also looks as though there may be evidence tying her to the robbery, as well._" He said, in a congratulatory tone.

"So... There WAS evidence... She was just so careful that she kept it all hidden." I said.

"_That's not the only physical evidence. In her kitchen we found ingredients for the fake blood that was used at both Miss Campbell's flat and the Cartwright murder scene._" He said. "_We've got her good. She's going away for a very long time, Emily._"

I smiled with relief. "Thanks for letting me know, sir."

"_Now, about you coming back in-_"

"Yeah, about that. If it's all the same, I'd like to take Naomi home and be with her tonight." I said.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes, sir." I said, my voice choking up. "I very nearly lost her tonight. I need to be with her."

There was a short silence before he spoke. "_Very well, Emily. I understand. If you can come in tomorrow afternoon, we can discuss the terms of your suspension._" He said. "_After tonight, I'd rather not, but..._"

"I understand, sir. Your hands are tied in the matter. It's regulations."

"_Yes, but... I will take tonight into consideration._" He replied

"Thank you, sir."

"_Ok. Now, get back to that girl of yours. Take care of her._"

"I will. Goodnight, sir." I said.

"_Goodnight, Fitch._"

I ended the call and pulled my personal mobile out of my pocket and dialled Effy's number.

"_This is Effy..._" Came the calm response.

"Yeah, y'know, I've never figured out how you manage to stay so bloody calm in a crisis." I said, without even saying hello.

"_Emily._"

"Mmhmm. I have good news." I said. "Naomi's ok... Well, she's alive. She's got some injuries, but hopefully they aren't too major." I said, smiling to my ears.

"_Oh, thank Christ!_" Effy replied. "_Where are you now?_"

"We're at the hospital. She's being examined, so I thought I'd call and give you an update."

"_What about Sophia?_"

"Well. It was her and another woman in the vehicle. They must have been arguing because the vehicle swerved off the road, flipped, skidded and then slammed into a tree. The other woman didn't make it. She had Naomi lying on the back seat bound and gagged, pretty much." I explained.

"_Kinky_."

"Ha. Anyway, Sophia was unconscious, and she was still in the vehicle when I drove Naoms to the hospital." I continued. "Oh, and get this... I sent officers to her flat to search it. They recovered the money from the robbery, and evidence linking her to that and the shooting, the break-in at Naomi's flat, the Cartwright murder, and the kidney that was sent to the Unicorn. Not only that, they found evidence that proves Sophia has been stalking Naomi for months."

"_Oh shit!_" Effy replied.

"Mmm. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so you weren't in the dark." I said.

"_Thank you._"

"No problem." I shrugged.

"_No, Emily... For getting her back safe_." Effy said. "_She's been my best friend since we were teenagers. A part of me would die with her, y'know?_"

I thought for a brief moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. Listen, I have to make another call before I get back to Naomi. Talk later?"

"_Sure. Take care, and give Naoms a huge hug from me_."

"Will do. Bye, Effy." I replied, ending the call.

I searched through my contacts until I found Katie's name, and tapped dial. A few rings, and the call was answered.

"_Emsy, do you have any fucking idea what time it is?_" Katie snapped.

"Yeah, I do." I said, looking at my watch. "Just shut up and listen, alright?"

"_Uh...ok..._"

"I don't expect you to fully understand, but Naomi means a great deal to me, and not only were you being your usual self centred self, I was very worried that something bad might happen to her. As it is, she's ok. But I need you to understand, Katie... I couldn't sit by and wait for someone else to find her. I had to go and get her back." There was a short pause. "Uhm...I'm done, you can say something now."

"_I get it, Ems. I was being a self centred bitch, and it wasn't fair on you. I'm sorry for being such a cunt._"

"Let's just say we are both sorry, and move on, yeah?" I said. "You're always going to be my twin, and I'll always love you. And I want you to know... If it had been you, I'd do the same."

"_You would?_"

"Of course I would! You're a part of me, Katie. I wouldn't be the same if you were gone."

"_Soppy bitch._" Katie smirked.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll let you get back to your _beauty_ sleep." I laughed.

"_Ems... Thanks._"

"'Night, Katie." I said, ending the call, and walking back into the hospital.

I made my way to Naomi's bed in A&E, to find her lying back against the pillows, her eyes closed. I pulled up a chair and sat down, gently threading my fingers through hers. She opened her eyes slowly, turned to me and smiled a lazy smile.

"Morphine is fucking _awesome_." She said, slowly. I couldn't help but smile, and I lifted her hand, kissing the back of it gently.

"Well, Naomi..." The doctor said, as he walked towards us and drew the privacy curtain, "...you have one rib that has severe bruising around it, and another that has a small fracture, but it's not as serious as it sounds. You will be in pain for a few days, and will feel some discomfort for the next few weeks or so, but as the fracture is small, it should heal up nicely, so long as you take it easy."

"No heavy lifting, then?" Naomi said, a lazy smile still on her lips due to the morphine the nurse gave her for the pain.

"I'm afraid not. If you _must_ work, light duties only. No strenuous exercise, and plenty of rest." He explained. "However much you feel like doing is, of course, up to you, but listen to your body. If it starts to hurt, stop _immediately_ and take rest. I've written you a prescription for some pain relief, should you need it." He said, holding out a sheet of paper. I took it from him and folded it in two.

"Right. No marathons, then." Naomi joked.

The doctor laughed. "Not for a few weeks at least. Your knee looks like it took a hard knock, but there's no damage apart from slight swelling and bruising which may look worse in the next few days, but it will clear up in about a week or so."

"What about the possibility of concussion?" I asked.

The doctor nodded. "Naomi is coherent, and aware of her surroundings, despite the pain relief, which is causing the slurred speech for the moment. She should be fine to go home once we fill out the discharge papers, but if you notice _anything_ odd...such as severe headaches, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, lack of balance or motor skills, blurred vision or light sensitivity, lack of cognitive functioning or confusion, ringing in the ears or convulsions, she'll need to come back immediately for treatment."

"So...I can go home, right?" Naomi asked.

"The attending paramedic did recommend you should stay in for observation, but I assume he may have overestimated the possibility of concussion." The doctor said. "It's always best to err in the side of caution with possible head injuries, though. You may have a voluntary discharge if you wish, so long as you acknowledge that you are leaving against medical advice."

"I'd rather be at home. I bloody hate hospitals." Naomi muttered. "Sorry, no offence."

The doctor smiled. "None taken. I'll give you a few minutes while I talk to the nurse and arrange the papers." He said, leaving us alone together.

"Are you sure you want to go home, Naoms?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah." She said, quietly, as she closed her eyes. "Just...wanna sleep in my own bed, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And it smells funny here. Like if you sneeze, little helpers will come out of the woodwork and spray you with disinfectant. **_Yuk_**."

I giggled, and reached up to brush her fringe out of her eyes. She opened them, and turned to look into mine. "Hey." I smiled.

She returned my smile with another lazy one of her own. "You're _beautiful_. My beautiful, gorgeous, _wonderful_ Emily."

I chuckled. "_You're_ high as a kite." I replied, squeezing her hand in mine,

"Yes." Naomi croaked. "But even so..."

The doctor returned, with a clipboard and a pen. "Right, Naomi... The paperwork has been filled out for your discharge, if you'll just sign here..." He said, handing her the pen and indicating on the form. Naomi scribbled her signature as best as she could, considering. "And also... Here." He turned a sheet of paper over, and indicated the second lace, and Naomi scribbled again. "Alright. You're good to go. But remember, if you recognise any of the symptoms I mentioned, I recommend you come back immediately."

"Thank you, doctor." I said, and he turned to leave.

"Ems?" Naomi murmured.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Take me home?"

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

After what seems like forever, we finally get back to my flat. My keys were still at the club in my office, so Emily, bless her, stopped there on the way and went up to get them. While I sat in the car alone, waiting for her to come back, the silent moment I had to myself overwhelmed me a bit, and I shed a few private tears over the events of the evening. I'd come _very_ close to losing my life thanks to a completely crazy bitch from my past, and it was all a bit much, really. All I could see now when I closed my eyes was the barrel of the revolver, as I stared down it, in the split second before I shut my eyes out of fear. An awful, cold shiver ran right up my spine.

"Naoms?" Emily said, softly. My eyelids flicked open and I turned to her. I hadn't heard her get back into the car. I can't imagine the look in my eyes, but it must have been enough to concern Emily, because her eyes went wide and she placed her hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Just take me home, Emily. Please." I said, wearily.

She nodded, and started the car, setting off for my flat.

When we got back to my flat, Emily helped me up the stairs, and opened the door for me. I limped over to the alarm controls and punched in the code, so the damn thing didn't go off, and made my way over to my bedroom and slumped down on the end of my bed, groaning softly as I did so.

"_Fuck_." I muttered, as Emily wandered in behind me and sat down gently beside me.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, softly.

"A little." I replied.

"I can get you some of the painkillers I picked up from the hospital pharmacy?" She offered. I nodded, and she got up to get them, and she returned shortly after, with a glass of water, and two small white pills. "C'mon...down the hatch." She said, softly. I took them without arguing, and drank the small glass of water she handed me. "Are you going to start babbling incoherently, again?" She smirked.

I smiled weakly. "_Cheeky_. And I dunno...maybe."

"Come on... Let's get you into bed, yeah?" She said.

"Y-you don't mind helping me?" I said, nervously.

She shook her head. "I've already seen you naked, Naoms, several times. Don't tell me they doped you up so well that you forgot?" She smirked.

I smiled. "Nah. It's just... Well, it's _hardly_ grand seduction, is it?"

"Hey." Emily said. "None of that matters right now, ok? I'm just glad you are alive and mostly well, considering."

I sighed. "I don't deserve you, Emily."

She looked at me, seriously. "_Don't_. Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok." I said, my voice barely audible.

I let Emily undress me carefully, and she pulled back the duvet and helped me into bed. I felt useless, really... And with my injuries, I suppose I really was, to an extent. I sunk into the pillows and watched, as Emily got undressed, and slid into bed next to me. She carefully cuddled up beside me and softly kissed my cheek.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked her voice soft and tinged with concern.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Although now... I'm not really tired."

"You should try and get some rest, baby." Emily said.

"Mmm." I murmured. "I will."

Emily carefully slid her arm across my stomach. "Not hurting you, am I?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for staying, you didn't have to."

"Mmm...yes I did." She sighed. "I needed to."

"Why?" I asked.

She reached up, and again softly stroked her fingers through my fringe. "I can't let you out of my sight." She said, her voice shaky.

"I'm ok, Ems. In spite of the injuries." I said, trying to be reassuring.

"I know, but..."

It dawned on me, then. "Oh."

"_Don't_ say it."

"I won't. Promise." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "What happens now? With Sophia, I mean."

"You care?" Emily asked, a slight amount of disbelief in her tone.

"Not about her, not particularly... But I'm still curious."

"Right." She replied, before sighing deeply. "Well... I sent officers to her flat once we had her info. And...baby...are you really sure you want to hear this?"

I closed my eyes. "Yeah. I mean... What could be worse than having one of my good mates murdered, and being kidnapped by a psycho who couldn't let a random shag go?"

"Wasn't so random from what Effy told me."

"Twice, Ems... Three times at the most." I replied. "She felt more for me than I did for her, I just had no idea she'd have harboured it all this time."

"From what the inspector said, it's bordered on obsession for her. She's been stalking you from the shadows for months, it seems. When they searched her flat, they found a wall full of photos of you. Surveillance style, the inspector told me."

"_Christ_." I muttered. All this time, I've been followed and photographed by a complete psychopath. **_Lovely_**. Guess I was right being paranoid, then?

"There is good news, though."

"Oh?"

"The money from the robbery was found in her flat, as well as evidence linking her to everything. The robbery itself, the break in here, Candy's murder, even the package delivered to the Unicorn."

"Seriously? I thought you said she was good at covering her tracks." I said, surprised by this revelation.

"Mmhmm. She was, but only outwardly. The inspector said there's enough evidence in her flat to put her away for a long time." Emily said. "Sounds like they found every missing link right there."

"Jesus." I said, my eyes flicking open. I turned to her to find her looking right at me. Her eyes were so honest, and stripped bare, I felt it was times or my own moment of honesty. "I fucked the dead girl." I blurted out.

Emily's brow furrowed. "What?"

I screwed my nose up. "Could have put that better, sorry." I said, apologetically. "Uhm... The woman driving...Mandy... I slept with her back in college, after the whole Sophia thing. When they were arguing... I put two and two together and figured out who it was."

"Oh, I see." Emily replied. She remained silent for a few moments, gently threading her fingers through the ends of my hair. She must have sensed that I was worrying, because she began to speak. "Naomi, it honestly doesn't matter to me. It was a long time ago, before we knew each other... What matters to me is who you are now, yeah?" She took my hand in hers, kissing my palm and then squeezing it gently. "I don't care who you slept with before. All I know is you're here with me now, and I couldn't be happier about that fact."

I nodded. "Alright. I can accept that."

"Besides..." She said, turning my head and kissing my lips tenderly, "...nothing else much matters when you're as in love with someone as I am with you."

I shut my eyes then, feeling the tears prick at them. "Oh, Emily..." I whispered, before opening my eyes again. She reached up to gently wipe the wetness off my cheek. I winced, moving as gingerly as I could, trying to get onto my side.

"Hey, hey... _Don't_..." Emily said.

I shook my head, as I managed to roll onto my side. "I need to hold you, Em. _Please_..." She tentatively cuddled close to me, and I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer.

"It doesn't hurt?" She asked, softly.

"I don't _care_ if it does, baby. It feels better to just hold you. You have done so much for me tonight, and this is the best way I can thank you right now."

Emily shrugged slightly. "I was just doing my job, Naoms."

"That's **_bullshit_**, Detective, and you damn well know it." I said, kissing her forehead. "You bloody well saved my life, Emily. That tells me so much more about how you feel than words ever can. For what it's worth, I'm in love with you, too. I can't show you as much as I want to, which is frustrating, to say the least, but this here..." I said, my voice laced with emotion, "...holding you close to me is just perfect, right now."

Emily stared at me with wide eyes. The only reply she gave me was to lean in and kiss me slowly, before nestling her head against my shoulder and gently kissing my neck. It felt nice, and was the perfect antidote to the dull pain in my ribs.

"Love you." She whispered, as I slowly stroked my fingertips up and down her arm. "So, so much."

"I know." I replied. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N#2: CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIIIIIIGHT...**

**Ok, bad Elton John impersonation OVER! :-P**

**Sophia may have been a crafty bitch, but not crafty enough to cover ALL of her tracks. Silly, silly girl.**

**If anyone's interested, there's a link on my twitter (garden_naoms) to a neat video of Kat Prescott talking about her photography, as well as her recent exhibition. If you can't find it in the midst of all my odd tweets, google search "skins focus kathryn prescott" and it should come up. Well worth six minutes of your time!**

**Right, I'm off to possibly venture out into the world to stock up on edible items that I can cook when my housemates decide to be lazy and not cook. And after the twitter conversation I had yesterday, I could do with some easy mac!**

**Reviews? Comments? Etc? You know what to do!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	25. Facing The Music

**A/N: Well, hello. ;-)**

**Thanks again to all of you who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this little tale of mine. This is the last proper chapter, I guess... The next one will be the epilogue that is going to be set some months ahead.**

**GloryMorgan pointed out the last chapter should have had a Goo Warning™ for the last part. It's probably true, now that I think about it, but didn't think of it at the time.**

**No clues for this one... Just read :-)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I'm not a legal experts and all the cop admin stuff mentioned is probably all bollocks. Although I did a bit of research on the crimes, so some of that might be partially correct. Any and all typos are not my fault.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I woke up several hours later, not to an alarm, or a phone call, but to the feeling of Naomi nudging me awake. I shifted slightly, and heard her sharp intake of breath, which caused my eyes to flick open.

"You ok?" I asked, my voice both husky and croaky from sleeping as I looked at her with concern.

"Uncomfortable." Naomi said, her own voice tense. I immediately, though carefully, wriggled out of her arms and sat up. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"About an hour." Naomi replied.

"_Please_ tell me you haven't been waiting for me to wake up?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't want to wake you." She said, quietly.

I frowned, and shook out my hair, before looking into Naomi's eyes, sighing. "You _should_ have... It's not right that you should be uncomfortable while I sleep, baby."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

Naomi nodded. "I'd...probably do the same, y'know?" She said.

I gave her a small smile, and reached over to brush her fringe out of her eyes. It was something that I seemed to do often, but Naomi didn't complain, and I quite enjoyed doing it. There were many little ways in which we showed affection for each other; Naomi would give me looks, and I'd return them, I'd trace patterns in her skin while we watched a movie, or just lay together talking, but my absolute favourite was to stroke my fingers through her fringe while staring into her eyes. What? You thought we just shagged each other's brains out? (Well, we do, but...y'know...)

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She sighed, and then coughed slightly, wincing. "I feel like I was in a car accident." She deadpanned.

"_Baby_... I'm serious."

She nodded. "I know...sorry. Can't help it, y'know?" She replied. "Uhm... Apart from the pain in my ribs, I'm ok."

"Any headache, or dizziness?" I asked. Naomi shook her head. "You would tell me, right?" She looked into my eyes, and nodded. "Ok. I just...worry."

"I know, Em." She said, before very carefully sitting up, and leaning against the headboard. "_Fuck_..." She mumbled, with a screwed up expression of agony. "Ok...that hurts."

I let her catch her breath, and then spoke again. "I have to go to the station later. I have to return the car, and speak with the inspector."

"About the case?"

I shook my head. "No." I said, looking into her eyes. "About my relationship with you." I added, quietly.

She sighed. "Oh." She said, looking down at her hands. "How much trouble are you in?"

"Enough. But after last night... I still have a job, at least." I said.

"And...what about the rest?" Naomi asked.

"He's suspending me, temporarily."

"_What?!_ Emily, that's not fair!"

I shook my head. "No, you're right, it isn't. But he's my boss, babe. He is following regulations set out by the department... He has an obligation... But he understands, Naoms. When I explained about you and me, he said he met his wife in much the same circumstances. He couldn't avoid falling for her, anymore than I could help falling for you." I explained.

"And how did he find out?"

I shrugged. "I told him you'd been abducted, he asked now I knew, and I showed him your text. Then he read through our message history. Wasn't hard to work it out."

"Oh." Naomi replied, wide-eyed. "I bet he got an eyeful." She smirked.

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure when his eyebrows perked up he was reading the one where you mentioned that you wanted to fuck me on the roof of the club." I replied.

Naomi gave me a sly grin. "Still want to."

"Cheeky." I said. "You're lucky you're injured."

Naomi's smile faded, and she shook her head. "I'm lucky you were there for me."

I nodded, and we sat silently for a moment, and then a thought occurred to me. "Can I ask you something...about last night?"

"Sure."

"Effy told me you normally go up to the roof to smoke... Why didn't you last night?"

Naomi sighed deeply. "You have to promise me you won't take it the wrong way if I tell you."

"Ok..."

"It was busy at the bar, yeah? I wanted to take you up to the roof so we could watch the stars, or...maybe something a little friskier, I guess. But I didn't have time, and I knew you were spending time with your sister, and I didn't feel like being on the roof without you. So, I went out the side door, instead." She explained.

I stared at her for a long moment before I spoke. "Next time, go up to the bloody roof, yeah?" I said, taking her hand in mine and kissing the back of it gently. "I'll _always_ be with you, no matter what...here." I said, placing my hand over her heart.

Naomi looked into my eyes and then shook her head. "There won't be a next time. I'm quitting."

"The Unicorn?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, god, no." Naomi smirked. "Smoking. It's definitely proved hazardous to my health. So long as you can handle me being a cranky bitch for the next week or so."

I smiled. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Naomi nodded. "Ok." She slid her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close, kissing my temple.

I nestled my head into her shoulder and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go to the station."

"Why?" Naomi asked, softly.

I looked up to meet her eyes. "I don't want to leave you alone." I said, biting my bottom lip. "I'm sort of scared to, if I'm being completely honest."

Naomi sighed. "I'll be fine, babe." She said.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be." I said, nervously. "I just..." I trailed off before sighing. "Sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared for you, and Sophia is probably in hospital under guard or in custody right now. It's irrational." I replied.

Naomi's phone began to vibrate on the bedside table next to her. She carefully reached over and picked it up, answering it. "Effy, hey."

I went to move but Naomi held me close to her. "I'm just going to get some water." I whispered. She nodded and released her hold on me, and I got up out of bed, padding out to the kitchen. I took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, drinking it down, and then refilling it. I popped a couple of painkillers out of their blister pack and took them with me back into the bedroom, just as Naomi was finishing her conversation.

"Ok, alright... I assure you I'm fine, but if it'll make you feel better... Alright...see you then." She said, ending the call. She tossed her phone back on the bedside table and leaned her head against the headboard, sighing.

"What was that about?" I asked, handing her the painkillers and the glass of water.

"Trying to drug me now, _Detective_?" She smirked taking the glass from my hand.

"Not intentionally." I said, with a soft smile. "But something tells me you aren't completely painless."

She looked up at me. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Call it instinct, I guess."

"Perceptive." She smirked, before swallowing the pills and drinking from the glass. "Effy's coming over, so you don't have to worry about me being alone." She said, quietly. The tone of her voice was slightly apprehensive as she said it, almost sad.

"You don't sound to happy about that...why?"

Naomi frowned. "Because I have a feeling I'm going to get the third degree from her over last night. I don't think she's mad at me, but... I just...don't feel like talking about it."

I walked around the bed and sat back down on it, scooting close to Naomi and crossing my legs. I took her hand in both of mine and squeezed it gently. "Naomi, I know you don't. I can't begin to imagine how it felt, what you went through."

She looked at me, her beautiful blue eyes all curious. "There's a 'but' in there, isn't there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, there is. I haven't asked you about it, because at the moment, I'm just glad you're safe. But you should talk about it. It will help you to deal with what you went through."

Naomi smiled at me and reached up to stroke her fingers through my hair. "My dear, sweet Emily..." She said, as her palm came to rest against my cheek. "I'm fine, really." She said. I looked into her eyes and felt my eyebrow raising. "Really!" She added, though her tone was nervous.

"Naomi Campbell..." I said, gently. "It doesn't make you any less of a strong person to admit it."

She shrugged, slightly. "Nothing to admit to, really."

I shook my head. "You might be an expert at running a club and seducing women, but I've seen enough, being a copper, of people who go through different things after trauma. Stress, depression, blaming themselves, you name it."

"I'm not-"

"_**Don't**_, Naoms. _Please_, baby...don't bullshit me and tell me you are ok." I said, looking right into her eyes. "I can see through it, and I'd hate for you to lie to me when I'm suggesting something that might help you. I'm only saying it because I love you, and it's hard enough to see you physically hurting, without knowing you're hurting up here, too." I said, reaching up to touch her forehead. I saw them, then... The tears welling in her eyes. She gave one long sniffle before they began to slip down her pale cheeks. I relented then, and carefully took her into my arms. "_Fuck_, I'm sorry." I muttered, holding onto her gently.

She shook her head against me. "No...don't be."

"I didn't mean to make you cry, though..." I said.

"I know. But, you're right. I'm just a twat who is too stubborn to admit it. Too bloody proud." She croaked.

"Hey, listen... It takes more pride to admit it, than it does to wallow."

She laughed slightly. "Have you been talking to my mother?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not since we had breakfast at hers, why?"

"That sounded very much like Gina Campbell style advice."

I giggled. "Aww. Well, maybe I'm channelling her or something. Speaking of which...you need to call her and tell her what's happened."

"Oh, now you're just making it worse." Naomi groaned. "If I do, I'll never get any bloody peace."

I smirked. "Why, Naomi... Anyone would think you don't want us to look after you."

"I don't need looking after!" She protested.

"Oh, really?" I said, looking at her quizzically. "Go on, then... Get out of bed and run around the room, or do star jumps or something. Go on!"

Naomi frowned. "Fine, point noted." She muttered, leaning her head back against the headboard.

"Besides, if you don't call her, I will."

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't." I went to reach for her phone off the bedside table. "**_OI!_** Alright! I'll bloody call her." She said, taking her phone before I could. I watched her expectantly, again raising my eyebrow, as if to say 'go on, then'. "What...now?" I nodded. "You realise you owe me for this?"

"Mmhmm... And when you're healed, I'll make sure you are repaid... In full." I said, seductively, leaning in to kiss her.

"Crafty bitch." She muttered, looking through her contacts, and dialling Gina's number.

I smirked. "Yes, but you love me, and you know it." I said, kissing her cheek before I crawled off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower." I said.

"But- oh, hi mum..." She said, glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and waved my fingers at her before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

"Mum, I'll be _FINE_, Effy's coming round soonish." I protested. Once Gina had heard the short version of what had happened, she began to insist on coming around to (s)mother me.

"Nonsense, dear. I'm coming around to make you some chicken soup, and that's final."

"Mum, Emily's here as well. Really, I'll be ok."

"Naomi, do shut up and stop being a stubborn twat!" Gina scolded.

The bathroom door opened, and Emily came out in one of my black towels, which was wrapped around her gorgeous petite body. Oh, how I wish I wasn't injured at this moment.

"Did you hear what I said, Naomi?" Came my mother's voice in my ear.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I said I will be around in half an hour. I'll see you then." Gina replied, before hanging up on me.

"Mum..._mum!_ Shit, she hung up on me." I muttered, tossing my phone onto the duvet. "If I've lost my marbles by the end of the day, or killed someone in a fit of rage, I'm blaming you." I said, looking at Emily. "Now Gina's coming 'round as well."

Emily grinned at me. "Well, now I don't feel so bad about leaving you all alone."

"Remember how I said you owed me?" She nodded. "Well, now you owe me twice as much, because I'm putting up with twice the grief, as well as chicken soup."

Emily's brow furrowed. "Where does chicken soup come into it?"

I sighed. "Gina's cure-all."

"Ahhh... Got it." Emily replied, as she finished drying off, and dropped the towel. "Mind if I borrow some underwear?"

"I'd prefer you without it, actually..." I smirked.

"Painkillers have kicked in then, I see." Emily said.

I shrugged as much as was comfortable. "Maybe."

Emily smirked at me. "As tempting as it might seem, you're not in any condition to." She replied. "Naoms, can I borrow some fucking underwear, or not?"

I laughed softly. "Sure. Top drawer, hun."

I watched her as she went to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a pair of boxer briefs, stepping into them and sliding them up her toned legs. It occurred to me then, how I'd very nearly been deprived of seeing this sight ever again. I took delight in watching, then... As Emily got dressed, seemingly oblivious to my roving eyes, until she pulled her shirt over her head and her eyes met mind. "What?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Just...enjoying the sights."

Emily blushed. "Perv."

I grinned. "Well, you're the one who pointed out my condition. At least allow me the _luxury_ of perving on my girlfriend."

A knock came on the front door, then.

"I'll get it." Emily said, tossing me a shirt that was lying on top of the dresser and walking out of the room. I slowly put it on, in spite of the painkillers, my ribs still ached like hell. I heard voices from the sitting room, one of which was Emily's distinctive huskiness, and the other I recognised as Effy's. That was confirmed, when I looked up to see my best friend leaning in the doorway.

"You look like shit, Naoms." She said, her ever-present, ever-annoying smirk gracing her lips.

"Ha." I replied. "Nice to see you too, _Elizabeth_."

She raised her eyebrow at me, and then looked at Emily. "Sense of humour still intact, then?"

Emily laughed. "Looks that way. Although she's being very stubborn. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."

"_OI_... No digs at the injured person, yeah? It's bad enough you've sicked my mother onto me."

"Gina's coming 'round?" Effy asked.

"Yep." Emily replied.

"Ah, I love Gina's chicken soup." Effy smirked. "Good thing she always makes plenty."

"I thought Gina cooked vegetarian?" Emily said.

"_Mostly_." I corrected. "One of her exceptions is chicken soup for when you're sick."

"Or injured, in your case." Effy said, crossing the room and sitting beside me on my bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her blue eyes meeting my own, with that stare that always saw right through me.

"I should get going." Emily said, and a cold flickering sense of detachment went through me.

"Uhm...are you coming back?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I'll stop off home after, but I'll come back. I may be a couple of hours, though depending." She said, coming towards me. She leaned down and kissed me slowly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Save me some soup." She smirked, as she walked out of the room. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaving my head back, hearing the front door shut quietly.

"She's a keeper, that one." Effy said.

"Yeah...I know." I said, quietly.

"Naoms-"

"_Don't_, Eff. I know. It was majorly stupid of me." I said, sorrow in my voice. "I didn't think...at least, not about that. I couldn't tell you _what_ I was thinking."

Effy slid back against the headboard and sat with her hands in her lap. "I'm to blame too, y'know?" She said. "I should have come out with you, but... It was busy."

"I know it was, Eff. But it's my fault for not going onto the roof like normal."

"Why didn't you, then?"

I shrugged slightly. "I wanted to take Emily up there, to show her the stars. But she needed to spend time with her sister, and I didn't feel like going up there alone. The side door was quicker." I said. "I obviously wasn't expecting to be jumped and abducted."

Effy nodded. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better." I replied. "The doctor said I have bruising around one rib, and a small fracture in another. I've also got a bruised and swollen knee, but that should clear up in a few days. They gave me painkillers to take if I need them."

"And did you?"

"I did last night, it hurt more this morning, so Emily made me take some more about half an hour ago... The pain isn't so bad, now."

"And the rest?" Effy asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me, Campbell. I'll just drag it out of you eventually, and I'd rather not have to."

I sighed. "I don't know, Eff. I don't think it's caught up with me, yet."

"Shock?"

"Probably. It just seems so...surreal." I said. "Like it was a dream, y'know? One minute I was finishing my smoke, and the next thing I woke up in the back of a car with a bad headache."

"What happened then?" Effy asked.

I looked at my hands, remaining silent for a moment. "I'm not sure how long I'd been out. I don't know where Mandy took me."

"Mandy?" Effy asked. "Wait, you mean...from college? The Neanderthal who was taller than you?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I said. "God knows how she got mixed up with Sophia. I can't even thank her for stopping Sophia from shooting me."

"What?!"

"Emily didn't tell you?" I asked. Effy shook her head. I sighed. "I was in a room...the windows were boarded up, and all that was inside was a very uncomfortable bed, and a table with a bible on it, as well as a lamp. After a while, Mandy brought me some food. But it was drugged with something... I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the back of the car again... My hands tied behind my back this time, so I couldn't reach my phone where I'd stashed it in the back seat." I explained, pausing for a moment. "Sophia had a gun. She was _probably_ going to shoot me when Mandy tried to intervene. The gun...it dropped behind the front seat, so she couldn't get to it. Then they started arguing, or maybe were still arguing. I'd just come to from being drugged, and it was a bit hazy, until the car started weaving... Then I took note of the conversation and put two and two together."

"Why a bible?" Effy asked.

"Out of all that, you ask about the bible?" I asked. Effy shrugged. "I don't know why. All I know is it was bookmarked with a highlighted passage which referenced homosexuality as being against nature."

Effy thought for a moment. "Well, that makes even less sense than Sophia doing all this shit to begin with. I mean, it was years ago, Naoms. She's gay herself, so why would she reference a bible passage condemning her own kind? Furthermore, why would she go after you to begin with? College is ancient history."

"I don't think she ever let go of me, Eff. Emily said when the broke into her flat they found a wall full of pictures she'd taken of me. She'd been stalking me for months."

"_Christ_. How did we not notice?" Effy said, in disbelief.

I shook my head."I don't know. The tragic thing is, there are now three innocent people who are dead because of her." I said, sadly. "I sort of feel bad, to be honest."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Not directly, no. But I can't help but wonder if I'd been nicer about it in the first place...let Sophia down more gently-"

"Oh, that's **_not_** good, Naomi. That's 'what if' territory, and that never helps." Effy said, cutting me off.

Another knock came at the front door.

"_Christ_. Don't answer it." I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. "I can't handle her right now." I said, sadly.

Effy glared at me and got up anyway, walking out to the front door. I counted in my head backwards from ten. Five...four...three...two...

"Oh, my poor baby!" Mum said, as she entered my room, rushing to my bedside to hug me.

"No! Don't... Broken ribs. I know what you're like, you'll fucking crush the hell out of me, and I'm in too much pain." I said, sternly.

"Oh, don't be silly. Are you alright? Well, of course you aren't. Tell me all about it."

So I did, giving her the same version of events I have Effy.

"It was Emily and Effy that saved me." I concluded the tale with.

"Don't forget, your paranoia helped, too." Effy piped up.

"I suppose... But you helped. And Emily took a massive professional risk to rescue me." I said, falling silent as I thought about her meeting with her inspector.

"Yes, speaking of... where is Emily?" Gina asked.

"The police station. Facing the music." I replied. "She basically had to confess our relationship to her inspector to get help to find me. She's lucky to still have a job."

"I see." Gina replied.

I looked down at my hands, again. "Emily loves her job." I mumbled. "And she risked it for me." The tears began to prick at my eyelids. "_Christ_."

"She must love you more." Gina said.

"Yeah." I croaked. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

My meeting with the inspector wasn't the most pleasant thing I've had to endure in my career, but rules are rules.

"I find myself a little torn over this situation, Fitch." He said.

"_Torn_, sir?"

"Mmhmm. Because I can't imagine what you've gone through in the past twenty-four hours. As I told you last night, Emily, I do understand...about your relationship with Miss Campbell."

"I'm aware." I replied.

"I can also tell you are very fond of her. It must have been hard for you to come to me about her abduction."

"Very, sir. I knew I could very well put my career at risk by doing so. But I was also worried about her safety."

"I know. And I've taken all that into consideration in my decision." He explained. "Emily, you are one of my _best_ detectives. I know this Sophia Moore case has been lacking in evidence, and I hope you will accept my apology for blaming that on your relationship with Miss Campbell. It's now obvious that the lack of evidence we had was nothing to do with it at all."

I nodded. "I can accept that, sir."

"Miss Campbell..."

"Naomi."

"Naomi...how is she?"

"One rib has a small fracture and she also has some bruising to her ribs. Also a bruised and swollen knee." I said. "It could have been much worse."

"Jones said you found a gun in the SUV?"

I nodded. "Wedged under the front passenger seat."

"I see." He said. "Well, I have some good news."

"There's good news?"

"Oh, yes. Sophia Moore is currently in the hospital, in an induced coma. She suffered a broken leg, fractured wrist and a collapsed lung as a result of the crash. She also had bleeding on the brain, which is why she is in the induced coma."

I swallowed. "Will she live?"

"From what the doctors have said, yes. They are going to bring her out of the coma tomorrow, and when she is coherent, we are going to formally arrest and charge her." He explained.

"With what?"

"At least eleven charges. Conspiracy to commit armed robbery, accessory to armed robbery, conspiracy to commit murder, kidnapping/deprivation of liberty, two charges of murder, criminally negligent manslaughter, breaking and entering, theft, aggravated criminal damage and stalking." He said.

"_Manslaughter_?"

"Unless we can find out more about how the vehicle crashed, the driver's death falls under manslaughter because it may not have been intentional."

"I see."

"Regardless, with the evidence we have, she's going away for a considerable amount of time. Some of those charges carry very long sentences."

"Right." I said, pausing for a moment to take it all in. "And what about me, sir?" I asked.

He looked at me with sympathy. "That is where I'm torn, Fitch. According to regulations you should be suspended and then have to face a disciplinary hearing for gross misconduct, the outcome of which is normally dismissal." He explained.

"Oh. I figured as much." I replied, sadly.

"However..."

I looked up at him. "However?"

"Even though you knew the risk of owning up, you did it anyway. It was selfless, and the right thing to do, under your duty as a police officer. You acted in an honest and professional manner coming to me, and did so with integrity, rather than going out on your own to find her, which could have ended very differently."

I nodded. "Thank you for the compliment."

"As to my decision... I'm suspending you for one month on full pay, effective immediately. After that, a probationary period of three months will apply. I can't fire you, Emily. You did save Naomi's life, after all, and you're too good a detective to lose. But you understand I'm bound by regulations to discipline you in some way."

"Yes, I understand." I replied, relief washing over me. "I'm very grateful."

"Also... Unfortunately, I can't allow you to continue with the Moore case. You are far too close to it." He said, frowning. "It pains me to take you off it, because you worked hard on it. But you're personally involved, and it's not ethical."

I nodded. "I know. And that's fair." I said, sadly.

"You're not happy about it, though."

I shrugged. "Not really, sir, considering all the time and effort I put into it. But, I understand why. Conflict of interest, and all that. It doesn't look good."

"The other reason is because of your suspension. We need to work quickly to get the case to court. While Sophia might be incapacitated, we need to at least get her charged, etcetera. And it's not possible to do that quickly if the investigating officer has been suspended." He said. "Time is of the essence. We will send an officer around to Naomi's home address to take her statement tomorrow morning."

"I understand."

He stared at me, and smiled softly. "Ok. That's all, Emily. You can go now."

I stood up. "Thank you, sir. For everything."

He nodded. "Just one more thing, Emily. If anything like this happens again... I _won't_ be so lenient."

I nodded my understanding. "Goodbye, sir."

"Take care, Fitch."

I left the station and took the long way home. I had mixed emotions, and felt awful about doing so. I'd saved Naomi's life, and that was important to me. But in doing so, I'd put my career, that was also important to me, at risk. Happy about one, but sad about the other. Still, it wasn't all bad, I suppose, I still did have a job, just with a sort of extended holiday followed by probation. I don't know what that is going to entail, and it's not like I actively look for people to shag while working. I'm a copper, not a hooker, for fuck's sake,

I sighed to myself, as I finally made it back to my flat. I took my phone out of my pocket, and opened a new text message.

"_Hey. I'm at mine now...picking up some clothes then coming back to yours. Explain when I get there. Love you xoxo xEmsx_"

I rummaged around my closet packing a few things into an overnight bag, and then left my flat again, locking the door behind me. I zoned out enough on the walk to Naomi's flat that is almost walked straight past her building. I trudged up the stairs, and knocked on her door. Gina smiled at me when she opened the door, and the delicious aroma of something cooking filled my senses.

"Emily! Do come in, dear!" She said, cheerily.

I entered the flat and put my bag down, only to turn around and be almost tackle hugged by the elder Campbell.

"_Oof!_ Jesus!" I half-laughed, as Gina hugged me tightly.

She kissed my forehead firmly. "Thank you, Emily. For bringing her back safe." She said her eyes tearing up.

"It was the least I could do." I murmured.

Effy stood in the doorway of Naomi's room. "Don't smother her, Gina." She smirked.

"Oh hush, Effy. She saved Naomi's life!"

"_OI! Stop bloody smothering my girlfriend!_" I heard from Naomi's room. I smiled, and blushed hearing her call me that, with just that little hint of protectiveness in her voice.

Gina laughed. "Go on, Emily. I think she's missed you."

I walked into her room and stood in the doorway. She looked up at me with a big smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." I replied. "How are you feeling?"

She motioned for me to come in, and so I did, sitting on the bed next to her. She slowly lifted her arm and put it around my shoulders, drawing me close. "Better now that you are here. Those two out there are driving me barmy." She said, kissing my temple softly.

"Is that your mum's chicken soup I can smell?" I asked, gently stroking through Naomi's fringe.

"Mmhmm." She replied. "Best recipe ever."

"Mmm." I smiled.

There was a short pause. "So? How did it go?" Naomi asked.

Effy appeared at the door, and so did Gina. "Do tell, Emily." Gina said, as the two of them came into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

I sighed. "First of all, let me say that it could have been worse."

"Do you still have a job?" Naomi asked, her voice timid.

"Yes, I do." I replied. "I got off with a suspension, and three months probation afterwards. I've also been taken off the case."

"But you saved Naomi's life!" Gina said, in disbelief.

"Yes, and that's why I still have a job." I said. "I broke the rules, Gina. By being with Naomi. But, I knew the risk when she and I got together."

"Well, the rules aren't fair."

"True, some aren't. But it's mostly to protect both the public, and the honour and integrity of the police force."

"Honour and integrity?" Gina laughed.

"Mum..." Naomi said. "Don't, alright?"

"Naomi-"

"No! I mean it. I know you have your issues with the establishment, but this is my girlfriend you are talking about. I won't stand for it."

I placed my hand over Naomi's and gently squeezed it. "It's ok, babe. It doesn't matter. At the moment I'd probably agree with Gina."

"You see?" Gina piped up.

"What about Sophia?" Effy interjected.

"Well. She's in hospital in a coma. Broken leg, collapsed lung, head injuries... And a list of charges a mile long, a lot of which carry very long sentences, and an evidence trail she wasn't smart enough to get rid of. They're going to bring her out of the coma tomorrow and formally charge her." I explained. "Which is another reason why I've been taken off the case. My suspension is for a month, effective immediately. The inspector said they wanted her charged quickly, and they can't do that if I'm still the lead detective on the case. They would have to wait until I was off suspension. It's for the best, believe me."

"But Emily, your job..." Naomi said, squeezing my hand.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Right now you're more important to me than a job, Naoms. Besides... It's a suspension with pay, so I can still pay the rent."

"But they could have _sacked_ you." Gina said.

"Yes. They had every right to under regulations. But because I'd owned up about my involvement with Naomi, coupled with the events of last night, the inspector took it into consideration and was lenient." I said. "I was lucky. Very lucky."

A timer went off in the kitchen, and Gina got up, presumably to check the soup.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Effy said, seeming to effortlessly float out the door.

Naomi turned to me and kissed me softly. "What are you going to do for a month?" She asked, softly.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe take a trip to the Bahamas, or something. I hear Goa is nice this time of year..." I joked.

Naomi laughed, softly, before wincing. "Ow. Babe, don't make me laugh...it hurts a bit."

"Sorry." I replied, gently stroking across her ribs. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Naoms. I thought I might stay here for a few days, if that's alright with you."

"I thought you'd never suggest it." She replied. "I'd be grateful if you would. Mum and Effy will drive me around the twist if you leave me alone with them."

I laughed, and kissed Naomi's temple softly. We sat silently for a few minutes, Naomi's fingertips tracing hearts into my palm.

"Em?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"No matter what happens... I'll always be grateful to you for saving my life." She said.

I looked into her eyes, my own filling with tears, and leaned my forehead against hers.

Gina stuck her head around the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt... Who is for soup?"

I smiled. "I'd love some, thanks Gina."

"Yeah...I'm hungry." Naomi replied.

"Alright! Coming right up." Gina beamed, before disappearing again.

I leaned my head on Naomi's shoulder. "Did you talk to Effy?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And you were right, I think it _did_ help a bit."

"Good. Oh, before I forget... An officer will be here tomorrow to take your statement. While it's all fresh in the mind."

"Ok." Naomi nodded. "Will you stay with me through it?"

"Of course, baby." I replied, reaching up to stroke my fingers through her fringe. "You're not alone in this, I'm here with you too."

Gina came in with the soup, then, and we ate our meal together, while Effy and Gina chatted in the kitchen to give us some privacy. I think maybe she sensed that Naomi and I were very attached to each other at that point, having shared an experience only the two of us really knew about.

But whatever her reason for it, I was extremely grateful, and even though it was something as simple as eating soup with Naomi, it was a simple pleasure, and right now, for the both of us, it was the little things we were cherishing.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'm going to post all my thank-you stuff at the end of the epilogue, which will be up ASAP.**

**Reviews? Comments? Bacon? You know what to do...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	26. Stretch Across The Sky

**A/N: Hello, my friends...welcome, welcome... Pull up a chair, or a cushion, a throw rug...whatever makes you comfortable..you are going to need it for this one, because it is LONG.**

**This is the final part of this story, and it's part chapter, part epilogue, I suppose.**

**You will require the following warnings. A Goo Alert™, a Tissue Warning™ (Quite possibly), and...yes folks, it's the return of my patented Cigarette Warning™ (Use it in good health...and ABIDE BY IT... I'm looking at you, GloryMorgan! And I forewarned you on twitter, so believe it! LOL)**

**I'm going to left the rest of the chapter speak for itself.**

**For the last time in this tale... On with it, then... :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I actually meant to finish this last night, but then I fell asleep. But, I think it's worth the wait, so... Ay and all typographical errors are not my fault, I swear!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

_**(One Month Later)**_

There are some things that change your life dramatically. One is love, and another is tragedy. Naomi, it seemed, had her fair share of both in the preceding weeks. While sometimes I could tell it bothered her, I knew she was glad to have people around her during the time she was recovering from her injuries, not only from what she would tell me when we were alone, but simply just by sensing it. I had ended up staying at Naomi's flat for the month I was suspended from work. It was something that just happened. Every morning when we woke up, she would look into my eyes and I wouldn't want to leave. It was almost like I couldn't leave.

Sophia had been officially charged with three counts of murder, given Naomi's statement about what happened in the SUV that night, as well as the other charges the inspector mentioned. This information we found out from the officer who came round to take Naomi's version of events, which also added a few more charges to the list, relating to her being drugged and assaulted for the knock over the head outside the Unicorn that night. The three murder charges alone carried a life sentence each, and with the evidence of her guilt in the crimes, there was very little that could be said in her defence. We would, of course, have to wait until the trial, which was set for two weeks after I was due to be back at work.

Myself, I had spent a lot of time thinking about my own future. I could see Naomi in it, definitely, but one night, about three weeks after the night I nearly lost her, we were lying in bed together, talking as we usually did about everything and nothing.

"Are you glad to go back to work next week?" Naomi asked me.

I sighed, and stared my fingers through Naomi's fringe, as I loved to do. "I'm not sure." I said, softly. "I've been thinking about it a lot, y'know..."

"Look, if you're worried about me being on my own, I'll be fine. I'm feeling a lot better now, and the last x-rays I had show the fracture is almost healed." Naomi said, gently tracing patterns across my skin.

I shook my head. "It's not that." I said. "I know you're more mobile and capable now, and now that Sophia is in custody, I'm not so worried about something happening to you. It's just..." I trailed off.

"What, baby?" She asked, softly.

I sighed deeply. "I've been thinking about it a lot...my job. You know how much I love it... It makes me feel like I'm doing something good for the world, even if in a small way, you know?"

Naomi looked at me. "There's a but somewhere though, isn't there?"

I nodded. "I'm not sure I can do it anymore. I may have only been a detective for a couple of years, but I was a constable before that... Five years in all. Maybe what Sophia did just hit _too_ close to home, I don't know. It's _one_ thing to be investigating someone's problem, but another to be involved. I guess it's just made me rethink it, I suppose."

"What would you do, if you gave it up?" Naomi asked. I looked at her blankly. "It's a relevant question, Ems."

"I know...I'm just not sure." I replied. "It's something I've not _really_ thought about. I'd obviously have to do something for money and just to keep active, I guess... I just don't know what."

She shifted next to me and pulled me close, kissing my cheek softly. "I'm sure a solution will present itself."

"Yeah." I whispered. "When you're on the other side... When it hasn't happened to you, or someone you know, it's one thing... But I've never come so _close_ to losing someone I love. Not in that way."

Naomi sighed. "It wasn't just _me_, then...who got scared."

I shook my head. "No." I said. "I think, that night, I ran on _complete_ autopilot until I saw that you were alive. All I could think when I was running to the SUV was '_**please be alive**_'. I've _never_ felt such relief wash over me as when I saw your beautiful blue eyes staring back at me."

Naomi stared at me, and I could see the concern on her face. "You've not told me any of this." She said, quietly. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What can I say...I've been concerned that you were ok. Preoccupied, if you will. The only time I'd think back on it was when you were asleep and I wasn't."

"Has that been often?"

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "Almost every night."

"Emily..." Naomi started, before I leaned in and pressed my lips to her own kissing her slowly. She let me kiss her, whatever she was going to say lost to the contact between us.

I gently broke off the kiss and leaned my head against hers. "I _can't_ imagine it, Naoms. Being without you. It's occurred to me since, that even then... I knew you were it for me. Whatever brought us together... The circumstances...the chemistry... It doesn't matter what it was, because _now_, you're so much a part of me, I would feel empty if we were apart. I think it's why I haven't left here. Partially because I don't want to leave you alone, but also because I don't _want_ to be alone, either."

"But you wouldn't be _without_ me, Em. I'm not going anywhere. The danger is over, yeah?"

"Not until she's locked up for _good_, Naoms." I said. "We've spoken about this before, you said yourself you won't feel completely safe until she's behind bars for good. I won't stop worrying, for the same reason."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't slept with any other psychotic people." Naomi smirked.

I smiled. "Good to know." I murmured.

"Em, I've been wondering...legally speaking...is there any chance she could get away with it?" Naomi asked.

I shook my head. "No, for a couple of reasons. The evidence against her is pretty damning, even without your version of what happened that night. Evidence doesn't lie. It's quite likely she will plead not guilty, which will mean the trial itself could take months, depending on how good a lawyer she gets." I explained. "But I think, based on the evidence... They would have a hard time defending her. The fact alone that you had neither seen, nor spoken to her since college is a huge factor against her. It puts into question her mental state."

Naomi thought for a moment. "So...if not jail, then..."

"She'll be committed, yes. I think there's a chance she could be declared criminally insane."

Naomi sighed, deeply. "Good. As much as it bothers me to think that way."

"It does?" I asked. "Why? She almost _killed_ you!"

"Shhh...I know, baby." Naomi soothed. "But it's how I was brought up. Gina taught me to always see the good in people, no matter what. But I can't see any good in her at all. Not after what she's done. I'm _glad_ she'll be put away, believe me. It'll make me sleep better at night, I suppose. But it doesn't stop me from having mixed feelings about the whole thing."

"Why is that?"

Naomi shrugged. "I've never felt...I don't know...remorse, I guess, for my actions in college. At the time, I didn't think that there would be consequences to my actions that would result in the death of other people. Three completely innocent people died as a result."

I pulled her close to me. "It weighs on you, doesn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes." She said, sadly. "I guess I regret being so blunt and so casual about my interactions back then."

"Baby, you couldn't know back then that all this would happen."

"I know that, Ems. But it still doesn't stop the thought." She said. "It was emotionless, you know? Just sex, back then... I never felt anything for any of them, with the exception of Effy... And I'm so glad we ended up becoming best friends, because without her, I don't think I would be where I am. Generally, that is."

"I know she means a lot to you." I said.

"Yes." Naomi said, softly. "She's kept me level quite a bit, over the years."

"And now?"

"Now... I've got you. And all this shit... It's woken me up, I guess."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

Naomi looked into my eyes, and I could see the honesty I'd come to admire reflected back at me, almost like a mirror. "It's time to stop fucking my way through life. It's been fun, sure... But... Then I met you. And I've fallen _so much_ in love with you, I can't bear the thought of being without you. Much like you can't see being without me. And, it's not just because you saved my life... I loved you so much before that."

"Oh, baby..." I said, leaning in and kissing her softly. "I love you, too."

"Can I tell you something else?" Naomi asked.

"You can tell me anything."

"I'm worried about you going back to work, too." She said, quietly.

"Why?"

"I know I told you a while ago, it's the wankers I don't trust." Naomi said. "But I've sensed it... That you keep thinking it over...your future there."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Naomi sighed, and rested her palm against my cheek. "Because even though I love you, it's your career. And I guess, just like you haven't had the chance to tell me about your concerns, I haven't had the chance to tell you mine, either. This time we have together... It's so _precious_ to me. I've been perfectly content just being with you...even if we don't talk." She explained. "I love waking up with you, as much as I love going to sleep with you at night. And just the little things. It worries me that something could destroy our perfect little bubble."

"Naomi... If I quit...would it make a difference to you?"

"You mean would I love you any less?"

I blushed. "I didn't want to put it like that, but...I guess so." I shrugged.

Naomi shook her head. "I've grown to love you for who you _are_, Emily Fitch. I don't deny that I was fascinated by shagging a copper, I'd be lying if I did... But there's more to you than just looking _dead sexy_ in a uniform." She smirked. "You are beautiful, kind, generous, smart and selfless. I'd be a fool to love you any less simply because you change your career. Whatever you decide, I'm right beside you."

I looked into the blue eyes that were regarding me with care and love. "You really mean that, don't you?" She nodded. "Hmm. Maybe it's _me_ who doesn't deserve you..."

She leaned in and kissed me tenderly. "We _both_ deserve happiness, like everyone else in the world. If I make you happy, and you make me happy... Then we _truly_ deserve each other. We should cherish it for what it is. I know I certainly do."

"I do, too." I said, kissing her back softly.

We lay together silently after that... Our fingers intertwined, just enjoying each other's company, until we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

A few days after the night Emily and I had that long conversation about the future, I had one last check-up at the hospital. The bruising was all cleared up, and the fracture in my rib had healed up nicely. I still had to be careful what I did when it came to anything strenuous while the bone strengthened itself, but other than that, I was given the all clear.

I had done a lot of thinking, about what Emily had said. We had talked a little more about it since then, but she still hadn't come to a decision about what to do if she were to quit. I had meant what I said, that I would stick by her, no matter what her decision would be. But it was Effy that came up with an idea that made sense, if Emily did indeed decide to give up her job.

"Ems?" I called, as I entered my flat after my hospital appointment.

"In the kitchen, babe." Came the reply.

I walked into the kitchen, to find both Emily and Effy sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey." I said, kissing the too of Emily's head. "Coffee without me? I'm jealous..."

"Cheeky." Emily smirked. "Effy's only been here about ten minutes. She said she had something she wanted to discuss with both of us, but wanted to wait until you got here."

"Oh?"

"Sit down, Naoms, I'll make you a coffee." Effy said, as she stood up. I sat down next to Emily and took her hand in mine.

"How did you go at the hospital?" Emily asked, kissing me softly.

"All good. I still have to take it easy a little for a couple of weeks while the rib strengthens, but other than that, I'm all clear." I explained.

"That's great!" Emily smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"That's good news, Naoms." Effy said, placing a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me.

"Right...so what did you want to discuss?" I asked Effy, as she sat down across from us.

"Well, I've been thinking, about Emily, actually."

"Me? Why?"

"Mitts off Stonem, she's _mine!_" I smirked.

"Ha. Not about shagging her, you twat. I was actually thinking about her career crisis."

Emily shot me a look. "Is there anything you don't tell her?"

I smiled, sheepishly. "Don't worry, Ems, your bra size is safe."

"Touché." Emily smirked.

"I hope you don't mind that she told me, Emily... She had your interests at heart."

Emily sighed and then shook her head. "No, I don't mind." She said.

"Have you reached a decision yet?"

"Not really. I was thinking of waiting to go back to work to see if it still felt comfortable." She replied.

"I see."

"Well...what were you thinking?" I asked, curious.

"Naoms... I've been thinking about the club. In light of what happened with the shooting and everything. I know you've had a lot on your plate, but I was thinking about our security. I think we need someone who looks after the club security exclusively. The price we are paying the security company isn't cheap, in spite of the extra guards they've given us for free."

"But, we _need_ security, Eff. You know because of the liquor laws we have to check ID's and such, and make sure no one gets up to too much mischief." I said.

"I'm aware of that. That's where Emily comes in."

"_Me?_"

"Yes." Effy said, looking Emily in the eye. "I'm guessing you have some pretty useful connections through your detective work, am I right?"

Emily nodded. "That's right."

She looked at the both of us, in turn. "Assuming Emily decides that she's done being a member of Her Majesty's finest, why doesn't she come work for us as our head of security? You would be responsible for overseeing the club security, hiring guards that we pay direct, so there's no middle-man mark up." Effy explained. "You can do all the relevant checks to assure they are licensed, and such. Plus, I know the two of you have become very close, so you wouldn't have to be apart so much while Emily is on shifts, and Naomi wouldn't have to worry about some wanker offing her while she's on duty." She paused, as I glared at her. "Sorry, I suppose I could have put that a _little_ less bluntly, but you get the idea."

"Uh..._yeah_." I said. I looked over at Emily and she looked somewhat stunned. "What do you think, Em?"

Emily shut her eyes for a moment, and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at Effy. "You're _serious_ about this idea?"

Effy nodded. "I don't know what you intend to do about your career, Emily, but if you _do_ decide you've had enough of the police, it's an option I'd like you to consider." She said. "And, it's the least I can suggest, given all you have done for Naomi."

Emily shrugged. "I'll think about it. I don't know what I'm doing, but all that's happened has made me take stock a bit. My priorities are different, I guess."

Effy finished her cup of coffee and stood up, rinsing it out in the sink. "Take your time to think on it... The offer is there no matter what." She said. "I'm off. Naoms, are you coming in, tonight?"

I shook my head. "No, tomorrow, maybe. I'll let you know."

"Ok." Effy replied. "See you both later."

"Bye, Effy." Emily said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Once the door had closed, Emily looked at me. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

My eyes went wide. "_No!_ Not at all... I'm as surprised by it as you are." I said. "I haven't even been thinking about the club, I've let Effy handle it the last month. She's more than capable, she wouldn't be my assistant manager, otherwise."

"It just feels..._conspiratorial_, that's all." Emily sighed.

I threaded my fingers through hers. "She means well, Emily. I really hope I didn't cross a line by telling her about your dilemma."

She shook her head. "No, I know you meant well. And I know she does, too. It's just..._huge_, you know?"

"I know." I said. "Em... I know you are waiting until you get back to work to decide... But..."

"You want to know if I've partly made up my mind?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "Not for my peace of mind, but yours. You're the one who says it helps to talk things through."

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "I haven't completely made up my mind. I'll know for certain once I've gone back in..."

"What does your gut instinct tell you, though?"

Emily tipped her head back and gave out a long, deep sigh. "I may well resign." She said, quietly. "I don't think my heart is in it anymore."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'll know once I go back." She said. "But yeah, I think I am."

I nodded. "I think you should at least go through one shift. To be _completely_ sure."

"That's why I haven't resigned already."

"Oh." I said. "Emily, can I ask... I just... Need to know that this decision isn't because of me."

She shook her head. "It's not. Not completely. You are part of the reason, yes. But it's not because I nearly lost you. I love my job... Well, loved it. But while I was investigating your case... I got so _frustrated_, because I couldn't solve it. I've never had a case where the suspect was so bloody crafty and kept things so hidden, covered their tracks..."

"Did it stress you out, at all?"

"Yes, but for different reasons. At first, it was because there wasn't a _shred_ of evidence that could lead me to her. And then...Candy was murdered. Even though I didn't know you well then... It _bothered_ me. I knew then, that there was a link between everything." She paused, and a lone tear began to slide down her cheek, as she cleared her throat. Her voice wavered huskily as she continued. "I felt useless, really... Because I _couldn't_ identify who it was. Not until she had you in the back of that SUV, and even then, it was Effy who found the link. I felt useless, but didn't have the time to think about it then. I was too consumed with getting to you before-"

"_Stop_." I said, interrupting her. "Take a breath, baby."

She took a deep breath, and I lightly stroked my palm up and down her back. "I felt like I'd fucked up."

"_What?!_ How?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Because I was trying to _protect_ you, and she got to you anyway!" Emily sobbed. "Fuck, Naoms! I feel like I _failed_ at the one thing I wanted to do, to keep you safe. If I couldn't solve that puzzle, then _how_ can I be confident I can solve anything else?"

On the one hand, I couldn't believe she was saying all this. I couldn't believe that I had no idea she felt this way about it all. I stood up, and pulled her up with me. "Come on."

"_Wha_- where are we going?" She asked, sniffling.

"To lie down." I said, leading her to my room. "You need me to hold you."

She didn't argue, and I kicked my chucks off and laid down, pulling her into my arms and holding her tightly. I could feel her breathing settle against my neck, and she finally sighed. "You were right."

"About?"

"Needing you to hold me." She replied, kissing my neck softly. "Thanks."

"What else would I do?" I asked.

"Mmm."

I waited a few minutes before I spoke, and gently stroked my fingers through her hair. "Emily, I had _no_ idea you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, softly.

"You had _enough_ to deal with. Are you mad?" She asked.

"Oh..." I said, before kissing her forehead softly. "Not at all. I just feel bad because I had no idea."

"I guess I'm a little hypocritical... Telling you to talk about what I'm feeling, and then not doing it myself... I'm sorry." She murmured.

I pulled her a little closer and squeezed her in my arms. "Apology accepted."

"Baby, you need to remember that Sophia was _very_ careful. She was _almost_ smart enough to cover all her tracks. But she made one huge mistake."

"Which?"

"She used her _own_ bloody car to abduct me. Under _full view_ of our security camera, which she must not have even known was there. Effy helped figure it out, yeah..." I said, "...but all the evidence beforehand, piecing most of the puzzle together...that was all **_you_**, baby. I'm so _proud_ of you for doing what you did, even though it put your career at risk. I can't begin to thank you enough for it."

She hugged me closer then, if that were possible. "You're sure about that?"

I looked into her eyes and rested my palm on her cheek. "We're all responsible for catching her. You persevered when you couldn't find any evidence, and protected me when you didn't have to. I installed that app on my phone and remembered to keep it activated. Whichever one of them bashed me over the head was stupid enough to not check me for my phone, or tie me up so I couldn't get to it. Effy knew how to find me, and I knew she would help you, which is why I told you about it."

Emily sighed, and then sniffled, and the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Even _Sophia_ is responsible. She was stupid enough to start arguing with Mandy while she was driving. If she hadn't, it might not have crashed, and I might be-"

"**_Don't_**." Emily said, cutting me off. "_Please_, don't... I don't even want to think about it."

I leaned in and kissed her slowly. "Ok, I won't."

She shuddered next to me, and I held her tightly to me. Now that I wasn't in pain anymore, it felt good to hold her as close as I wanted to, to comfort her. It was then that the sobs overtook her, and I whispered affectionately to her that it was ok to let it go, and that I was there for her. It took her a while, but she calmed down eventually, enough to talk a bit.

"I feel like an idiot." She mumbled.

"Don't. I don't think you are at all." I replied. "Emily, you've spent the last month looking after me, making sure I was ok. I could _never_ think you were an idiot for that. Effy and Gina would agree with me. I just wish you'd talked to me about how you were feeling."

"I know."

"Promise me you won't keep what you're thinking from me anymore?"

She looked at me, with wide, sad brown eyes and nodded. "I promise."

* * *

_**(Three months later)**_

I stood behind the bar - Carlotta's - inside the Unicorn. The club wasn't open yet, and Emily was on the other side of the bar facing eight security guards.

"Right. You boys are in for a busy night, as per for a Friday. Keep an eye on the patrons, let them have a good time, but don't let it get out of control. If you spot anything of concern, let me know via the radio, got it?" I saw nodding all around. "Ok. Look out for the public, and for each other. Dismissed."

In the preceding three months, a _lot_ had happened. Emily had gone back to work a couple of days after she broke down and confessed to me about her apprehensions regarding her future as a police officer. It turned out that her gut instinct was the right one, and after a long meeting with her inspector, who was desperate to not lose a good detective, he accepted her resignation. When she came to my flat and told me, I can't really say that I was shocked by her announcement, because after what she told me, I expected it. It was just something in her eyes that told me, I suppose. They are brown, and downright beautiful, and I love them... But they are also very expressive, and we had spent so much time in each other's presence that something would be amiss if I _didn't_ notice.

I don't think I'll ever forget the morning she came in and told me. It was the second day she had been back, and she came in, looking more drained than I had ever seen her. She came and sort of slumped next to me on the sofa, and sighed deeply.

"I resigned." She said, softly, and feeling the need to comfort her, I immediately took her in my arms and held her tightly as she sobbed quietly. "I just _can't_ do it, Naoms." She croaked. "The inspector tried so _hard_ to talk me out of it. He really didn't want me to go."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." I whispered.

She gave a long sniffle and then looked at me. "Does the offer still stand... About the Unicorn?"

I nodded. "Effy is true to her word, Emily. If you're interested, it's there for you."

"Well, I'm sort of unemployed, now. Gotta pay the rent somehow..." Emily joked.

"You're not broke?!" I asked.

"Oh, _god_ no. Not at all. In fact, I've got loads of holiday pay saved up, it'll all be paid out next pay cycle. And I've got some savings in the bank. I'll be alright for a while." Emily explained.

I sighed in relief. "Well, that's something at least."

"When I joined the police force, I intended on a long career. I didn't really have a backup plan, as such. Not the smartest way to do it, obviously..."

"Possibly not."

"I wanted to ask you, though... Do _you_ think it's a good idea? Me doing the security?"

"I would have said something when Effy told us her idea, if I didn't think it was a good idea, babe." I replied.

"But it's _your_ club, Naoms. I know how much it means to you. Can you trust me with it?"

I made her face me and then kissed her slowly. "Emily, I trust you with my life. I trust you with my heart. Why wouldn't I trust you with the other big part of me?"

Emily smiled. "Soppy fucker."

I grinned, and kissed her again.

We met with Effy the next day, and thrashed out the terms of her appointment. As a sweetener, we offered to pay her more than she was making as a police officer, which we were able to do, once Effy had looked at the numbers side of it. We had hired eight private security guards, and had at least five other casuals on the books in case of staff absences. Emily had looked over every aspect of the security, and Effy and I let her oversee it as she saw fit. She did a damn good job of it, too, and Effy told me privately that she knew she had made the right decision in suggesting it in the first place.

As to the court trial, that was a complete and total shambles where Sophia was concerned. She clearly showed just _how_ cracked in the head she was, by opting to forego a lawyer and deciding to represent herself. The judge looked down his nose at her, and strongly advised her to seek representation, as the charges against her were severe, and she was being foolish, and had very little chance of a defence if she insisted on representing herself.

But she was having none of it, she smiled a sick, crazy smile and defiantly claimed that she wasn't guilty, and didn't need a lawyer to defend her. Surprisingly, the judge allowed her to do it, and she pleaded not guilty. Unluckily for her, the huge piles of evidence that mounted against her, as well as my testimony, and Emily's were no match for her repeated insistence that she was innocent. On the fourth day of evidence, she got onto her feet, and supported by her crutches, began to laugh, much like a maniac, and couldn't stop herself. Until she looked at me and started screaming at me.

"I should have fucking gone after you _**FIRST**_, and not the slut I beheaded! Why couldn't you just _LOVE ME_, damn you?! You fucking _heartless __**BITCH**_, I hope you fucking _ROT!_ I should have fucking _shot you_ when I had the chance that night. But _instead_ you made me kill Mandy!"

The judge banged his gavel several times, and murmurs ran around the court as Emily held my hand tightly. I'm glad she was, because I was shaking like a leaf. "**_ORDER!_**" The judge shouted.

The court fell silent, and the judge levelled his eyes at Sophia. "Miss Moore. By your own outburst, you have just admitted your guilt in at least _two_ of the charges against you. Do you understand?"

"**I'M GUILTY OF IT ALL, YOU FUCKING CUNT!**" She screamed, her voice echoing around the courtroom, before descending into what I can only describe as chillingly cold and sick laughter.

The judge banged his gavel again. "Bailiffs, restrain the defendant please." Two bailiffs stood either side of Sophia, and thought she attempted to struggle away, they held her fast in place. The judge turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are dismissed, as due to the admission of guilt by the defendant, you are no longer required and may be excused."

Emily and I sat in shock as the jury filed out of the courtroom. Gina and Effy were there too, and they were just as surprised by what was happening. What the judge said next just rounded it off more or less neatly.

"Miss Moore, because of your _reluctance_ to seek legal representation, which might have given you a fighting chance, in the face of the insurmountable evidence against you, I have no choice but to find you **_guilty_** of all charges. At least three of these crimes carry severe sentences of life imprisonment, the others also having long sentences. I have no choice but to impose the maximum terms for _all_ charges, due to the severity of your crimes against Miss Campbell, the deaths of Candice Cartwright, Thomas Tomone and the passenger of your vehicle the night of the abduction. _Furthermore_, because of your actions today, I have no choice but to recommend that you be incarcerated in a secure mental hospital, pending proper psychiatric evaluation. _Regardless_ of the outcome of that evaluation, I'm recommending that you remain in custody _without_ the possibility of parole. That is all, case dismissed." He said, banging his gavel loudly. "Bailiffs, take her away."

I sat there slightly numb for a moment. I think Emily was numb with me. She had expected that this might happen, but it didn't really hit me, until Sophia was literally _dragged_ from the courtroom, kicking and screaming like a complete lunatic. Well, as best she could with a broken leg, and a fractured wrist, I suppose...

But..._that's_ all past us, now. Emily fit in quite well at the club, just like Effy thought she would. Her and I got to spend lots of time together, which we enjoyed, and never seemed to get bored of each other. If anything, we fell further in love with each other, which was apparent by the increasing amount of time Emily had spent at my flat. She rarely went to her own, these days, only to pick up the odd change of clothes, or to pick up the mail. I ended up officially meeting her sister, and while she was a bit standoffish at first, after a while we formed a tentative friendship, based on sarcasm and the occasional lesbian digs we levelled at each other, making Emily roll her eyes.

I must have been deep in thought, when Emily nudged me gently. "_Hey_, you ok?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Yes. I was just thinking." I said.

She slid her arms around me. "About what?"

I grinned. "Come with me, and I'll show you." I said, threading my fingers through hers, as the first crowds of the night came through the door.

I led her upstairs to the door that led to the roof. "Close your eyes." She did as I asked, and I opened the door, leading her out onto the roof. It was chilly, because it was getting close to winter, but it was still just warm enough to be outside without needing to be rugged up under a flock of dead ducks. I led her over to what I had set up previously. "Ok, you can open them, now." I said, sliding my arms around her waist from behind.

She opened them, and I heard her gasp. "Oh my god...it's beautiful!" She said, taking in the scene I had set up. I had laid down a picnic blanket, as well as several candles surrounding it. I had also placed a bucket of ice with a bottle of Moët in it, but that was hidden under a cloth for the moment.

"C'mon." I said, with a smile, taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket. We both sat down, and I lifted the cloth off the bucket. "I've decided to give us both the night off." I said.

"But-"

I placed my finger over her lips to silence her, shaking my head. "No buts. You and I both deserve this. Things are more or less back to normal now... Even though we've been busy lately. I haven't had the time to show you as much as I wanted to exactly how much I love you..."

"Oh, babe..." Emily said, leaning in and kissing me slowly. I returned the kiss, moving closer to her and wrapping my arms around her. She reached up to the collar of my shirt and began to slowly undo the buttons one by one, and I wasn't about to stop her. She had worked hard to get the security going for the club, and this was my way of thanking for her...

...Ok, I might have also _not _been kidding about wanting to shag her on the roof, so it was sort of killing two birds with the one stone.

I leaned her backwards and attacked her neck with my lips, as her fingers ran over my shoulders and down my back, taking my shirt with them. I leaned back and pulled her up, pulling her shirt off quickly, and reaching behind her to unclip her bra as she kissed me passionately. I slid the straps off her arms and tossed it aside, gently pushing her back down to the blanket. I then removed my own bra, tossing it over onto hers. I leaned back down, my nipples barely brushing against her own as she slid her fingertips through my hair and kissed me deeply, sliding her tongue against mine, and increasing in intensity.

I reached over the picked up the bottle of Moët, and began to twist off the cork, it coming out with a loud pop, and champagne beginning to foam out of the top. It splashed over Emily's skin and she squealed because of how cold it was. The cuteness of her squeal turned into a soft moan when I leaned down and began to lick up the liquid that was on her skin, that caused me to twinge between my thighs, and I knew I had her now.

She slid her hands up my stomach, pausing to cup my tits firmly in her hands, and leaned up to take one of my nipples in her mouth. My fingers threaded through her hair as she sucked and flicked her tongue over it, the flesh becoming harder between her lips. Her hands then drifted to my jeans and began to unzip them.

"I need to feel your skin..." She murmured, before pulling me into another deep, languid kiss. God knows how, but we managed to both get undressed rather quickly, and the chill in the air ceased to matter as our body heat and excitement kept us warm enough.

I sat up and admired her petite naked form underneath me, every beautiful curve exposed to my eyes. "So beautiful." I whispered.

"Think anyone can see us up here?" Emily smirked, seductively.

"I hope not." I giggled in reply, before leaning back down, running my tongue up her throat. "I remember I said something similar...on the balcony." I whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder beneath me.

"Mmhmm...I remember." She sighed, as her hands trailed up my back.

I slid my hand between us, and down to her folds, that were slick with arousal. She repeated my action, and found my, presumably, just as wet.

"Jesus..." She whispered, her eyes looking very dark indeed, even with the lit candles around us. "I want you...so much..." She groaned, as I began to gently rub against her swollen clit with my fingertips. She bit her bottom lip and groaned, followed by a small whimper.

"I want you too..." I whispered. "I'll never stop wanting you like this... I love you so much..." I continued, before rubbing my fingers more firmly against her.

I was in the middle of kissing her, when I felt her fingers begin to rub against me, causing me to arch towards her, which made us both moan. "Fuck..." Emily muttered, as we moved together. I kissed my way down her throat and sucked on her pulse point as I slid my fingers down further and pushed them inside her. She was warm, wet and beautiful under me, as was the loud groan that came out of her against my ear.

"You feel...so _good_..." I murmured, as I began to thrust inside her, as she whimpered beneath me. She rubbed my clit in insistent circles before slipping her own fingers inside me, and I sharply inhaled at the unexpected feeling of it. "Oh, god..." I groaned, as we began to move against each other. I looked into her eyes, as she bit her bottom lip, they were so dark and full of want that it sent a delicious shock right through me. She pulled me down and kissed me deeply, the storm inside me beginning to rage out of control. Her fingers twisted inside me as mine did inside her, curving and rubbing against every pleasurable spot.

"Jesus, baby...don't fucking stop..." Emily moaned, as we writhed against each other. Her fingers slid up my spine and gripped my shoulder tightly as our rhythm intensified and we drove each other closer to the peak that was going to consume us both. Her thumb rubbed against my clit as her fingers moved inside me, and it started... Twisting and coiling inside me, the same as it was doing to her. Burning hot pleasure ran up my spine, and I cried out into the night, feeling Emily's nails dig into my shoulder as she joined me on the edge of it all. My body stiffened as hers did under mine, and a mutual explosion coursed through our veins as we came hard together.

Our lips met, then, in a kiss so tender that I thought it would overwhelm me entirely. We disentangled ourselves and I lay next to her, snuggling into her side, nuzzling against her neck and kissing her softly. We lay silently for a long time, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

"Em?" I finally whispered, as I watched the stars stretch across the sky.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

I placed my fingers on her chin and turned her head to face me. "You already spend so much time at my flat... Why don't you just move in?" I asked.

Emily's eyes went wide. "Baby...are you sure?"

I searched her expression for a moment, it was as curious as it always seemed, and it made me smile. "Ems, we already wake up together every morning... I can't imagine not having you in my life, I love you so much, and can't bear to be apart from you... So yeah, I'm sure." I said.

She closed her eyes briefly, and I wondered for a brief second that she might disagree. I'm not sure why, really... Call it just a little flicker of nervousness, I suppose.

"Naoms?" Emily said.

"Hmm?"

She smiled softly, and then totally made my night complete.

"Yes."

I smiled so wide I thought my lips might fall off. I reached for the bottle of Moët and took a long sip of the cool effervescent liquid, handing it to Emily, who did the same. She then rolled me onto my back and straddled me. "You know... I've always wanted to make love drenched in criminally expensive champagne..." She said, huskily, as she began to pour it over my chest and stomach. I squealed and giggled, because it was cold, and reached for the bottle, placing it back down beside us. Emily leaned down and curled her tongue around my nipple, flicking it until it was as hard as a bullet. I then picked the bottle back up.

"Drenched, you say..." I smirked.

"Uh huh..." Emily replied, looking up at me with mischief in her eyes.

"Why you dirty little Fitch..." I grinned, tilting the bottle and emptying it all over her back, making her squeal and squirm on top of me. "Looks like I might have to shag you clean..."

"I won't complain one bit..." She grinned, leaning in to kiss me passionately.

There were moans...there were cries... And definitely more orgasms on that rooftop... But definitely no complaints.

The rest, as they say...

* * *

**A/N#2: ...is history.**

**I think this might have an open ended conclusion, what do you think? ;-)**

**At this point, I would like to humbly thank you all for reading this story. I didn't expect it to be this well received, considering I've never written anything crime/mystery related before. It was a nice change, and allowed me to, I guess, stretch my writer's legs in a way, and try something different. I'm glad it worked, because I was nervous about it not working (obviously, and I guess I should just quit worrying.).**

**You guys are all awesome. The feedback you have given me has been great, and again, thank you all for your continued support, comments, tweets and general fabulousness.**

**I would also like to thank all my regular reviewers: ****_marsupial1974, SkyBlue, GloryMorgan, Michelle1017, Crevette, _****, and of course ****_mynameislizzie_****, and all the other guest reviewers and anyone else I've missed. You guys have amused and amazed me by your reviews, and I'm glad I could keep so many of you on the edge of your seats through the mystery, action and intrigue.**

**So, what's next, I hear some of you asking. Honestly, I'm not sure. Not a hiatus, that's for sure, I have too much free time at the moment to not write anything, and I think it's sort of in my blood, now. Plus, I think GloryMorgan might hunt me down if I stopped lol... I'm going to sort through all the files I have on my iPad and find where I've left TPA, and post some more of that soonish, and I suppose I should get on with SF/GA, which have been written entirely unplanned, but I think where I got stuck with them is that I've had no skeleton to work off, so to speak. So I'm going to try and plan out the rest of those two like I've done with this story, because I've learned it's actually helpful to do so, and works as a memory jog when I get stuck. (Who knew?)**

**That's all, folks! (To quote Porky Pig...ha!) thanks for tuning in, reviews as always are more than welcome!**

**Thank you ALL, each and every one of you. If some of you didn't have partners and weren't so far away, I'd happily snog all of you in thanks LOL**

**Until we meet again...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
